플라자 세계/연표/1800-1900
1800 * 주상. 사망할 사건을 극복. * 그해에 주상의 종기가 온천욕 덕분에 일시적으로 회복한 덕분이었다. 1801 * 주상, 공노비(公奴婢) 해방을 명함, 본래는 모든 노비의 해방이었으나 타협을 통해 공노비의 해방으로 축소. * 세수(稅收) 논란으로 인해 장용영(壯勇營)의 예산을 조금 축소. * 조세 창구의 일원화 시도. . * 신유박해 이후 불리했던 서학세력에 매우 불리한 황사영 백서사건 발각. * 주상은 황사영과 극렬한 연루자만을 처형. * 정약종 순교, 정약용•정약전 형제, 사직 후 은거. 1806 * 문순득을 통한 여송인 송환 성공. * 주상, 세자의 다른 교육을 위해서 은거한 정약전, 정약용 형제 복귀. * 세자, 실학파와 교류하며 서학론자의 글도 접함, 이에 대해 논란이 있었다. 1807 * 정약전의 권유로 문순득, 역과에 시도. * 표류지에서 익힌 유구어와 여송어 외의 만어와 한어, 왜어를 익히기 시작. 1809 * 문순득, 역과 급제. * 세자사인 두 형제의 의견을 듣고 주상께서 눈여겨 봐서 사신사의 역관으로 보내기 시작. 1810 * 주상 승하, 묘호는 정종(正宗) * 세자의 즉위. * 정약전, 흑산도로 은거, * 정약용, 선왕 승하에 대해 책임을 지고 강진으로 은거. * 기민(飢民)의 수가 늘어나 고심. 1811 * 홍경래의 난 발생, 진압 성공. * 이에 대한 반작용으로 반역향 대신에 서북의 문호 개방. 또한 반역향으로 찍혔던 지역들에게 대한 해방을 검토. * 반역향의 철회에 대해 왈가왈부가 컸다. * 실학자들의 주장을 어느 정도 받아들여서 시행. * 장용영의 재편성, 병력의 축소, 기존 부대는 수어청(守禦廳)과 총융청(總戎廳)으로 복귀, 남은 기병 다수는 훈련도감 직속으로 재편성. * 김이교를 정사로, 이면구를 부사로 하여 새로운 쇼군의 등극 축하와 일본에 대한 외교사절을 파견. * 그 이후로 일본이나 조선의 재정 문제로 대마도를 통한 역지 통신이 활용, 이후 조선 통신사 재개와 조일수호조약(朝日修好條約) 체결로 해소. 1812 * 주상, 탕평과 평행한 붕당복원시도. * 그 대표적인 정책으로 갈암 이현일의 신원. * 이를 바탕으로 남인에 대한 노론의 정치적 정략적 압력을 차단. * 영남의 반역향 철회. * 정약용 복권, 우의정의 직책을 제수. 1814 * 북인의 복권. * 정약전의 「자산어보」 편찬. * 수자원이 풍부한 경상도 북부와 강원도 등에 수차가 널리 보급되기 시작. * 이런 보급에 적극적인 경세학적인 적용을 강조한 이들. 1815 * 정약전 복권. * 문순득, 홍이어(紅夷語) 중 영길리어(英吉利語)를 배우기 시작. 1816 * 정약용과 정약전의 상소와 연명한 이가환 이삼환 종형제의 상소. * 4인의 상소로 서학론자들에 대한 취급 논의 재발화. * 무부무군 대 유부유군의 논의. . * 라이라(Lyra) 호 등 영국 군함 3척이 조선 서해안을 측량. * 영국 선원이 조선인에게 영길리어 교육을 최초로 실시. 1818 * 정약용•정약전 형제, 「증자산어보(增玆山魚譜)」 편찬. * 정하상, 과거에 급제. *문순득, 정약용•정약전 형제의 도움을 받아 「영길리어만본(英吉利語滿本)」 편찬, 서학론자들의 필독서로 등극. 1820 * 붕당의 재편성 성공. * 노론, 소론, 남인, 북인 등으로 편성, 노론 중심의 기조기는 하지만 소론과 남인, 북인이 연합하여 이들을 견제. * 금화군(禁火軍)의 부활을 주청. * 엄격한 양전(量田)의 필요성과 또한 세수 기관의 일체화에 대한 상소. 1821 * 정약용 형제의 이복아우 정약횡이 서양의학에 대한 관심을 가지기 시작. . * 중국발 콜레라가 조선에 유입. . * 미국 오하이오 주 일간지가 서양 외신 최초로 조선을 소개. 1822 * 붕당의 건전화를 위해서 노력중인 조정, 그러나 일부 사림은 이에 대한 저항이 크다. * 이 시기부터 양전(量田)을 실시할 때는 은결(隱結) 색출에도 노력함. 1825 * 세자의 대리청정기 시작. * 한양과 경기도부터 순차적인 호포제 시행. * 서양기술에 관심이 있는 서학론자 등의 추가 참여. * 예수회와의 접촉 재시도. * 그 결과로 공조(工曺) 산하의 신공도감(新工都監) 편성. * 서학서를 번역하기 위한 예조(禮曺) 산하의 사역원(司譯院)에 양본역감(洋本譯監) 설립. * 홍이학훈도(紅夷學訓導) 개설. * 사역원의 직급을 제조(提調)로 승격. * 군포(軍布)를 거두는 것을 호조(戶曺)로 이관하기로 결정. 1827 * 원손 탄생. 1829 * 정약횡 서거, 유작으로 「동서혼의학」출간. * 금화군 부활. 1830 * 강남을 기웃거리는 조선인들에 대한 소문이 점차 서방상인들에게도 들리기 시작. 1831 * 교황 그레고리우스 16세가 조선 천주교도의 요청에 따라 북경교구에서 조선교구를 독립시켰다. 1832 * 세자의 대리청정기 중, 암허스트호를 통한 제한적 통상 시작. * 전권대신에는 정약용이 부사엔 김정희 실무자는 문순득이 나섰다. * 개항지는 벽란도나 아산으로 결정. * 암허스트호를 통해서 감자 전래. * 감자에 대한 보급을 강조. * 청나라로 부터 이전보다 다양한 서양 기술서적을 입수하고 제한적인 시도. * 1차 서원 정리. 서원의 축소와 존속을 시키는 서원일지언정 세수의 면제에 대한 것을 축소하는 것. * 유림의 반발이 있었고 서원논쟁이 격발. 1833 * 한성에서 쌀과 관련한 논란이 일어나자 주상과 세자가 이를 진정시키고 사태를 확인, 여물점 혹은 객주들과 곡물상인에 경강상인들이 일으킨 것을 알자 그들을 엄히 문책하고 군량미로 비축한 쌀을 풀어서 이를 방지하고 쌀을 싸게 사들여서 객주와 곡물상인들을 문초. * 이에 연루한 상인들을 벌하고 재산을 압류하며 이들을 옹호한 일부를 크게 문책하였다. 이 논란으로 인한 폭동을 진압하는 중의 주동자들을 중 과격한 자만 처형하고 나머지는 유배 등으로 처리하였다. 1834 * 주상 승하, 묘호는 순종. * 세자의 즉위. * 정약전 서거. 시호는 문충 * 조선의 상인이 연경을 통해서가 아니라 강남에도 공식적으로 더 파견. (실상은 서양세력에 대한 것을 정탐하기 위한 것) * 역과에 홍이학 추가. . * 미국, 동남아시찰단을 파견해 조선과의 수교 가능성을 전망. 1835 * 1차 서원논쟁, 서원축소파의 승리. * 예정대로 서원의 축소와 특권을 감축함. * 호포제를 전국에 보급. * 도량형의 통일을 주청, 그 동안 규격이 맞지 않았던 것에 이를 명확하게 맞추어야 한다고 정약용의 최후 상소. * 이가환 종형제도 주청, 비서학이던 아니던 사색당파를 막론하고 이러한 도량형의 통일에 찬성. * 그 도량형의 통일을 위해서 이가환 종형제가 선두에 두고 세종 시기의 통일된 규격은 아닐지언정 그거에 준하는 도량형의 통일을 상신. 1836 * 정약용 서거. 시호는 충문. * 일부 세금을 조금씩 상승하기 시작. * 물론 최대한 타협을 보면서 올리기에 제한적으로 시행을 감행. 1837 * 2차 서원논쟁 격발. * 장차 거의 모든 서원의 면세특권을 폐지할 것에 논란. * 비변사 축소, 의정부와 삼군부를 위주로 업무를 보게 보강. * 조선국통교아문 설립. 1839 * 세자의 급사. 시호는 효명세자. * 박해 발생, 정하상의 순교. * 도량형 통일에 대한 연구가 잠시 늦추어짐. * 서방에서 실용적인 카메라가 등장. * 자전거 발명. 1840 * 영청간 1차 아편전쟁 발발. * 조선, 기술실증적 자체 증기기관 개발시도. * 해국도지 이전에 들여온 중국서 번역한 증기기관을 개발 시도. 동력원은 목탄으로 결정, 그러나 석탄에 대한 것을 알고 과거 기록서 그게 나던 곳들을 중심으로 조사하다가 나오는 산출량이 적기에 목탄을 중심으로 하기로 결정. 문제는 국산화 과정이 매우 어려운 점이 존재. * 2차 서원논쟁에서도 서원축소파의 승리. * 만동묘의 국유화를 제외한 거의 모든 서원에 면세특권 폐지 합의. 1841 * 철도에 대한 관심이 집중. * 영국의 승세에 긴장, 서구의 과학기술이 담긴 청나라식 번역서적들을 더 사들이기 시작. * 이후 기술자를 늘려보기 위한 기도. 그래도 작은 서양의 증기기관을 수입하고 이를 선교사 중에 증기기관을 다룰 줄 아는 이들과 협의로 이해과정을 올리는 서학론자 혹은 조정 내 관련자와 실무자들이 노력. 사실 이건 경제적인 것보다는 군사적인 이유가 더 컸다. * 검은 돌에 대한 대규모 채굴이 가능한 지역을 발견, 평양의 사동이라는 곳. * 이를 조달하기 위한 채굴에 집중. 숯이라는 자원이랑 그에 들어가는 목재의 문제를 모두 다 고려. * 다만 물을 빼내기 위한 노력과 이후 수차를 동원하지만 증기기관이 아닌 인력으로 움직이는 것이 더 많았다. 1842 * 아편전쟁에서 영국의 승리에 조선 조정은 소식을 듣고 당황. * 미래에 대한 논의 시작. * 도량형의 통일을 전교, 1845년까지 빠른 보급을 강제. 이에 대하여 주상의 지시가 강력하였다. 1843 * 영국과의 전면통상 반대 만인소가 올라오나 영국의 동태가 심상치 않기에 조정 대신들의 언쟁이 심했다. * 상께도 고민이 심하셨다. * 이런 혼란에 흥선군도 고뇌하였다. * 이런 중에 일부 사족의 봉기가 있었으나 이는 동조하는 이들이 적어서 진압되었다. 1844 * 영국 측 함대의 내항, 임시로 기항을 허락했으며 조선 내부의 적개심과 두려움도 있었다. * 나라의 문을 열어야한다는 것을 더 실감하게 되었다. * 한편 조선국 전체의 행정에서 부패를 막기 위한 암행어사 이외에 관군을 안찰사와 중앙관료를 이용해서 관부와 핵부 중 핵부를 입수해 이중장부를 파악하고 이를 바탕으로 화전민과 유랑민을 제외한 인구를 추론하기 시작. * 또한 행정문서를 국한문혼용판, 한문판, 국문판을 두어서 보강. 1845 * 조선, 기존의 제한적인 통상조약을 영국과의 전면통상조약으로 변경. * 조영수호통상조약 체결, 사실 이 이면에는 영국의 압력이 존재. * 인천조계가 공식적으로 설립. . * 조선, 퍼커션캡의 총기 기술을 몰래 도입. 물론 공식적으로는 영국의 무기를 수입함으로서 도입. . * 조선 왕조 어기를 암묵적으로 국기로 사용. * 청, 조선의 조영수호통상조약 체결에 분노. 그러나 영국의 압력에 의한 것이라고 판단하여서 나중에 대책을 생각. 동시에 조선의 이탈을 방지하기 위한 대책을 수립하기 시작. . * 사족의 반란이 보다 활발해질 것 같았으나 사신단, 그들의 보고를 듣고 극복이 어려울 것을 보다 더 파악. . * 영국에서 인천 조계로의 효율적인 이동을 위해서 등대 건설을 제안. 1846 * 대치 유홍기, 정약횡의 제자를 통해서 동서혼의학을 보고 동의학과 서의학에 관심을 갖기 시작. . * 종두법의 명확한 도입. * 인천조계를 통한 영국과의 교섭을 타진, 보다 확실한 근대화를 시작. . * 인삼과 세금에 일부 세금이랑 잡세의 증가로 늘어난 제원을 통하여서 영국인 고문들을 초빙. 물론 천주교 연줄을 이용한 프랑스인 고문도 초빙. * 관세도 추가하여 물리고 청나라의 상인하고 거래할 때도 적용 시작. . * 관세를 매기기 위해서 호조 아래에 조선해관아문 설치. * 이 과정에서 문슨득이랑 오경석 등이 중요 실무자로 활동. . * 게다가 영국과 프랑스 등을 모델로 하여서 근대화를 모델로 하는데 그들의 교육제도 참조. . * 조선에 서양과학기술 수입을 위한 관학교 설치. . * 조선상선학교 설립. 영국인 고문들이 주축이 되어서 결성. . * 주세 신설. * 주세에 대한 논란 심화. . * 등대 건설을 승인. * 영국인 토목기술자의 지휘 아래에 벽돌을 사용한 등대를 건설 시작. * 설치한 곳은 팔미도라는 곳이다. . * 감자 역병이 조선에도 퍼져서 흉년이 생기기 시작. * 그래서 1840~1850년대에 조선도 북미/유럽산 감자 중에서 무조건 삶거나 튀긴 가공 감자만 수입하도록 규제했다. 1847 * 문순득 서거, 죽을 때까지 타국의 언어를 익히기 위해서 노력. * 허준이랑 더불어서 중인에 당상관을 지냈던 소수의 인물로 기리 남을 것. . * 문순득의 제자, 오경석은 가문의 역관 업에 스승의 노력을 더해서 홍이학을 더 정립하고 분리하려고 노력. . * 역관들이 취미로 서양소설을 번역하였고 이게 잘 팔려서 일부 역관은 한어버전의 것을 중역하거나 아니면 홍이학을 배운 인물은 원문을 보고 번역하였다고 한다. * 양본역감이랑은 별개로 말이다. . * 청나라에서 해국도지 등장. . * 본격적으로 개신교의 선교사들이 개항장에서 입국. * 개항장에서의 선교 행위가 이루어졌다. . * 설탕세 신설. 1848 * 해국도지 초판을 입수한 조선, 이를 바탕으로 추가로 연구 등을 더해서 감행. * 영국인 기술자나 예수회 성향의 기술자 등을 초빙. . * 영군인 군사고문은 세포이 등을 예시로 조선군을 훈련시키기 시작. . * 조선국 인구가 1460만으로 호적이 등장. * 기존의 이중장부에 대한 문제를 바탕으로 최대한 현실에 반영하기 시작. . * 사역원 산하 양본역감, 정식으로 훈도 등이 보강되어 5학으로 승격. * 사역원의 직급 상승, 사역원의 수장을 제조에서 도제조, 영사로 승격. 실질적으로 사역원 제조가 여전히 관할하나 중요성이 올라갔다고 할 수가 있다. * 또한 서양의 소설 중 문제가 되지 않는 것들을 번역해서 출간. 이걸로 기존보다 서양 소설 번역본이 민간에 유행하기 시작. * 이에 대항하듯이 순수 한글소설이 더 등장, 주로 관직에 나가지 않았으나 패관문학을 즐기던 양반이나 서자들이 작성. * 이어서 평민들이나 글 좀 아는 평민들이 한글소설을 쓰기 시작. . * 담배세 신설. . * 팔미도 등대 등장. * 조선 최초의 등대가 이 시기에 등장. 1849 * 주상 승하, 주상이 생전 후계자로 지목했던 흥선군이 조선의 국왕으로 즉위, 선왕의 유지를 이어서 조선 유신 시작. * 선왕은 묘호 헌종(憲宗)의 묘호가 바치어짐. * 축소시켰던 비변사를 혁파, 의정부와 삼군부의 업무 체계보강. * 조선국통교아문 이상의 필요한 개혁기구로 의정부 직속 군국기무아문 설치. * 군국기무아문을 중심으로 한 근대화. . * 증기기관의 국산화에 거의 성공을 거두는 것 같지만 완전히 자력 기술은 아니다, 일부 부품은 증기기관 제조를 위해서 수입하고 있는 실정. * 영국을 통한 기계 수입 확대. . * 조선의 경제적 역량은 상대적으로 작은 규모에도 인삼 대청수출과 담배, 술이랑 그 세금에 지세로 거두어서 2천만냥 이상의 돈을 벌어들이면서 중앙집권에 기반하여서 향반들을 설득하여서 서방식 근대화를 시작. * 동도서기이나 동시에 그들의 시스템을 흡수하고 변모하는 식이기도 하기에 어느 정도 동도의 희생도 감수한 근대화. . * 한 선비의 조세 금납화에 대한 상소. * 조정이 상당한 논란에 사로잡히다. . * 이를 바탕으로 기존에 연구하였던 새로운 조세 제도의 보급을 주장. * 지세며 인지세, 말 등록세와 토지 등록세 등 이른바 잡세의 편성. 대동법의 진상과 별공도 평공으로 통일. * 그럼에도 그 것이 인두세를 줄인 것에 비교하면 비교적 부담이 덜하고 또한 아전의 장난을 방지하기 위해서 아전에게 녹봉을 지급하는 것에 아전들도 부패를 그만두기로 함. * 무조건적인 지지를 받은 것도 아니다, 그에 대해서 불편 불만이 있는 이들도 많았다. 1850 * 미국과의 수호통상조약인 조미수호통상조약체결. . * 훈장의전도감조례 제정, 대훈위금척대수장과 대훈위이화대수장, 태극장, 자응장이 등장 . * 서원 정리(2차). . * 수군 무관 출신들의 영국 유학(주로 상선학교 위주로) * 증기군함과 그 군함을 위해서 큰 돈이 들어갈 필요가 있음을 강조. * 국기에 대한 필요성, 강조. . * 청나라, 조선의 반독립적 기조에 반감. * 조선 순무에 대한 파견을 상정. * 사신단을 통해서 이에 대한 조선 순무의 파견에 순응하라고 강요. . * 이에 대하여서 현실적으로 청과의 전쟁을 꺼리던 유림의 개항 반대파도 조선을 이런 식으로 억압하려는 것에서 반발. * 개항파에게 더 힘이 실리게 되었다. . * 사동탄광의 중요성 강조. * 역청탄과 달리 무연탄을 이용한 철강제법을 활용한 소규묘 제철소들이 더 등장. * 그러나 이것도 우수한 제강법이 아닌 그냥 전통적인 철을 만드는 것에 가까운 것을 좀 더 크기를 키운 것에 불과. * 서방의 철강제법을 도입하려고 노력. *조선에 모직물과 면직물 혹은 그 원료의 판매가 높고 고문 초빙으로 벌어들이는 돈이 늘자 영국의 투자가 강화. 영국 상인들이 와서 조선에 직접적인 투자를 하는 경우가 높아지고 영국 본토에서 대리인을 통하여 투자가 늘어남. . *굴포천을 기반으로 한성을 이을 운하길에 대한 제안이 들려왔고 영국 측의 계산으로는 최대 4~5년에 적정한 노동력을 투입한다면 가능하다고 계산이 나왔다. 하지만 제원의 문제로 왈가왈부가 좀 있었다. . *제물포에 대한 포구 정비. . *조계지에 서양인 가족과 그쪽의 영유아를 위한 유치원이 세워졌다. . *사실상 육군사관학교인 육예당이 개교. *서양에서 벌어진 전투 사례에서 체계적인 자료를 수집해 데이터베이스를 형성하기 시작(훗날 벌어진 조청전쟁 등에서도 실전경험이 반영됬다) *기존 동양 병서들처럼 대전략만 다룬게 아니라 소부대전술과 작전술에 대한 교재 역시 편성하기 시작. 1851 * 1차 서유시찰사 파견. * 김병기 김병국 형제, 박규수, 오경석, 이항로, 홍순목 등을 중심으로 파견. * 남연군의 장손이자 사손인 완림군 이재원 역시도 파견. * 유럽을 주로 이동, 서유시찰단의 중간 보고는 그들의 충격을 크게 볼 수가 있었다. . * 훈장의전도감조례 개정, 팔괘장과 대훈위서성대수장 추가. * 호조로 조세 납부 일원화. * 조세제도의 개편. * 인두세의 감소와 지세 위주며 서양의 조세법을 참조하여 개정. * 대표적으로 지세며 인지세, 말 등록세와 토지 등록세 등 이른바 잡세의 편성. * 대동법의 진상과 별공도 평공으로 통일로 통과. . * 청나라, 내부의 태평천국이 일어난 태평천국 내전 발생. * 청나라 조정은 이 강남의 거대한 반란군에 무너진 군대 기강을 고려해도 참패를 당하기 시작. 1852 * 태극기 도안. * 주상과 신하 특히, 박규수가 강하게 추장. * 이후 태극기를 국기로 채용. . * 네덜란드와의 수호통상조약, 프랑스와의 수호통상조약. * 조선 왕조 어기 대신에 공식적으로 태극기 사용. . * 천주교에 대한 비공식적 탄압 중지, 천주교 공인. * 대신에 종교세 신설. * 우정총국 설치. * 우정세 신설. . * 주세 신설. * 주세에 대한 논란 심화. . * 미국으로의 유학(상선학교도 존재.) . * 미국인 의사가 세운 제물포양의원 개설. . * 해국도지 개정 증보판 등장. 1853 * 조선이 해국도지 개정 증보판도 입수. . * 프로이센, 오스트리아 제국과의 수호통상조약. . *제물포의 근대적 포구가 완성. . * 군국기무아문, 군국기무처로 확대. * 근대화를 강화. * 군대에 대한 고문은 영국군과 프랑스군을 중심으로 편조. . * 영국의 영향으로 영국식 군제를 참조해서 개편되던 중. * 다만 기존 조선군에게 싸워야할 이유를 마련하기 위하여 문과를 통과할 정훈종사관이란 보직을 두어서 기존의 충군충국과 고장과 가족을 지켜야 한다는 담론을 보다 강화. * 오군영 4개 부대로 재편, 훈련도감에 총융청은 교도기능을 가진 교도사단으로 재편, 금위영이랑 어영청은 근위사단으로 통합, 수어청은 한성근위여단으로 재편. * 용호영은 시위대로 재편. . * 장용영, 경기여단으로 재편 * 휘하의 기병대도 권총 등을 무장한 군대로 확실하게 재편. . * 일본의 흑선내항, 왜관을 통해서 조선은 그 소식을 접함. . * 선왕이 세운 신공도감을 바탕으로 공조 직속의 신공연마아문 설치. . * 크림전쟁 발생. * 푸차틴의 러시아 함대가 필리핀 마닐라에서 페트로파블롭스크로 도주. 도중에 조선 거문도에 들러 주민들과 티타임을 가지기도 했다. . * 행정구역의 재편 검토. * 다산의 제자들이 주로 참여. * 과거 다산이 제안한 정책과 서방의 행정구역을 중심으로 연구. . * 군기시를 근대적 병기창으로 개편, 보다 더 많은 소형 제철공장과 조선소 건립. * 전자는 재령의 노천광에서 철을 조달하고 후자는 인천에 세웠다. * 영국으로부터 군함의 도입을 상정. . *유럽산 양인 메리노 종의 빠른 도입. . *러시아 해군이 거문도를 임시 방문. 1854 * 일본 미일화친조약 체결. * 일본 노일화친조약 체결. . * 조선군 정규군의 총기는 모두 퍼커션 캡으로 변화, 민간 조총도 이 영향으로 퍼커션 캡으로 변화 중. * 민간 조총도 이를 이용한 민병대나 향보군의 무장에 대하여 구상을 강화. * 조선인 월경자들에 대한 문제로 청나라 관헌이랑 협조하여 이를 보호할 조선 관헌의 파견을 주청하고 기존의 백두산 정계비 재정립 문제로 갈등이 심화. * 청나라 내부에서는 조선을 손 봐줘야 한다는 담론이 강하게 불기 시작. . * 역과와 사역원, 홍이학이 영학과 불학, 덕학에 대진학, 희랍학으로 분화. * 양5학 훈도와 동4학 훈도로 구성. . * 1차 서유시찰단 귀국. * 귀국한 인사들의 개화의 중요성을 담은 상소가 연달아 발행. * 그리고 서방에서 찍은 사진을 보여주면서 그 서방의 위엄을 보이자 개항 반대파들도 개화에 동의하는 것으로 조건부 선회하였다. . * 성균관도 개혁했다. 성리학의 방향을 자연과학 쪽으로 비틀었는데, 특히 천문학과 수학, 역법은 농업, 치국에 크게 관련되고 나아가 유교질서에 관련 있기 때문이다. * 그리고 기존 천문지도를 북경이 아닌 한성을 중심으로 해서 관측하기도 했다. . * 과거제도 추가 개편. * 문과, 기존의 성리학 위주의 과거제도에 산수와 실용적 학문 위주로 개편. 잡과의 승격. 유림의 반발이 있었다. . * 프랑스 그랑제꼴에 기반한 고등교육기관 한성대학 편성, 한성고등사범학교 등장 * (한성대학은 제국 선포 이후 황립대학 중 서울황립대학으로 확장, 이후 서울국립대, 한성고등사범학교는 전후 서울국립대 사범대로 편성) . * 역과를 위한 사역원 직속의 조선역학교 설립. * 크림전쟁을 관전하려는 조선군 무관단 파견. . * 대대적인 토지조사산업. * 기존의 양전과 비교하여서 서양식 양식과 신고제를 병행. * 이후에 마을, 문중의 공공지 등을 두는 것에 대한 것을 제외하고 토지구조를 파악. * 지주가 있어도 실질 농업은 자작농이랑 자소작농, 소작농들이 훨씬 많았다. * 3~5년마다 토지신고에 대한 등록세 등도 고려하기 시작. . *서양산 누에를 제대로 수입. 경상도의 가야산과 경상북부에 분배. *비단을 만들자는 의견이 나왔고 양잠을 장려. *영남 남인들에서는 부를 축적할 수도 있다고 봐서 시도. 1855 * 철도에 대한 상소 시작. . * 사역원의 위상 확대. . * 조선군 추가적인 군제개편 연구. * 영국군 이외의 케이스 연구 시작. * 대표적으로 프랑스군이나 프로이센군이 중요 모델. * 징병제에 대한 것을 고려하며 상정. * 강가에서 수차와 인력을 이용한 공장이 개성에서 처음 등장. 을묘호란(제 1차 조청전쟁) 기간 . * 청나라와 조선 간에 있던 암묵적인 문제와 국경문제며 또한 청나라의 오만함이 을묘호란을 발생. * 국경문제 협상이 결렬되고 청나라가 군대를 소집, 이에 대하여 조선은 현지의 북방군 강화에 경군을 북상시켜서 대비. * 청나라 군대의 선전 공격이었으나 조선군이 유럽에서 도입한 대포와 총기에 훈련시킨 군대 3만 이상으로 오히려 패퇴하기 시작. * 청나라군은 압록강을 넘겼으나 의주 근방에서의 조선군에게 철저히 무너지면서 그 이후는 청나라로 경군과 북방군이 상승. 북경을 향한 군사작전을 감행. . * 월경지와 견아상두지의 조정을 시작, 그 대상은 삼남부터였다. * 이어서 다산의 제자들을 중심으로 구상한 행정구역 재편안 등장 * 기존 8도의 12성과 부군현 통폐합을 기조로 읍세를 기준으로 승격을 원칙으로 한 개편안 * 이에 대한 연구 보강. . * 요동과 간도에서의 청군 연전연패, 조선인에 대한 학살을 막고 오히려 조선인 민병대가 청나라 당국에 저항하면서 그들이 함경도 방면 군대의 지휘 아래에 합류. * 심양을 포병을 앞세우고 함락시킴. 이후 쾌속진격과 소와 말, 기병대로 척후와 기동을 하면서 압도적인 화력으로 청나라 군대를 연패시키면서 북상. * 북벌에 대한 것이 커지자 조선 신민들이나 유림에 개화 찬성파들은 군량미로 쓸 쌀이나 돈을 내면서 조정을 철저하게 지원. * 이를 바탕으로 영국인 경제고문의 말에 따라서 전시채권을 발부하라고 하자 이에 응하여 조선이 전시채권 발부. * 청나라 황제 함풍제는 이러한 예상을 넘어선 조선의 군대가 북벌을 성공 가능성이 높자 대신들이 파천을 주창하지만 오히려 여전히 조선군을 얕잡아 보면서 친정을 할 생각을 함. * 청나라 황제의 친정이 있던 전투에서 조선 군대의 화력에 청나라 만주팔기와 녹영병 군대 참패. * 게다가 함풍제는 도주하다가 조선 기병대에게 포로로 잡히고 말았으며 함풍제의 항복, 그로 인해서 을묘호란은 청의 패배로 마무리. . * 조선과 청 사이에서 영국의 중재 아래에 심양 조약 체결. * 협상장소는 심양, 심양조약의 주 골자는 청나라에 대한 조공 등 불평등한 외교관계 청산, 배상금 지불과 조선에 대해서 요동과 간도의 영구할양. * 사실 이에 대한 양도에는 왈가왈부가 있었으나 타협. 여순에 대한 자유입항권이랑 요동과 간도의 철도 부설권 및 압록강과 두만강 자유항해권 등을 대가로 성립. * 만주의 자원개발에도 일부 이권 양도. 영국도 중재. * 심양조약 체결 - 내용 : 조선에 대해서 은자 5천만냥 지불, 요동과 간도의 영구할양. 조선에 상해 조선조계 제공. * 심양조약 체결에 따른 조야의 소식은 매우 기뻐하였으며 당시 주상과 관료들에 영길리나 서양 고문들에 대한 감사로 가득하였다. * 게다가 심지어 조선 내부에서는 아예 칭제건원을 하자고 주장하였으나 건원, 연호의 제정을 선포하였다. * 선왕 사후 6년만의 위업이었으며 주상은 자신의 연호를 건국도 건원도 아닌 광명이라고 지었으며 1855년부터 광명 원년으로 지정하였다. * 청나라에서는 이러한 굴욕에 함풍제에 대한 실각을 주장하는 이들이 있었다. * 그들의 지배로 떨어진 200~300만의 몽골인, 만주족 한족은 조선국의 지배에 순응할 이들은 남고 거절할 이들은 요북이나 그 너머로 쫓아내었다. * 멸청흥한 기조의 한인들은 적극적으로 조선국의 지배에 가담하기로 결정. . * 그런데 요하와 송화강 사이에 낀 둥베이 평원은 애매모호하게 국경이 정해진 것이 화근. * 조선인이나 청나라인이나 아직까지 선으로 명확히 그어진다는 국경 개념에 아직 익숙하지 못했으며, 요하와 송화강 사이의 평원은 더할 수밖에 없었다. * 이 둥베이 일대를 두고 조청 간에 국경분쟁 심화. 1856 * 조선은 창덕궁에 공사들을 모와서 자주독립국을 선언. * 영은문 훼철. . *연호 외에도 기년법으로 단군기원로 동국통감에 입각하여서 검토한 단기와 서방열강의 서력기원을 도입. *즉 서기 1856년은 단기 4189년인 셈이다. *그러나 민간에서는 육십갑자를 주로 사용하고 있다. *공문서에는 우선 연호와 갑자 위주로 작성되기 시작. *장차 행정편의성을 위하여 서기와 단기도 추가해 작성할 예정. . *태음태양력인 시헌력 뿐만 아니라 태양력 도입, 이후 태양력은 공식적인 달력으로 쓰이나 민간은 여전히 태음태양력을 사용. * 요일제도 시행했다. * 양력이 아직 조선에선 아직 어색하다보니 초기엔 연구용이나 국내거주 양인용으로 혼용달력도 냈다. . * 조선은 국호를 대조선국으로 하고 왕실의 그것을 자주국에 맞추어서 예법을 수정하자는 의견들이 나왔다. * 여기에 아예 칭제를 하자는 상소가 더 줄을 이었다. * 그러나 그보다는 내부의 정비와 신지의 식민화가 필요하기에 그에 대한 신지의 땅팔이를 주창. * 전가사변을 시행하고 세금할인 등을 조장하면서 개척에 지원. * 요동과 간도의 자원을 최대한 활용하기 위한 서양인 고문들의 지원 아래에 자원 측정 시작. * 조선의 신지 행정구역 조정 시작. . * 청나라에 대한 인삼판매는 자유무역으로 판매를 시작, 조선에 대한 반기에도 조선인삼의 인기는 여전하였다. . * 굴포천을 바탕으로 경인운하의 건설 시작. 총감독이랑 중간 기술검수는 영국인들이 맡았으며 조정 측 감독관이 왔다. * 최대 은 200만냥 이상을 사용할 생각이며 부족하면 인삼 대금이랑 더불어서 세금을 추가로 거두어서 만들 생각이었다. * 사실 일각에서는 이걸 굳이 만들어야 하는지에 대한 논란이 있었으나 강화수로의 물살과 아리수의 험한 물살을 분산하는 게 가능해서 추진되었다. . * 멸만흥한 분위가 더 강조되면서 태평천국 운동이 더 흥할 조짐을 보임. . * 해삼위를 대정으로 개칭. * 대정 앞의 섬은 단군도라고 지칭이 되었다.(현실의 루스키 섬) . * 청나라에서 애로우호 사건 발생. * 청나라, 영불과의 갈등. . * 에도 막부, 조선 접촉 시도. * 미토학을 위시한 일부 정한론자들은 기가 팍 꺾여버렸다. * 이에 대하여 대만이랑 유구에만 식민지배를 하자는 식의 타협안이 나오기 시작. * 물론 미토학자들 사이에서는 조선양이 일체론이라는 주장까지 나왔다. . * 오히려 왜관을 통해서 장사하는 내상들은 일본에 보다 더 많은 배를 두어서 무역을 하기를 원했음. * 여기에 다른 상인들, 특히나 서양식 상선을 가지어서 몸을 더 불리어 나가던 경강상인이나 전국적인 유통망에 큰 영향을 주던 송상이 그러했다. . * 조보의 신문 버전인 관보 편성. . * 잡과의 개편, 의과에 양의학 추가. . * 유홍기, 의과에 합격. * 러시아가 크림 전쟁 이후에 청나라 영토에 대한 보다 거대한 야욕을 드러내고 카자키를 연해주 등에 파병하면서 약탈을 자행하자 올려보낸 조선 북방군과의 신경전이 커짐. * 이 이후로 카자키 토벌전을 상정하나 그들의 유격전술에 골치가 아프고 기병대를 배속 받았으나 카자키 기병에게 상대가 되지 않자 논란이 많았다. . * 요북의 마적들과 연해주의 카자키의 횡포에 보다못한 나머지 조선 개척민들은 최대 100명가량 수용가능한 무장기지들을 자발, 산발적으로 건설. * 이곳들을 거점 삼아 마적과 카자키로부터 스스로를 방어했다. * 원래 거주하던 한족을 쫓아내고, 요북으로 향해 역으로 무단약탈하는 거점으로 변모. * 이러한 무장기지는 복건성의 토루 영향도 받았으며, 1940년대까지 계속 이 진풍경이 벌어졌다. . * 천주교 선교사가 성심여학당 설치, 조선 최초, 최고의 여성학교 등장. . * 조청수호조규를 체결하려는 조선 조정, 그러나 청의 반대로 실패. * 이에 대해서 개신교 여 선교사가 이화여학당을 지었다. * 이후 두 여학당은 여성운동이나 여성교육의 중요한 초기 중심지가 되었다. . * 군기시 병기창, 총기창을 추가로 개설. . * 세금 은납화했다. 단 은황은 겪고, 기존 세금 납부와 은납화를 병행했다. 1857 * 인도에서 세포이 항쟁 발생. * 2차 아편전쟁 발발. . * 훈장의전도감조례 재개정, 서봉장(瑞鳳章) 추가. . *주상의 삼대조(三代祖)인 영종(英宗), 정종, 순종을 영조(英祖), 정조(正祖), 순조(純祖)로 추숭. . * 삼남의 월경지와 견아상두지의 조정 완료. . * 조청수호조규(朝淸修好條規) 체결. * 대등한 관계, 자유무역과 관세의 허용, 조계는 있어도 치외법권의 제한을 두는 식으로 존재. * 인천 조계와 삼화 조계에 청나라인 거리를 신설하기로 결정, 조선인의 청나라인 멸시가 컸기에 왈가왈부가 잦았다. . * 조선에서 풍차 도입 시도. * 그러나 조선 날씨 특성상 잦은 태풍 때문에 박살나서 파괴되서 곧 포기했다. . * 월경한 조선인이 봉천성(奉天省) 용맥(龍脈)에서 광개토대왕비 발견. * 조선 정부는 이를 탁본하고 해석하며 속지주의를 통해 자국의 요동-간도 지배를 정당화. 고구려가 왜를 정벌했다고도 주장. 1858 * 조정의 대규모 2차 서유시찰단 파견. * 오경석, 양헌수, 최익현, 유인석, 김홍집 등 . * 중앙은행인 조선은행 설치. . * 신엽전, 점차 상평통보를 대체할 위치로 잡아가게 조정이 계획. * 영국 경제인 고문이 보낸 금화와 은화 주조를 바탕으로 참고. * 다만 엽전이나 금과 은으로 만들되 그에 대해서 무게를 깎는 꼼수를 막기 위해서 엽전이 아닌 서방식 주화도 도입을 검토. . * 청나라, 러시아와 아이훈 조약 체결. . * 텐진조약 체결. . * 경기와 해서, 관동의 월경지와 견아상두지 조정 시작. * 행정구역 재편안 1차와 2차의 갈등. * 1차는 다산의 제안을 기준으로 하나 명칭의 개칭이 문제. * 2차도 다산의 제안을 기준으로 현실에 맞게 했으나 남북으로 분도, 기존 도의 명칭 유지. . * 미일수호통상조약체결. . * 이후에 조선이 에도 막부에 접근하여서 근대적인 국교를 맺자고 제안한 것을 꺼내면서 수호통상조약을 제의. * 그래도 미일수호통상조약보다는 훨씬 공정한 면모가 있었으나 미토학파 측의 조선양이 일체론 주장을 들먹이면서 문제 발생. * 이이 나오스케는 국내 내부의 사정을 알고 있음에도 이 기회를 놓치면 조선하고는 자칫 공정한 수호통상조약이 나오지 않을 가능성을 우려하여 독단적인 체결을 감행한다. * 조일수호통상조약 체결, 미일수호통상조약 체결로 떨어진 막부의 위신을 그나마 올려준 조약이었다. 1. 일본은다, 하코다테, 나가사키, 요코하마, 니가타, 효고항 개항하며 상업활동을 위해 조선인이 에도와 오사카에 머물 수 있으며, 조선인의 범죄행위에 대해서는 조선 조정의 영사재판권을 인정한다. 2. 조선은 인천, 동래, 덕원, 옥구, 삼화를 개항하며 상업활동을 위해 일본인이 동래와 제물포에 머물 수가 있으며 일본인의 범죄행위에 대해서는 에도 막부의 영사재판권을 인정한다. 3. 조선과 일본은 양국의 상황에 맞게 10~30%의 관세를 매길 수가 있다, 다만 관세의 조정에 대한 수정은 조선과 일본 양국의 협의를 거쳐야한다. 4. 일본은 조선 선박에 식품, 연료, 식수 등을 공급한다, 반대로 조선도 일본 선박에 식품, 연료, 식수 등을 공급한다. 5. 조선영사는 나가사키, 요코하마, 효고항에 두며 일본은 인천과 동래, 덕원에 영사를 둘 수가 있다. . * 철도의 필요성을 확인. . * 영국 해군 고문을 통하여서 서양식 선박에 익숙해지기 시작한 조선 수군. * 사실 민간은 서양식 선박을 사들이기 시작하고 이로 장사를 해서 더 익숙했던 상황. * 여기에 서양식 기술에 입각해서 나온 신 판옥선이나 서양식 목제군함에 증기포함을 사들이는 것으로 점점 조선 수군의 근대화를 강화. 1859 * 공도정책의 폐지. . * 군국기무처 산하에 철도아문 설치. * 철도에 대한 규정을 정함, 표준궤로. . * 서양의 농법도 필요하면 들이자는 상소를 올림. * 상소를 올린 이는 1차 서유시찰단 출신의 관료. . * 영길리 고문이 조선인 관료들이랑 같이 조사한 신지에 대한 자원분포 보고서가 조정에 올려지고 조정은 再조선식산흥업의 계획을 수정하여 신지의 개발 비중을 더 높이기로 결정. * 이를 위해서 영길리 공사관과 프랑스 공사관에게 이권의 양도와 그에 나오는 자원의 차등분배를 제의. 영길리는 자국 고문의 보고서를 입수했기에 이를 찬성하였고 오히려 차관을 들여서 개발을 생각. * 불란서도 이에 동의함. . * 굴포천에 기반을 한 굴포운하 혹은 경인운하의 개통. * 외항개발도 이루어졌기에 훗날 부평과 제물포를 중심으로 하는 산업발전이 더욱 강화가 된다. * 경강상인 등 해운업자들은 매우 좋아했다. . * 신지 행정구역 조정 완료. . * 한국사 최초의 국산 탄산수인 감밀탄산수가 등장. 1860 * 최제우 동학 창시. . * 청나라, 베이징 조약 체결. * 녹둔도의 관할문제로 러시아는 조선이량 협의, 조선의 입장을 의외로 들어줌. * 해삼위와 솔빈부 너머의 영토는 이전부터 카자키와의 신경전으로 그 방어선 유지에 대한 부족으로 최대한 지킬 수 있는 곳만 유지. * 연해주와 네르친스크 조약으로 체결되었던 청과 러시아 제국의 국경은 조정되었다. * 러시아, 블라디보스토크(현실의 나훗카) 건설. . * 국제적으로 새로운 금광이 발견이 되지 않았다. * 그러나 새로운 미개척지라고 하기 좋은 조선에 금이 좀 많다는 사실을 알게 된 서방의 국가들은 외교관계를 일부 국가는 공사에서 대사로 승격시키고 조선의 금광채굴권을 가지려고 노력을 본격적으로 시작. * 한성 외교가에서는 이에 대한 물 밑 경쟁이 시작되었다. , * 신엽전 발급, 발행은 조선은행이 통제. , * 再조선식산흥업 시행, 신지의 개발 비중이 높아서 사실상 후세에는 신지 식산흥업 혹은 요동-간도 식산흥업이라고도 평한다. * 이의 하부에서는 간도, 특히 간도에 대한 개척사업은 별개로 진행되었으며 간도에 둔전병 제도를 주었다. * 신지의 철광과 탄광을 개발하는데 그에 관련한 철도의 경우는 차관으로 프랑스 회사가 표준궤로 깔기로 약정한 것을 확정. * 조선도 투자하여 프랑스-조선 철도회사 설립. , * 베이징조약으로 러시아와 국경을 접하게 된 조선은 영국에 접촉 강화, 국내에 민란발생, 조정의 타협으로 간신히 중지. * 중요한 문제는 잡세를 통한 일부 지역의 아전들이 벌인 협잡이 여전했기 때문이다. * 이를 견제하기 위해서 유향소의 권한을 인정하고 서얼허통에 입각한 유향소의 운영을 파행이 되지 않게 방지하고 중인 등의 참여도 강화. . * 한양 - 제물포선 철도 착공, 시공은 영국 회사가 시공(표준궤로 강조.) * 이것도 원래는 프랑스 회사에 시공할 것을 영국 회사가 협궤 대신에 표준궤로 하겠다고 해서 이행. . * 철도 짓는데 방해된다는 이유로 한양도성 일부 구간이 철거되기 시작. * 이후에도 한양도성이 점진적으로 철거되었다. 물론 일부는 남겼는데, 더 높이 짓거나 성벽 건물에 청자기와, 청기와, 아님 그냥 도자기와를 얹어서 재개축하기도 했다. * 그리고 나무기둥 대신 대리석 기둥을 가져다놓기도 했다. 건설 담당자가 시찰단원이었던 적 있는데 브란덴부르크나 개선문을 보고 감명받아서 조선에서도 만드는 것을 원했기 때문이다. . * 그외 점진적으로 조선 건물들에게 가해진 변화는 이 정도다. * 트러스 구조를 도입하고 벽돌 외에도 석재화도 어느정도 이뤘다. * 한옥 지붕은 원래 그대로 가고 기둥을 더 튼튼하게 만들게, 나무기둥 대신 화강암 기둥을 썼다. 대리석 기둥은 좀더 비싼지라 부자들이나 씀. 기둥은 조립식 기둥을 쓰고, 돈많으면 일체형 기둥을 사용했다. * 초가집에서는 황토벽 대신, 흙벽돌울 서양서 배워온 시멘트로 두른 방식으로 대체함. 기와 외에도 슬레이트 지붕이 있는데, 이게 석면 슬레이트의 위험성이 알려지기 전의 것이다보니, 석면이 그냥 그대로 사용되었다. 그리고 사실 기와가 더 멋져서 슬레이트는 기와에 비해 인기없었다. . * 영남대로 정비 시작. . * 국내의 민란 문제로 조총에 대한 보유를 과거보다 상대적으로 제한. * 민간의 조총 생산통제, 서양적 총회사를 인가하는 식으로 허가제 실시. . * 유홍기, 대치의숙 설립. * 유홍기의 양의학을 가르치기 위한 학교 설립 주장 상소 * 박규수 등의 지원 아래에 유력한 인재들이 수학. . * 금화군, 병조산하 소방금화도감으로 편성. . * 울릉도에 대해서 이주를 허용, 울릉도를 관리하기 위한 울릉현을 설치. * 울릉도 개척을 독려. . * 청나라 봉금령 해제, 요북 등으로 이주하는 한족이 더 늘어남. * 문제는 요동과 간도로 들어오는 밀입국 한족으로 인해서 조선과 청나라 양국 간의 골치가 아파오고 조선인들의 멸청흥한 성향의 한족을 제외한 이들에 대한 멸시가 커서 국내나 청에서 조선인과 청나라인 간의 패싸움이 크다. * 요동-간도에 둔전병으로 지원하는 이들이 좀 더 늘기 시작. . * 청나라에서 본격적인 양무운동 시작. . * 여순항 공사시작. . *가야산과 경상도 북부에서 비단실을 만들어서 낙동강 수운에 따라서 김해와 밀양 그리고 진주로 이송해서 이 지역에서 생사와 벨벳을 짜기 시작. 김해와 밀양은 주로 트레드밀을 바탕으로 비단공장을 사용했고 진주는 트레드밀에서 남강 등을 이용하여 수력발전에 기반할 설비를 준비중. 그렇게 이들이 생산한 비단 종류는 동래를 거쳐서 서방으로 판매. . * 조선 정부 차원에서 한글 완성형/한자 활자를 대량생산. * 물론 폰트 다양화는 되지 않고, 궁서체와 맑은고딕체가 표준이다. 서양식 인쇄술을 배워와 조합형/완성형 활자 한글활자가 제작됬지만, 완성형이 글씨 이뻐서 주류다. * 이전까지 동양 책 20권 = 서양 책 1권일 정도로 출판량 차이가 있어서 활자 찍느니 목판인쇄하는게 더 효율적이라서 활자를 안썼지만 플라자 조선도 출판량이 급증하면서 자연히 활자를 사용할 수밖에 없었다. * 그리고 한자가 글자 번지면 못읽는지라 한글 확산에 기여하기도 했다. 처음엔 한자가 익숙해서 한글 크게 쓰다가, 종이 아까워서라도 그 크기가 작아졌다. 1861 * 영국, 제주도의 한 개 항구에 자국 해군 기지를 세울 땅을 조차할 의사 타진. . * 2차 서유시찰단 귀국. . * 조선수군 근대적 선박 교육을 위한 서방 목선 구매와 경기수영을 서양식 함대로 재편하기 위해 영국 해군 무관 초빙. * 나무의 조달은 신지에서 하기로 결정. . * 북방군에 대한 군사적 증강 강화. * 초모와 인력에 대한 배치 보강. . * 현대식 페달 자전거 발명. . *영국과 미국으로 유학갔던 조선 수군 무관출신들이나 젊은이들의 귀국. *이들이 조선 수군에 합류함으로서 조선 수군의 근대화 가속화, 문제는 여전히 중요한 서양식 군함에 익숙한 수군 내 기술인력의 양성은 상대적으로 부족했으나 그래도 그 중요성을 위해서 조선 수군 기술자들을 양성하려고 노력. *조선이공학교 인재들 중 기관 관계자의 양성을 보강. . *러시아의 쓰시마 점령. *영국의 개입과 에도 막부의 요청으로 조선 수군 출동. *영국 해군의 지휘 아래에 영국 해군과 조선 수군의 포위에 러시아 해군 철수. *조선 조정은 영국과 대러 공조의 필요성을 생각. *에도 막부, 대러 공조에 조선이랑 연대할 생각이 강해짐. . * 미국, 남북전쟁 발발. . * 1안과 2안의 절충인 3안이 등장, 3안이 통과. * 경기, 해서, 관동의 경우 기존 구역을 유지하나 내부의 행정구역을 조정. * 다른 도들은 분도를 결정. 정약용의 12성안을 계승한 12성안과 12도안이 절충하여 13도안으로 변화. * 단 그 이전에 도 내부 행정구역의 조정이 먼저라서 분도는 장기계획으로 넘어감. * 경기와 해서, 관동의 행정구역 조정. . * 조선양의학교 설립. . * 청나라 순포들이 조선인을 폭행하는 사건이 벌어지자 이 소식을 들은 국내 조선인들이 청나라인들에게 보복을 감행. . * 여순 - 심양 철도 착공, 프랑스-조선철도회사. * 프랑스에게 약속대로 요동 철도부설권에 입각해 요동 철도 발주. . *대정에 도자기 공장이 등장. *수공업 공장으로 기존 도자기 장인들이 합류하고 서양인들이 원하는 도안을 그려서 해주면서 조선식 백자를 판매하려고 노력. . * 조선 수군의 일본 방문. * 일부러 나가사키와 에도를 방문하여 존왕양이 세력에 대한 무력시위적 정박. . * 영어공용화론이 조선에서 제기. * 이러한 찬반논쟁이 20세기 중후반까지도 계속된다. 1862 * 신공연마아문, 공학아문으로 확대. . * 조선군의 세부 결정 해방과 육방을 위한 긴밀한 협력이 필요하다고 판단함. *해안요새의 증설과 해군력의 확대를 고려. *특히나 수군의 근대화를 통하여 해군으로 확장해야 한다고 주장. . * 조선군, 미국 남북전쟁의 군사관전단 파견. . * 영남대로 정비 중, 경흥대로 정비 시작. . * 유홍기의 양의학을 가르치기 위한 학교 설립 주장 상소. . * 임술농민봉기를 다독여서 타협. * 그럼에도 세금에 대한 불만과 여러모로 타협 이전은 치열한 토벌전 등이 일어났다. * 굶주림 등도 원인이기에 그에 대한 대비로 감자 이외의 다른 구황작물 보급에도 노력을 감행. * 이번 타협에서는 유민소를 두기로 결정. 각 고을마다 민초의 이익을 대변하고 세율을 제외한 교섭을 할 수 있는 이익집단의 설립을 허용. * 삼남에서는 동학 성향이 유민소를 꽤나 차지. . * 한국사 최초의 국산 탄산수인 감밀탄산수에 대한 판매허가. . * 따라서 서양의 농법을 최대한 효율적으로 보급하기 위해서 호조 아래에 농상도감 편성. * 사역원과의 협조 아래에 서양 농서 번역. . * 학교에서 최초의 운동회가 열렸다. * 곧 애국심 고취 목적으로 운동회 붐이 불었다. 1863 * 조선의 근대적 대형 제철공장과 대형 조선소 등장. * 베세머식의 방법을 주로 사용, 무연탄을 이용한 것도 고려. * 이 제철공장 등은 영국과 프랑스의 차관 혹은 조선의 인삼이나 수입에 대청배상금을 이용하여 지어지기 시작한 것이다. * 주로 신지인 심여도랑 평안도, 후자는 인천이랑 평택에 설치. 나중에 동래에도 설치할 예정. * 동래 조계에서는 조선의 조선소 건조 소식에 투자를 하면 어떨까 하지만 관치 개발이란 소식에 외국인들이 아쉬워했다고 한다. . * 조선군, 육예당을 육군무관학교로 명칭 변경. . * 한국 최초의 철도인 한성-제물포선 개통. . * 한성-인천을 잇는 전신망 구상. * 우정총국 산하의 전보국이 개국. . * 관서와 관북의 행정구역 조정 시작. . * 여순 - 심양 철도 개통. 프랑스-조선철도회사가 완료. * 중요한 목적은 산업 철도였다. 다음은 여순과 의주의 연결을 검토하나 그보다는 심양과 단동의 연결을 하기로 결정. . * 심양 - 여순을 잇는 전신망 공사 시작. . * 영남대로 정비 완료. . * 혜민서에 양의학 추가. . * 평양에 모란봉 병기창 건설 시작. * 황해도 송림에도 병기창을 건설 시작. . * 조선, 화순에 영국 해군기지 조차지를 주기로 협의. * 단 99년 간 해당 조차지의 이용권을 주기로 결정하고 조선 해군의 입항을 허용할 것으로 끝.. * 영국에 평안도 은산의 금광개발권을 합작하기로 조선 조정이 결정. * 이에 대해서 다른 국가들은 외교적으로 더 물 밑 공작을 펼친다. . * 조선 상선이 일본에서 항해하다가 조슈번의 포격을 맞자 이에 대하여 극도의 반발을 샀다. * 조선 당국은 즉각 왜관을 통하여 막부에게 해당사항을 문책하였고 조슈번의 사과를 받아내려고 하였으나 이를 거부하고 막나갔다. . * 조선군 2차 서방식 개편 완료 직전, 조선수군은 조선해군으로 개칭. * 조선군의 해군무관학교 개교, 교관은 서방의 상선학교 유학자들과 영국 해군 고문들이 차지. * 서양식 군사계급 완전히 정착. 해군무관학교는 미 해군사관학교를 모델로 건설. * 군의관 배치 완전 정착. 1864 * 궁노비 폐지와 사노비의 역을 세습하는 것을 폐지. * 이에 대한 논란이 심화. 물론 이는 노예해방에 대한 담론이 서방과의 교류로 보다 더 밀접했기에 가능했으나 그에 대한 즉각 폐지 대신에 세습의 폐지를 천명. * 궁노비는 궁궐의 고용 노동자를 늘리는 것으로 대응. . * 여순항 공사 완료. * 2차 공사는 미루어지나 거대한 포구로 발전할 가능성이 높았다. . * 심양 - 여순을 잇는 전신망 구축. * 전보국이 조선전보총국으로 독립해 확장. . * 의주와 평양, 한성을 잇는 전신망 설립. * 조선전보총국의 경우 서로전신선이랑 서북전신선으로 관할망을 두었다. . * 조슈번의 조선 상선에 대한 포격으로 내부 불만이 쌓인 상황. * 이에 대한 무력적 해결을 조선 조정이 강하게 당부. . * 삼화에 관영조선소인 삼화해군공창 건설 시작. * 여기에 인천의 해군공창을 확장할 계획 수립. . * 조선견직 결성. * 서방에 대한 생사 수출을 주목적으로 함. . * 한성제융소 설립, 관영기업이었다. * 조선의 모직물 사업을 주도. * 중랑천에 둑을 두어서 그걸 바탕으로 수력발전과 증기기관으로 모직물을 생산. . * 난징 함락, 천왕 홍수전 자결. * 태평천국의 난 사실상 종결. . * 조선 최초의 민간신문. 조선신민순보 결성. . * 같은 해에 한성부순보라는 민간신문사 형성. . * 하관전쟁에 참여. * 7월, 시모노세키 해전에 조선 해군 소속 군함 5척과 수병 1~2천명이 합류. * 5개국 연합함대가 22척에 병력 6천명 이상을 자랑하였다. * 7월 27일부터 8월 8일까지 5개국 연합함대는 조슈번의 포대를 모조리 날려버렸고 저항하던 조슈군을 처참히 짓밟았다. . * 8월 18일에 조슈번과의 강화조약 체결. * 중요한 내용은 시모노세키 해협의 외국 선박 통항의 자유, 석탄, 음식, 물 등 외국 선박의 필수품 판매, 악천후 시 선원의 시모노세키 상륙 허가, 시모노세키 포대 철거, 배상금 400만 달러 지불 다섯 가지 조건. * 이 중에 배상금은 막부가 지불하였다. . * 조선에서 서양식 사과 품종 채용. * 이어서 딸기 품종 채용. . * 쌀에 대한 품종을 얻기 위해서 왜를 통하여 일본산 벼를 들여오고 교접 등의 연구를 하는 양반 등장. . * 밀에 대한 품종을 개량하기 위해서 교접 등을 연구하기 시작한 양반도 등장. * 서방밀을 들여옴. . * 신규 제강법인 지멘스-마르탱 공법이 등장. 1865 * 경흥대로 정비 완료. . * 조선군 암스트롱포 도입 검토, 크루프 대포와 양파전. . * 조선상선학교, 슬슬 조선인 상선교관들이 중심이 되어 재편성. * 그래도 영국인 고문들의 영향이 컸다. . * 과거제도 추가 개편. * 실용학문과 성리학적인 소양시험 등을 담은 고등문관시험으로 재편. * 아주 과거에 잡과이던 것들과도 통합. . * 의과는 의사시험으로 변화. * 양의사와 의생 등을 뽑는 시험. . *영국의 골턴이 <<유전적 재능과 특질>>이라는 논문 발표. . * 심양 - 단동 철도 착공. 공사는 프랑스-조선철도회사. * 중요한 목적은 산업 철도이나 군사용 철도이다. . * 평양에 모란봉 병기창 건설 완료. * 주로 제작되는 것은 대포, 탄약과 영국제 스나이더 소총. 1866 * 조선군, 미리견 남북전쟁 군사시찰단 귀환. . * 조선이공학교, 그랑제꼴 식에 입각해 조선고등이공학교로 재편 . * 조선군 보오전쟁에서 군사시찰단 파견. * 물론 사실상 주재무관들의 참가였지만 말이다. * 추가로 남부 출신 기술자들을 포섭하는 식으로 데려왔다. . * 태평천국의 난 완전히 진압. . * 조선군 개틀링 도입 타진. * 이후 미군의 대포를 구매하기 위한 타진을 검토. * 남북전쟁으로 군수물자 떨이 판매를 시작하자 이에 대한 선박 등도 구매를 검토. . * 조선천주순보 결성. . * 운산금광, 미국의 광산업자를 고용해서 사실상 합작 개발. * 그 전에 조선이 단독개발하려는 시도가 없던건 아니지만 난이도가 너무 높아서 힘들었다. * 조선 단독으로 쓴 방법이란게 화강암으로 덮여서 채굴이 어렵긴 하지만, 냉각가열 반복(화강암 나올 때까지 판 다음에 불 지르고 물 뿌림. 가급적이면 겨울철에 해야 함)이나 홈 파고 나무박대 박아서 거기에 물 뿌리거나, 가능하면 거기 물 채워서 얼음 되면 팽창하는걸 이용한다는 것이다. * 결국 미국 광산업자가 비슷한 시기에 발명된 다이너마이트를 갖고 와서 폭파작업. . * 의주대로 정비 시작. . * 경상도 북부 안동부의 모 양반이 일본 벼와 조선 벼의 교잡을 통한 신 품종을 만들어냄. * 품종의 이름을 석파화이라고 명명. . * 농상도감에서는 이 석파화의 보급을 시도. . * 평안도와 황해도에 제철공장이랑 병기창 등 중요 항구 건설. * 모란봉 병기창과 황해도 송림 병기창 등장. . * 전주 등지에서 종이공장이 더 만들어지기 시작. * 또한 포목을 생산하기 위해서 수력발전과 인력발전을 쓰는 곳들이 등장. * 나주와 전주를 중심으로 경공업 공장이 세워질 조짐을 보임. * 이를 위하여서 지류에 제, 언 혹은 둑을 만들었다. . * 삼화에 관영조선소 완공. * 삼화 해군공창 개설. . *제주도 화순에 영국 해군기지와 영국 해군의 조차지가 등장. 1867 * 경복궁 복원은 예산부족으로 뒤로 미루기로 결정. 여전히 조선의 법궁은 창덕궁이 중심. * 다만 경복궁을 복원할 목재 등을 쓰기 위한 금목령을 강화. * 그래도 논란은 덜한 것이 석탄 등의 사용이 수요가 늘고 동시에 그에 대한 석탄의 생산도 늘어나기 시작. * 물론 나무랑 같이 쓰이기도 했다. 다만 인력으로도 버티기 힘들 경우를 고려해서 평양 사동탄광에서는 아예 대형증기기관을 투입. * 증기기관을 돌리는데는 무연탄도 상관이 없었기에 말이다. * 그리고 계속 궁궐들을 점진적으로 사이즈업하면서 대리석 기둥을 세우기로 계획 그리고 고물들을 다 청동으로 함으로 권위를 강조할 생각이기도 했다. . * 경복궁 복원을 위해 거중기에다가 증기기관 붙이려는 시도가 있었다. * 하지만 증기기관이 미세조정이 안되는데다 19세기 말 가서 에펠탑 수준 크기 정도로 만들어야 할 정도라서 실패로 끝났다. * 거기다 19세기 말 가면 그냥 철근 공구리가 훨씬 효율적이다. . * 프로이센군에 대한 유학빈도 증가. . * 호프만 환형 가마의 도입. * 해삼위의 도자기 공장에 제일 먼저 국가적으로 적용. . * 평택에 해군공창을 건립하기로 결정. * 여기에 민간조선소들이 있는 곳과는 별개로 더욱 큰 곳을 설치하기로 했다. * 이는 경복궁 건설 이후로 결정되었다. * 해군공창 인력은 인천 해군공창 인력 절반과 신규 기사들을 채용. * 남부 맹방 출신 인사들을 주로 삼화랑 더불어서 배치. . * 관서와 관북의 행정구역 조정 완료. . * 조선양의학교 확장. . * 조선군, 보오전쟁 군사시찰단 귀환. . * 조선군 3차 서양식 개편 시작, 중앙군 5군영과 장용영에 북방군의 정예 서양식 육군부대화 이후인 기타 지방의 지방군의 서양화 시작. * 기존 단순한 서구식 무장과 일부 제식만을 철저하게 편제부터 훈련까지 서양화에 초점. * 경기수영과 경상좌수영과 전라우수영이 서양식 함대로 완전 개편, 유럽산 증기철갑선 보유. 유림들의 갈등 강화. . * 지멘스 - 마르탱 제강법을 수입, 그걸 배워오기 위한 기술진을 유럽에서 초빙해옴. * 새로운 제철공장은 지멘스 - 마르탱 제강법을 사용하기로 결정. 1868 * 신엽전 완전히 보급, 조세 금납화 성공률이 높아짐. * 모든 세금은 다 돈으로 거두어지기 시작한 조선. . * 함부르크 출신 덕의지상인 오페르트가 조선해관아문 고문 취임, 청에 영선사 파견. * 사실 말이 영선사이지 실제론 청나라의 산업화와 서방식 근대화 진척을 파악하기 위한 합법적인 스파이행위를 위해 보낸 사절단이다. . * 조선군 개틀링 1차분 도입(12문) . * 일본, 무진전쟁 반발. * 조선은 중립을 지키다가 명분적으로도 지도자인 도쿠가와 요시노부가 전쟁을 속행할 가능성이 적어보이자 신정부 측의 편을 들기로 결정. * 단, 신정부 측에게 지원을 조건으로 중요한 유황 광산이나 은광 및 금광에 대한 이권을 요구. * 조선해군이나 그들의 물자 지원이 필요했던 신정부는 이를 승인, 조선해군은 이전부터 자국 거류민 보호를 명분으로 전개한 것을 바탕으로 막부 해군의 공세를 견제. * 이후 조선 상인들이 군수 물자를 판매하는 식의 일을 하면서 돈을 벌었다고 한다. * 포도청, 형조 산하의 포도청으로 재편성. * 포도청에 대한 서양화를 계획, 프랑스 파리의 경찰이나 영국 경시청을 모델로 구상. . * 게다가 전국적으로 포도기구를 두기로 결정. * 포도청 산하에 각 도마다 포도국 등을 두기로 골자를 짜고 있는 상황. . * 심양에 병기창 건설 시작. * 중요한 제철공장 이외에 있던 중요한 병기창을 제작하는 것이 중요한 목적. * 또한 군사적 필요에 입각하여 종합 병기창을 염두. '1869' * 심양 - 단동 철도 개통. 공사는 프랑스-조선철도회사. * 중요한 목적은 산업 철도이나 군사용 철도이었다. * 심양 - 단동 철도 부지에 입각한 전신망 구성. * 서북로전신선의 확장. . * 한성-평양선에 대한 상소 시작. * 한성-평양선을 넘어서 한성-심양선의 개통도 군사적 필요에 입각하여 중요하다고 강조. * 의주와 평양을 잇는 전신망이랑 비슷하게 두자는 주장이 나오자 그 구상이 기울기 시작. . * 일본 토막전쟁 신정부군 승리. . * 조선 재일본조선외교관을 통해서 단출한 조선 통신사 파견, 일본 신정부와 공식 접촉. * 지원을 대가로 약속한 이권을 요구하나 이를 이행하지 않으려고 하자 해군의 봉쇄를 검토하고 조선이 일본을 침공하고 막부를 원상복귀시킬 수도 있다고 위협하자 일본 신정부의 굴복. * 약속한 이권의 양도. . * 일본 메이지 유신 감행. . * 의주대로 정비 완료. . * 누군가의 손에 의해서 마르크스의 공산당 선언이 담긴 '자본(자본론)'이 막수 저, 금본이라고 해적판이 번역되어 출간. . * 헌법에 대한 상소가 시작. . * 평안도에서 건지와 저지 종 젖소 도입. . * 외래산 포도를 도입하여 선교사들을 중심으로 포도밭이 세워짐. . * 관서의 양반이 앉은뱅이 밀과 서양 밀의 교잡인 밀을 내놓았고 그 양반이랑 교류하던 프랑스 선교사는 해당 품종의 범상치 않음을 파악. * 농상도감은 석파화랑 서북밀을 널리 보급하고 고문들의 조언에 따라서 종자 교배와 개발에 주력하면 좋다고 이야기를 듣고 조정은 이를 승인. * 청나라 인에 의해서 국수공장 도래. 1870 * 평양에 조선국순보 결성. . * 조선군, 보불전쟁 관전무관단 파견. . * 헌법에 대한 논의 조종성헌의 훼손이냐 아니면 조종성헌의 승계이냐에 대한 것이 나오고 이는 헌법논쟁이라고 이야기가 붙었다. * 조종성헌의 훼손이라고 주장하는 보수파들의 주장에 신유림들은 각각 율곡과 이황 등의 경장론 등을 내세우며 조선 후기를 지배하던 실학이라고 어딘가 지칭하는 경세개혁적 담론의 지지를 논하면서 반박. * 헌법은 조종성헌의 보완이며 승계라는 논의가 강화. 조정의 중론이 양자 모두의 논의가 팽팽. . * 조선군 개틀링 2차분 도입 (28문) . * 한성순보 결성. . * 은산광산, 영국과의 사실상 합작 개발. . * 평해대로와 충청수영대로 정비 시작.. . * 조선왕립병원이라고 불리는 내의원, 전의감 등의 통합, 내의원 확장. * 조선의학교를 직할로 둠, 의과 중 양의시는 의학생들이 치는 시험으로 변모. . * 호프만 환형 가마 완성. * 이 가마를 대정 일대 외에도 한성이랑 평양에 도입하게 되면서 기와와 벽돌 생산량의 확대. * 이에 대하여 기왓집 수요가 는다 그리고 기와랑 벽돌을 사용한 집을 양반과 상인들이 사용. . * 전통 기와장인들이나 도자기 장인들도 그 가치를 알아보고 해당 설계의 축소형을 도입해 사용. . * 영국과의 합작은행인 조영은행 출범. * 조선은행에 이은 두번째 국가 은행. . * 인천 해군공창 확장 공사 완료. . * 인천과 텐진을 잇는 서해 해저 전신망 연결. . * 북촌 반가 여인들이 중심이 된 찬양회가 1870년대부터 서서히 조직. 여성운동의 시초다. . * 조선인 유치원이 최초로 한성에서 세워졌다. . * 조선군에서 군종관/군종간부가 분리되어 새로 생기기 시작. * 유학자보단 기독교와 불교도들이 군종 직책을 맡았다. 다만 정훈무관이 여전히 끗발이 더 강함. 1871 * 농상도감의 노력으로 식량생산에 대한 증가와 농법의 보급이랑 질산칼륨을 이용한 화학비료의 사용이 강화. * 기존의 거름도 개량하는 방식을 추가하고 늘어난 외래산 동물의 변도 활용하기 시작. . * 세자빈, 원손생산. 그러나 묘안증후군으로 추정되는 병으로 사망. * 이에 대해서 양의학에 대한 필요성 강조. . * 심양에 병기창 건설 완료. * 종합 병기창으로 화포와 총기, 탄약 생산을 염두. . * 보불전쟁 관전무관단이 덕의지 제국 선포식에 참여. * 보불전쟁에서 철도와 그 관련 인프라의 중요성을 강조하는 보고서를 관전무관단이 제출. . * 면암 최익현을 위시한 조선 위정척사파와 대청 강경파의 만인소가 올라옴. * 상, 감읍을 물리며, 회유키 위해 기호 및 경기 유림에 노론 학맥을 승계한 이들을 내세우며 설득 시작. * 물론 대청 강경담론에는 동의. . * 한성 - 평양선 착공, 시공 회사는 프랑스-조선철도회사의 시행. . * 러시아 제국의 접촉, 조러수호조약 검토. * 영국에서는 조선의 부동항이 할양되는 것을 막기 위해서 주시. . * 일본, 청과 청일수호조규 체결. . * 일본의 대마도주를 통한 국서 전달, 논란이 있었으나 접수하고 그에 대한 서한을 작성. 신미호란(제 2차 조청전쟁) 기간 . * 조선과 청나라 간의 2차전 반발. * 원인은 청나라 인들의 요동과 간도를 통한 월경이 지속. * 이를 제지하고 요동과 간도의 청나라 외교관들에게 넘기고 추방을 함에도 문제가 일어났다. * 양무운동으로 조선을 이길 수 있다는 강경한 주장이 또 등장하였다. 그에 대하여 조선 내부에서 대청강경책을 주창하기 시작. * 따라서 그에 입각하여서 청나라 수군의 조선 해군 선제공격. 2차 조청전쟁 혹은 신미호란이 발생. . * 여기서 서태후의 막말이 나와서 논란이 되었다. * 조선을 정벌하면 일본을 정벌하겠다는 말을 했다는 것인데 후세에는 이게 낭설이었다고 전해지나 당시엔 조선과 일본의 그걸 분기탱천시키는 것이었다. * 청나라 당국은 없었다고 했으나 프랑스 언론 L'Internationale에서 보도가 나오고 조선과 일본의 언론이 이를 인용해 보도. . * 조선민보 결성. * 처음부터 신미호란을 일으킨 청나라의 부도덕함을 지적. * 외신인 L'Internationale의 기사를 인용하면서 서태후의 막말을 소개. . * 사역원의 정식 번역본인 '자본' (막수 저)이 출간. . * 지석영, 조선의학교 입학. . * 청나라 군대의 공세에도 조선 군대는 지연전을 감행하면서 화력적 우위를 바탕으로 압도. 이후 반격을 통해서 다시 베이징을 향한 진군. * 조선 해군은 기습에도 주력 함대의 피해가 적었기에 주력함대와 더 빠른 서양화로 입각한 해군으로 강화도에 강화시킨 해군 요새로 청나라 수군을 유인하고는 섬멸한 이후 청나라 수군의 잔여를 압도하면서 청나라 북부 해안가를 포격. * 파괴되어서 간신히 재건되고 있던 다구 포대는 회피하고 해안가에 대한 포격으로 우세 게다가 요동 근방 해역에서의 조선 해군이 하는 화력 지원도 더하며 아군을 지원. * 또한 철도 대신에 기선으로 아군을 수송. 물론 경인철도로 경군을 최대한 빨리 인천으로 보내어 기선으로 수송에 성공하는 등 효과는 존재. * 이후에 심여선으로 여순과 단동에서 상륙하면 심양으로 올라왔다. 다시 조선 군대가 북경을 향해서 진군하자 동치제 등 청나라 황실 대부분은 열하로 몽진. * 조선군의 베이징 포격을 시도하나 현실적 문제로 베이징 내 외교 공관 피해를 우려하여 멈추고 성벽을 위주로한 포격을 상정. * 텐진은 조선 해군의 포격으로 열강의 조차포구를 제외한 지역이 포격에 휩싸임. * 베이징 함락, 공친왕과 이홍장을 실무자로 해서 협상 시작. . * 텐진에서 조약을 체결. * 조청전쟁의 1차 텐진조약이다. * 설욕전의 실패에 청나라 내부에서는 변법자강을 주장하는 이들이 있으며 기존의 청나라 군제를 완전히 뜯어고쳐야 한다는 주장도 나왔다. * 서태후는 이러한 상황에서 정치적 위기가 발생, 비상시국에서 전권을 발휘해 나라의 위기를 극복한 공친왕과 이홍장에게 힘이 좀 더 쏠릴 조짐이 드러남. . * 군사적으로 철도의 중요성을 보다 깨달은 조선은 철도의 부설에 적극적으로 시도. * 또한 자국의 전쟁 외에도 보불전쟁의 전훈을 반영하는 것. * 여기에 전보의 신속한 정보전달에 그 보급을 훨씬 늘려야 한다고 강조. . * 군사적으로 철도의 중요성을 보다 깨달은 조선은 철도의 부설에 적극적으로 시도. * 또한 자국의 전쟁 외에도 보불전쟁의 전훈을 반영하는 것. * 또한 전보의 신속한 정보전달에 그 보급을 훨씬 늘려야 한다고 강조. . * 평양 -의주 철도 시공, 시행사는 프랑스 - 조선철도회사. * 중장기적으로 심양까지 연결하는 철도를 만들 계획. . * 청나라 북양함대 창설. 1872 * 동래부에 동래부민보 결성. . * 동래부의 절영도에 절영도 등대가 등장. . * 전주부에서 전주부민보 결성. . * 덕의지 제국과 조선 간의 수호조약 체결 준비, 보로서의 수호통상조약을 사실상 승계하지만... 보불전쟁 보고서를 기반해 덕의지로의 군사고문 파견 요청. . * 조선의 헌법을 제정하기 위한 연구들 가속화, 해외의 법학자들과도 상의, 상원에 해당할 기구로 기존에 있던 유명무실한 중추원을 개편키로 합의. 다만 전조 고려의 도당을 연상케하여 유림들의 우려를 불러옴. * 이에 대하여 조정에서도 임금이 그리고 유림이 각각 그 지명에 대하여 후자는 임금에게 천거를 할 수가 있으나 현량과의 병폐를 알기에 조정의 고위관료를 지내는 등 검증 과정이 거치고 그 담음에 주상이 칙임하기로 함. . * 한성 - 동래 철도 건의, 그러나 청에 대한 군사적 문제를 고려하여서 한성 - 심양 철도가 더 중시되기 시작. * 양 파간의 갈등이 있었으나 신지이고 더 자원적으로 중요했던 산업지대로 자리매김하던 신지와 대청군사보급을 상정하여 그 중요성이 더 있었기에 한성 - 심양 철도를 먼저 부설키로 결정. . * 조선 견직, 자회사 조선 방직을 개설. * 그에 대항하는 호남방직 등이 견제를 시작하고 증기기관 장치를 거금을 들여서 공장에 도입한 상인들이 등장. * 수력발전이랑 인력발전에 입각한 공장들이 여전히 다수지만 말이다. * 수력발전을 위하여서 지류에 둑을 만드는 게 권장이 되었다. . * 덕원에 해군 공창 건설 시작. * 덕원 다음에는 동래에 건설할 예정. . * 충청수영대로 정비 완료. . * 혜민서를 광혜원으로 재편. 지방에 광혜지원을 배치. * 광혜지원 외에도 양의원 등이 많이 생기기 시작. . * 전라도와 경상도에서 홀슈타인 종의 젖소를 도입. * 상대적으로 돈이 있는 이들이 이런 젖소를 키우는 것에 시도. * 서양인 농학자 고문의 도움을 받아서 농상도감 관헌들이 협조. * 경기도에도 도입. . * 조선, 크루프 대포로 도입을 타진. . * 압록강 철도교 제작. . *의주 - 단동간 전신망 설치. *서북로전신선과 서로전신선의 연결 성공. . *조선인들의 대만 진출, 사탕수수 농장에 주로 투자. *대만 현지인들을 알게 모르게 착취. 1873 * 포도청, 경무청으로 재편. * 전형적인 국가경찰 체계화. . * 여순-단동선 개통. * 시공사는 프랑스-조선철도회사. . * 영국의 감시로 조러수호조약에서 부동항 항목은 없고 군함의 입항도 상대적으로 제한. . * 연해주의 조선인 보호를 위해서 러시아와 양해를 하고 해삼위에 영사관 설치. . * 일본의 대마도에서 조선 대표와 일본 대표간 접촉, 이후 에도로 가서 일본의 덴노를 알현하기 위한 조선 통신사 파견. . * 영국, 조선에 영국제 철갑함 3척(3~4천톤) 인도. * 이 배들을 구입하기 위해서 인삼 수입과 담배세 수입 몇년 치를 남겨둔 것을 더해서 구매. * 기타로 새로운 철갑함의 구매도 타진. . * 조선의 북방군 소속 예하 지방진대에 중대급 기병대 배치. . * 조선군 개틀링 3차분 도입 (40문), 라이센스 생산권 취득. . * 평해대로 정비 완료. . * 조선의 최초 만국박람회 참여, 일본도 동시기에 참여. . *한성에서 한국 최초의 근대적 상하수도를 설치하기 위한 공사 시작. *시공사는 영국의 회사. . *조선인들, 유구에도 진출해 사탕수수 농장에 대한 경영을 시작. * 대구 병기창 건설 시작. * 중요한 목표는 탄약과 총기 생산. . 1874 * 경무청의 관할 확대. . * 조선국 흠차헌법대전 반포, 경국대전과 대전회통의 보완이며, 국내 최초이자 동북아 최초의 서양식 헌법임. * 헌법에 맞게 직제 개편, 영의정을 고치어 의정부 총리대신 신설. 좌의정으로 부총리대신으로 신설, 우의정을 참총리대신으로 고쳐 신설. * 의정부의 찬성 등도 그에 맞게 개편시작. * 초대 총리대신에는 영초 김병학을 임명. . * 평양 - 의주 철도 개통. 서북으로와 신지로의 군사적 보급과 경군의 육상 기동 역량 강화. . * 한성 - 수원선 공사 착공, 시공사는 프랑스 철도 회사. * 이 철도선을 축으로 수원까지의 전신망을 깔기 시작. * 남로전신선과 동북로전신선를 계획. . * 이전부터 검토하던 민법은 프랑스 민법을 참조해서 조선 실정에 맞게 유지. . * 신 토지조사사업, 소작권의 인정 확실화. . * 새로이 편제한 철갑함 전대는 경기수영 직속 양식함대에 편입, 기존 양식함대에 있던 2300톤 기범선 프리깃 4척과 울 클리퍼를 개조한 기범선 2척은 경상좌수영 부산진에 배치-동래의 부산포는 이전부터 서양식 부두가 생겼었다-. . * 조덕수호조약 체결, 덕의지의 군사고문단 파견, 단장은 페르디난트 쩨펠린 중령으로 맥켈 대위 등 6명으로 구성. * 여기에 보로서서 수학한 일부 무관들이 그들을 보좌하면서 덕의지군의 교리를 이식. * 삼군부 아래에 참모본부에 해당하는 막료사마(참모)부 설치. 물론 약식적인 참모부가 있었지만 보다 더 체계적인 구상을 위하여 도입. . * 막료사마의 양성을 위한 병조에 막료사마당 설치. . * 국문 모스부호를 규정하고 기존 조선식 모스부호를 대체하며 전보장정이랑 전보부호규격령을 내림. . * 세손이 될 원손 탄생. . * 프랑스 그라스 소총 개발, 조선군, 덕의지의 Gew71과 이것 중 뭘 도입할지 고민. . * 광혜원 등의 노력으로 천연두로 인한 사망자 축소. . * 황해도서 김창수란 소년이 탄생. . * 청구매일신보 결성. * 최초의 매일지. . * 덕원 해군공창 건설 완료. * 이후 덕원은 중요한 해군 거점이 되었다. * 이미 덕원조계랑 덕원항에서 무역으로 벌어벌이는 관세와 세수는 중요성이 커지고 있다. 1875 * 군국기무처 산하 철도아문, 공조 산하로 이전. . * 소화금화도감, 소방청으로 재편. . * 호조의 통계와 인구조사 조선의 재원 기반은 여전히 조세가 다수라는 것을 확인. * 물론 그에 비례하듯이 상인과 공인에 해관에서 걷어들이는 내는 세금 증가. 다만 잡세도 증가. * 인삼무역의 대금은 아주 컸다. . * 유림에 대한 타협을 전제로 중추부를 개편하여 중추원이라는 의회적 성격의 기구개설. * 첫 의원은 50명이다. 이들의 권한은 법의 제정과 의정부와 국왕의 행정자문, 여론 수렴으로 기능시켰다. * 군주의 칙임관 30명과 의정부 및 유림에 의한 천거 및 검증이 된 20명으로 구성되었다. . * 청나라 군대와 조선북방군간의 시비 발생, 원인은 조선인의 월경에 의한 것. * 양 조정이 최대한 타협하였으나, 청의 오만함으로 인해 위정척사 유림이 반청론 주창. * 이로 인해서 기존 유림도 일각에서는 서방화를 일정 부분 수용. . * 청나라, 조선에게 국기를 태극기에서 삼각형 4조청룡기로 바꾸라고 강요. . 남로전신선 건설 시작. 수원에서 공주까지 확장. 이후 공주를 분기점으로 전신망을 설치하고 결정. . * 조일수호조약 내용 지지부진. * 관세와 상호간 치외법권 인정문제로 갈등. . * 천주교랑 개신교가 점차 도래해서 학당을 세우자 신유림의 신식 학당 건설 성행. * 주로 서원의 터에서 건립. . * 영국과 덕의지의 학자들은 조선인들의 도덕률과 학구열에 감탄. . * 사법제도의 개편 지방 수령들의 사법권이 회수되기 시작. * 경기 근방에서 군현재판소와 도부재판소 설치. * 개항장 혹은 조계에도 재판소를 설치. * 한성에 최고법원인 평리원 설치. . * 조선군의 차기 소총은 덕의지 군사고문단의 영향으로 마우저의 Gew 71로 결정. . * 조선군, 크루프 후장식 강철대포 도입. . * 수원로와 통영로 정비 시작. . * 유럽에서 돼지 품종을 도입. . * 조선우의 개량을 시도. . * 자유주의적 정책을 시행하지만 기존 대상인들, 특히나 시전상인들 출신들의 반발이 컸으나 알게 모르게 서방 상인들과의 거래 때문에 암암리에 자유무역을 강조하는 것이 훨씬 강했다. * 대상인들은 기존에 쌓인 자본과 연줄로 완전히 무너지지는 않았다. . * 민간은행령 선포. * 이에 입각하여서 한국사 최초의 민간은행인 송도은행 설립. . * 기존부터 논란이 있던 신문 인세를 폐지. * 다만 도서에 대한 인세는 유지했다. . * 한성에서 새로운 국문 활자체 등장. * 국문 활자 인쇄가 더 강화될 조짐. . * 한성주가상소 설치 상주문이 조정에 올라옴. 1876 * 조선 해관장으로 조선인이 채용. * 영국인과 덕의지 출신들의 교육에 입각하여서 형성. . * 조선, 일본에 대해서 2차 일본 통신사를 파견. * 사실 이것도 일본의 서방식 근대화와 산업화 진척도를 확인하기 위한 사절단이다. . * 한성 - 수원선 개통. . * 양봉 정도균, 사직한 총리대신인 김병학의 후임으로 임명 됨. . * 대구 병기창 건설 완료. * 중요한 목표는 탄약과 총기 생산. * 마우저 Gew 71 설비가 투입되는 군기시 조병창의 기존 총기 설비를 승계. . * 내상과 만상에 송상은 상회사를 더 차리고 양반들의 투자로 주식회사적 특성이 강하게 드러남. . * 한성 - 평양 철도 개통. * 단동 - 의주 철도 개통. . * 평양 - 의주 철도 착공, 시행사는 프랑스 - 조선철도회사. * 중 장기적으로 심양까지 연결하는 철도를 만들 계획. . *남로전신선 동래까지 설치 완료. *나주까지 연결하는 전신선도 진행. *광주까지 전신선을 연결. *남동로전신선 편성. . * 평양 - 삼화선 착공, 조선철도회사. . * 한성주가상소 설치. * 주식을 거래하는 주식거래소 등장. * 한국 최초의 주식거래소다. . * 경강상인은 제물포를 새로운 거점으로 성장. 증기선을 사들이며 세를 확장. . * 한성 근대 도시 계획 준비. . * 신흥세력인 덕원-원주를 바탕으로 하는 상인들인 덕원상도 세력 가속화. . * 영국이나 프랑스의 구식 방적공장 산물을 사와서 공장을 추가 신설. * 주로 천주교나 개신교들이 취직. 물론 비서학도도 또한 참가. * 레이스 등의 손이 많이 가는 작물도 생산. . * 서양식 농법과 탈곡기에 화학비료 등을 사용했음에도 조선반도의 늘어나는 인구를 감당하기 힘든 극심한 기근으로 조선인의 신지 이주가 강화되기 시작. * 조정은 이를 말리지 않았으며 동시에 전국적인 해외로의 곡물수출을 중지하는 방곡령을 시행하였다. 만주에서의 농사는 힘들기는 했어도 흉년이 상대적으로 덜 든 것도 이유였다. * 그래서 그런 연유로 만주로 올라가는 조선인들이 더 늘어났다. 그리고 만주에서 조선인이랑 조선에 우호적인 조선한족을 자작농으로 육성하기 위한 토지 분배 강화. * 또한 자유무역주의에 입각해서 사창을 축소한 것도 조선인의 신지 이주에 큰 요인이었다. 그리고 간도 둔전병에 입대하는 이들이 더욱 늘어났다. . * 동학이 서학에 대항하듯이 확장. * 교조 최제우를 중심으로 근왕주의와 평등적 성향 강화. . * 조일수호조약 개정, 공사관의 설치. * 그러나 일본을 우려한 조선은 한성 밖이 아닌 제물포에 공사관을 설치하라고 부탁, 대신 조선도 요코하마에 공사관 설치 수락. . * 유구는 조선의 방관으로 일본의 영토가 됨. * 조선이랑 접선해서 독립을 유지하려던 유구인들은 낭패를 봄. . * 강원도랑 황해도에 도부재판소와 군현재판소 설치. . * 함경도에 맥주공장 설립. * 덕의지식 맥주를 생산했다. . * 개틀링의 1874년형 원형 탄창 기술 면허 취득. * 1874년형 개틀링 탄창 보급. . * 나주까지 전신망을 연결, 남서로전신선편성. . * 동래에 해군 공창 건설 시작. * 특히나 덕원이나 평택에 버금갈 크기로 건설 계획. 1877 * 평양-삼화 철도 개통. . * 영국 여왕의 인도 황제를 겸하여 즉위함에 축하사절 파견. * 내막은 조선과 영국의 대러공조가 핵심. . * 조선 중앙군의 강화, 경군은 유사시 군단 이상급 작전의 원할함을 위해 훈련 중 막료사마의 권한 강화. . * 평안도랑 신지인 심여도에 도부재판소와 군현재판소 설치. . * 제한적 개병제 시행, 다만 선발징병제에 가까우며 기존 모병제적 특성도 유지. * 이를 바탕으로 지방의 지방진대 혹은 진위대 인력 충원. * 또한 경군도 마찬가지로 충원. . * 징병제 도입에 있어서 기본적으로 클라우제비츠 개혁을 따랐다. * 즉 각 군대를 지방에 배치하고, 주변 민간인들을 차례차례 입대, 훈련, 퇴소를 6달씩 반복하게 만든다. * 도마다 훈련소 겸 연대 한개씩 두고, 여기 배속되면서 분리되게 만드는지라 당연히 숙련도가 늘었다. 물론 패하면 그 지역 청년인구 몰살된다는 단점이 있을순 있지만, 조선 인구가 하도 많아서 100만 뽑았다가 전멸하지 않는 한 노걱정. * 시간이 부족해도 2배, 시간이 충분하다 가정할 경우 4~5배로 병력 증가시킬 수 있다. . *한성에 상수도와 하수도 설치 완료. *다만 하수도는 한성 외각에 설치하여서 이를 거름으로 사용하기 위해서 따로 설비를 요청하여 만듦. . * 일본, 세이난 전쟁 발발. * 정한론자의 잔당과 교전. * 사쓰마와 일본 중앙정부간의 전쟁이었다. . * 함부르크에 조선국 영사관 추가. . * 한성의 궁궐이나 일부에 전선 설치. . * 덕원과 함흥까지 연결하는 전신망 설치를 구상. 1878 * 자력으로 대형 목제기범선을 건조하여 배치함. . * 태자가 양제를 통해서 다른 왕자를 생산. . * 이탈리아와 조선과의 상호조약 체결, 이탈리아인들의 방문. . * 군기시에서는 독자적으로나 유럽산 구리를 수입하거나 철을 자력으로 생산해서 포를 배치할 여력 상승. 국산 제식 야포를 채용. * 기술력 부족으로 전장식 대포가 한계. . * 농상도감의 노력으로 유로파와 미리견에서 군마로 쓸수 있는 말을 들여와 열심히 교잡이던 성과를 보여서 조서니쉬 서러브레드랑 파 이스턴 샤이어, 이스트 웜블레드 등의 종을 만듬. . * 조랑말 등도 유통을 위해서 쓰이고 있으며 꾸준히 조선 육군 공병대를 중심으로 임노동자를 고용해 정비하고 신작로 건설. . * 조선군의 육방과 해방 협조 전략 확정에 육방을 위한 육군의 교리도 착실화. * 주적은 청나라로 지정, 제 2주적은 러시아로 지정. * 일본은 제 3주적으로 하자는 의견이 있었지만 그저 근린으로 두자는 의견도 만만치 않았다. . * 경기은행 설립. * 경강상인이 중심이 되어 주도. . * 사노비 폐지령 선포, 일부 유림반발. * 그러나 실질적으로 사노비 출신을 머슴 등으로 고용한 경우도 있어서 양반의 수족으로서 사노비 출신은 기능하기도 한다. * 또한 사노비의 역 세습을 제한하는 방식이 이전부터 시행하여서 자발적으로 노비를 해제하고 그 출신을 머슴으로 부리는 것이 늘어나기도 했었다. . * 위생을 위해서 두발자유제도 시행. * 단발령을 주장하기엔 너무나도 문제가 있어서 그에 대한 타협으로 두발자유제로 완화. * 이에 대해서 왕명으로 두발자유령을 선포. . * 삼남에 군현재판소와 도부재판소 설치, 강원도랑 황해도는 1876년에 시행. . * 평양에 평양주가상소 개설. . * 개성에서도 개성주가상소 개설. . * 평양이랑 개성에 상수도 설치를 검토. 1879 * 사노비 폐지와 두발자유제도에 유림들 만인소를 시행하나 지지가 적음. . * 일본, 유구국 처분. . * 조선, 일본의 하관에 영사관 설치 일본도 덕원에 영사관 설치. * 동래 왜관에 세운 영사관에서 일본인과 일본 해군이 난동을 부리자 경상도 진위대 소속의 동래진위대대가 출동. * 총을 쏠 정도로 문제가 생길 듯 하자 일본 측이 매우 유화적으로 굴어서 잘 넘어갔으나 동래부사의 문책을 일본 동래영사는 크게 들었다. . * 조선, 홍콩에도 영사관 설치. . * 영국은 제물포와 평양, 동래, 덕원에 이어 의주에 자국 영사관 설치. . * 덕의지 군사고문단 일시 귀국, 그래도 그들의 조언이나 상소문 등 아래에 조선군의 군사역량 강화. . * 전면 국민개병제 검토 준비 중. * 그 이유는 조선군의 군사적 역량 강화에 청이랑 조선 북방군 간 신경전 강화. * 다만 전면 국민개병제를 하기에 얼마나의 재원적 문제가 있을지 논란이 분분. * 국민개병제의 필요성을 보다 강조하는 이들이 늘기 시작. . * 러시아, 조선의 덕원에 3번째 영사관 설치. . * 러시아, 조선에 함경도 해안가와 해삼위 근방에 철도 제안, 조선의 긍정적 검토. . * 조선 내에 두발자유에 가장 적극적인 이들은 바로 중인들이나 서학신자들이 다수, * 조정 내 관료들도 두발자유를 하고 양식 복장을 입으며 군대 말고도 궁정에도 서양식 복장의 적극적 도입을 주장 . * 조선, Gew71의 간략화버전인 기묘덕식약보총을 개발. . * 수원로와 통영로 정비 완료. . * 조선교구 내 포도밭이 제 기능을 시작. . * 평양에 먼저 상수도랑 하수도를 설치하기로 결정. *역시나 시공사는 영국 회사. . * 덕원까지 연결하는 동북로전신선이 강화. * 다만 전신주를 훼손하는 문제가 발생하자 이에 대한 전신주 훼손금지령을 내림. . * 전구 등을 서울에서 사용하기 시작. *이전에 세워진 전구와 발전기 설비는 모두 가격을 검토하여서 독일제로 통일. *이후 전 지역은 독일제로 통일하기로 결정. . * 동래에 해군 공창 건설 완료. * 동래 등 일부 지역에서는 중소규모의 민간 조선소들이 등장. * 여순에도 해군공창으로 쓸 부지를 제외한 지역에 민간 조선소들이 등장. . *레밍턴 사가 최초 상업적 의미를 지닌 타자기를 출시 *조선도 바로 직도입해와 연구. 1880 * 거문도에 거문도 등대 설치. . * 서울역을 개축하기 시작. * 앞으로 모든 역의 중심지로 할 생각. * 한성 - 심양 철도의 완성을 위해서 단동과 의주를 철도교를 먼저 완성하기로 결정. * 철도를 위한 철도교 제작은 철근 콘크리트법으로 가속화. * 이 부분에서는 영국인 기술자들을 고용했다. * 압록강 철도교 제작 시작. . * 한성 - 동래 철도 착공, 시공은 덕의지 회사. . * 농상도감의 직급을 높이는 것을 검토. . * 완화군 병사, 효헌이라는 시호가 봉해짐. . * 개화당의 요구로 서양식 관복 제정 . * 형법의 개정으로 과부의 재가 허가. . * 2차 덕의지 군사고문단 파견. . * 조선과 청나라 간 국경 갈등이 또 발생. . * 관북과 신지인 장룡도에도 도부재판소랑 군현재판소 설치, 사법과 행정의 분화 성공. * 또한 수령의 견제를 위하여서 유민소와 유향소에게 아전 등 지방하급관리의 견제권을 부여. * 대신에 그 선출은 지역주민들에게 맡기는 것으로 정함. . * 도방의 진대는 진위대로 개편되어 북방은 사단이나 여단급으로 규모 확충 남방은 여단이나 연대규모를 유지, 제주도에는 진위대대가 주둔. . * 군기시 병기창 중 포와 관련된 분야는 화포창으로 독립, 모란봉 병기창이 모란봉 화포창으로 분화. * 이후 송림 병기창과 대구 병기창은 탄약과 총기 생산, 군기시 병기창과 심양 병기창은 종합병기창으로 기능. * 해군은 공창을 제물포와 삼화, 덕원, 동래에 이어서 여순에 설치 예정. * 영국 해군의 공창도 이용하기도 함. . * 조선 자력으로 철제 모니터함 건조. . * 세자의 형 완흥대군을 앞세우려던 일부 모반을 적발, 완흥대군은 무혐의 처분이 내려지나 근신을 이유로 강화도로 유배. * 이전부터 완흥대군이 가지던 자질은 꽤나 형편이 없다고 해서 세자가 될 자질이 아니었다. . * 세자의 이복형인 완은군은 군대서 승승장구. . * 일본, 무라타 소총 개발 완료. . * 해남로 정비 시작. . * 청나라의 그걸 풍자하기 위한 최초의 근대소설인 양호투쟁이 출판. * 국한문에 국가 의인화 소설이며 전통적인 소설인 전이랑은 거리가 있다. * 그러나 변사 혹은 판소리로 이게 퍼져나가기 시작. . * 양호투쟁 이전부터 소중화와 국학의 영향으로 점점 한글소설 작성이 더 유행했는데 이에 근대적 소설의 특성이랑 결부하여서 근대 문학이 등장하기 시작. . * 심양에서 장춘을 연결하는 전보망의 필요성을 강조. * 이는 행정적 효율을 위해서도 필요했다. . * 동래와 나가사키를 연결하는 해저 전신망 연결 완료. 1881 * 서양식 관복을 입는 신하들의 증강. 임금과 왕실의 서양식 관복제도 추가. . * 여성의 서양식 복장도 검토되나 회의적 의견이 강함. . * 세자, 이복형 완은군처럼 직접 두발을 정리하고 서양식 관복을 즐겨입기 시작. . * 이에 대해서 유림들의 반발이 있었으나 혁신유림의 반론으로 예송 시작, 이를 신 예송이라고 부른다. . * 임금은 두발을 정리하지 않았으나 양식 복장을 입어봤고 그에 대한 사진이 나오며 이것이 조선의 관보서도 찍힘. . *한강 철도교 건설 시작. . * 의정부 산하의 6부를 재편성. 6부(이조, 병조, 형조, 호조, 공조, 예조)에서 7조로 재편. 호조를 호조와 농상조로 재편성. * 농상조는 농상도감을 모체로 결성된 관청으로 신설된 조이다. . * 평양에 상하수도 설치 완료. * 하수도는 거름을 만들기 위한 저장설비와 분리 설비를 역시 설치. . * 프랑스에서 귀화한 기욤 오귀스트 그랑게, 고기오란 이름으로 평양에 정착해 파리양행을 설립. * 평양의 서양인이 운영하는 잡화점이 등장. * 고기오는 자신의 본관을 평양이라고 정함. -후세에는 이를 법도 평양 고씨라고 칭함- . * 고기오 외의 프랑스에서 정착한 포도농부가 최초로 조선에서 난 포도로 와인을 만들어봄. * 이를 조선의 천주교 교구와 왕실을 상대로 시음회를 염. * 해당 포도주는 꽤나 평가가 좋았고 이후 왕실에서 납품을 하게 된다. . * 타자기를 국산화, 한글 타자기가 나왔다. 1882 * 임금도 신식 관료들과 태자의 요청으로 두발을 정리. . * 유림의 반발, 신 예송의 1차전은 혁신 유림의 승리. . * 임오년 왕족 방계를 내세운 일부 유림의 반정 시도가 있었으나 진압. * 당연히도 이들은 사법적 처벌을 받았다. . * 우정총국 창설 30주년 연회, 청나라 관료의 망발로 논란. . * 한성 - 동래 철도 중 동래와 대구를 잇는 구간 개통 성공, 한성과 수원선의 연장선상인 수원 - 천안 구간 개통. . * 평양 다음에 개성이랑 심양에 동시 상하수도 설치 공사. * 이는 신지인 심양의 인구를 고려한 문제이기도 했다. * 한성이랑 평양과 비슷한 설비로 시공. 시공사는 영국 회사이고 조선인 기술자들과 조선상회사의 합작. . * 압록강 철도교 공사 완료. * 청천강 철도교 공사 시작. * 철도교 기술자들이 조선 각지 하천을 조사하고 연구해야만 했다. * 특히나 한강 철도교의 설계에 많은 영국인 교량 전문가들이 피를 토했다고 한다..... * 심양 - 장춘 사이의 전신망 건설 시작. * 한편으로는 덕원과 함경도 해안 도시들을 연결하고 해삼위까지 연결하는 동북로전신선 확장. . * 프랑스와 청나라 간의 월남을 두고 갈등... . * 요동과 간도, 요북 지역에서 조선인들과 청나라 한족 간의 갈등 빈번화. . * 프랑스와 암묵적인 대청 공조 시작, 영국은 그레이트 게임의 대러 견제를 위한 우방국 중 청나라와 조선의 갈등으로 골머리. * 오히려 상대적으로 작고 말을 그나마 잘 듣는 조선을 지원하고 유사시의 통제 목적으로 조선에 대한 지원으로 선회 검토. 1883 * 하이람 맥심, 맥심 기관총 개발. . * 주영조선공사와 주영조선공사관 소속 주재무관의 보고서 동봉. . * 조선군은 맥심 기관총을 도입할까 검토 중. . * 연경사를 파견해서 만주 지역에서의 문제 논의시도, 그러나 공친왕, 순현친왕과 이홍장도 응한 것을 서태후가 차단. 결렬. . * 이에 불안감을 느낀 조선, 영국에 제주도 한 개 항구에 해군기지를 세우는 것을 승인. 영국 해군의 신규기지 건설 시작. * 영국과 가까워지는 것에 러시아는 불만이 강하다. . * 송상, 경강상인. 조선 내 최고 부호들로 상승. 특히나 송상은 철도에 대한 건립에 대한 조성의 채권 구매와 그 채권에서 나오는 돈으로 증강. * 여기에 송도은행 등을 굴리면서 부를 쌓고 있다. 임상옥 이후 만상은 청나라와의 갈등으로 무역이 줄 것 같았으나 인삼과 홍삼의 인기는... * 독자적 목탄선이나 무연탄선으로 수로를 장악. . * 내상이 동래은행을 출차해서 설립. . * 심양 - 장춘 철도 착공, 시공사는 조선 철도회사. * 조선철도회사만으로도 가능하나 덕의지, 프랑스 기술고문 등도 대동해서 시작. . * 한성 - 전주 철도 건의, 조정의 논의. * 한성 - 덕원 철도 건의, 경전선 대 경덕선 우선 논쟁 발생. . * 국내 포목시장은 애굽의 면화를 수입해서 제조. 국산 면화는 국산물산장려운동자들이 주로 구매. . * 조선 견직과 조선 방직의 승승장구. 특히나 레이스 장식물을 통한 것이 수요 증대. 영국으로 많이 수출. . * 조선의 면직물 공장이 강화. 여성 근로자의 증가. 주로 사노비중 여성종 출신들이나 평민들이 많음. * 수력발전 이외에도 증기기관을 이용한 공장들도 많아짐. * 둑과 제, 언의 확장으로 농사 효율이 늘기도 했으며 그 과한 저장 방지를 위한 방류도 준비했다. . * 조선 견직과 조선 방직의 주가 상승. . * 영국과 프랑스를 통한 조선 조정의 밀약. . * 해남로 정비 완료. 1884 * 의주에서 의주은행을 만상들이 설립. . * 일본 상인과 청나라 상인, 그리고 서구 상인들에 국내 상인들의 경쟁이 치열. 그러나 석유 관련은 미제 스탠더드 오일이 국내 시장 독점. . * 호주와 뉴질랜드로 노동이민 심화. * 하와이 왕국에서의 노동이민 모집으로 조선이 103명, 하와이로 노동이민. * 재러 연해주 조선인과 재청 요북 조선인의 수도 증대. 그러나 조선인 농민에 대한 가혹한 착취가 그동안 있었기에 논란 심화. . * 조선전보총국 소속의 전보기사이자 전환국 위원이던 김학우가 기존의 국문 모스부호를 개량한 이른바 김학우 국문 모스부호를 내놓음. . * 개성이랑 심양에서 상하수도 공사 끝. * 하수도에 거름을 쓸 변이 담긴 것을 쓰게 따로 설비를 두었다. . *한강철도교 완성. . 제 3차 조청전쟁 기간 * 프랑스와 청나라 간의 청불전쟁 발발. * 청나라와 조선 간 외교갈등 심화. 결국 조선의 선전포고로 3차 조청전쟁 발발. * 영국과 프랑스의 개입. 사실 이 부분은 영국과 프랑스 스스로의 이권개입 강화와 증대에 목적이 있다. * 청나라, 졸지에 이중전쟁 수행. . * 청나라군, 공세를 하는 조선 북방군의 화력에 만주 팔기와 몽고 팔기 패퇴. * 경의선의 철도와 경심선 철도에 증기선을 통한 운송 및 항구 설비로 경군을 신속하게 올려보낸 조선군은 요북과 베이징을 향한 입각한 공세를 시작. * 작전명은 3차 북벌... 삼군부 막료사마부와 덕의지 파견장교에 덕의지 군사고문단의 도움으로 움직임. * 조선을 돕기 위해서 조선의 채권을 프랑스와 영국이 사들임. . * 러시아 사태 관망. * 일본 이 일에 끼려고 노력. * 남양전선에서 프랑스에게 참패한 청. . * 조선, 덕원-경흥 간 군용 철도 건설을 시도. * 물론 그보다는 심양 - 장춘 철도의 군사적 중요성이 높기에 기각. . * 청나라 북양해군과의 해전에서 조선 해군의 경기 수영과 충청수영, 황해수영인 삼도수군통어사가 있는 연합함대가 승리. * 그러나 큰 피해를 유발. 진정한 수적 주력인 삼도수군통제사 휘하 삼도수군 서해로 북상 준비. * 육전 전력의 편성이 필요해서 임시 해군육전대 편성. * 이로 인해서 이전부터 있어왔던 상시적인 해병대 편성을 건의. . * 요서와 요북에서의 공세는 조선 육군의 예상한대로 압도적인 연승. * 우월한 화력체계와 오래전부터 축적되어 왔던 조선군의 사격교리가 신형 소총이랑 연계하고 상대적으로 빈약했던 화력의 포병체계가 보완됨으로서 압도적 시너지를 발휘. * 이번에도 3차 전쟁에서도 제대로 활용. 그러나 강해진 청나라 군대에 피해는 기존보다는 훨씬 컸다. * 서방산이나 그 혼합의 전마로 구성된 조선 기병대가 전통의 기병강국이던 청의 기병대가 양무운동과 군비 증강으로 늘어나고 명성을 부활하려고 시도하던 것을 감안해도 전통의 기병강국을 상대로 선전. . * 조양회전에서 전술적 대승과 전략적 고지를 차지함으로서 요서에서 청의 영향력을 격퇴. * 요북 일대서는 조선군에 협력한 조선인 민병대와 포수계열의 유격전에 방어 후 역습을 통해서 장악시도. . * 대량의 범선삭 상선과 기선식 상선을 징발해서 텐진에 상륙할 요량인 조선군. . * 영국 해군과 조선 해군의 호위가 존재. * 그러나 이전보다 투입되는 군대의 규모로 무리함으로 왕실이 내탕금이며 조정은 인삼에 들어가는 돈을 털어가면서 지원 중. 이에 발 맞추어서 영국과 프랑스의 채권구매. * 다만 이를 대가로 한 이권 양도 거래가 성행 중. 조선 조정과 주조선 영국 공사와 프랑스 공사간의... . * 텐진 상륙작전 성공. 해군의 엄호 아래에 조선군 상륙. 제 2제대와 제 3제대가 이동할 예정. * 당황한 청나라군. 텐진에 대한 공세를 시작하려하나. 조선-영국 연합해군의 포격으로 타격. * 조양전투 이후 정비 중이던 조선북방군 및 조선 경군 주력 부대의 남하시도. 텐진 방면과 조양 방면에서의 조선군이 베이징을 향한 진군과 이후 포위전 감행. * 베이징 공방전이 열릴 뻔 했으나 결국 협상제의. 3차 조청전쟁 및 청불전쟁은 조선, 프랑스, 영국의 승리로 마감. 1885 * 협상장소는 텐진, 2차 텐진조약의 주 골자는 배상금 지불과 프랑스의 월남 지배 승인, 조선에 대해서 청의 설욕과 불법 이민자에 대한 관리단속 강화, 조선에게 요북 관련 이권 일부 양도. 이어서 요북은 여전히 비무장지대임을 확인. * 요북의 자원개발에도 조선이 프랑스와 영국에 일부 이권 양도. 덕의지의 중재 개입. 영국도 중재. * 텐진조약 체결 - 내용 : 조선에 대해서 은자 1억냥 지불, 요북 내 조선의 이권 양도. 프랑스의 월남 지배 승인. 프랑스의 중국 내 이권 확대. 영국은 하이난 영구 할양. * 영국과 프랑스에 대한 배상금은 별도. 중재한 덕의지에는 교주만이라는 조차지 제공. . * 2차 텐진조약의 면면으로 조선 환호. 막대한 배상금의 획득이랑 요북의 이권 획득. 그러나 이전 전쟁들 보다 훨씬 큰 전비 부담이 있는 것은 사실. . * 일본 당국의 반응은 과거 1877년에 정한론자들의 후예가 패배했듯이 관전론이 이를 계기로 동한론이나 계한론자로 분화. * 후쿠자와 유키치는 아시아주의의 기치를 강조. * 이런 반응을 주일본 조선공사관이 포착. . * 러시아는 청나라에 접근 시도. . * 청천강 철도교 완공. * 대동강 철도교와 임진강 철도교 등 준비. * 요동 철도, 만주철도 중 심할선 부분 개통. * 심양 - 장춘 구획까지는 개통. 전면 개통까지는 시간이 좀 걸린다. * 조선철도회사의 지사로 요북철도회사를 구상. . * 소중화인 조선을 이제 진정한 중화로 하자는 상소 시작, 저 과거 유럽국가들의 로마승계의식이랑 중화승계를 결부해서 논의하기 위한 상소들이 연달아 올려지기 시작. * 혁신유림은 물론이고 보수적 유림의 상소도 빗발쳤다. 영조 시기의 상소를 전례로 청하는 것은 후자의 기본 골자였다. . * 헌법의 개정 준비. . * 청나라 전함 진원을 나포, 조선 해군이 노획. * 진원은 조선 해군의 군함 조선함이나 신라함이랑 비슷한 덕의지에서 제작한 전함. . * 충청도 공주에서 석현은행 출범. . * 이미 훼철된 영은문 그 위에 대청승리독립문을 짓기로 결정. . * 용천까지 동북로전신선이 확장 됨. * 전보배달부가 나름의 인기 직종이 되는 게 이 시기부터 절정 * 고학하는 학동이 하기 좋은 일자리도 이런 전보배달부였다 1886 * 서울의 자산가들이 경기은행에 더 투자해서 한성은행으로 확장. . * 대한제국 선포, 황제국 용어 사용 시작. . * 왕태자, 황태자에 책봉. * 왕태손, 황태손에 책봉. . * 대한제국의 국기는 태극기로 고정. . * 의정부 재편성. 7조의 7부 승격과 명칭 변경 및 8부로 재편성. . * 군국기무처 해체, 그러나 의정부 산하의 제국발전처로 편성. . * 대한제국 흠차 헌법대전 제정, 반포일은 국경일로 지정. . * 대한제국 선포 기념주화 발행. . * 민중원 개설, 첫 민중원 선거가 있던 날. 초대 민중원의 의석은 100석. . * 미국에서 코카콜라 발명. . *4륜 가솔린 자동차가 최초 발명. . * 투표권 개설-단, 남자에 일정한 재산을 가진 이들만을 허락했다- . * 헌법대전 제정에 맞추어서 중추원의 칙임의관-의원-이랑 천거의관의 임기를 6년으로 결정. * 기존 유림의 천거의관을 천거자들을 귀족이나 학식이 있는 이들의 투표로 결정하기로 강화. . * 제국의 법궁으로 복귀할 경복궁 건설 선언. . * 훈장의전도감조례 개정 대훈위근화대수장과 훈위 무공훈장 5종류 추가. 태극장과 팔괘장의 문관 전용화. . * 황궁우랑 원구단 건설. 그 터는 남별궁에 짓기로 결정. . * 의외로 유림들의 환호, 북벌 성공과 영조 시기에 있던 칭제건원 논의를 고려하고 현재 정말로 칭제건원을 하였으며 중화임을 선포하는 것에 감격하였기에... . * 청나라 대충격! * 청나라에서 이대로는 안 된다고 하면서 청의 극단적인 근대화를 위해서 정변을 일으키는 지식인들이 있었으나 실패하고 대거 숙청... * 후쿠자와 유키치는 청나라의 이런 행태에 조선이랑 일본이 손을 잡아야만 동양을 근대로 이끌 수 있다고 주장을 하기 시작. . * 조선군, 대한제국군으로 재편. . * 덕의지 측의 대규모 교환무관 파견, 대한제국 황립육군의 개편에도 추가 도움을 줄 예정. . * 군부 직속의 막료사마당 재편, 육군은 평양 육군대학당과 해군은 제물포 여해 해군대학으로 편성. * 막료사마당의 일부 조직은 군부 총참모학교로 개편. . * 대한제국과 일본 간의 공사관 재배치 조약 협의, 한일수호통상조약 체결. * 각각 공사관을 서울과 도쿄에 설치. . * 조선철도회사는 대한철도회사로 개칭. . * 김학우의 모스부호가 전보장정의 표준 규격법으로 승인되어 개정. *조선전보총국은 대한전보총국으로 개칭되어 확장. 1887 * 황실이 추가로 출차한 황성은행이 설립. . * 왕손 아기씨, 의화왕 혹은 의화군왕에 책봉. . * 황실 사무를 위해서 궁내부 편성. * 기존 왕실 직속 기관들의 재편성. * 군둔전과 관둔전 중 관둔전이 내장원의 관할로 편입. * 군둔전은 군부 관할로 들어감, 그러나 이전부터 이미 민간에 불하하고 있던 상황이라서 민간에 추가 불하 예정. . * 내부의 산하로 경무청과 소방청이 편입. . * 대한제국 해군, 헌병대와 일부 인력을 바탕으로 대한제국 해병대 편성. * 고문은 미 해병대와 영국 해병대서 초빙. . * 한성대학의 서울황립대학으로 확장선언. . * 민중원과 중추원의 그리고 의정부의 의결로 1888년부터 경복궁 건설 예산책정. . * 황궁우랑 원구단도 마찬가지다. * 성균관의 재편성, 황립성균관으로 재편성하여 종합대학이 되었다. . * 조선은행, 대한제국 중앙은행으로 확장. . * 군기시와 신공연아문, 각각 제국군사연구국이랑 제국과학기술원으로 확장. . * 사역원, 제국역학원으로 승격. . * 제국발전처의 보고서에 입각, 내부 정비에 더 공을 들이기로 결정. . * 혁신 유림과 일각의 민초들서 자유민권운동 전개. * 강경한 민초들의 정치에 참여할 이유를 강조. * 여기에 동학도 가담하면서 거센 자유민권운동 전개. . * 대동강 철도교와 임진강 철도교의 착공. * 요동철도와 서북철도의 개통이 성공한다. * 즉 경심선이 연결이 되는데 성공 하는 셈이다. . * 민권논쟁이 등장. . * 노획함 진원, 백제함이라는 이름으로 개명해 대한제국 해군의 군함으로 인정됨. . * 청나라, 새로운 전함을 덕의지에 주문. 1888 * 독립문 건설 시작. * 감독은 프랑스인. . * 공창제를 도입, 기존의 기생 등에 대해서는 전통적인 공창으로 인정하고 이의 관리를 내부 위생국에서 관할하기로 결정. * 관할에 대해선 상공부가 맞느냐 내부가 맞느냐 의견이 갈리던 것이 있음. . * 한성 - 동래 철도 완공. 이제 철도교가 깔리지 않은 곳들에 철도교를 다 깔아야 했다. * 심양에서 장춘을 잇는 철도의 중요성을 강조하는 상소의 등장. . * 신여성이라는 부류가 등장. . * 행정구역 개편, 기존의 월경지와 워요지에 견아상입지를 정리한 것에 기반해서 현실 생활권을 바탕으로 행정구역의 재편 시도. . * 도 밑의 대도호부와 목 등의 부를 단일한 부를 주로 골자로 군현 1차 통폐합. . * 불평등조약 해소를 시도. . * 대한제국군의 전면징병제, 즉 국민개병제 시행. . * 군부 관할로 들어간 남은 군둔전을 본격적으로 민간에 더 불하. . * 내장원 관할의 관둔전도 마찬가지. . * 의금부, 황실 직속의 황립보안경찰로 재편. . * 자유민권운동의 세력으로 민본협회 결성, 일부 민중원 의원들이 합류. . * 그에 대항하듯이 황국협회가 결성, 일부 민중원 의원들이 합류. . * 평양에 평양황립대학 설립 계획 검토, 그 다음은 동래와 함흥에 동래황립대학과 함흥황립대학 설립을 할 예정. . * 서울(한성) - 전주 철도 착공, 경동선의 노선 중 공주역을 기반으로 확장할 계획, 장기적으로는 옥구까지 연결할 예정. . * 이에 반발해서 서울 - 덕원 철도의 필요 상소가 높아짐. * 그에 대해서 요동철도 외의 지역에 철도 건립에 대해서 경덕선이 다음 착공 대상으로 선정. . * 공기타이어 자전거가 등장. . *휴대하기 좋은 코닥 카메라의 등장. . * 경복궁 중건 착공, 황궁우랑 원구단도 같다. . * 대한제국의 제국발전처를 중심으로 한 내정 집중파가 세력을 얻어가고 있음, 그 세력의 대표는 김홍집. * 그들은 덕의지 유학생들과 비스마르크의 조언에 입각해서 내부의 부족한 산업화와 사회기반시설의 확충을 더 강조함. . * 개성에서 처음 노면전차 개통. . * 간도와 요동의 소요는 점차 감소. 대한제국군이나 경찰에 대한제국 행정당국이 30년만에 조선화를 성공. * 대규모 이주 지원이 큰 빛이고 순응적인 한족과 몽골족, 만주족은 소수로서 지내고 있는 상황. * 여순이랑 제주도의 영국 해군기지를 주 기점으로 영국 해군의 항행 방문 증가. . * 대한제국 해군, 덕의지에게 구 정원함 현 백제함의 자매함(?)으로 대한제국함을 수주 요청. 1889 * 대한천일은행 발족. * 세 번째 준국립은행으로 민간지분도 존재한다. . * 프랑스 파리 엑스포에 대한제국이란 이름으로 참여. . * 오경석의 아들, 오세창 한성순보 기자로 취직. . * 평양황립대학의 설립 계획 확정, 발표. . * 자유민권운동의 지지가 날로 강해지기 시작. . * 황국협회는 이에 근황파를 결집하기 시작. . * 역관 출신이나 서방과의 무역을 통해서 부를 쌓고 서양식 모습을 하면서 민초를 착취하는 일부 신흥 부자들에 대해서 부적(富賊)이라는 표현이 쓰이기 시작. . * 조선 최초의 근대적 파업인 인천 면직물 공장의 여공 파업. * 주모자는 서양인이랑도 말을 할 줄 알던 한 아낙. . * 이미 이전부터 외국에서 공산주의라는 불온한 사상서적의 유입이 되어서 노동자들에 대한 문해율도 있었기에 한문판이나 국문판으로 그것이 음성적으로 퍼지기 시작. . * 대동강 철도교와 임진강 철도교의 개통. * 요동철도와 서북철도의 개통. * 즉 경심선이 연결이 되는데 성공을 했다. . * 심할선 개통 직전에 철도 노동자 파업. . * 이윽고 경전선 철도 공사 중의 철도 노동자 파업. . * 청나라서는 변법자강운동을 전개하기 시작, 기존 양무파나 보수파와는 다른 이들. * 이들은 지지를 받기 시작. . * 선거권은 만 25세 이상 남성에 국세로 20원 이상을 바치는 이들에게만 한정. 1890 * 농부 산하에 종자연구소를 설치. * 이때부터 정부의 더 체계적인 지원 아래에 종자 개량과 연구를 감행. * 산업적으로 품종개량을 한 거들을 보면서 그 생산성이나 맛이 좋아지자 이를 위하여서 그랬다. * 농상도감시절 부터 있던 농업보급소를 기반으로 한다. . * 카메라의 사진을 실은 사진이랑 광고가 조금씩 더 늘어나게 되었다. . * 독립문 완공. . * 서울에 노면전차 개통. . * 덕의지에서 대한제국함 건조 완료, 대한제국에 인도할 준비를 하고 있음. . * 2차 부군현 통폐합(생활권을 좀 더 반영한 개선, 면의 추가). . * 노동자 파업에 대해서 황립보안경찰의 강경한 진압이 발생. * 노동자 파업이랑 엮인 자유민권운동 세력의 거리를 둔 점진적 연대. . * 이에 대한 민본협회와 황국협회의 갈등 강화, 지식인 계층이 사회주의 혹은 공산주의의 가르침은 유학에서도 상통함을 강조하면서 붉은 선비의 무리한 뜻으로 홍사도를 편성해 정당으로 인가 받으려고 시도. * 홍사도의 2차 인터내셔널 가입. . * 2차 민중원 총선, 민본협회의 다수당화. * 상대적 소수에도 중추원이랑 같이 민본협회를 견제하는 그들, 황국협회. . * 청과 일본의 대만을 두고 신경전이 더 강화. * 대한제국은 내부 변화에 더 신경을 쓸 예정. . * 미국의 연방차원 반독점법인 셔먼 반독점법 통과. * 이에 대하여 대한제국에서도 반독점법을 도입해야 한다는 여론이 등장했다. * 대한제국판 반독점법 여론이 형성되자 대상인이나 재벌들은 당황. . * 파업의 확산, 그만큼 대한제국의 산업화가 진행되어 가고 있음을 반증. . * 전쟁 이후에 군부의 주도권을 잡기 위한 해군과 육군의 갈등 내홍이 드러남. . * 제국발전처를 위시한 내정 집중파는 황국협회와 민본협회에 군부 내부의 육군과 해군의 갈등 중재. * 실용적 시각의 그들은 후임들이 유럽으로 유학도 갔다오고 국제 정세를 더 냉정히 보면서 보수파와 급진 개화를 중재하면서 세력을 더 불림. . * 심할선 철도 개통. . * 경덕선 철도, 노동자 파업으로 착공 연기. . * 황상의 노동자들을 무조건 강경히 진압하기 보다 어느 정도 들어주며 세력의 와해를 추구. * 덕의지 제국의 노동자 관련 법률을 검토하기 시작. * 물론 그러면서도 과격한 파업은 진압하고 파업을 선동한 공산주의, 사회주의 세력인 홍사도에 대한 조사와 검거를 감행. * 황립보안경찰과 경무청의 경관들이 수고. . * 노동자법을 편성, 의료보험과 산재보험, 제한적 실업급여를 제안한 법. * 대한제국 최초의 근대적 사회보장제도, 이 노동자법의 의결을 놓고 민본협회와 황국협회의 대치. . * 찬양회가 1890년대부터 왕성한 여성운동을 하기 시작했다. 1891 * 한성부의 한성(서울)직할시 승격, 평양부의 평양직할시 승격. * 한성부 아래의 성내 5부를 통합, 한양부로 지명, 성저십리의 8방을 6부로 재편, 한성직할시 7부 편성. * 동래의 직할시 승격 논의. . * 경덕선 철도 착공 재개. . * 평양황립대학 설립. . * 황태손과 황태손비 * 원손 생산. . * 영화의 발명, 프랑스에서 해당 영상을 본 대한제국 외교관은 이걸 본국에 전달. . * 오태식 사건 발생. * 러시아 황태자 암살미수 사건 발생... * 오쓰 사건에 이어서 터진 사건이었다. * 호위를 하던 경관 오태식이 저지른 행위로 그로 인해서 대한제국 제국최고법원은 법에 입각해서 최대한 공정한 결과를 기했으나 법에 입각해서 오태식에게 사형을 언도했다. * 황상이 덕원부에 친히 이동해 황태자의 병문안을 오고 주러시아대한제국공사관을 통해서 유감이랑 사죄의 글을 보냈다. 러시아에서는 큰 책임을 물리지 않았다. . * 신엽전, 대한제국 원이라는 신화폐 공개, 금본위제 확립, 보조로 은본위제도 둠. * 금태환권 / 은태환권 / 금화 / 은화 / 백동화로 구성. * 교환기간은 1896년, 광명 41년까지 예정. . * 경복궁, 중건 완료. 황상의 이양. * 다만 화강암 돌기둥을 올리고 기존의 기와보다는 덜 무겁게 무게를 분산시키는 법도 제안해서 기존의 궁궐과는 차이가 있기는 했다. . * 창덕궁이랑 창경궁 등은 이궁으로 사용. * 황태자궁으로 주로 창덕궁이 사용될 예정. . * 대한제국의 모처에서 황실이랑 의정부, 양원에 대상인과 재벌들이 로비, 노동자법을 수용하는 대신에 반독점법을 무마해달라고 요청. * 대상인과 재벌의 로비와 그들도 친족이 기업체를 운영하거나 황실도 이런 재벌들의 기업에 투자하는 일이 있으며 대리인으로 기업체를 운영하기에 이해관계가 일치. . * 노동자법의 주요 쟁점인 실업급여 제도의 액수로 주로 갈등, 결국은 연말에 타협. * 노동자법, 민중원 통과. * 노동자법, 중추원 통과. * 의정부의 상주와 황상의 포고. * 노동자법이 1892년, 광명 37년에 발효될 예정. . * 대한제국함 인도, 시범운용과 전력화 과정. . * 민권논쟁서 신유림의 만인성군자론(萬人成君子論)이라는 것은 확실한 반향을 사로 잡음. * 신민은 신민이나 신민이기에 권리를 가지고 황상께 의견을 표하는 것이 당연한데 이는 황상을 보필하는 대신 중 일부의 인선에 의정부 조부에 영향을 주는 것은 가능하다는 논리가 성행. * 그리고 그 권리를 행사하면서 만인은 군자로 갈 수 있다는 이론으로 결부시키었다. * 이 논리에 반대파는 만인성군자론은 안일하게 보고 있다고 비판하면서 소수성군자론으로 맞섰다. . * 비스마르크 실각. * 그러함에도 덕의지에 파견된 유학생들과 외교관 등은 그를 자주 방문했다. * 이는 빌헬름 2세의 심기를 알게 모르게 건드렸다. . * 만인성군자론과 소수성군자론을 모두 중재하는 절충안인 공부인성군자론(工夫人成君子論)이 등장. 의무교육의 실시를 강조한다. * 이들은 소학교에서 혹 소학교의 연령을 지나친 이들을 위한 공민학교를 의무화하자고 강조. * 상소와 민권논쟁의 만인성군자론자들도 소수성군자론자들도 그 대의에 공감했다. * 이들은 1892~1893년까지, 광명 37년에서 광명 38년 안으로 의무교육제도를 확립하자고 호소했다. . * 황실에서도 이를 인지하기 시작. . * 불교측은 조계종을 중심으로 조일수호조약 이후 이 땅에 적극적인 포교를 하던 일본 불교에 대항하여서 원종을 설립하였고 원흥사를 창건. * 이후 원종 종무원을 설립하고 한성 사대문 안에 절을 지을 계획. * 대한제국 의정부와 황실은 이를 막을 이유는 없었고 오히려 종교의 자유라고 하나 서방의 천주교와 개신교, 일본의 일본 불교가 나라를 완전히 잠식하는 것을 막기 위해서 동학과 불교에 대해서는 지원을 계획. * 다만 대놓고의 탄압이 아니라 향토종교에 대한 지원으로 견제를 하는 방안이 등장. 1892 * 왕조 500주년 축일이 거대하게 계획. * 그 성대한 것에 서방열강이나 주변국의 언론이 대서특필. * 대한제국 황립국군의 사열식은 물론 전통의장을 하고 한성 시가에 행진 선보이며 성대하게 왕조의 지속을 바랬다. . * 건국 500주년 및 왕조 창건 500주년 기념주화 발행. . * 서울에 노면전차 등장. . * 경전선 철도 개통. . * 노동자법 발효. . * 의무교육령 민중원 통과. * 의무교육령 중추원 통과. * 황상의 포고, 의무교육령 선포. * 의무교육령이 광명 38년에 발효될 예정. . * 중추원 천거의관 선거. * 2년 전 민중원 총선이랑 달리 황국협회랑 민본협회의 팽팽한 균형 유지, 10 대 10. * 중추원 의관의 정원 확대 논의. * 칙임의관은 여전히 보수적인 자와 진보적인 자를 균형으로 배치. . * 노동자법의 발효로 파업이 줄어들기 시작. . * 비스마르크와의 접견을 하면서 그를 고문으로 불러올 생각을 하는 대한제국 의정부. * 그러나 독일제국과의 외교 문제로 불발 가능성이 높음을 인지. . * 미국에서 코카콜라 컴퍼니가 등장. . * 러불동맹 형성. * 대한제국의 고민이 형성. * 과연 불란서와의 철도협력과 군사적 이용이 러시아에 넘어갈 것을 우려. . * 신화의 보급이 널리 시작됨. . * 대한제국의 표준시는 한양 혹은 서울직할시로 동경 127도를 중심으로 했다. * 그리니치 천문대를 기준으로 +8:30으로 말이다. . * 총리대신의 건강문제가 우려가 되었다. . * 황태자의 일본 방문, 이후 영국령 홍콩 방문. * 황태자의 홍콩 이후 청나라 방문. * 황태자에 대한 청나라 측의 암살미수 적발. * 청나라와 대한제국 간의 갈등. . * 서방열강과의 영사 재판권과 거류지 및 외국인의 대한제국 내륙 이동이 가능하는 개정안을 바탕으로 서방과의 모든 조약 일체 개정에 성공. * 대표적인 것이 1차 한영통상항해조약과 1차 한미통상항해조약. 1893 * 총리대신 완림공 이재원 서거, 후임 총리대신으로 제국발전처의 일원이며 내부대신이던 김홍집이 서리를 맡다가 정식으로 총리대신 임명. . * 청이랑 일본 간의 대만을 두고 갈등의 강화. * 이를 주청대한제국공사인 민영환과 주일대한제국공사의 보고가 들어오기 시작. . * 의화군왕의 해군무관학교 입교. . * 중추원 천거의관을 30명으로 증가, 칙임의관 30명으로 유지로 합의. * 2차 중추원 천거의관 선거부터 적용. . * 의무교육령 시행. * 소학교과 공민학교의 의무화. . * 청나라의 대만 경비부대, 강화. . * 고부의 수령 조병갑에 대한 비리 폭로, 사헌원의 조사로 파면. * 동학세력의 정치세력화 시도, 그들을 대표할 정당인 활빈당 창설. . *대한제국, 마우저 사에게 7mm 탄을 사용하는 소총의 개발을 의뢰. *마침 스페인이랑 요구 조건이 비슷했기에 마우저 사는 해당 총기의 대한제국인 표준 체형에 맞는 수정한 제품을 제의. *대한제국의 승인. 38식 임진보총 채용. *같은 해에 스페인 등지에서 7*57mm 탄을 쓰는 마우저 소총인 이른바 스페인 마우저가 납품. . * 동래황립대학 계획 확정, 1896년, 광명 41년에 설립 예정. . * 청나라 민중의 대한제국 외교관 피살 미수 사건 발생. * 대한제국 내부의 일본을 돕자는 의견이 강해지고 여론이 악화. . * 경덕선 철도 개통. 1894 * 경원선이랑 함경도 동해안을 연결할 철도의 필요성 강조. . * 원경선 안 등이 논의되기 시작. . * 청일전쟁 발발. * 일본과 청나라 간의 해전 발생. * 대한제국, 청일전쟁에 관전무관단 파견. . * 3차 민중원 총선, 황국협회의 다수당화. . * 일본에 군수물자를 판매. . * 일본의 승기로 잡혀지는 가운데에 일본의 천진상륙 시도와 대한제국의 거중조정. * 칭다오와 산둥반도에 대한 할양을 주장하나 덕의지, 러시아, 프랑스의 삼국 간섭으로 일본이 강한 압박을 받음. . * 동래부의 직할시 승격, 승인. * 동래직할시 출범. 1895 * 장춘 - 용정 철도 착공. . * 시모노세키조약 체결. * 일본에게 대만과 배상금 8천만냥 지급. * 여기에 칭다오와 산둥반도 할양을 포기하는 대신에 배상금 2천만 냥을 추가. * 즉 1억냥을 얻어간 일본. . * 대한제국에서 코카콜라의 유행, 기존의 소다수를 압도하는 뭔가가 있었다. . * 선거권 제한 중 국세 20원 납부자에서 15원 납부자로 조정. . * 칭다오와 산둥반도에 대해서 덕의지 제국이 접근. * 그래서 교주만에 이권을 획득하기 시작. . * 사설철도인 석탄철도의 산업철도로 인수. * 보다 더 유기적인 탄광들과의 철도 연결을 공공으로 해야한다고 강조. . * 한성 혹은 서울의 확장. . * 행정구역의 17도 재편. * 조선 팔도 중 경기도, 황해도, 강원도를 제외한 5도와 신지인 심여도와 장룡도를 분도. * 17도 행정구역 편성, 도감사와 분리를 위한 행정공무원의 증가. * 이로 인한 예산소모가 좀 있었다는 기록이 크다. . * 한성에 사대문 안에 절의 창건, 절의 이름은 각황사. * 원종은 각황사를 본산으로 대한불교의 체제를 강화하려 한다. . * 인천에 노면전차 등장. . * 12월 28일에 프랑스의 뤼미에르 형제가 최초로 무성영화를 상영했다. * 물론 그들은 더 진보한 영사기를 동시에 공개했으며 이걸 시네마토그래프라고 하였다. 1896 *38식 임진보총을 자체생산하기 시작. *면허생산권을 취득하는데 성공하여서 그렇다. *임진보총 외에도 구식 게베어 71과 기묘덕식약보총을 7*57mm로 개수한 이른바 41식 향보총을 향보군에 보급. *해당 탄약에 대한 면허생산권도 취득. . * 동래황립대학 설립. . * 덕원-경흥인 덕경선 착공. . * 대한제국 원과 신엽전의 교환 중지. * 신엽전의 경우는 대부분 재활용 되었지만 의미가 있는 경우는 유지가 되었다. . * 러시아-청 사이에 노청밀약 체결. * 한국과 일본의 침공 시에 상호 방어를 위한 상호 동맹조약이 목적이었으나 요북에 대한 이권 문제로 인해서 불평등 조약이었다. *이 밀약을 제대로 알지는 못했으나 대한제국과 일본은 청과 러시아의 접촉을 강해지자 적대감을 드러내었다. *대한제국은 청나라와는 한청밀약을 맺었다. 그러나 이 역시도 같은 불평등 조약인건 마찬가지였다. . *제국해관의 분서 확장. * 제주도 제주항과 대정항에도 제국해관 분서가 개설. . * 세계 최초의 근대 올림픽인 1896 아테네 올림픽. * 그리스 공사를 겸하던 주이탈리아 대한제국 공사가 방문. . * 영국 - 잔지바르 전쟁 발발. * 영국의 압도적 승리. 1897 * 홍사도 외의 노동자도 함께하는 정당인 대한사민당 창설. . * 황태자의 후궁인 엄씨 소생 황자 탄생. . * 엄씨, 기존 직급보다 상승. . * 황후 민씨 승하. *시호는 자원효성정화합천홍덕성공제휘열순목태황후로 순목태황후로 불린다. . * 의화군왕, 해군무관학교 졸업. . * 프랑스, M1897 75mm 야포 개발. . * 주프랑스 대한제국 대사관 주재무관의 보고. * 도입을 타진. . * 전주 - 무안선 논의. . * 청나라에서 구야사건 발생. * 이를 기점으로 덕의지 제국의 보복 시작. *교주만을 확실하게 무력으로 장악하고 할양을 받음. *덕의지 제국령 키아우초우가 성립. . * 이에 대해서 마찬가지로 칭다오 등지에 눈여겨보던 러시아 제국은 큰 자극을 얻음. * 진황다오를 얻기 위해서 외교적 공작에 들어감, 이를 영국이 견제. . * 대한제국도 이에 따라 영국과의 공조를 검토. . *일본인에 의해 천일염이 대한제국에 도입. 1898 * 개인주의 사조가 강화, 이에 대하여 서방화의 부작용이라는 주장이 강해지나 의견이 팽팽. * 비강권주의 사조가 들어오면서 탈권위를 추구하는 극단적 혁신유림도 등장. * 개인의 행복이 있어야 공동체도 있다는 개인주의 사조도 존재해 서방화의 부작용이란 주장을 반박. . * 비용문제로 잠시 부설을 중단하였던 간도 일대의 중요거점을 위한 철도 건설을 논의. * 기존의 사철을 인수하는 것도 논의. * 사실 요동과 간도 철도의 수익은 점점 더 높아지던 편이었기 때문에 그에 대한 재원은 물론이고 새로운 철도의 수요는 필요했다. . * 대한제국 최초의 영화로는 탈놀이라는 걸로 기록영화에 가까웠으나 기존 탈춤을 달리하여서 보여주는 거에 많은 인기를 누렸다. . * 장춘 - 용정 철도 개통. * 장축과 덕원을 연결하는 장덕선을 검토. * 아마도 장룡선의 연장일 것. . * 의화군왕, 해군무관으로 임관 . * 본격적인 더 휴대하기 좋은 카메라의 등장. . * 2차 중추원 천거의관 선거. * 황국협회의 다수당화. 황국협회 16명, 민본협회 11명, 활빈당 3명. . * 4차 민중원 총선. * 민본협회의 다수당화. . * 미서전쟁 반발, 대한제국군의 관전무관단 파견. * 카리브해 전역과 필리핀 전역을 확인했다. * 미국의 승리. . * 황상 승하. * 시호는 '광명'통천융운영극돈륜정성광의명공대덕요준순휘우모성경응명입기지화신업계기선력건행곤정영의홍휴수정효강문헌무장인익흥선태황제로 * 성조 광명제 혹은 성조 '광명'태황제 또는 성조 태황제로 불린다. . * 시베리아 철도 부분개통. * 이에 대한 대한제국과 일본의 경계. . * 황태자의 즉위. * 연호를 광무로 발표. * 내년인 1899년부터 광무 원년, 1년이 시작될 것. . * 황태자비, 황후로 책봉. 1899 * 광무 원년 시작. . * 대한제국 최초의 아나키즘 정당, 자유사회당 창당. * 이들은 대한제국 황립보안경찰의 주시를 받기 시작. . * 동래에 노면전차 개통. . * 황성일보 개설. . * 프랑스의 M1897 75mm 밀리 야포 도입을 결정. * 그리고 협상을 통해서 거금을 주고 면허생산 취득. * 제작설비를 심양 병기창과 모란봉 화포창, 서울 군시기 병기창에 두기로 함. . * 함흥황립대학 설립. * 함흥부의 직할시 승격. . * 황태손의 황태자 책봉. . * 중추원 의관의 수와 민의원 의관의 수 증가 합의 * 다음 천거의관 선거 혹은 총선인 각각 1904년과 1902년에 칙임의관 40명에 천거의관 40명으로 구성, 민의원은 120명의 선출로 협의. * 선거권의 제한이 연간 세금 납부액을 조금 감면 기존 15원에서 10원으로 감소, 피천거권 혹은 피선거권 연령을 각각 40세와 35세가 35세와 30세로 줄어들었다. * 선거권의 제한을 더 낮추어 달라는 자유민권운동이 또 전개, 주로 노동자층이 주장. . * 일본의 영사재판권과 계류지 권환 회수, 청일전쟁 승리를 바탕으로 획득. . * 제 2차 보어전쟁 발발. * 대한제국, 제 2차 보어전쟁에 관전무관단 파견. . *황상의 궁내부 산하 황실 소유 농지 중 인삼에 대한 관할관청으로 궁내부 내장원에 삼포과를 설치하겠다고 하지만 이는 의정부와 사헌원, 그리고 중추원, 민중원의 강한 반대로 좌절. *대신에 투자 증가. 이미 인삼에 대한 판매와 관리의 권한은 농상부가 가지고 있었다. 물론 그걸로 벌어들인 돈을 제국의 국고로 관리하는 것은 탁지부의 일이었다. . * 덕원 - 경흥 철도인 덕경선 착공. 1900 * 카메라랑 영사기 광고가 더 늘었다. * 그리고 카메라의 보급이 더 강해지면서 신문이나 광고에서 사진을 활용하는 게 늘어났으며 사진 인쇄는 좀 더 보편화가 되었다. * 하지만 여전히 카메라는 비싸기에 기자들이나 돈이 있는 집안에서나 사용하는 걸로 인식이 주류였다. . * 황국협회, 정당으로 정식적으로 변화 당명을 제국보수당으로 결정. * 본격적인 정당체제화, 민본협회는 정당체제화하나 당명은 그래도 유지한다. . * 장춘-덕원선 착공 시작. * 용정에서 덕원까지 연결하는 철도. * 덕원-해삼위선도 동시에 착공. * 경흥에서 해삼위를 연결하는 철도이다. . * 의화군왕에 대해서 의친왕의 봉작을 책봉. . * 심양부, 심양직할시로 승격. * 군사적인 이유에 입각. . * 의화단의 난 발생, 대한제국 총영사 박인준 피살. * 대한제국인 피해 발생. * 의화단을 진압하기 위한 군대 파병. * 사령관에 조준태 부장 선임. * 베이징을 향한 경주를 연상시키듯이 대한제국 황립국군이랑 러시아군의 경쟁. . * 대한제국의 북방은 북방부대에 관해서 경비명령이 내려지고 청나라인이나 청비의 도하에 대해서 철저한 통제를 강화. * 이후로도 러시아의 요북 감정 등이나 내부 혼란에 입각하여 국경지대는 상당한 혼란이 존재. . * 민중원 의관, 박정양 총리대신에 선출. * 최초의 민중원 의관으로 선출 총리. * 민중원 의관 정원 수 120에서 130명을 요청. . * 프랑스의 M1897 75밀리 야포 도입 시작. . * 홍사도, 대한공산당으로 개명. . * 러시아의 노골적인 요북 사실상 점령. * 대한제국과의 갈등 강화. * 일본의 반발도 강화, 한일 양국의 대러 공조 강화를 상정. . * 영국에서 일본의 전함 미카사 건조 완료. . * 어뢰정과 순양함 등의 건조 및 발주에 심혈을 기울이는 대한제국 해군. * 대한제군 해군 태조 고황제급 1번함 태조 고황제함 취역. * 대한제국 해군 태조 고황제급 2번함 태종대왕함 시험 운행 중. 1901 * 은본위제 폐지, 금본위제만으로 확정. * 일본은 대한제국의 금을 수입해서 금을 금본위제로 할 예정. . * 사회자유당의 기관지인 평민신보 출간. * 잡지인 절쇄도 출간. * 활빈당이 사회자유당과의 교류를 강화. . *프랑스의 M1897 75밀리 야포 면허생산 시작. *대한제국에서의 제식명은 평철 3식 속사야포. . * 전주 - 무안선 대 함장선 및 남은 간도 철도 부설에 더 집중할지 갈등. * 간도 철도 라인의 판정승. . * 다만 전주 - 옥구선의 기공 시작 이후에 더 간도 철도 부설에 집중하기로 협의. * 전주 - 옥구(현실의 군산)선 기공. . * 원손, 황태손 책봉. . * 영국 빅토리아 여왕 붕어. . * 민중원의 요구 사양, 원안대로 120명의 의관으로 증가 확정. . * 태조 고황제급 3번함 세종대왕 전함 진수, 영국의 인도와 2년 간 시험 운행. . * 공주부의 공주직할시 상소와 전주부의 전주직할시 상소 갈등. * 공주황립대학 계획으로 공주부의 판정승. 1902 * 태조 고황제급 2번함 태종대왕함 취역. * 태조 고황재급 4번함 문종대왕함 진수, 영국의 인도와 2년 간 시험 운행. . * 공주황립대학 설립. * 공주부, 공주직할시로 승격. . * 일본의 조동종이 대한제국의 불교 종단이 통합하여 원종으로 제국 의정부의 암묵적인 지원 아래에 포교하는 것에 밀리기 시작. . * 영화에 대한 관심이 더 식었다. * 점점 영화가 평범해지기 시작해서 그렇다. . * 4차 민중원 총선. * 민본협회와 제국보수당이 양분. * 그러나 민본협회가 좀 더 수가 많다. * 타협과 합의를 통해서 중추원 의관인 제국보수당의 김윤식이 총리로 지명, 황상이 승인하였다. . * 영국의 제 2차 보어전쟁 승리. * 그러나 국제적 비난에 직면. * 이에 대해서 러시아에 대한 그레이트 게임의 수행에 차질이 발생할 우려에 동맹을 물색. * 그들이 선택한 그레이트 게임의 동방 지역 대리인은 기존부터 강력한 대러 방파제였던 대한제국과 그 대한제국을 지원할 일본. . * 영한일동맹 체결. * 영한일동맹과는 별도로 한일 간의 군사동맹 결성. * 러시아와 청나라의 우려. . * 전주 - 옥구선 개통. * 이를 통해서 호남의 식량을 무안 목포항이랑 더불어서 선박으로 효율적으로 운송이 가능해짐. . * 일본의 전함, 미카사 취역. 1903 *속사약포와 신보총의 양산 시작. *막대한 군비를 들여서 대량생산. *35식 임진보총의 개량형을 해건정밀에서 제시. *신보총은 해정 5식 경의덕의지개보총이란 제식명 부여. . * 영국에게서 주문한 전함, 태조 고황제급 3번함 세종대왕함 정식 취역. * 대한제국 해군의 기함으로 태조 고황제함이 인정. . * 미국과 영국과의 밀약 시도. * 영미의 한일전시채권을 구매를 허용, 러시아를 상대로 견제를 시도. . * 덕해선 개통. * 유사시 러시아와 이웃한 쪽으로 효율적인 육군의 병력 이동이 가능해짐. 1904 * 영국에서 우생학의 대중화가 시작. . * 태조 고황제급 4번함 문종대왕함 정식 취역. * 대한제국 황립해군 여순 분함대에 배치. . 한일러전쟁 기간 * 한일러전쟁 반발. * 선전포고 문서 전달과 함께 한국 해군의 진황도의 러시아 함대와 인천의 정박한 러시아 군함 공격. * 진황도항 해전, 이후 진황도 봉쇄 시작. 일본 해군의 블라디보스토크 방면 러시아 해군 견제. . * 대한제국과 러시아 제국의 국교 단절. * 일본제국과 러시아 제국의 국교 단절. . * 3차 중추원 천거의관 선거. * 대러강경파가 집권. * 고균 김옥균으로 총리지명. * 황상의 총리 임명. . * 김옥균 의정부, 고액의 전쟁 예산을 집행, 사전에 국회원의 승인을 받음. . * 요하공방전, 숫적 우세로 승리. . * 두만강 공방전 시작, 러시아 군의 저항을 이기고 두만강 상륙 성공. . * 일본 육군의 함흥, 덕원 상륙. . * 장덕선의 조기 개통을 위한 공병들의 동원도 강화. . * 송화강 공방전, 러시아군의 거센 저항을 이기고 교두보 확보. . * 요동에서 이동한 일부 부대에 입각한 진황도 포위 강화, 진황도 공방전 시작. * 산하이관 전투에서 대화력전과 피해에도 산하이관을 장악. * 진황도 공방전의 최대 격전지인 상산 공방전 시작. * 요새포와 곡사포에 대요새포가 쏟아지는 대결전... * 신화차도 투입되었다. . * 황해해전, 한일연합함대의 승리. * 진황도 함대가 함포를 드러내고 요새의 방호력을 강화. . * 울산해전, 한일연합함대 분함대의 승리. * 블라디보스토크 분함대 도주. . * 소야해전, 러시아 군함 노비크 노획. * 일본 해군 승리. . * 블라디보스토크 점령. . * 만주전투, 시베리아 철도 일부를 점거. . * 일본 육군의 청진으로 행군과 연해주로 진군. . * 진황도에서의 대규모 283밀리 야포와 75밀리 속사야포의 포격이 주고받는 대결전이 이어졌다. * 갈석산을 차지하고 그 중요한 관제고지 중 상산(象山)을 둘러싼 공방전이 이어졌다. * 당시 군단장, 이후 부대를 증강받아서 진황도 공략을 담당한 야전군의 사령관인 한규설 대장이 러시아군 포로를 심문해서 얻은 결과에 입각해서 상부에 보고, 최대한 천천히 고사를 해도 된다고 지언. * 총참모본부와 황립육군본부, 황립해군본부, 황실은 피해를 줄이나 여의치 않으면 고사 혹은 차안으로 신속한 점령을 강조하는 선에 승인. . * 예비군 편성이랑 병력증원이 더 강화. * 러시아를 상대로 시베리아 철도를 사용하지 못하게 하려는 한일 양국의 전략안이 일치. . * 일본군의 연해주 점령이 강화. . * 발틱함대의 고민. 블라디보스토크도 점령되었고 진황도도 봉쇄에 공방전인 상황이기에 어딘가로 향해야 했다. . * 퉁랴오 회전에서 대한제국군의 승리. * 사실 큰 사상자 없이 러시아군이 밀려났다. . * 크로파트킨의 대전략과 대한제국-일본의 대전략이 충돌. . * 러시아 내부에 대한제국, 일본의 지원을 받은 공산주의 세력이 불온한 움직임을 보이기 시작. * 혁명인사들에게 공산당이랑 대한사민당 인사들로 자금을 지원. . * 황태자비 서거. * 사인은 황손을 낳다가 산욕증으로 사망. * 황자는 사산... 1905 * 불온한 책동과 차르의 무관심이 더해져서 빚어진 피의 일요일 사건 발생. * 러시아 내부의 문제로 전쟁에 집중하기 어려워진 상황이 되었다. * 그러함에도 크로파트킨은 물자를 비축하고 최종결전을 위하여서 노력했다. . * 장덕선 개통. * 병력 증강 강화. * 전선에 있는 대한제국군의 총 수 증가. * 덕원과 해삼위, 블라디보스토크를 통해서 상륙하는 일본군의 증원도 강화. . * 진황도 공방전에서 대한제국 황립육군의 승리. * 진황도 방면의 제국군 북상 시작. . * 치치하르 공방전의 서곡인 대용호포 공방전 시작. * 오스카르 그리펜베르크의 선전으로 이길 것 같았으나 황립육군의 맹렬한 저항으로 손색이 없었으나 사실상 첫 승전이었다. * 크로파트킨의 직권으로 그리펜베르크가 물러남. * 러시아군 내부에서도 논란이 강화. . * 치치하르 공방전에서 한일연합군이 승리. * 러시아군 30만 대 대한제국군 23만과 일본군 7만인 한일연합군 30만이 격돌. * 1달 간의 지리한 공방전. 기관총과 참호가 쓰이고 포격전으로 무수히 많은 사상자가 발생. * 치치하르 외곽의 기병전에서 대한제국 기병대가 일본 기병대와의 연합으로 코사크 기병대를 화력으로 압도. * 아키야마 요시후루가 이름을 알림. * 3월 9일, 러시아군 패주. * 피해는 러시아군이 사상자 12만, 한일연합군 8만. * 그러나 전략적으로는 한일연합군이, 전술적으로는 러시아군의 패배이다. * 크로파트킨은 최후 결전을 위해서 후방인 자란툰 등에서 아군 주력의 충원을 노력. . * 대한해협 해전, * 러시아 발틱함대, 한일연합함대에 참패. * 한일연합함대의 전력에 포위섬멸되었으며 정자진에 제압 이후에 어뢰정이랑 구축함으로 확인사살하는 전술로 승리. * 나히모프호가 대한제국 황립해군에게 노획. * 러시아 제국의 잔여 군자금이랑 통치자금인 황금 등을 확인. * 이를 일본 제국 해군에게는 알리지 않음. . * 러시아 육군의 최종공세인 북풍 작전 저지 성공. * 기화차와 대구경 곡사포와 구포, 화포로 최대한 러시아군의 최종공세 저지. * 일본군은 연해주에서 밀려난 것이 흠. * 비록 패전이었어도 크로파트킨은 일본군에 대해서 큰 전술적 충격을 가하면서 전쟁을 마무리했다. * 그러나 그 대가로 어떻게든 비축했던 러시아 극동군 주력이 무너진 것은.... . * 일본의 사할린 전투. * 러시아령 북사할린 점령. * 일본의 사할린 영유가 완전해짐. . * 일본 도쿄에서 가쓰라-태프트 밀약. * 일본은 대만과 사할린의 영유를 하는 대신에 미국의 필리핀 지배를 승인한다. * 양국은 동아시아의 외교 부분에서 최대한 우호적 위치를 견지한다. * 청나라에 대하여 동아시아의 외교를 흐트리는 존재로 간주하고 철저한 공동견제가 필요하다고 합의. . * 이후 대한제국 한성 혹은 서울에서 김옥균-태프트 밀약. * 대한제국은 요북에 대한 우월한 위치를 보장받고 미국의 필리핀 지배를 승인한다. * 양국은 동아시아와 관련한 외교 부분에서 최대한 우호적 위치를 견지한다. * 청나라에 대하여 동아시아의 외교를 흐트리는 존재로 간주하고 철저한 공동견제가 필요하다고 합의. . * 포츠머스 조약. * 연해주 할양과 배상금에 대한 문제로 러시아 재무상 비테와 일본 외상 고무라 주타로의 갈등이 심화. * 이를 방지한 것이 대한제국 외부대신 이완용. * 결국 연해주 할양과 배상금에 대한 포기. * 내부적으로 대한제국과 일본이 군사적 우위를 차지했으나 영미의 채권 구매에도 재정적 위기가 가득했다. . . * 이 와중에 대한제국과 러시아의 밀약이 포츠머스에서도 열리고 있었다. . . * 한일러전쟁에 대한 반응은 그렇게 우호적 반응은 아니었다. * 오히려 배상금을 얻지 못했고 일본은 영토라도 할양을 받았지만 대한제국은 영토 할양을 받지 않았기 때문이다. 그래서 어떠한 면모에서는 더 손해라는 주장이 나왔다. * 물론 노획한 군함들의 절반을 판매하고 받은 대가는 거대했다. 그 황금에 대한 것으로 왈가왈부가 컸다. 그리고 일본에서는 히비야 방화사건 같은 폭동이 일어났다. * 대한제국에서도 서울역 폭동이 일어났고 일시적으로 양국 모두에 계엄령이 떨어지기도 했다. * 그러나 얻은 것이 없다고 하기에는 큰 것을 얻었다. 대한제국이나 일본 모두 유럽의 열강들도 인정한 명실상부한 열강의 위치에 오른 것이다. * 요북과 진황도 등지에 대한 영향력을 굳건하게 유지하게 된 것은 대한제국이었다. * 일본 제국도 상당한 위치에 오를 수가 있었다. * 외교적 자산으로 기능하게 되었다. . * 한청만주선후조약 * 요북 철도를 제제합이까지 연장하고 동 철도를 방어하기 위해 대한제국 육군 혹은 그에 준하는 철도 경비대를 상주하는 권한과 요북의 중요 광산 채굴권 보장, 동 철도 병행하는 청나라 측의 철도 건설 금지, 북경- 제제합이 철도의 사용권 연장과 양국 공동 사업화, 요북 중요 도시에 대한제국인 거류지의 증설 허가, 송화강 너머 상안의 삼림 벌채 합작 권한 획득 등이 포함되며, 이후 북만 경영의 기초가 되었다. . * 아이러니하게도 영화로 전시 선전 영상이 늘면서 영화에 대한 인기가 더욱 커져갔으며 이를 계기로 대한제국의 영화산업은 침체기를 극복하고 신장하였다. . * 빌헬름 2세의 황화론과 대한제국 및 일본에 대한 적대적인 외교정책 감행. * 제국 내 친덕파들은 당황. 그러면서도 덕의지의 문물에 대하여서 활용하고 민간교류는 최대한 지속을 노력. * 덕의지 제국 내부에서도 당황한 표정이 등장. . * 미국의 황화론에 주목. 1906 * 영국의 드레드노트 취역, 전 세계 해군의 대충격. * 그런 드레드노트의 모방을 추구, 이른바 드레드노트 쇼크 발생. * 대한제국 내부에서도 드레드노트의 모방이나 주문을 주장. . * 일시적 계엄령을 해지. * 민중원이랑 중추원이 의정부에 요구. * 이를 의정부가 수락. . * 전무선 기공. . * 전주황립대학 설립. . * 공인들에 대한 사진을 코닥 카메라로 찍고 이를 황색언론에 제보하는 일이 생겨서 제국 내부의 공인들은 더욱 불만이 커져갔으며 사생활의 자유를 주장하는 시위가 늘었다. * 이는 자유권의 포괄적 해석을 주장하는 거라서 사회적 논란이 있었다 . * 시어도어 루스벨트, 노벨평화상 수상. . * 장충단의 확장. * 한일러 전쟁에 대한 전사자에 대한 무덤으로 표기. . * 신라급 전함 1번함 신라함 준공. . * 5차 민중원 총선 * 제국보수당의 열세, 그러나 고균 김옥균 총리대신의 중립적인 것은 지속되었다. . * 대한해협 해전에 대한 대한제국 황립해군과 일본 제국 해군의 결론이 달라짐. * 대한제국 황립해군은 해군력 현시에 기초한 현존함대와 기지 타격 전략의 유효성에 주목. * 물론 현존함대에 입각해서 장기결전을 상정한 함대결전도 포함하기에 완전히 함대결전을 피하는 것은 아니었다. * 일본 제국 해군은 함대결전 사상에 대한 확신 강화. . * 대한공산당의 테러활동. * 이에 대한 순검의 대응이 강화. . * 황후의 사치에 대한 언론의 비판. * 한일러전쟁 중에 감선도 황상의 압박으로 마지못해 한 것이라는 것이 드러나는 등 파격. * 죽은 황태자비도 감선을 자발적으로 한 것과 비교되기 시작. * 황후의 친정인 여흥민문이 최대한 사죄하면서 민중의 분노를 무마하고자 함. * 결국은 황후가 사과문을 전 언론에 기재... . * 영국에서 유전학이 등장. . * 영국인들의 영향과 사회진화론에 골턴의 우생학 관련 서적들이 들어오던 영향으로 대한제국에 대한우생학연구회가 성립. * 창립회원은 제국과학기술원 중 생물학에 관련한 인사들이 많았으며 이들은 나병환자와 장애인에 대한 열등한 유전자를 끊어야만 한다고 보다 더 주장. * 대한제국의 우생학은 생각보다 인종적 구분을 초기에는 강하게 두지 않았다. 그러나 이들의 주장은 한국 사회에 사회진화론이랑 더불어서 영향을 주기 시작했다. * 그러나 당대에도 이를 비판하는 이들이 많았던 거도 사실이다. . * 미국에서 한국인과 일본인 등 아시아인에 대한 이민을 제한하려는 법률 제정시도. * 대한제국과 일본의 항의. . * 서태평양에 대한 미국과의 갈등. * 일본과의 전략적 공조 검토. . * 중추원 정원과 민중원 정원의 검토. * 중추원 의관을 칙임의관 50명과 천거의관 40명, 90명으로 하고 민중원 의관은 140명으로 증가 안이 제안. * 법의 개정 성공. 다음 선거와 총선에서 적용. 1907 * 황태자의 새로운 국혼. * 새 황태자비는 파평 윤씨 후작가의 영애이다. . * 신라급 2번함 가야함 기공. . * 불평등조약의 대거 개정, 정미년 서방열강수호통상개정조약인 정미년 서방열강통상항해조약 체결. * 관세 자주권을 되찾는데 성공했다. * 대표적으로 2차 한미통상항해조약이 있다. . * 황자 이은, 영친왕에 책봉. . * 대한공산당에 대한 활동 감시 강화, 황립보안경찰이 투입되어 대대적인 체포작전 돌입. * 자유사회당이랑 무관한 강경 비강권주의자들의 황제 암살 계획 미수로 대역사건 발생. * 광무 7년 대역사건이라고 기록. 연루자가 35인이라 35인 사건이라고도 한다. . * 영-러 간 그레이트 게임에 대한 해소. . * 사철 국유화 선언. * 그 때부터 사철의 국유화를 시작, 자진해서 국가에 바친 사철 운영 기업들에게는 특혜를 제공하는 것으로 타협. * 사철을 바친 기업들에게 철도의 화물세금을 감면해주는 정책. * 그걸로 편성한 것이 중앙선으로 이후 일부 노선에 대한 공사 시작. . * 미 해군 대백색함대의 세계일주 항해 시작. * 대한제국 해군 당국이랑 대한제국 의정부의 고민. * 드레드노트 수준의 전함을 얻어야만 한다고 강조. . * 헤이그 만국평화회의에 대표 파견. . * 학부 산하의 국어연구소에 맞춤법 통일안 연구 하달. . * 광주에서 지방농민금융조합 출범. 1908 * 영국, 드레드노트 수준의 순양전함 인빈시블 취역 . * 신라급 전함 1번함 신라함 진수. . * 미 해군 대백색함대 친선방문. * 대한제국 해군의 내부 문건에서는 최대한 미국과의 우호견지를 다질 것을 조언. * 이는 군부와 민중원의 보고서에서도 드러난다. . * 그러면서도 대한제국은 드레드노트 수준의 전함을 얻기 위해 골머리 중. . * 미국과의 이민 신사협정. * 일본도 비슷한 협정을 체결. . * 경래선 복선화 검토. . * 서울에 대한제국 최초의 주유소가 생겼다. * 서울역 앞의 스탠더드 오일이 세운 역전주유소와 한국계가 세운 흑기와주유소가 있다. 1909 * 전무선 개통. * 경무선 연결. * 의무선 연결. * 요동철도와 조선철도의 완벽한 연결. . * 김옥균 의정부 해산, 신임 의정부 총리대신으로 월남 이상재가 선임, 두번째 민중원 의관 총리. * 의정부 국무대신은 일부만 빼고 달라지지 않음, 이완용 외부대신 유임. . * 신라급 전함 1번함 신라함 취역. * 신라급 전함 2번함 가야함 진수. . * 전주부, 전주직할시로 승격. 1910 * 4차 중추원 천거의관 선거. . * 대한제국 내 청나라 유학생들의 행보가 심상치 않다는 첩보가 들어옴. . * 고토쿠 사건 발생. * 일부 사회주의자가 대한제국으로 도망. * 일본 경찰이나 일본은 대한제국에게 이들을 넘겨달라는 요청과 교섭을 시도. . * 6차 민중원 총선 . * 할빈에서 청나라의 요북과 청나라 북부의 이권 논의를 하기 위해서 3국 외상 회담을 하려던 상황에서 청나라 유학생의 이완용 외부대신 저격미수 사건 발생. * 이토 히로부미, 같은 청나라인 유학생에게 저격, 이후 병원에 옮겨지나 사망. . * 신라급 전함 2번함 가야함 시험운행. . * 한일범인인도조약 체결. * 그에 입각하여 대한제국으로 도망친 사회주의자 인도. . * 세브란스 병원이나 서울황립대학의 우량아 선발대회. . * 전세계적으로 핼리혜성 독가스 소동. * 대한제국도 마찬가지였다. 1911 * 고토쿠 슈스이 등 26인 사형. . * 주시경 등 국문학자들이 훈민정음의 명칭 개정 상소를 올림. * 새로운 명칭에 대한 논의를 시작. 여기에 작성방법을 서양의 가로 쓰기와 띄어 쓰기를 도입. * 게다가 국어연구소에서 연구하던 맞춤법 통일안의 빠른 통과를 주장. . * 영국과의 동맹을 통하여서 드레드노트급 순양전함인 한산급을 도입하기로 결정, 한산급 순양전함 한산함 기공. * 그리고 영국 측의 도움을 받아서 대한제국 해군은 고구려급의 설계를 보강. * 영국 측이 한국인 기술자의 전함 건조 현장 방문과 기술 전수 시도, 국내의 고구려급 기공에도 도움을 줌. * 고구려급 1번함 고구려함 기공. . * 신라급 전함 2번함 가야함 취역. . * 청나라에서 신해혁명 발발 . * 태조 고황제급 3번함 세종대왕함과 신라급 1번함 신라함을 천진에 파견. . * 조선함과 대한제국함 퇴역. * 해체되었고 금속은 재활용이 되었다고 한다. . * 대한제국 최초의 비행장, 여의도 비행장 건설. * 이후 대한제국에 비행장이 대량건설되었으며, 긴급하고 은밀한 정보를 전달하기 위해 비교적 넓은 요동과 간도에 더 우선순위를 뒀다. 1912 * 황상의 늦둥이 황녀 탄생. . * 논의 끝에 한글로 확정. * 새로운 작성방법을 인정하고 앞으로 그걸 기점으로 인정. * 또한 맞춤법 통일안 등장. . * 환단고기가 나왔다고 주장이 되는 해이다. * (대종교의 경전으로 지정되었다....) . * 영재 이건창이 새로운 총리대신으로 지명. . * 청나라, 황실 폐위로 청나라 멸망. * 중화민국 선포, 단 청나라 황실은 자금성에서 지내는 것이 조건. * 청나라 소조정 등장. . * 신해혁명의 혼란을 틈탄 몽골이 러시아 제국의 지원 하에 독립시도. * 몽골, 러시아에 예속되지 않으려고 미국, 독일, 벨기에, 일본, 덴마크, 오스트리아, 대한제국 등 각국 정부에 독립승인 요청. * 그러나 그들의 요청을 모든 국가가 거절. * 몽러우호조약 체결로 인해 몽골 경제가 러시아에 종속됨. * 중국군의 몽골 원정이 있었으나 몽골군 기병들에게 참패했다. . * 대한제국, 중화민국 승인. * 속으로는 어디와 손을 잡을지 계산 중. * 위안스카이의 북양군벌이냐 쑨원의 혁명파냐로 주판을 두들기는 상황. . * 대한제국, 무관 제식 총기로 M1911도 승인. * 대한제국의 총기회사 해건정밀이 면허생산, 해정 광무 13식 자동권총이란 명칭 부여. . * 고구려급 1번함 고구려함 진수, 준공. . * 고구려급 2번함 백제함 기공. . * 영국으로부터 한산급 순양전함 1번함 한산함 진수, 준공 및 인도. * 이후는 국내에서 건조. . * 한산급 2번함 부산함 기공. * 한산급 3번함 명량함 기공. . * 경덕소총의 추가 개량형 보급. . * 중추원과 민의원 의관 의석을 각각 100석과 150석으로 확장. * 선거구 조정. 선거법 개정안 양원 통과. * 다음 총선부터 적용. . * 심양황립대학 설립. 1913 * 고구려급 2번함 백제함 진수. . * 한산급 4번함 노량함 기공. . * 한산급 2번함 부산함 진수. * 한산급 3번함 명량함 진수. . * 해정 광무 13식 권총 대량 양산. * 일선 무관들에게 널리 선호되기 시작. . * 선거권 중 국세에 대한 납세자에 대한 부여 기준을 기존 국세액 10원 납세자에서 3원 납세자로 조정해 선거권 확장. 1914 * 한산함 취역. . * 황태손의 국혼. * 황태손비는 1898년생의 수강원에서 수학 중인 재녀, 반남 박문의 영애. * 박운규 후작의 장녀. . * 대한제국 학부 공인 조선어대사전 발간. . * 사라예보 사건 반발 . 제 1차 세계대전 기간 * 제 1차 세계대전 반발. . * 고구려함 취역. . * 7차 민중원 총선 * 친영파가 집권. * 이를 바탕으로 중추원에서도 친영파가 득세. * 새로운 총리대신 취임, 노구의 김홍집이 총리 집권. * 이 전쟁의 중요성을 강조. * 덕의지 등 동맹국에 대한 선전포고. . * 덕의지령 칭다오 공격작전에 동원. * 한산함, 고구려함, 신라급, 태조 고황제급 등이 동원. * 지상부대도 대규모로 충원. 결국 칭다오 무혈점령. . * 이후 해군은 덕의지령 뉴기니를 공격하기 위해서 제주 거진으로 이동. * 대한제국 해군이랑 해병대에 육군에게 마리아나 제도가 점령이 되었다. . * 백제함 준공. . * 부산함 준공. . * 명량함 준공. . * 한산급 4번함 노량함 진수. . * 대한제국 황립육해군의 서부전선 파병. * 수에즈를 거쳐도 최소 반년의 시간이 걸렸다. 최대 8개월이었다. * 최소 6개 사단 이상을 파견하기로 결정했다. * 그래서 서부전선에서 대한제국군의 동원은 1915년 7~9월 이후로 결정되었다. * 동부전선으로는 러시아 내 한인으로 의용군 편성 독려. * 러시아의 요청에 따라 대한제국의 장교단이 시베리아 철도를 통해서 합류. . * 10월 15일 미국에서 클레이턴 반독점법 통과. * 다시 올라오는 반독점법 통과에 대한 여론. * 그러나 이를 유럽에서의 전쟁으로 덮거나 재벌들의 로비로 정계에서는 무마가 되었다. . * 12월 25일 크리스마스 휴전. * 영국군이나 덕의지군 측에서만 있었으며 다른 전선의 프랑스군이나 벨기에군은 오히려 분통을 터트렸다. . * 대한제국 해운사들이랑 대한제국 공업회사들이 전쟁특수를 벌기 시작. * 이전에 시행되었던 산업화 중 경공업이랑 중공업의 강화에 도움이 크게 되었다. * 의학이나 기존 뜬해지기 전이던 덕의지와의 교류로 광학 기술도 강화되었던 상황이었다. . *퍼 호 구풍이 한국을 강타(현실의 1428호 태풍). 1915 * 황태자비, 황손 생산. * 황자였다. . * 이중에 중화민국 정부는 한야평을 제외하고 모두 수용. * 대한제국도 이에 만족하고 물러남. . * 위안스카이의 굴욕적 수락. * 대한제국은 이에 반발하여 한야평 공사는 삼국 합판으로 수정. . * 위안스카이가 흥헌체제로 황제가 되려고 하자 중국 민심이 분노. 이에 일본, 영국, 대한제국이 당황. * 10월 28일 영국, 프랑스, 러시아, 한국, 일본, 이탈리아 공사들이 합동으로 중국 외교총장 루정샹에게 군주제 추진을 늦추라고 권고. * 중국에서 호국전쟁 발발. . * 백제함 취역 . * 부산함 취역 * 명량함 취역 . * 해당 전함 4척은 유럽원정함대로 합류. . * 노량함 준공 . * 7월에 대한제국 황립국군이 서부전선에 참여. . * 런던밀약. * 이탈리아, 삼국동맹에서 이탈. * 연합군에 붙어서 대덕의지, 대오지리 선전포고. . * 대한제국 상선이 덕의지 해군의 잠수함에 격침. * 영국 상선, 루시타니아호도 덕의지 해군의 잠수함에 격침. . * 후세인-맥마흔 협정. 1916 * 노량함 취역. * 노량함도 유럽원정함대에 합류. . * 조선급 전함 1번함 조선함 기공. . * 조선급 전함 2번함 대한제국함 기공. . * 베르됭 전투 시작. . * 5차 중추원 천거의관 선거 . * 유틀란트 해전 * 비티의 순양전함 전대가 상대적으로 약한 덕의지 순양전함 전대와 만나자마자 남쪽으로 전속항진, 그 후 덕의지 제국 해군의 드레드노트 전함들와 만났을때 이를 젤리코의 대함대와 대한제국 황립해군 유럽원정함대 쪽으로 유인하기 위해 뒤돌아서 북쪽으로 전속재항진, 그 후 드레드노트 전함 간에 두 차례 조우전이 있었고 영국과 대한제국의 화력이 효력을 발휘하자 덕의지 함대가 전투에서 이탈. * 덕의지 제국의 드레드노트 전함들은 격침 모면을 위해 도피 후 양측의 경량 군함에 상대편에 타격을 입히기 위해 어뢰로 공격하는 야간전이 발생. 피해는 전술적으로 덕의지의 우세였으나 전략적으로 협상국 해군의 우세. . * 아랍 봉기 * 토마스 에드워드 로렌스와 대한제국 소속의 아랍사 연구를 전공하던 정연수가 파이잘 왕자를 도왔다. * 이후 인도를 거쳐서 중동 후방을 찌르기 위한 대한제국군이 영국군의 지원 아래에 아라비아 반도에 상륙. * 아랍반란군과 대한제국군 사이에서 오스만 제국군이 갈팡질팡 시작. . * 솜 전투 * 영연방군과 대한제국군, 프랑스군이 공세했다. * 대한제국군은 공세 측에서 예비병력에 속하고 공세개시 1달 후에서야 투입했음에도 불구하고 투입 하루만에 1만여 명이나 사상자가 속출했다. * 솜 공세 결과 14km 진격. . * 브루실로프 공세. * 러시아군 50개 사단과 러시아제국 한인 의용군 5개 사단 참전. * 러시아 제국의 브루실로프 장군의 지휘 아래에서 브루실로프 공세 참여. * 괄목한 전투력을 보였지만 거의 절반 이상의 병력이 전사. . * 베르됭 전투, 프랑스군의 사수 성공으로 승리. . * 위안스카이의 급사. * 정훈복벽으로 청나라 황조 부활기도가 있었으나 실패하고 오히려 중국 군벌들의 난립으로 대혼란 시작. * 중국 북양정부가 직계군벌과 환계군벌로 분열. . * 중국 군벌들의 도래로 인해 대부분 도시-농촌 간에 식량 수송이 힘들어졌다. * 대한제국은 직계군벌에 우호적인 접촉을 시도. 중국 군벌전쟁과 대한제국 간 완충지대를 얻고자 하는 목적도 있었다. * 대한제국이 통제하는 길과 철도로 직계군벌에게 안정적으로 식량공급(저가에 수출). . * 김포 비행훈련장 개장. 1917 * 조선급 전함 1번함 조선함 진수. . * 조선급 전함 2번함 대한제국함 진수. . * 광개토태왕급 전함 1번함 광개토태왕함 기공. . * 치머만 전보, 적발. * 미국 대덕의지선전포고. . * 러시아 혁명. * 차르 퇴위, 러시아 공화국 임시정부 수립. * 동부전선에 파견된 대한제국군 무관단은 당황. * 러시아제국 한인 의용군 중 우파는 백군과 대한제국군 무관단에 가담. * 친사회주의 성향은 볼셰비키에 합류. . * 2차 아라스 전투. * 대규모 공격 준비 포격 후, 대한제국군과 영국군은 (약 10킬로미터)을 진격했다. 이는 참호전이 시작된 이래 가장 넓게 확보한 것이었다. * 가장 성공적이었던 것은 145 고지 점령이며 이 전투는 캐나다 군단과 그에 배속된 대한제국군 경기사단의 비미 능선 전투로도 잘 알려졌다. * 145 고지는 주변 지형을 관측할 수 있었으며, 이곳을 점령한 군대에 큰 군사적 이점을 가져다주는 곳이었다. * 영국군과 대한제국군은 22만 명을 잃었으며, 독일은 15만 명을 잃었다. 전략적 돌파구는 얻은 것이 없었다. . * 아카바 공방전에서 영국 교관에게 훈련받은 아랍 반란군이 아카바를 점령. * 정연수는 대한제국 측으로 복귀, 로렌스는 1918년까지 파이잘 왕자를 보좌. . * 미군의 본격 참전. . * 대한제국군의 파스샹달 전투 참여. . * 러시아 10월 혁명. * 소비에트 러시아 형성. . * 중국에서 호법전쟁 발발. 1918 * 조선급 전함 1번함 조선함 준공. . * 조선급 전함 2번함 대한제국함 준공. . * 3월에 스페인 독감이 미국에서 발생. * 3월 이후로 미군을 비롯해서 협상국 소속 군대들에게 발병하기 시작. . * 광개토태왕급 전함 1번함 광개토태왕함 진수. . * 광개토태왕급 전함 2번함 장수태왕함 기공. . * 제2차 마른강 전투에서는 대한제국군이 역공에서 주공으로 활약했으며 이보다 소극적인 역할 맡던 미군이 오히려 불만 털어냄. 퍼싱 장군의 황화론에 대한제국군은 유감을 표시. . * 소비에트 러시아와 덕의지의 강화조약인 브레스트-리프트스크 조약 체결. * 러시아 내전 본격화. 대한제국군 무관단과 백군, 구 한인 의용군 우파, 체코슬로바키아 군단이 저항. * 볼셰비키 정부, 체코슬로바키아 군단과 한인 의용군 우파에 대한제국군 무관단에게 무장해제 요구하나 거부. 그들 모두 시베리아 철도를 통해 귀환한다는 방침에 수긍하고 블라디보스토크행 객차에 탑승. * 그러나 볼셰비키는 이들의 반군화를 우려해 불신했고, 중간에 5월 14일 첼야빈스크에서 무장충돌이 일어남. . * 한편 대한제국에서는 유럽의 총력전 체계를 보고 자국에도 이것이 필요함을 인식하여 전시군수산업동원법을 제출하고 이를 포고하였다. * 그러나 법적 강제성이랑 구체적 계획이 없기 때문에 형식적인 법이라고 이후의 법학자들 사이에서 큰 비판이 있었다. * 일본에서도 비슷한 군수공업동원법을 제정했다. 그리고 문제점도 비슷했다... . * 체코군단과 한인 의용군 우파에 대한제국군 무관단은 한줌의 볼셰비키 병력들을 제압하고 시베리아 철도로 이르쿠츠크로 진격했다. . * 덕의지 제국 춘계 공세 감행. . * 제 2차 솜 전투 * 영국군과 대한제국군이 불굴의 투지로 솜의 사수 성공. * 미군의 보급과 프랑스군이 다른 방면에서도 전선을 지탱하면서 덕의지 제국의 춘계 공세 대실패. . * 다마스쿠스 함락. * 아랍반란군의 선전. 대한제국군이 영국과의 긴밀함을 위해서 화기를 지원하고 아라비아 남부의 오스만 제국군 격파 및 지연. * 영국군과 그 지휘로 임시에 들어간 대한제국 기병대 주도의 점령. . * 시리아 아랍왕국 성립. . * 예카테린부르크에서 소비에트 러시아 측의 차르 일가 사살. * 대한제국으로 시집을 가려고 준비하고 대한제국에 있던 아나스탸샤 황녀와 그런 동생을 같이 따라온 마리야 황녀만이 변을 피했다. . * 연합군 최후공세인 백일공세 시작. * 막판에 영국군과 함께 대한제국군이 힌덴부르크 방어선 서쪽부분을 붕괴시켜 덕의지 제국 패망을 앞당겼다. . * 영국령 시에라리온에서 해당 독감이 고병원성으로 발전. . * 8차 민중원 총선 * 전쟁을 잘 이끌었지만 노구의 몸인 김홍집에 제국 보수당을 대신해 이제 반전을 원하고 휴전을 할 시기가 왔다고 한 민본협회의 승리. * 새로운 총리대신으로 도농 김가진이 선임. 게다가 이전부터 제국발전처 관료 출신의 총리대신 반독점에 대한 반감이 강화. . * 이어서 민중원과 중추원의 권한을 강화한 법률안이 등장. * 이는 의정부에 대한 견제책을 제시하였는데 기존과 달리 대신에 임면동의권을 추가. * 실랑이와 총리대신의 황상 설득 및 이에 우호적인 황족의 설득으로 황제도 승인. * 민중원과 중추원의 권한 개정안이 통과. 황제의 선포로 공인. . * 킬 군항 반란과 덕의지 11월 혁명 발발. . * 제 1차 세계대전 종전. . * 소비에트 러시아, 브레스트-리프트스크 조약 파기 . 시베리아 침공 기간 * 대한제국 김가진 총리는, 한인 의용군 우파와 러시아에 파견했던 자국군 무관단의 구출명목으로 시베리아 침공을 결정했다. * 게다가 반전분위기임에도 불구하고 의회 내 반공파와 일시적 여론도 원인이었다. * 일본 역시 대한제국과 파병 함께하겠다며 입장표명. 그러나 대한제국은 시큰둥한 반응. . * 스페인 독감이 전 세계적으로 유행. * 대한제국의 경우는 당시 제국의 인구 3800만 중에 50%에 가까운 1900만이 감염되었다. . * 러시아 내전 반발. * 체코슬로바키아 군단의 적군에 대한 반발로 시베리아도 러시아 내전에 휩싸임. * 6월 블라디보스토크에 영국군 800명, 미군 7,000명, 일본 80,000명, 대한제국군 100,000명이 체코슬로바키아 군단을 지지하며 요북 등을 통해서 연해주와 시베리아 침공 개시. * 미국, 영국 등 타국 시베리아 원정군들이 블라디보스토크에서 더이상 진격하지 말라는 방침을 일본에 세웠음. 대한제국의 진격은 자국군 구출 명목 때문에 묵인. * 일본, 연합국 요구 무시. 한일 양국 군대는 사할린, 연해주, 만주 철도, 이르쿠츠크까지 점령지를 확대. 특히나 일본은 사할린 북부와 연해주의 무단 점거에 혈안. * 대한제국은 자국의 이권이 담기기도 한 만주철도에 점령을 했다만 여기에 일본군도 같이 주둔, 이르쿠츠크도 일본의 독단적인 같은 이동으로 발생. * 그러나 충분하지 못한 월동장비와 볼셰비키의 게릴라전으로 인해 대한제국군과 일본군이 큰 피해를 입었다. * 그나마 대한제국군은 민사작전을 충실히 수행하려 했으나 일본군은 4월 참변 등 마을 방화와 민간인 학살을 반복해 상황 악화가 가속되었다. . * 대한제국 본국에서 쌀 소동 발생. * 미두 담합 정황이 드러남. 이전 정권이랑 연계한 미곡 소동 발생. * 이에 대해서 산미증식계획을 고찰, 요동과 간도에 쌀농사를 짓는 것을 지원. * 대한공산당의 쌀 소동에 입각한 폭력 혁명 시도 발각, 지도부의 붕괴. . * 일본에서도 대규모 쌀 관련된 소동이 발생. * 오히려 대한제국보다 훨씬 거대했다. * 쌀폭동이라고 하여 계엄령이 떨어질 정도였다. . * 전사한 장병을 위한 장충단이 확장. * 인천장충단과 동래장충단이 편성. . * 호법전쟁 종료. 1919 * 스파르타쿠스단 봉기, 그러나 진압. * 로자 룩셈부르크 등 재판없이 총살행. . * 도이칠란트 바이마르 공화국 성립. . * 조선급 1번함 조선함 취역. . * 조선급 2번함 대한제국함 취역. . * 4월 25일 대한공산당이 코민테른에 가입. * 모스크바로 파견되어 선전비 40만 루블을 받아오고 이를 수송하는 중에 문제가 발생. . * 사실 쌀 소동보다는 설탕에 의한 설탕폭동이 심했는데 설탕 수요는 늘어나는데 공급의 문제로 이를 독점한 상인이 등장하자 각지에서 설탕과 관련한 폭등과 파업이 커졌다. * 특히나 러시아인들의 이주와 교류 및 서방과의 교류로 단 맛에 대한 수요가 늘자 자연스럽게 늘어나던 설탕 문제가 일어나게 된 것이다. * 이에 대해서 해당 문제를 해결하기 위해서 일본령 대만이랑 오키나와에서 설탕을 최대한 수입하고 이후 사카린 등의 대체 감미료를 뿌리는 등의 노력이 있었지만 그걸로도 수요가 따라가지 못해서 문제가 심각했다. . * 광개토태왕급 전함 광개토태왕함 준공. . * 광개토태왕급 전함 장수태왕함 진수. . * 충무공급 순양전함 1번함 충무공함 기공. . * 아나스타샤 황녀, 영친왕 이은과 눈물의 혼례식. * 최초의 서방식 공개혼이었다. . * 베르사유 조약 체결 . * 대한지방금융연합회, 대한경제협회로 개칭. . * 중화민국 전역에서 5.4운동 전개. . * 서수쟁이 외몽골을 다시 중국으로 복속시켜버림. . * 대한제국, 산둥반도 중 교주만의 지배권을 인정 받는 것 같았다. * 그러나 대한제국은 중화민국과 협상. * 산둥에 대한 반환협상인데 이에 대해서는 칭다오의 조차를 유지하고 철도와 광산 등의 이권을 유지하는 선에서 반환을 결정. * 속이 보였으나 식민지배보다는 나았기에 중화민국도 수락해서 세부적인 협상 시작. . * 일본제국, 남양제도의 지배권 확립. . * 연해주와 극동지역의 친사회주의 민병대와 적위군이 연합한 적군이 소비에트 러시아 적군의 지휘에 합류. . * 9월 10일 전노한인공산당이 대한공산당의 선전자금을 탈취. * 이를 알자 대한공산당의 수뇌부는 모스크바에 이를 항의하면서 대한공산당이 유일한 한국의 사회주의 정당으로 인정받음. * 그러나 이는 소련과는 거리를 두려던 대한사민당과 대한공산당의 연대를 완전히 무너뜨렸다. . * 대한제국 내부의 시민운동. * 신민권운동이라고 불리며 민본협회는 선거권 확대에 우호적이었기 때문에 1920년부터 만 21세 이상 남성은 국세액에 대한 차이없이 보통선거권을 보장. * 여성은 만 25세 이상은 보통선거권을 보장한다가 골자. 피선거권 연령은 유지. . *대한제국에서 유전학회를 창설. *이른바 대한제국유전학회. *생물학 등에 적용이 가능해서 다양한 부분의 학자들이 가담. *농학자로서 명성이 높았던 이들도 합류. . * 보통선거법, 민중원 통과. * 중추원은 반대하려고 했으나 1차 세계대전 동안 강해진 민중원의 위상과 권리며 제국 내부의 목소리를 무시할 수가 없었다. * 황실은 이에 대해서 비판적인 의견도 나왔지만 황상은 도학과 민의 의식이 높다면 문제가 없으며 오히려 만인성군자론에 부합한다고 긍정. * 중추원의 통과. * 광무 21년부터 시행. . * 소파 방정환 주도로, 천도교 소년회에서 세계최초 어린이날 기념행사 개최. 1920 * 1월 대한공산당의 수장이 한형권을 모스크바에 파견. . * 대한제국 영토 내에 러시아인들의 정착이 강해지고 노국동이나 아라사동이라고 불리었다. . * 전북자동차상회 성립. . * 도이칠란트 바이마르 공화국에서 카프 반란 발생. * 결국은 진압. . * 서울에서 동아일보 창건. . * 무관학교 입교 연령을 상승. * 17세에서 19세 이상으로 상승. . * 광개토태왕급 전함 1번함 광개토태왕함 취역. . * 광개토태왕급 전함 2번함 장수태왕함 준공. . * 충무공급 순양전함 1번함 충무공함 진수. . * 충무공급 순양전함 2번함 충장공함 기공. . * 보통선거법 시행. . * 앤트워프 올림픽 개막. . * 6차 중추원 천거의관 선거. . * 미국, 여성에게 참정권 중 선거권 부여. . * 남녀의 연령 통일을 위해서 여성 참정권 운동 강화. * 여성들의 가두 운동. * 그 선두에는 이화여학당의 유관순이 주도. * 이를 1920 여성참정권 대운동이라고 일컬으며 부녀자들의 노동파업도 컸다. . * 대한사민당은 이를 적극적으로 지지. * 민본협회는 내부에 우호적 의견이 많았다. * 제국보수당은 생각보다 부정적이었다. . * 중국에서 안직전쟁. * 이후 장쭤린의 열하군벌과 직계군벌 간에 대립. . * 10월, 60만 루블을 받은 한형권은 20만을 모스크바에 두고 40만을 운송하기로 결정. . * 프랑스 - 시리아 전쟁. * 시리아- 아랍왕국 멸망. * 프랑스 위임통치령 시리아 성립.. * 대한제국 - 중화민국 간의 산둥반환협상 체결. * 미국에서 최초의 상업라디오 방송 등장. . * 이어서 중추원과 민중원의 의관 총원를 각각 120명과 200명으로 확장하는 법안 제출. * 원안은 중추원의 천거의관을 칙임의관과 동등하게 하려고 했으나 중추원이랑 일각의 반대로 칙임의관을 80명으로 두기로 결정. * 민중원 의관의 50명 증가에 대한 왈가왈부가 컸으나 대한제국 전체의 민의를 대표하기 위해서는 더 많은 의관이 필요하다는 논리가 등장. * 기존의 의관들로는 그게 부족하다는 논리가 등장 그러나 이것도 반발이 커서 의관은 180명만 증가했으나 큰 성과. 민중원의 신 총원은 다음 총선부터 적용. * 중추원은 새로운 칙임의관을 황상께서 임명. . * 이르쿠츠크 방어전에서 대한제국군의 훌륭한 퇴각전 성공. * 시베리아 침공의 규모를 축소하고 본국의 훈령에 따라서 철병 중. * 이에 대해서 내부의 반공주의자와 러시아 황실의 비극에 동정한 재한백군계 러시아인들의 시위가 발생. . * 국제연맹 창립, 상임이사국은 프랑스, 영국, 이탈리아, 일본제국, 대한제국으로 지명. . * 김립의 코민테른 자금 운송성공, 이를 통한 대한공산당의 사회주의와 공산주의 혁명 준비를 감행. . *여의도 비행장이 확장돼서, 여의도 국제공항이 됐다. *대한제국 최초의 공항. . *심양 국제공항 개장. '1921' * 로만 폰 운게른슈테른베르크, 배신으로 소련에 압송. . * 중국군도 러시아 백군도 무너진 상황에서 외몽골, 공산주의자들에게 장악되기 시작. * 요북에서 군대를 보내던 대한제국군은 즉각 외몽골로 군대를 보내서 일부를 장악하고 복드 칸을 중심으로 내세우며 내몽골의 일부도 점령하고 우호적인 이들을 내세워서 몽골의 공산화를 지연. . * 광개토태왕급 2번함 장수태왕함 취역. . * 충무공급 순양전함 1번함 충무공함 준공. . * 충무공급 순양전함 2번함 충장공함 진수. . * 충무공급 순양전함 3번함 무목공함 기공. . * 워싱턴 회의 소집. * 해군군축 문제와 중국 문제, 영한일동맹 문제가 요점이었다. * 미국은 대표적으로 중국 문제에 대하여 강하게 일본과 한국을 압박. * 이에 한국은 일본을 팔면서 최대한 손해는 피할 공작 시도. * 제국익문사의 적극 활동. . * 보통선거법 개정안 발의. * 최대한 빠른 통과를 강조하는 민권운동. * 이에 대해서 중추원도 정치적 부담을 받기 시작. . * 대한사민당의 방정환 지지로 어린이날 제정. * 민본협회도 이에 대해서 동조. . * 시베리아 침공의 상황에서 대한제국 군대와 친백군 성향 제국인과 친볼셰비키 한인 간의 유격전과 총격전 발생. * 자유시에서 일본 포로와 대한제국 포로들에 대한 적군과 친볼셰비키 군대의 잔혹한 학살인 자유시참변 발생. * 그에 대한 보복으로 자유시에 대한 대대적인 제국군의 포격, 자유시에 세워져 있는 건물이 없다고 할 정도로 막대한 포격을 퍼부었다. . * 대한제국이 시베리아에 영토야욕이 있음을 확인한 연합국들은 더이상 진출자제하라고 요청. * 대한제국도 그런 목적이 있었으나 연해주 이외에 시베리아 백군세력의 붕괴로 더이상의 전쟁은 무의미하다고 판단. * 철수를 결정했다. 일본군 외 다른 연합군 모두 주둔목적을 상실해 일제히 철수. . *농부 산하의 종자연구소가 광주의 제 1종자연구소와 안주의 제 2종자연구소로 분해. *그리고 제국과학기술원의 유관 관할로도 이동. 광주 제 1종자연구소는 제국과학기술원 전주지부에, 안주 제 2종자연구소는 제국과학기술원 평양지부에 관련하였다. . * 농지개혁법 실시. 이전에 지주들이 산업자본가가 되기 위한 토지 매각, 명목상 보장되지만 일정 부분 무시되는 소작권 문제를 토지조사사업으로 해결한 것이다. * 또한 반공적인 문제가 발생할 경우를 대비하여서 공산주의에 우호적일 수 있는 순수 소작농보다는 자작농이나 자소작농의 비중을 훨씬 늘리려던 조치. * 유상매입, 유상분배가 원칙이었으며 여기에서 궁내부 산하의 일부 토지도 불하. 다만 공공지와 문중 소유의 땅은 되도록이면 제외. 대신에 법인이나 이런 식의 것으로 두게 유도. * 기간을 둔 매입 정책으로 최대한 추진하고 지주와 농민 모두에게 이익이 되게 시도. . * 전시군수산업동원법의 개정, 강제성을 강화하고 구체적인 계획을 짜는 주체와 전시에 기업과 정부 중 누가 더 우위인지를 확실히 각인. * 다만 재벌들의 협조를 구하기 위해서 여러모로 깊은 고심과 양보 등이 있었다고 한다. . * 전로한인공산당과 대한공산당 간의 알력 강화. * 이 외에도 대한공산당 내부 파벌의 갈등이 심화. . * 미국으로부터 가정용 냉장고 도입. . * 일본으로부터 연탄 도입. 1922 * 중국에서 직계군벌과 열하군벌 간에 1차 직열전쟁. * 장작림의 열하군벌이 직열전쟁 초반 전투들에서 패해서 대한제국이 통제하는 요북으로 도주. * 김가진 의정부와 안창호 의정부는 직계군벌의 과도한 확장으로 대한제국에도 위협이 되는 것을 경계했다. * 그래서 대한제국은 불간섭 원칙을 스스로 깨고 이이제이를 한다고 장작림을 지원. * 오패부의 직군이 산해관을 돌파하려고 함. 그러나 봉천군의 철통 방어선을 뚫을 방법은 없었다. * 쑨원이 일본유학한 영향으로 인한 일본의 지지 하에 쑨원의 북벌군조차 움직였다. * 결국 직예파는 부득이하게 강화에 응함으로 1차 직열전쟁은 종료. . * 이후 장작림은 와신상담해 내치에 힘썼다. * 쑨원과 장작림, 단기서가 반직예동맹을 본격적으로 형성. . * 대한제국 최초로 국산화한 라디오가 제작됨. * 유림사의 유림전수기(電受機, 전파수신기의 약자)이다. . * 보통선거법 개정, 남녀보통선거 확립, 남녀모두 만 21세 성인은 투표권의 행사 가능. . * 수도인 한성에서 한성제설운동장 건립. * 한성의 아식축구단인 한성 황룡대가 편성. . * 충무공급 순양전함 1번함 충무공함 취역. . * 충무공급 순양전함 2번함 충장공함 준공 . * 워싱턴 해군 군축조약 체결. * 조약에 따라서 대한제국은 폐기할 전함을 전드레드노트 태조 고황제급 3척, 전드레드노트전함 신라급 전함 2척, 드레드노트전함 고구려급 전함 2척과 충무공급 순양전함 3번함 무목공함. * 대신에 광개토태왕급 2척을 추가로 건조하는 것이 가능했다. . * 광개토태왕급 전함 3번함 영양태왕함 기공. . * 9개국 조약. * 중국의 이권을 보장하고 이에 따라서 대한제국과 일본은 기존 중국과의 협의를 취소. * 대한제국은 이미 칭다오의 조차를 제외한 산동성의 교주만 영역을 3천만에 10년 간 나누어서 반환. * 일본은 모든 강남에 관련한 이권을 취소. * 영한일동맹 해소, 미국, 영국, 한국, 일본, 프랑스 5개국의 중국 내 이권보장조약 체결. * 충무공급 순양전함을 항공모함으로 개장하기 위한 설계 시작. . * 대신 또다시 대한제국과 일본은 차관과 이권 면에서 중국에게 막대한 요구를 했다. * 결국 오패부의 캐치 아래에 양사이가 이를 극비리에 승낙. . * 제 9차 민중원 총선. * 최초의 보통선거에 입각한 총선. * 민본협회의 완승, 김가진 총리대신 재선. * 그러나... 김가진 총리대신 별세... . * 부총리대신인 안창호가 임시 겸임. . * 기존의 노동법이 반영하지 못했던 유년노동자에 대한 권리를 보강하기 위해서 노동법 중에 유년노동자 조항을 신설하기로 합의. * 이후 통과, 노동법 개정안 발효. . * 몽골제가한국 공식성립. * 대한제국과 일본의 승인. * 몽골제가한국 고등판무장관을 파견. . * 영국에서 상업방송기업인 BBC 출범. . * 대한제국 두 번째 프로야구팀인 한성 용왕대가 편성. . * 소련 성립. . * 대한제국에서 재즈가 상륙. * 재즈를 연주하는 곳들이 늘어났다. . * 호텔이나 이런 곳에서 일하는 러시아 여성 직원이 늘어났다. * 사실은 성매매도 부업으로 하는 경우가 있던 것으로 보인다. . * 일본과의 교류가 더 커져서 일본의 문화가 더 전래. * 동래에는 일본식 온천과 여관이 더욱 등장. 온천이 있는 곳에는 일본식 온천여관이 나왔으며 일본인들이 좀 많은 곳에는 간이지만 신사나 일본식 절이 세워졌다 * 반대로 일본에서도 대한제국식 온돌이나 대한제국 풍의 노래 등이 유행했다. . * 한국 최초로 자국산 냉장고 출시. . * 러시아계 발레단원이 공연을 하는 것이 늘어남. . * 라디오 보유 가정의 수가 가파르게 상승. . * 영화관이 전후에 더욱 폭발적으로 늘어나면서 영화의 인기는 컸다. * 대한제국 영화계는 이태원을 근방으로 움직였으며 이들은 외국의 영화트렌드와 철저히 분석하면서 적용해 제국의 영화를 끌어가려고 했다. . * 한형권의 복귀, 그러나 대한제국 경무청 당국에 체포. '1923' * 제 1차 국공합작 . * 국제공산당 자금사건을 모든 언론이 주목. * 그에 대하여 대한공산당 일원들에 대한 체포 강화. * 황립보안경찰과 군부, 경무청이 모두 동원되었다. * 대한공산당 핵심수뇌부의 체포. . * 한성 혹은 서울에 한성방송국 성립. * 대한제국 최초의 상업방송기업 등장. . * 심양에서 '심양 야생마떼' 라는 세 번째 프로야구팀 편성. * 같은 해에 동래에서 동래 거인도라는 네 번째 프로야구팀 편성. . * 민중원과 중추원의 신임 통과와 황제의 임명으로 안창호, 총리대신 임명. . * 용정에 장춘황립대학 설립. . * 일본에서 관동대지진 발생. * 그로인한 대타격과 피해에 오키나와인과 대만인, 중국인이 그 배후라는 식의 아시아 외국인을 학살하는 자경단이 등장. * 대한제국인들은 그런 이들에게 피해를 입는 경우가 많기도 했으나 보통은 대한제국 정부의 외부와 공사관 당국, 일본 정부의 보호가 있었다. * 이에 오키나와인과 대만인, 중국인들이 한국인의 보호를 받으려는 경우가 있었고 이로 인한 재일한국인과 일본 현지인의 갈등이 훨씬 컸다. * 일본 기업들의 큰 타격과 관동에 투자를 하던 대한제국 기업의 타격. . * 한-일 양국은 서로의 문화에 대하여 각각 '왜색 규제'와 '조선풍 규제'로 단속을 시작. . * 한편 대한제국 최초의 야구기구인 전대한제국실업야구연맹 편성. * 아시아 최초의 프로야구리그이다. . * 연해주에서 일본제국이 철수. * 그동안 연해주에 있던 백군계 러시아 귀족들과 군인 및 일각 일족이랑 시민들은 이미 대한제국과 일본으로 망명. * 주로 아나스타샤 황녀와 마리야 황녀가 있는 대한제국을 중심으로 반공노선 결집. . * 모던 걸라는 기존의 신여성이랑 차별화되는 근대에 더 맞는 여성이라는 이름으로 불리는 여성들이 등장. 미국의 플러퍼 영향을 받는 신여성도 나왔다. * 이에 대비되는 이른바 모던 보이, 혹은 근대남아라는 개념이 등장. . * 광개토태왕급 3번함 영양태왕함 진수, 준공 시작. . * 충무공급 순양전함에 대한 항공모함 개장 시작. . * 국제공산당 자금사건에 대한 1심 파결도 유죄. . * 날 호 구풍이 한국을 강타(현실의 2353호 태풍) . * 대구 국제공항 개장. 1924 * 2차 직열전쟁. * 반직예 동맹의 승리로 종결, 특히 열하군벌이 직예군을 대거 흡수. * 직예파의 급속 약화 . * 대한제국 공군 편성. * 기존 1차 대전에서 활약한 육군 항공대 장병들과 육군 항공대로 전군한 장성들과 무관을 중심으로 의회의 지지 아래에 창설되었다. . * 평양에서 평양공설운동장이 발족. * 평양에서 뛰는 아식축구단인 류경아식축구단 편성. * 같은 해에 한성 황룡대랑 류경아식축구단 간의 친선전 시작. * 서울황립대학 대 평양황립대학 간의 체육전이던 경평양대체전의 아식축구만을 두는 신민을 위한 체육전인 경평전이 이때부터 시작. . * 한일전쟁, 계해왜벌이라는 소설이 출간. * 한일 양국에 많은 논란을 일으켰다. . * 풍옥상의 행위로 청나라 소조정 해체, 청나라의 완전한 멸망. * 이후 만주족 황실은 상하이 조계 등을 머물면서 생활. . * 다음 총선에서 민중원 의관의 수를 200명으로 확장하기를 결정. * 국회원법 개정. . * 울릉도의 나리 분지에 비행장 건설 시작. * 조선해의 제공권을 장악하고 정찰을 통해서 일본 함대를 파악하려는 목적이다. . * 무안부 암태면에서 암태도 소작쟁의가 발생. * 현지에서 가장 큰 지주던 문재철이 법정소작액수를 넘긴 비율로 소작농들과 자소작농을 갈취해온 것이 적발. * 게다가 농지개혁법에 입각하여 농지개혁 중이었기 때문에 논란이 컸으며 그 소작쟁의는 폭력이 사용되기도 하여서 논란이 되었다. * 특히나 민중원 의관으로서 문재철이 한 행보는 매우 비판을 들었으며 무안부 경무서에서 조사를 받고 법원에서의 싸움 끝에 소작농들의 승리로 끝났다. * 문재철은 벌금을 내었고 3심 끝에 민중원 의관의 자리를 상실하고 벌금을 물었다. 여기에 합의를 봐서 소작료 4할에 폭력혐의를 받았던 소작농 일부는 집행유예와 벌금형을 제외하고는 소작농들의 승리로 끝났으며 이런 모습에 * 그 근방 섬들에서 소작쟁의가 활발해지기도 했다. . * 소련에서 니콜라이 바빌로프의 주도 아래에 파블롭스크 연구소 개설. . * 몽골제가한국, 소금과 담배 인삼 전매제 실시. * 대한제국 상공부 전매청 몽골지사와 협력해 시행하는데 사실상 그 전매 세수는 대한제국으로 흘러가고 있다. . * 코민테른에 대한 오보 발생. * 코민테른 인사와의 인터뷰에서 다음 목표는 대한제국과 일본이라는 말이 나오며 한일 양국의 전쟁을 조성하고 무산대중 혁명을 유도한다는 이야기가 나왔다. * 이걸로 한일양국이 갈등을 일시 멈추고 각국의 공산당 인사나 그 잔당을 탄압하고 추격하는 일이 늘어났다. * 사실 이게 오보인 걸 알고 있었으며 한일 양국 상층부가 이용했다가 진실이다. . * 한편 일본은 대한제국과의 전쟁을 준비하면서 자신들의 독자 여력으로는 대한제국을 상대로 해군력을 이용한 봉쇄를 제외하고는 지상부대를 상륙시켜도 패배할 여지가 강력한 걸 알며 전쟁이 일어나면 대한제국과의 교역으로 제공되는 물자, 특히나 쌀의 부족을 제일 절실함을 알았다. * 그에 대하여 대한제국의 쌀에 의존하지 않기 위해서 식민지 대만이랑 일본 본토에서 산미증식계획을 시행한다. . * 국제공산당 자금사건 2심 판결도 유죄. . * 영양태왕함 준공. . * 심헌고문에게 청원이 온 사회주의, 공산주의 관련한 사상적 자유를 주장하는 편지에 입각한 헌법심사는 현행헌법의 유지로 기각이 되었고 대한공산당의 해산은 정당하다. * 이에 대한 결과 국제공산당 자금사건 3심인 최고법원 평리원의 판결도 해산과 관련자들의 유죄. . * 체포를 피했던 김립은 대한제국 상무영과 제국익문사에게 잡혀서 징역형. . * 대한공산당 해체. . * 민중원에서 반독점법 발의. . * 할빈(하얼빈) 국제공항 개장. 1925 * 대한공산당 재건 운동 확인. . * 광개토태왕급 4번함 을지문덕함 기공. . * 5월 충무공급 항공모함 1번함 충무공함 진수. . * 가형 전차를 중심으로 한 기갑부대의 훈련과 공연이 주목을 받기 시작. . * 을축년 대홍수. * 한강 범람으로 여의도 비행장이 일시적으로나마 침수되자, 민간공항으로서의 여의도 공항은 폐쇄. * 그러나 여전히 여의도는 군용기지로 쓰인다. . * 여의도공항 대신 김포비행장이 대신 기능. * 김포비행장, 김포 공항으로 승격. . * 8월, 대한 프롤레타리아 예술가 동맹 이른바 카프(KAFF) 결성. * 사회주의 운동과 소작쟁의와 노동자파업을 지지하며 사회주의 리얼리즘 문학을 작성. * 반제국주의적 시선과 계급투쟁 등 사회모순을 폭로하는 문학도 작성. * 이 시기부터 낭만주의가 사실주의와의 싸움에서 밀려나기 시작하고 사실주의가 더 득세, 그러나 사회주의 리얼리즘 대 그냥 리얼리즘의 대치. . * 이에 발을 맞추어서 경향영화 혹은 사회폭로영화를 제작해 흥하고 사회의 모순을 지적하려고 했으나 당국의 검열로 점점 사그라들었다. . * 9월 충무공급 항공모함 2번함 충장공함 진수. . * 12월 24일, 한국 최초의 지하철인 황성지하철 1호선이 개통. . * 어 호 구풍이 한국을 강타(현실의 2560호 태풍). '1926' * 국제연맹 상임이사국 재지명. 영국, 프랑스, 이탈리아 왕국, 일본제국, 대한제국, 독일 바이마르 공화국으로 지명되었다. . * 중국에서 국민당의 1차 북벌로 한국, 일본인 등 외국인 생명, 재산 다소 침해. * 4월 18일, 주중영국공사가 대한제국과 일본에 중국에 대한 파병제의하지만 한일 양국 모두 처음에는 불간섭주의 외교와 국제협조노선을 따른다는 이유로 거부했다. . * 하지만 일본서 강경외교를 주장하는 다나카 내각이 탄생하자 5월 30일, 칭다오 주둔 일본인 안전보장과 대한제국 견제와 더불어 1차 산동파병 결정. 사세보항에서 출발. 6월 2일 칭다오 상륙. 그러나 8월 24일, 1차 북벌의 일시적인 중단으로 명분 잃어 칭다오에서 철수했다. . * 1차 산동파병 기간 동안 대한제국에서는 안창호 의정부가 제국보수당의 공격을 받음. 요북과 내외몽골의 일각인 몽골제가한국를 대한제국의 지배나 관리 하에서 두고 중국대륙과는 거리를 둔다는 북만몽분리론이 득세했고 결국 안창호 의정부는 실각했다. * 제 7차 중추원 천거의관 선거, 제 10차 민중원 총선이 동시에 시작. 그 결과는 양원에 제국 보수당이 다수당을 차지. 이어서 총리대신으로 제국보수당 당수 윤치호가 총리대신에 선임되어서 윤치호 의정부가 수립. 전 해군참장 김성국이 칙임의관으로 부친의 자리를 세습. * 윤치호 의정부는 자국민 보호를 위해 무력불사한다는 다나카 내각의 성명에 지지, 같이 하겠다는 성명을 발표. . * 나운규의 아리랑 영화 개봉, 한국 영화 황금기의 포문을 열음. * 1926년 이전까지 한국에서 역대의 흥행한 모든 영화들을 제치고 1위를 차지했다. . * 미국에서 유학하고 현지에서 사업을 했던 유일한이 귀국해서 유한양행 설립. . * 소련에서 보내온 쌀소동과 그에 대한 공산당 측의 반란시도 미수의 진압에 대한 사건 전보를 동아일보가 게재했다가 40일간 정간 처분. . * 소련에서 세계 최초로 종자 은행인 파블롭스크 실험국이 개설. * 파블롭스크 연구소 산하의 기관이었다. . * 일본의 야기 - 우다 안테나 등장. * 대한제국은 사실상 해당 안테나를 만든 우다 신타로를 만나서 그를 회유하는 공작을 감행. * 우다 신타로에 대한 회유 성공. * 몇 년 이후에 우다 신타로의 대한제국으로 이주. . * 대한제국 측에서 브라운관 텔레비전 개발 * 특허 취득. . * 황상 서거, 황태자의 즉위. * 묘호는 고종, 시호는 '광무' 조극돈륜정성광의명공대덕요준순휘우모탕경응명입기지화신열외훈홍업계정영의홍휴수강문헌무장인익정장황제 * 약칭은 고종 광무제, 혹은 고종 '광무'장황제, 고종 장황제로 불림. . * 미국 타임지에서 그의 죽음에 대한 걸 중심으로 그 사후 대한제국 행보를 보기 위하여 황상의 용안을 자사 잡지 표지에 삽입했다. * 이것은 최초로 한국인이 타임지 표지에 실린 것이였다. . * 연호는 융희로 선포. 내년부터 융희 원년 1927 * 융희 원년 시작. . * 대한방송국이 된 그 것에 대한제국 의정부가 특허장과 주식을 매입해 대한제국방송공국으로 승격. * 공공방송이 되었다. . * 미국에서 필로 판스워스가 더 개선이 된 브라운관 텔레비전 개발. . * 제국 보수당 내각이 우생학을 공공정책에 보다 본격적으로 활용. * 이미 사회적으로 우생학의 영향력이 큰 점을 고려해서 큰 반발이 없었다. * 아주 일부의 비판만이 있었을 따름이나 사회 전반에서 이들을 역으로 공격하는 일이 발생했다. . * 6월 20일 ~ 8월 4일 제네바 해군 군축 협정. * 미국과 영국의 의견 차이로 결렬. . * 울릉도의 비행장이 건설. * 복엽기가 상주해서 정찰 활동 등을 했다. . * 민중원 의관의 수를 240명으로 확장. * 논란이 있었으나 제국보수당과 민본협회, 대한사민당 등의 이해관계가 일치하여 국회원법 통과. * 다음 총선부터 적용. . * 화교배척운동이 발생. * 중요한 이유는 화교들의 노동력이 일용직도 뺏어가는 등이며 사회진화론이나 전통적인 청나라에 대한 멸시가 보다 더 결합이 된 상황이었다. . * 일본제국의 은행연쇄붕괴 발생, 이에 대해서 대한제국의 경제도 타격을 더 입기 시작. . * 평양 국제공항 개장. '1928' * 중국 국민당, 2차 북벌. 이를 트집잡아 4월 말, 대한제국과 일본제국이 합동으로 2차 산동파병을 결심. 5월 초에 일본군과 대한제국군이 북벌군과 교전하는 제남사건 발발. . * 한중, 중일관계 급악화 . * 북벌군, 베이징 무혈입성으로 중국 재통일. * 장작림은 다시 요북과 열하로 쫓겨났다. . * 제고식 경기관총, 7*57mm로 개량한 걸 제식으로 채용. * 탄약보급의 효율성을 높이기 위해서 원본 7.92*57mm이 아닌 7*57mm로 했다. . *대한제국 최초의 종자은행으로 제국과학기술원 전주지부 산하의 제 1종자연구소가 있는 광주에 석파 종자실험국을 개설. *그리고 대한제국 서울황립대학의 농대에서도 비슷하나 규모는 작은 황립종자실험소를 설치. '1929' * 영국 BBC가 세계최초의 기계식 텔레비전 방송시작. . * 국가보안법 제정. * 자유권 침해에 대한 논란이 강화. * 혹자는 이걸 광무데모크라시의 종결로 보는 사람도 있다. . * 영국제 비커스 전차를 나형 전차로 채용. . * 덕원부의 대규모 산업지대에서 대규모 파업시위를 성행, 그 근방 공장들에서 동맹파업을 시작. * 이른바 덕원 총파업이 시행되었고 그 시가 4월부터 7월까지 지속되었다. 대한제국 정부는 그 배후에 대한공산당 잔당이 있을 것이라고 판단. * 국가보안법에 의거하여 이들을 처벌하려고 했으나 폭력파업시위로 변질하지 않게 저항하면서 이 파업의 정당성을 호소하자 프랑스랑 소련, 일본에 국내 최대 중도적 정치이익집단이던 신간회가 이를 지원. * 그에 대해서 끌려다니는 듯 했으나 어용노조를 세우고 전방위의 압력으로 결국은 덕원 총파업을 정리할 수가 있었다. . * 세계대공황 발생. . * 이에 대한 반발로 윤치호 의정부의 실각. * 제 11차 민중원 총선, 그러나 의회에서는 다수당이 없는 상황이 발생, 황제의 직권으로 국회원 선출 총리가 나온 이래로 오랜만에 황제 직권 임명 총리가 다시 등장. * 원수 계급의 한규설이 총리로 임명, 양원의 신임투표 통과. 문민통제의 원칙에 입각하여 그에 따라서 일시적으로 그의 원수 신분은 임기간 동결. * 그리고 그는 거국의정부를 주장하면서 제국보수당과 민본협회의 연정을 강제. . * 자소작농과 소작농 중심의 소작쟁의 심화, 정확히는 자기 땅이 없던 소작농이 더욱 주도적이었다. * 직접 땅을 경작하기도 하던 재촌지주를 제외한 재경지주 혹은 재도지주들의 땅에서 주로 반발이 심화. * 대한제국의 농산물 가격이 폭등하였고 이로 인해서 농민들의 부담이 훨씬 커지기 시작. . * 건설 등의 경기 부흥을 위하여 대규모 제나 외국산 음료 공장의 수입을 주장. * 압록강의 수풍제 건설을 주장하는 이들이 늘었다. . * 사치제한법 적용. * 사치품에 대해서는 그 구매에 대하여서 세금 부담을 더 늘렸다. * 그러나 기준이 너무 포괄적이어서 논란이 컸다. 1930 * 수풍제가 긍정적으로 검토가 되었다. . * 1년 만에 한규설 총리의 서거. . * 연정은 붕괴될 것 같았으나 소규모 정당이던 대단군민당이 제국보수당이랑 연정. * 이에 따라서 총리대신을 연정의정부에서 배출, 독석 하준구가 선임. . * 대한제국 방송공국의 기계식 텔레비전 방송 사용. . * 경제 부흥책을 고려한 긴축재정과 금본위제 유지를 시도. . * 또한 도시에 노동자들에게 쌀을 제공하기 위해서 미곡수집령을 발효. * 쌀의 제공을 위해서 강제로 가치가 떨어진 화폐를 적게 지불하고 공출에 가깝게 이행하자 이에 대하여 농민들의 반발이 심해지고 이게 10월 추수 항쟁 등을 불러온다. * 이러지 저러지 못하던 상황에서 대한공산당의 공작이 강화되어 도시에서의 노동파업이 강화. . * 주식파동. 세계대공황 당시의 주가폭락 이후로 주가가 안정세를 찾지만 기업활동은 계속 악화되서 재폭락은 시간문제였다. * 그래서 정부 차원에서 제국익문사를 앞세워 증권업자들과 동맹, 회사를 설립하고 증권거래소를 장악해 주가를 인위적 조작을 시도하나 그게 과해서 버블을 불러일으켰고 훨씬 심한 대폭락으로 일반 투자자들에게 엄청난 재산손실을 안겨줬다. . * 미국, 홀리-스무트 관세 실시. * 이를 기조로 보호무역주의 강화. . * 한일은 양국이 공동으로 경제블록을 만들어야 한다는 의견이 아시아주의자들을 사이에서 부각이 되었다. * 여기에 이를 넘어서 전 아시아를 경제블록으로 해야 한다는 주장이 나왔다. * 단, 중화민국을 경제블록에 넣어야 할지에 대해서 아시아주의자들 사이에서도 왈가왈부가 오갔다. * 이는 아시아주의자들의 변질이 보다 심해졌음을 동시에 아시아주의의 이상성을 여전히 믿는 이들이 있었음을 보여준다. . * 변질된 아시아주의를 전파하기 위해 융희제가 범신민궐기대회를 개최. * 전국 곳곳에서 열렸으며 수천, 수만여 명의 학생, 신민들을 동원했고, 융희제가 모든 행사에 일일이 참석했다. . * 런던 해군 군축조약 * 보조함의 규정 강화 편법에 입각한 1만톤 이하 항모 건조 금지. * 순양함은 중순양함은 6.1인치~8인치에 비율은 미국 10 영국 8 한국 6 일본 6으로 정해졌다. * 경순양함은 5.1~6.1인치 이하에 비율은 미국 10 영국 13.4 한국 7 일본 7로 했으며 잠수함의 건조금지는 5년이 더 연장되었고 영미한일 4개국은 기존함선 일부를 폐함한다. * 미국 : ‘유타’, ‘플로리다’, ‘와이오밍’ 영국 : ‘벤보우’, ‘말보로’, ‘아이언 듀크’, ‘엠퍼러 오브 인디아’, ‘타이거’ 한국 : 부산 일본 : 히에이(比叡) * 그러나 ‘와이오밍’, ‘아이언 듀크’, ‘히에이’, '부산' 네 함정은 무장, 장갑, 기관의 일부를 완화시키는 것을 조건으로 연습전함으로 보유가 인정되었다. . * 한산급 순양전함 1차 개수. . * 장작림이 장개석과 연합해 중원대전 참전. 이 덕분에 장작림의 세력은 요북뿐 아니라 열하성과 하북성, 산동성, 찰합이성, 수원성으로 재확대되나 곧 장개석과 긴장관계를 가지게 되었다. * (곧 화북군벌들의 반격으로 산동성, 찰합이성, 수원성, 북평-천진을 제외한 하북성을 상실하지만) * 장작림이 장개석 세력에 대응해 병력들 상당수를 만주에서 빼놓은 탓에 사실상 군사적 공백지대화했다. 대한제국에 대한 견제목적으로 요북 마적들을 지원하기로 했고, 때문에 요북 대한제국 재산과 생명이 위협받는다. . * 일본령 대만에서 우서 사건이 발생. * 대만 원주민들의 봉기와 이에 대한 일본의 조직적인 학살이었다. * 우서 지역에서는 살지 않던 대만 내의 대한제국인들은 이 소식을 듣고도 크게 관심이 없었다. . * 긴축재정에 입각한 봉급 감소에 특히나 해군 장병들의 반발이 컸으며 인천에서 평택 해군 항명 사건이 발생. * 당시 평택 해군 거진의 부사령관이던 최성윤 참장이 이들의 그걸 강경하게 진압하지 않고 대화로 풀려는 시도로 보강. * 다만 의정부는 강하게 처리하라는 압력이 있었고 그 사이에 항명에 동참하여 파업을 하는 일이 커지고 거진을 경비하는 황립해병대 마저 항명에 동참할 여지를 보이자 평택 거진의 사령관이던 장승호 부장과 부사령관인 최성윤 참장이 전방위로 나서서 군부 등을 방문해서 설득해 유혈사태를 방지. * 봉급 감소가 줄어들고 타협이 되어 이 파업이 잘 끝나자 평택 해군 거진 소속의 함대는 약속대로 기동훈련을 위해 출항, 그러나 훈련이 끝난 이후 군부에서 파견한 헌병에게 주모자인 수병들이 체포되어 200명이 넘는 수병이 강제퇴역당하고 수감되며 장승호 부장과 최성윤 참장은 큰 문책을 들었다. . * 미타 호(현실의 항카호)-대정(현실의 블라디보스토크) 운하 건설 시작. * 아무르강 하구의 긴 결빙기간이 감소, 미타호에 유입되는 물이 빠져나갈 수로 하나 더 생겨서 미타호 일대에 물이 줄어든다는 것이 장점. 이로써 그 일대 넓은 땅 개발이 잘됨. 수로이용 및 수차사용 면에서도 이득이 존재한다. 미타호-대정 운하 건설할 때, 미타호 다음의 상류 운하부분은 운하가 맞지만, 하류는 운하라기보단 직강화가 맞음. * 이전에도 건설은 가능했으나 급한 사업이 아니라서 미뤄져 왔었는데 대공황 때문에 일자리 양산을 위해 이거라도 해야 했었다. 1931 * 전국 규모의 화교배척 사건. . * 평양 화교학살사건 발생, 평양의 한국인들이 흥분해 화교를 무차별 학살한 사건이다. 대한제국 정부가 만주침공을 위해 한중관계 악화시키려고 의도적으로 조장한 사건임. * 물론 당시의 반중국인 노동자, 반화교 정서가 대공황으로 경제적인 어려움이 발생하자 더욱 강해진 것도 원인이었다. * (김구 의정부의 행위보다는 하준구 의정부의 공작이었다는 것이 나중에 밝혀짐.) . * 하준구 의정부 실각. . * 제 12차 민중원 총선, 민본협회가 다수당화. * 백범 김구가 총리대신으로 선임. . * 하준구 의정부와는 반대로 금본위제를 전면 폐지하고 케인즈의 정책들 활용. * 관리통화제를 활용, 통화량 증가의 정부 통제와 시장수요를 늘리기 위한 부양책으로 토건사업과 인프라에 몽골제가한국 등에 대한 투자와 중화민국과의 경제적 긴밀성 강화 시도. * 의원 수를 늘리나 오히려 의원의 금전적 특권을 줄이고 책임을 보강하는 직으로 제안, 260명으로 확장. * 다음 총선부터 적용. . * 달러화로 자산을 바꿔놓았던 재벌들은 돈을 벌었으나 그에 대한 원망이 커지기 시작. * 대한제국 신민들 사이에서 재벌들에 대한 증오와 정치권을 향한 의심이 증폭. * 일부 언론도 이를 지적하면서 동조, 그래서 김구 의정부는 그 노력에도 민중의 의심을 짙게 받았다. . * 김포공항 개장. * 수원공항 개장. 1932 * 세계대공황에도 불구하고 대한제국과 일본의 수출은 더 커지기 시작, 환율 저하와 관리통화제에 입각하여 엔화와 원화의 가치가 낮아지고 적당한 가성비의 면제품이나 기초 기계부품이나 잡화가 잘 팔리기 시작함. * 이에 대하여 서방열강은 무역황화론이라고 하여 한국산 제품과 일본산 제품의 수입을 억제하려고 노력 시작. 대한제국과 일본은 즉각 항의를 하면서 무역협상을 제안. . * 혈맹단 사건 발생, 귀족원 의원과 미쓰이 재벌 총수가 암살당함. * 본 사건의 개입자 중 한 명이 현직 일본 해군 무관이어서 충격. . * 일본에서 5.15 군사테러 발생. * 현직 해군 무관이 현직 일본 내각총리대신인 이누카이 츠요시를 암살. . * 한규설 의정부 시절부터 논의가 되었던 수풍제의 건설을 승인하고 착공 시작. . * 사치제한법 완화. * 더 명확하게 명시. * 소비를 조금 더 촉진하기 위해서 사치품의 기준을 완화했다. . * 대한제국에 대형 코카콜라 공장이 지어지기 시작. * 경기 부흥을 위한 중국과의 무역 확대에 이어 미국의 투자를 받아내는 유치를 위한 과정. . * 7월 영국의 파운드 블록 형성, 그러나 그럼에도 관세가 낮아지고 자유무역을 동력하기 위한 노력이 있었다. . * 제 8차 중추원 천거의관 선거, 다수당이 없는 상황이나 민본협회의 미묘한 의석 우위 획득. . * 장작림, 요북과 몽골 일대 국경지대에서 활개치는 마적들의 배후로 지목되어 정부 차원에서 제거를 결심. . *광주의 제 1종자연구소 산하 석파 종자실험국을 국립석파종자실험국으로 승격. . *해주 국제공항 개장. 1933 * 코카콜라 대한제국 지사 산하의 경기코카콜라공장 등장. * 당시 아시아 최대규모의 콜라공장이었다. . * 나신호 사건(예비역 겸 대한제국 육군 상무영 소속의 스파이던 나신호 예비역 정위가 정보수집 임무를 수행하던 도중에 장작림 군벌에 억류되다 살해당한 사건)과 이에 항의를 하기 위해서 움직였던 대한제국 치치하르 영사관의 직원 살해 사건으로 더 북만군벌에 대한 반감이 강화. . * 이를 구실로 대한제국은 이전부터 구상했던 요북 침공을 감행(요북사변 발발) * 대한제국 공수유격단에 의해 장작림 폭사. * 장학량이 장작림 대신 동북군벌 수장을 승계함. 동북군벌 내 구파 고위장성들이 장학량을 거부, 항복. * 그나마 저항하던 동북군, 장개석의 소극적인 대한전 지시로 전의 상실. * 대한제국군 15일만에 요북 전역 석권. * 산해관으로 도주한 장학량이 대한제국에 협상제의하나 거부당했다. * 그나마 마점산의 잔존부대만이 중소 산악지대에서 제대로 저항하나 곧 투항, * 요북에 대한제국군의 임시적 군정 시작. . * 장개석의 항의로 국제연맹이 요북사변을 조사하지만 사실상 침공이 묵인되었다. . * 대한제국군, 이어서 열하사변을 일으킴. * 장학량의 하야와 해외도피로 동북군벌 혹은 북만군벌이라고 불리던 군벌은 완전히 해체. . * 국제적으로 입지가 위험해질 것을 고려하자 김구 총리는 장개석에게 타협을 제시. * 요북과 열하의 대한제국이 가진 이권을 그대로 보장하는 대신에 중화민국 난징 정부가 이를 관할하고 그동안 장작림 군벌의 전횡을 사죄하고 배상으로 추가적 이권을 주는 것으로 협의. * 실무협상과 체결을 눈 앞에 두고 있었다. * 이와 관련하여서 미국 타임지에서는 김구 총리의 사진을 표지로 넣으며 김의 중재라는 제목으로 출간했다. . * 북만사변을 정리하고 중화민국에게 이를 이양하려던 김구 총리에 대한 비판이 심화. * 김구 총리 암살 미수가 발생, 범인은 대한제국의 극우 성향 해병대 예비역이던 정 모로 현장에 붙잡혔으나 자살, 이후에 황상의 사직 권유로 김구 총리가 부상으로 사직을 하고 이를 승인해 김구 의정부 붕괴. * 제 13차 민중원 총선, 제국 보수당의 승리로 김규식이 총리대신 선임. . * 나치독일 국제연맹 탈퇴 . * 일본제국, 국제연맹 탈퇴 . * 숭 호 구풍이 한국을 강타(현실의 3383호 태풍) . * 강계공항 개장. * 제주국제공항 개장. 1934 * 제주도 거진 주둔함대 사건. * 폭풍우와 개함우월주의에 입각한 문제로 함대의 파도에 의한 피해 문제 발생. * 이에 대해서 강도를 최대한 보강을 시도. . * 1차 상하이 사변. * 일본 측이 감행한 승려 폭행사건의 자작극 이후에 일본 해군의 독단적 군사행동. * 소련, 국제연맹 가입과 상임이사국 지정. * 대한제국, 국제연맹 탈퇴. . * 대한제국의 괴뢰국인 북만주국 건국. . * 화암동굴 발견. 여기서 금 30kt이 발견되자 대한제국 정부는 일반인 접근을 불허시키고 일방적으로 국유화. 이후 금을 다시 인프라 등에 재투자해 활황 시도. * 민중들의 금맥 찾기 광풍. * 광업개발권 투기 심화. . * 신형 기관총의 탄으로 독일의 소총탄인 7.92*57mm을 독일에서 면허 생산을 취득해 개발한 조선화약의 첨탄 채용. * 해당 탄약의 무게는 13그램이다. * 기존 조선화약에서는 여전히 7mm 총탄이 주력으로 쓰이고 있다. * MG34를 신형 차체기관총이나 보병용 중기관총으로 채용하여서 해당 탄약을 생각하게 되었다. . * 귀속재산처리법 제정. 영구보전이 필요한 부동산과 공공성이 짙은 기업, 제련소, 기계공장들을 모두 공유, 국유화함. 훗날 이 법으로 태평양전쟁 당시 영미권 측 자본가들의 공장설비가 압수되고 그나마 일반 민중들이 금광 채굴에 열중하던 사금 탄광조차 국유화 처리됨. * 국익증진회와 유착한 많은 기업과 은행들이 귀속재산에 과한 특혜불하와 저금리 은행융자를 통해 자본축적을 시도했다. . * 백두산급 1번함 백두산급 취역. . * 일본과 대한제국의 해군군축조약 탈퇴. . * 마형 늑대 전차 채용. * 중요 기갑사단과 기갑총병사단에게 보급시작. . * 조선급 전함 퇴역, 해체. . * 세종대왕급 항공모함 1번함 세종대왕함 기공. * 세종대왕급 항공모함 2번함 문종대왕함 기공. * 백두산급 양산 대신에 후속 설계 중이던 대형 항모 세종대왕급을 먼저 기공하기로 결정. . * 퍙 호 구풍이 한국을 강타(현실의 3456호 태풍) 1935 * 제국보수당 내에서 '대중국몽고전쟁위원회' 편성. 그들 사이에서 화북을 장악할 방법을 적극 논의, . * 대한제국의 적극적인 만주 아편재배 추진, 중국에 고의적 유통. . * 강원도, 강릉에 강원황립대학 설립. . * 일본 조계지인 샤먼에서 친일파 언론인들 살해되는 샤먼사건 발생. * 일본측에서 남의사(장개석 직속 비밀경찰)의 명백한 테러라고 주장하고 일본군이 샤먼으로 파병되었다. * 중국군과 일본군의 대립. * 일본측에서 복건성을 일본에 할양하라고 배째라 요구했다. * 같은 샤먼에서 중국 위병에 의한 일본인 폭행 역시 조장해 추가보상 요구. . * 중국 내 배한, 배일운동 심화. 이에 대한 단속 강화. . * 일본, 지나파견군 편성. * 중국 경제압박으로 굴복해 일본과 복건협정 체결. 이로써 복건성은 일본에 완전할양. . * 학생교련령 시행. * 초급중학교와 고급중학교에 대한 군사훈련을 시키는 제도. * 여학생은 간호 등의 수업을 받게 하였다. * 대학과 고등학교에도 적용. . * 이에 대하여 민립대학과 황립대학, 일부 고등학교에서 반학생교련선언을 주장하면서 제국보수당의 결정을 비판. * 교내 민주화와 군사화에 반대하는 운동을 시작. * 그러나 친제국보수당 성향의 정치깡패가 그들을 묵인하는 황립보안경찰과 경무청 경관들에게 진압. . * 대한제국, 전함의 개수와 신형전함 건조 시작. * 광개토태왕급 전함 개수, 15인치 3연장 주포탑으로 개장. * 한산급 순양전함 2차 개수, 신형 전파탐지기 장착 등 개장. * 충무공 이순신급 전함 기공. . * 세종대왕급 항공모함인 세종대왕함과 문종대왕함 진수, 준공 시작. . * 군비 확장 시작. * 기존 군비가 10대 2~3이면 그 1.5배인 10대 3~4.5로 증강. * 대한제국이 신형 소총으로 반자동소총인 평철 35식 반자도소통 채용. * 해건정밀, 해정에서 독일의 MG34를 해정 35식 기관총으로 생산. . * 대한제국군 팽창. . * 제국익문사, 내몽골분리주의자 데므치그돈로브 포섭. * 몽골군, 몽골제가한국에서 치하얼로 침입. 몽골제가한국, 내몽골 영토병합시도(수동사변). * 대한제국군에게 지원받은 몽골군, 중화민국 35군과 교전. 35군이 국지적 승리를 거두나 대한제국군의 개입 이후 후퇴. * 몽골제가한국, 수동성 병합. 하지만 내몽골 전역 병합을 막았다는 이유로 중국에서 약간이나 오랜만의 승전을 축하함. . * 중화민국 법폐개혁, * 1차 미중은협정. . * 경인고속도로 건설 중에 화재랑 인명 피해 발생, 이를 은폐. . * 12월 19일 제 2차 런던 해군 군축조약 체결. * 영국, 미국 프랑스가 참여. 1936 * 2.26 군사정변 발생. * 다행히 이를 진압했으나 주변국에서는 상당한 충격을 주었다. * 전 엔카이슈 고등판무관 및 전직 총리대신인 내대신 사이토 마코토와 전 내각총리대신이자 대장대신 다카하시 고레키요, 육군교육총감 와타나베 조타로, 총리대신 비서 겸 경호관인 마츠오 덴조 대좌 살해. * 대한제국 언론에서는 조직적인 군사반란 시도라면서 일본 정국의 혼란성 비판. . * 제 14차 민중원 총선, 국익증진회가 선거 직전에 제국보수당에서 탈당. 탈당의 이유는 반국익증진회 세력과 파벌 싸움. * 이후에 국익증진회와 그에 우호적인 세력이 정당, 국익증진회 창당. * 선동 등에 사사오입으로 다수당으로 입성, 박춘금을 총리대신으로 지명. * 김성국, 군부대신에 의정부 입부. . *단기에 연호만을 공식적인 기년으로 하는 단군기원 제국공식기년칙령이 선포. . * 황립보안경찰이나 경무청 경관들이 국가보안법 명목으로 국익증진회 외 모든 의원들을 일시조사한다며 구금. * 제국국수법 날치기 제정. * 이런 제국국수법에 대하여 일부 대학과 고등학교에 고급중학교에서 시국선언을 하면서 날치기 법안 통과를 비판. . * 이런 반발을 회피하기 위해서 4이응 정책 시행. * 음악, 운동, 영화, 여성. 대중을 위한 음악과 운동에 영화 투자 강화. * 특히나 여성은 공창제 규제를 완화.... * 4이응 정책에 반발한 여권운동권자, 그러나 국익증진회 정권의 심각한 탄압. * 묻혔지만 여권운동가들에 대한 성고문도 있었다고... * 재즈를 이용한 대중음악으로 선전음악을 활용. 이는 재즈를 굳이 탄압하지 않고 이용하는 발상에서 나왔다. . * 야간통행금지령 시행. * 군수물자와 야간의 치안행위를 명분으로 야간통행금지령을 부활시켰는데 이걸로 논란이 매우 심했다. * 실제 야간통행금지령이 시행된 것은 반국익증진회 활동을 위한 야간모의를 금지하려던 것에서 발상이 이어졌다. . * 총리견신 사건. * 대한매일신보에서 반파시즘 성향 조판공과 기자들이 오탈자인 척 개 견을 사용해 총리견신과 견신들의 견판장이라고 그대로 신문에 찍어보내 난리가 났다. * 이후 대한매일신보 인사들 대거 체포와 정간처분. . * 다형을 개량하여서 단일포탑에 75mm 포를 탑재한 바형 전차 멧돼지가 등장. * 그러나 전차로는 채용이 되지 않았고 차체랑 관련하여서 보형 155mm 자주포로 제작이 되어서 채용되었다. . * 군수공업 5개년 계획 발표. * 중요 산업 중 중공업에서 군수공업이랑 관련된 분야의 투자를 보강하고 군수물자랑 관련한 경공업도 그보다는 덜하나 중요한 투자를 받는다는 계획. . * 2차 양광사건 발생. * 광동과 광서의 반장 운동. . * 스페인 내전 반발. * 프랑코로 대표되는 보수적이고 권위적인 국민파 세력은 스페인 공화국에 반기를 들면서 내전에 가담. * 대한제국에서도 비강권주의자들이나 스페인 공화국에 우호적인 이들은 국제여단 등의 스페인 공화국 측 의용군에 가담했다. * 그러나 대한제국 황립국군은 비공식적인 관전무관단을 보냈다. . * 제국군이 브라우닝 하이파워를 제식채용하기로 결정. * 면허생산하기로 결정했으며 생산회사는 해건정밀이 되었다. . * 베를린 올림픽, 마라톤에서 손기정과 남승룡이 각각 금메달과 동메달. * 대한제국 최초의 육상 메달. * 이 공로로 손기정은 남작의 작위를 하사 받았고 남승룡은 진사의 작위를 하사받았다. . * 경인고속도로 개통, 자동차를 통한 빠른 수송을 가능하게 함. . * 12월 12일 장학량이 서안사건을 일으킴. * 장개석이 구금되었고 반강제로 국공합작을 결의. . * 10월 25일 나치 독일과 일본이 방공협정 체결. * 대한제국의 방공협정 가담에는 시기상조라는 의견 대두. 김성국 역시 사태를 관망하기로 결정. * 대한제국은 일본과는 반공군사협정을 맺었지만 두 나라하고는 대대적인 것은 실행하지 않았다. * 그러나 대한제국은 1934년부터 나치독일의 일부 무기를 라이센스 하거나 밀월 관계가 있었다는 지적이 나옴. . * 충무공 이순신급 1번함 충무공 이순신함 진수, 준공. * 충무공 이순신급 2번함 충무공 김시민함 기공. . * 세종대왕급 항공모함 세종대왕함, 문종대왕함 준공. . * 굴 호 태풍이 한국을 강타(현실의 3693호 태풍) '1937' * 제후국소식. 정부에서 언론에게 보도지침을 내려 국익증진회 비판을 금기시화하고자 했다. * 그 결과 황제의 소식 이후 국익증진회를 찬양하는 소식이 나온다며 제후국소식이라고 붙여짐. . * 사형 표범전차 채용. * 흉노작전 이전에 대규모 생산과 보급을 시도. . * 대한제국방송공국이 브라운관 텔레비전을 방송에 사용. . * 2차 미중은협정. . * 6월 19일~7월 14일, 북만주국-소련 간 국경에서 건차자도 사건 발발. 소련군과 대한제국군이 격돌했다. . * 3차 미중은협정. . * 미국 건축가가 대한제국 체류 도중 온돌을 보고 영감 받아서 온돌 보일러 개발. . * 일본제국과 대한제국 측에서 위조지폐 풀어 중국 경제공격. . * 대한제국군, 만리장성부터 북평-천진 이북 지역을 공백지대 삼아 중국 측과 휴전제의. * 이에 대한 중국의 승낙(만리장성 협정). * 8월 8일, 그러나 중국군이 무단으로 이 지역 내 노구교를 침입했다는 자작극(노구교 사건)으로 트집. . * 8월 9일, 홍교공항사건(일본 해군육전대가 무단으로 중국 홍교공항 사용하려다 사살된 사건)을 핑계로 일본 해군과 의 상해 전면공격, 이른바 2차 상해 사변 발생. * 같은 날 복건성 주둔 일본군 연대장, 무다구치 렌야가 그 소식에 독단적 공격 감행. * 8월 10일, 대한제국, 화북 전면침공작전인 흉노작전 개시. * 같은 날 대한제국, 총동원령 시행. * 대한제국, 제 2집단군이랑 제 3집단군의 일부를 축으로 화북파견군 편성. * 제 2집단군을 중심으로 제 3집단군의 기갑부대 일각을 축으로 제 1기갑군을 편성해 파견. . * 8월 13일 일본, 샤먼군을 축으로 남지나파견군 결성. * 대한제국군 제 2집단군, 산해관 점령. * 이로써 한중일전쟁으로 확전됨. . * 소련에서 시베리아에 거주하는 조선인들에 대한 여행금지령 발효. * 조선인의 대한제국에 대한 내통행위를 금지한다는 명목이다. . 한중일전쟁 * 세종대왕급 항공모함 1~2번함 취역. . * 8월 14일, 대한제국 제 2집단군, 북평, 천진 공격. 충무공급 항공모함, 백두산급 항공모함과 세종대왕급 항공모함의 첫 실전. * 8월 14일~11월 7일, 중화민국이 국제연맹에서 대한제국, 일본제국 제재해달라고 외교적 노력.. 그러나 서구열강들의 무관심. * 8월 15일, 대한제국 원래 제 3집단군 소속이던 화북파견군 예하의 제 1기갑군, 내몽골 전역 석권. * 8월 16일, 대한제국군, 북평, 천진 점령. * 8월 21일, 대한제국군 제 2집단군 에게 화북 1차 방어선, 창현-보정 선 돌파. * 이 과정에선 아직도 중국군이 1차대전식 전술을 고수하는데다 평야지대라서 그 시기보다 훨씬 기계화된 대한제국군 앞엔 훨씬 무력할 수밖에 없었음. 중국 군벌들 간의 이기적인 행태와 지휘체계 혼란으로 더했음. * 8월 28일, 대한제국군 화북파견군 소속 제 1기갑군이 산시성에서 안양-제남 2차 방어선을 뒤치기해 파훼시작. . * 8월 23일~9월 13일 일본군과 중국군 간의 오송 전투, 오송 방어선을 돌파하지만 이 과정에서 일본군은 정규사단 2개의 대 피해가 발생했다. . * 9월 1일 대한제국 내부에서 국익증진회에 대한 대규모 비판. * 비판내용은 주로 장개석 정권의 정통성을 인정하고 중국침략은 중지해야 한다는 것이었다. * 장개석이 중국을 통일한 이상 청조나 군벌시대 중국 대하듯 하는건 시대착오적 발상이라는 것. * 그러나 국익증진회는 언론보도와 9월 야당의 대자보와 비판을 트집으로 9월 정당 대탄압 사건 혹은 정당 대숙청 사건 발생. * 제국보수당계를 관제야당화하고 국익증진회 내 반대파 엄벌. * 이후 민본협회와 대한사민당에도 이를 시도. * 전시 계엄을 핑계로 언론 장악 시도. . * 충무공 이순신급 전함 1번함 충무공 이순신함 취역. * 충무공 이순신급 전함 2번함 충무공 김시민함 진수, 준공 시작. * 충무공 이순신급 전함 3번함 충장공 권율함 기공. . * 9월 21일, 시안 점령을 통해 흉노작전 종료. 대한제국은 이 작전에서 2개의 산시성, 허베이성, 산둥성 전역 석권했다. . * 중국군은 간신히 낙양-정주-개봉-서주-회음 선에서 3차 방어선을 세우지만, 대한제국군의 시안 점령으로 3차 방어선에 돌출부 형성. . * 대한제국 해군, 중국 산동반도, 장쑤성 해안 대규모 포격과 폭격으로 일본 해군의 상해에서의 활동으로 중국 해공군 완전궤멸. * 9월 22일, 일본군, 복건파견군이 상해로 저장성으로 북진시도. 일본 상해파견군, 난징으로 진격시도. * 9월 23일, 영국, 화북 선에서 비무장지대 설치, 배일, 배한의 정지, 공동방공, 화북의 기회균등을 조건으로 중재시도. * 9월 25일, 영국의 제안에 일본 군부의 반발. 이를 두고 일본제국과 대한제국 내에서 화평파와 확전파의 대립 심화. . * 11월, 소련에서 시베리아에 거주하는 한국인들 최소 30만명이 소련령 중앙아시아로 강제 이송. * 이유는 이들이 대한제국이랑 내통해 소련의 국가기밀을 팔아치우는 밀정이나 소련에 대한 충성심을 의심해서다. * 다만 사전에 공지를 했고 이에 따라서 대한제국이나 요북국으로 도주한 이들도 있었다. * 이 소식에 대하여 대한제국은 주소련대사를 통하여 항의를 했다. . * 11월 2일, 일본군 상해 점령. 난징으로 진격. . * 11월 6일 이탈리아의 독-일 방공협정 가담. . * 장개석, 트라우만 주중독일대사 통해 대한, 대일강화 제안. 그러나 일본이 거절, 대한제국은 한번 논의하겠다고 연기. . * 11월 30일, 보수적 성향이고 청년들이 주로 모인 제국청년단 창설. * 살이 제국청년단이지 실제론 정치깡패들을 모아서 그들로 하여금 반대파에 대한 테러행위를 하라고 만든 조직. . * 반공조직을 위해서 전향자 단체인 제국반공전향자연맹을 편성하나 제국청년단이나 경무청에 황립보안경찰의 삼엄한 감시 아래에 있었다. . * 12월 3일 몽골군과 대한제국 화북파견군의 남은 화북지역에 대한 점령작전인 비단길 작전 시행. * 간쑤성에 대한 제 1기갑군의 대규모 공세. * 12월 4일 트라우트만 공작, 즉 독일의 한중일전쟁 평화조건 제시. * 그러나 중국이 너무 가혹하다며, 일본 군부는 너무 온건하다며 반발. 대한제국은 승낙보류. . * 12월 5일, 한국군에게 한중 함락. . * 12월 13일 일본군에 의해 난징 함락. . * 일본군에 의한 난징대학살. * 6주에 걸친 대학살로 최소 8만 이상이 죽어간 학살... * 대한제국 측 연락 장교진은 상당한 충격을 받았다고 하며 욘 라베와 대한제국인 신부 비오 김한석 등은 일본군의 학살로부터 중국인들을 보호하기 위해서 노력. . * 12월 20일, 대한제국 제 2집단군 측에서 일본군에게 난징대학살을 중단하고 양자강을 따라 곧장 충칭으로 진격하는 것을 제의하지만 묵살됨. * 12월 21일, 대한제국군의 서주 대공세. 대한제국 황립해군의 포격지원과 항공지원을 받았다. * 이 포격 및 항공지원에서 충무공 이순신함이 첫 실전, 충무공함과 세종대왕함이 참여. * 이 일대를 방어하던 중국 제5전구사령관 이동인의 비교적 효과적인 지연전. 하지만 최정예 20군단을 분산시키는 실책을 했다. . * 12월 24일, 대한제국군-중국군 간 간쑤 포위전 개시. * 12월 31일, 서주 함락을 통해 산동성 전역이 대한제국군에게 완전히 점령됨. 1938 * 1월 4일, 간쑤 포위전 종료. 이로 인해 중국군 제 9전구 완전붕괴. * 1월 15일, 간쑤성 대부분이 대한제국군 수중에 들어옴. 비단길 작전종료. * 1월 18일, 대한제국군에 의한 서주 함락. * 1월 19일, 대한제국-중화민국 간에 트라우트만 협상타결. 협상내용은 아래와 같다. * 1월 20일, 트라우트만 공작에서 일본 측이 요구를 더 얹어 중국의 격렬 반발. * 2월 13일, 일본 측에서 중일간 평화협상 결렬선언. * 중일 간 국교 완전단절. . * 이후 트라우트만 협상으로 본의아니게 화북인 기회균등화. * 게다가 민사작전에 능통했던 교관들이나 무관들의 조언으로 군표가 아니라 대한제국 통화나 달러로 물자구매. * 때문에 화북 내 중국 공산당은 민심을 잃어서 급약화하고 지도부가 칭하이성이나 위구르 근방으로 도주했음. . *서울황립대학 농대의 황립종자실험소가 황립종자원으로 확대. . * 한편 대한제국 내부에서는 화평파와 확전파의 갈등. * 특히 괴뢰국의 설치를 반드시 해야 한다는 주장이 우세. * 내부 논쟁이 있고 실질적 최고 지도자인 김성국과 황제 융희제는 양자를 절충한 괴뢰국 형성을 함. * 강남 이남에 대한 군사도발을 하면서 중화민국 정부에 대한 압박으로 결정, 단 바로 실시는 하지 않기로 함 * 이에 총리대신인 박춘금은 더 강경하게 가자고 했으나 묵살. . * 사-2형 전차 채용. * 75mm 3식 속사포를 사용하는 포탑을 실어서 무게가 커진 기갑차량이었다. . * 장개석, 단기결전보다는 유격전, 지구전, 지연전을 지시. 태세 재정비. . * 2월 24일~3월 1일, 중국군-일본군 간의 산터우 전투. 중국군 최초의 승리. . * 세종대왕급 항공모함 3번함, 영조대왕함 기공. . * 4월 1일, 일본 국가총동원령 선포. . * 4월 3일~8월 1일, 중국군-일본군 간 우한 전투. 대격전이라고 평함. * 5월 10일, 일본 남지나파견군, 산터우로 재공세. * 5월 20일, 산터우 함락. . * 중화민국, 임시수도를 우한에서 충칭으로 이전. . * 김성국, 암묵적으로 자기에게 도전한 총리대신 박춘금 대신에 새로운 총리대신으로 김동원을 올리기로 공작. * 국익증진회 내 신임투표를 일으키고 이에 떨어진 박춘금이 물러나고 총리지명투표로 김동원이 총리대신 취임. * 제 9차 중추원 천거의관 선거, 친국익증진회 인사들의 장악, 또 칙임의관도 황제의 결정으로 친국익증진회가 장악. . * 군부에서 협조적이지 않은 원로 장성들에 대한 압박. 이에 대해서 마지못해 협력하던 쪽 이외에 굳세게 은퇴 등으로 저항하던 장성들이 투항. * 대표적으로 홍범도 원수가 투항. . * 국익증진회가 정치적 반대자 중 거물을 제외한 이들을 넣고 감시하고 혹독하게 굴리기 위해서 전국에 북촌교화시설을 설치. * 주로 군부대 및 경무청과 황립보안경찰이 운영하는 형무소에 설치가 되었다. . * 6월 KF-238 까치를 대한제국 황립공군과 대한제국 황립해군의 제식기로 채용. * 다만 함재기로의 개량형은 그냥 공군기랑은 차이가 있으며 1톤 더 무겁고 날개를 접는 게 가능한 방식으로 변경이 되었다. * 세대 교체를 하게 되면서 중국전선에서 더욱 악명 높은 위명을 얻었다. . * 경동고속도로 건설 감행. . * 7월 1일, 후이저우 함락 . *7월 말, 건차자도 사건. 한국 괴뢰국 북만주국 - 소련 간 국경인 아무르강에서 하중도 건차자도를 두고 국경분쟁 발발. *소련군이 화력을 내세워 제국군을 압도하려지만 신경전이 나왔다. 그나마 유야무야 종결. . * 충무공 이순신급 전함 2번함 충무공 김시민함 준공. * 충무공 이순신급 전함 3번함 충장공 권율함 진수. . * 광저우에 대한 한일함대의 폭격. . * 8월 12일, 광저우 함락. * 8월 15일, 일본군, 홍콩 포위. * 그러나 중국은 하노이-남녕, 사천성-버마 루트 해상보급로를 대신 확보했다. * 일본 해군, 하노이 루트 차단을 위해 잔장시, 뇌주반도 공략을 건의하나 육해군 간의 알력다툼과 프랑스를 자극할 것을 우려해 일시 중단되나 재논의. . * 9월 9일, 수풍제 건설 완료. . * 10월 29일, 우한과 한커우가 일본군에 함락. . * 11월 11일, 통성과 악주 점령을 기해 일본군 무한 작전 종료. . * 11월 20일, 왕정위, 일본과 몰래 중광당밀약 체결. . * 12월 28일, 왕정위, 일본으로 비밀망명. 1939 * 1월 1일, 왕정위, 중국에서 매국노로 완전히 낙인찍힘. . * 1월 13일, 일본 어전회의, 뇌주반도 공략작전 결정. * 1월 19일, 일본군, 정식으로 뇌주반도 공략명령 하달. * 2월 9일, 일본 대만혼성여단의 잔장시 북부 해안가 상륙, 중국군 방어선 돌파 후 잔장시 포위 개시. * 2월 10일, 일본 해군육전대의 뇌주시 상륙. 당일날 함락 후 잔장시 포위하려는 대만혼성여단과 합류시도. * 2월 14일, 잔장시 포위완료. * 2월 15일, 뇌주반도 전역이 일본군에 함락됨. 이후 뇌주시에 비행장을 건설해 남녕을 비롯한 광서성, 광동성 대도시, 중국-인도차이나 국경철로에 대규모 공습을 개시했다. . * 점령한 화북지역들에 대한제국의 괴뢰국을 성립. * 이에 반발한 중화민국, 결국 한중강화협상 파기. . * 3월에 수냉식 쌍발 마력의 중전투기인 KF-239 송골매를 제식으로 채용. * 대한제국 황립공군에서 주로 채용. 황립해군에서는 육상기지 운용 쌍발뇌격기로 활용하기로 결정하고 그에 대한 파생판을 고려했다. . * 4월, 김성국 특임대신으로 임면, 군부대신 후임은 투항한 홍범도에게 맡김. * 협박에 후배들을 위해서 홍범도는 직무를 다함. . * 4월, 영국 조계지인 샤먼 일부에서 친일파 살인사건 발발 용의자 인도를 두고 영국-일본 간 대립 시작. . * 미국, 한국과 일본과 통상항해조약 파기 통보. . * 충무공 이순신급 전함 2번함 충무공 김시민함 취역. * 충무공 이순신급 전함 3번함 충장공 권율함 준공. . * 5월 니슬레후레 전투. 몽골제가한국-몽골인민공화국 국경에서 몽골제가한국이랑 몽골인민공화국의 국지전을 넘어서 대한제국군과 소련군이 맞붙었다. * 대한제국군과 소련군의 대혈전. * 둘다 서로의 전차를 격파했으나 기존의 전차로는 무리라고 판단하기 시작했다. * 이에 충격을 받은 대한제국은 신형 전차의 빠른 인도에 몰두. * 소련 역시도 더 중장갑에 화염병에 대응할 디젤엔진을 탑재하는 전차 개발에 몰두. * 아형전차 백호를 설계하기 시작. . * 일본군 역시 대한제국군으로부터 전훈을 받아들였다. * 그러나 한국군의 정신력이 떨어져서 졌다는 주장이 일본군 주류가 되서 전차포를 유탄포에서 고속포로 교체하는 것에 그침. . * 5월 22일 이탈리아와 나치 독일 간의 강철 조약 체결. . * 세종대왕급 항공모함 영조대왕함 진수, 준공 시작. . * 백두산급 항공모함 2번함, 한라산함 기공. . * 6월 14일 일본군, 샤먼 내 영국 조계지 포위해 영일 간 갈등 심화. . * 7월 21일 1939년 폭염사태. 대구에서 최고기온 39.6도 기록. . * 7월 23일 영-일 간 크레이기-아리타 협정 체결 . * 7월 26일 미국 측에서 한미통상항해조약과 미일통상항해조약 파기. . * 8월 8일, 수풍제의 수력발전 시작. . * 8월 23일 독소불가침조약 . * 9월 1일~10월 6일 나치독일의 폴란드 침공, 한일중전쟁으로 먼저 아시아에 닥친 전쟁의 포화가 이전에도 있던 것인데 더 강렬하게 유럽까지 집어삼키기 시작. . * 11월 23일~11월 30일 일본군의 남녕 작전, 뇌주반도에서 출발한 남지나파견군 일부가 훈주시와 베이하이시로 기습상륙을 개시한 것이다. 일본군의 남녕과 용주 함락. . * 11월 말, 남지나파견군, 광둥성 북부로 옹영작전을 개시. 그러나 중국군의 동계대공세로 12월 10일에 중지하고 광저우로 후퇴. . * 12월 17일~1940년 2월 중국군 동계대공세. 거의 모든 전선에서 중국군이 대규모 공세를 개시한 것이다. 무한 방면, 남녕 방면, 광동성 북부 방면, 한중 방면을 공격했는데, 대한제국군이 참전한 전투는 한중 전투가 유일하다. 하지만 대공세 모두 실패했다. * 대한제국과 일본 모두, 중국군의 동계대공세에 놀라 이해를 중국 전토를 장악하려 들기보다는, 중국의 해외원조루트를 봉쇄해 숨통을 조이자는 것에 이해를 같이하게 됨. * 대한제국군과 일본군 모두 보급에 한계가 온 상황이었기 때문이다. 하지만 대한제국은 한중 방면 전선에서 보급물자를 몇달간 집적시키고 공세를 가한다면 충칭 공략이 가능하다고 판단했다. 1940 * 4월 30일, 왕정위에 의한 남경 국민정부 수립. * 왕정위, 일본 내 친일 괴뢰국 모두 장악. * 대한제국 괴뢰국들도 장악하기 위해 대한제국과 교섭시도, 그러나 거부당함. . * 충무공 이순신급 전함 4번함 의민공 이억기함 기공. . * 5월, 일본군, 우한 지구에서 이창 작전 개시. 이때 대한제국군도 참전했는데, 한중 등 산시성 남부에서 출발한 제 1기갑군 일부가 이창의 후위를 차단하기 위해 쓰촨성으로 들어간 것이다. * 충칭이 위험했기에 중국에겐 항전 이래 최대 위기였다. * 일본 소노베 와이치로 중장, 대한제국군에 항의. 충칭은 자신들 것이라고 억지. * 리쭝런, 짜오양에서 일본군 3사단 포위섬멸 후 반격. 간신히 방어해냈음. * 그러나 대한제국군 제 1기갑군이 한중 방면에서 충칭으로 진격, 함락되면서 청두로 수도이전. * 독일식 무장과 훈련된 중국군 독일식 사단들의 기만전 개시. 이때 대한제국군 장비들과 유사한 것을 많다는 것을 역이용해 대한제국 제 1기갑군 후방교란. * 이에 대한 아군오사와 아군오폭이 발생 특히나 대한제국 공군의 피아식별 문제로 아군인 대한제국군에게 대규모 오폭, 제 1기갑군 사령부가 중국 측의 기만전을 눈치채자 제 1기갑군 사령관인 이동준 대장이 중국어가 능통한 군인들로 중국군으로 위장해 역으로 충칭 공략에 재활용. * 그럼에도 성과가 충분했던 중국군 성공적인 지연전. 이 과정에서 대한제국군 2만여 명 사상자 속출. . * 5월 10일~ 6월 25일 나치독일의 낫질작전 . * 5월 20일 일본, 네덜란드령 동인도 식민정부에게 압박요구. 사실상 인도네시아 전역의 물자들을 일본이 독점하겠다는 뜻이었다. * 대한제국은 한중일전쟁에서 전략물자 부족으로 고민하는 상황에서 일본이 모조리 차지하는 것에 불만을 품음. . * 미국, 네덜란드 식민정부 석유기업 스탠더드 바큠사와의 비밀교섭으로 대일수출 지연과 동시에 대한제국 정부와 비밀회담도 시도. * 한일 양국을 서로 이간질시키려는 의도. . * 6월 4일 됭케르크 철수완료. . * 7월 10일~10월 30일 영국본토항공전. . * 충무공 이순신급 전함 3번함 충장공 권율함 취역. . * 7월 7일, 프랑스, 한일 양국의 경제적 압박에 못이겨 1개월 간 대중물자수송 중단 약속. . * 7월 17일, 영국 역시 같은 이유로 버마-윈난성 보급루트 폐쇄. . * 7월 19일 양양함대법의 대통령 서명과 함께 발효. * 미 해군의 3차 건함 계획 승인. . * 7월 22일 일본군, 고노에 내각에 본격적인 남방침략을 결정한다는 내용의 “세계정세의 추이에 따른 시국처리 요강”을 제출함. . * 7월 27일, 고노에-김동원 한일정상회담. 여기서 김성국이 암암리에 참가해 혼자 결정했음은 말할 나위 없다. 고노에는 군이 제출했던 남방침략계획을 보여주고 동시에 공동작전을 제안했지만 일단 한국 측은 보류. . * 7월 28일 프랑스령 인도차이나 식민정부, 사실상 일본의 허수아비가 됨. . * 세종대왕급 3번함, 영조대왕함 준공. . * 백두산급 항공모함 2번함 한라산함 진수, 준공 시작. * 백두산급 항공모함 3번함 금강산함 기공. . * 8월 1일 일본 내 최초로 대동아공영권 단어 사용. * 그러나 미국의 대한국 교섭 첩보를 들은 고노에 내각은 대동아공영권에 대한제국이 제창하는 동양경제공동체와 섞고 대한제국과 같이 간다는 식으로 선언. . * 8월, 미국의 대한, 대일 석유금수조치 및 철강금수조치 시행. * 그러나 요동반도와 산동반도의 두 유전과 만주의 대경 혹은 부여유전에 요동과 만주의 잘 개발된 철광을 가지고 있던 대한제국과 그 자원에 협력하던 일본에게 큰 타격은 아니었다. * 다만 항상 자원을 대한제국에게 의존하기 두려웠던 일본은 기존에 원했던 남양의 자원지대를 더 노리기 시작. * ABCD 경제 포위망에 대한 공포. . *이에 대하여 코카콜라 대한제국 지사는 낭패감이 빠진다. *본사가 있는 미국으로부터 콜라원액을 제공받지 못하자 대체음료의 개발. . * 아형 중형전차 백호를 채용. * 생산라인의 일신을 고려. . * 8월 20일, 백단대전. 허베이성에서 대한제국군과 팔로군 간에 일어났으나 팔로군이 일망타진됨. * 백단대전으로 인해 사실상 허베이 성에서의 공산당 세력들은 공산당 가족이라고 잔혹히 굴려진 유족들이 자생적으로 모인 유격대밖에 안남게 되었음. . * 9월 2일, 일본 측의 압박요구로 프랑스령 인도차이나 식민정부, 북부인도차이나 통행권, 군사시설 사용권, 3개 비행장 사용권을 넘기기로 합의. 그런데 체결 직전, 남녕-중불 국경에서 일본군의 무단 월경으로 프랑스군과 교전. . * 9월 23일, 일본, 인도차이나 침공. . * 9월 24일, 일본군 북부인도차이나 점령. . * 9월 27일, 독-일-이 삼국 군사동맹 체결. . * 10월, 화북 내 국민당 유격부대들의 홍군 유격구역 잠식시도. 국민당과 공산당 중 어느쪽이 먼저 서로 공격했는가는 불명이나, 1939년 8월부터 갈등. * 이때 1940년 10월에 이르면 홍군세력 완전소멸에 이르게 된 것. 이를 간파한 제 3집단군 사령관 김광서 원수, 국민당-공산당 간에 적극적인 이간질 시도. . * 10월 영국, 버마루트 재개 * 미국, 영국의 대중차관 각각 1천만 파운드, 1억 달러 제공 . * 10월, 일본군, 강남작전(안휘성, 강소성 북부에 대한 공격, 그러나 실패함.) * 11월 말, 대한제국군, 사천작전(충칭 외에도 대한제국군은 청두 등 쓰촨성 대부분 석권에 성공함) * 때문에 장개석은 쿤밍으로 수도를 옮김. . * 미국의 경제제재에 타격이 있는 상황을 주장하고 미국과의 지나친 적대는 피해야 한다는 논리로 저항하던 민본협회와 일부 민중의 주장을 묵살하려고 했지만 오히려 이를 기회로 강성하게 저항하는 제 1 야당 민본협회와 사실상 제 2야당 대한사민당을 제압하기 위해서 총선을 제의. * 그리고 총 의석을 300석으로 확장 제안. 국회원 법의 통과. * 제 15차 민중원 총선, 장악한 언론과 괴소문을 이용하고 금권이랑 정치깡패를 이용한 선거에 압도적인 제 1당의 자리를 차지, 180석 차지. 민본협회 65석, 대한사민당 35석, 제국보수당 20석. * 그러나 제국보수당은 사실상 관제야당이었기 때문에 200석의 절대적 우위를 차지한 국익증진회. 총리대신으로는 전 천도교 종정이자 대종교 원로인 최린이 선임. * 김성국은 이번 내각에도 이어서 특임대신의 자리에서 배후 조종. 1941 * 대한제국군, 백호 정식채용에 입각해서 기존 구식전차인 사형 표범 전차의 생산을 중단. * 대신에 구식 차체를 기반으로 하며 구식전차에서 포탑없이도 대구경의 포를 사용하고 보병을 신속히 지원하기 위해서 기갑포라는 장비를 정식으로 채용. * 이에 입각해서 사형 표범 전차를 75mm 60구경장포를 탑재한 수형 기갑포를 채용. 최초로 수령한 부대는 수도근위사단이다. 이후 기갑포는 보병사단을 중심으로 채용되기 시작. . * 한일양국의 정보총책이던 리하르트 조르게가 한일 양국의 독일대사관 주재 무관들에게서 정보를 빼내어 바르바로사 작전의 시행 일시를 거의 정확하게 소련 정부에 전달. * 그러나 소련 정부는 설마하는 마음이었다고 한다. . * 1월 말, 일본군의 저장작전. 저장성 전역이 완전 석권됨으로 일본 남지나파견군과 중지나파견군이 조우. . * 3월 11일 미국 무기대여법 통과. * 3월 15일~4월 2일, 상고 전투. 일본군의 패배. . * 4월 13일 대한제국과 일본, 소련 삼국 간의 한일소중립조약 체결. * 이에 따라서 일본은 사할린 주둔 일본군을 차출할 계획을 상정. * 반면에 대한제국군은 제 3집단군의 주력 일각만 차출하나 부대의 일부를 차출해 신편부대로 편성하는 식의 대응. * 또한 화북에 작전을 나갔던 제 3집단군 소속이던 화북파견군 예하 제 1기갑군 원대 복귀. * 이를 기해서 대한제국군, 충칭과 청두를 일본군에게 넘기고 복귀. * 제 1기갑군의 원대 복귀 이후 화북파견군은 제 2집단군만으로 구성됨. . * 4월 15일 충무공 이순신급 전함 4번함 이억기함 진수, 준공 시작. . * 5월 3일 세종대왕급 항공모함 3번함, 영조대왕함 취역. . * 5월 20일 군수공업 5개년 계획 완료. * 그에 입각하여서 중요사업부의 군수공업화 재편이 성공. . * 6월 22일 나치독일, 소련에 대한 전쟁선포. * 바르바로사 작전시행. * 미국, 소련을 무기대여법 대상에 포함. . * 일본군이 사할린에서 사할린 특종연습이란 이름으로 소련에 대한 군사적 도발. . * 7월 1일 독일이 대한제국, 일본제국에게 대소련전 참전요구. * 독일 외상 리벤트로프, "한국과 일본이 동쪽에서 소련을 공격하고, 독일이 서쪽에서 공격해 겨울이 오기 전까지 쌍방이 중간지점에서 만날 것" 제안. * 그러나 한일 양국 모두 격론 끝에 소련을 친다는 것은 현실적으로 불가능하다는 판단을 공유. . * 7월 28일 일본 23군, 남부 인도차이나로 진격. * 8월, 일본군의 삼광작전. 화중과 강남에 있는 일본군 점령지 내에 중국 공산당 토벌을 위해 제노사이드를 벌였다. 이 때문에 화중과 강남의 공산당도 거의 박멸. * 다만 삼광작전으로 희생된 민간인의 수가 매우 많은 것을 알자 대한제국 군 내부에서는 일본군의 삼광작전을 묵인하는 것이 과연 옳은가 회의를 가지는 이들도 암암리에 존재. . * 9월, 태국, 국민총동원령과 동시에 미, 영에 군사원조 요청. 그러나 일본과 한패란 의심으로 거절당함. . *코리아사이다라는 이름의 대체음료가 등장. *콜라 대신에 나온 음료로 인기가 있었으며 다양한 과일 맛을 사용했다. *칠성소다가 다시 위치를 탈환하는 중에 점유율이 주는 건 피하는 게 가능했다. . * 9월 8일 독일군, 라도가 호수 남부 점령으로 레닌그라드 포위망 완성. 모스크바 공략 연기로 예정대로 보급예비와 지원이 독일 북부집단군에 제때 제공되었다. 이후 당초 계획대로 16군, 18군, 4장갑집단, 1항공함대 완편상태로 레닌그라드에 적극 공세를 가했다. * 9월 10일 주코프, 레닌그라드 전선 사령관으로 임명. . * 9월~10월 6일 2차 장사 전투. 일본군의 패배. . * 9월 10일 주코프, 레닌그라드 전선 사령관으로 임명. . * 9월 11일 최대한 빨리 레닌그라드에 소유가 되어있는 소련의 보물들을 옮기는 작업을 지시. 이에 대하여 소식을 들은 파블롭스크 실험국 소속의 농학자들이 주코프에게 해당 실험국의 종자를 옮겨야 한다고 설득. * '주코프 동무. 이건 소련의 미래를 위해서 필요한 종자들입니다. 그냥 이걸 눈감아 주십시요. 책임은 우리가 집니다.' * 그들의 결연한 의지에 주코프는 그들도 미술품 등의 차순위도 아니고 우선 순위로 넣어서 그들과 파블롭스크 실험국이 수집한 종자를 탈출시키는 결단을 내렸다. . * 9월 14일, 한일 양국의 소련 측 정보총책인 리하르트 조르게가 한일 양국의 협력자인 일본측 외교관이던 오자키 호츠미랑 대한제국의 엘리트로서 서울황립대학 출신에 외무성에 탁지부 소속으로 탁지감사관으로 파견되었던 소련에 감화되었던 포섭자인 이종화의 협력으로 얻어낸 한일 양국 군사 동향을 소련에 전달. * 이 소식을 듣고 소련군은 극동의 정예부대를 차출해서 서부로 급히 이동시켰다. 이로 레닌그라드 함락을 지연하고 나중에 모스크바 공세를 좌절시키는데 성공한다. . * 10월 2일, 독일군 레닌그라드 시내 진입으로 대소련 랜드리스망 마비. * 11월 11일 레닌그라드 함락. 이후 북부집단군은 A집단군과 B집단군은 나뉘었고, 전자는 아르헹겔스크로, 후자는 모스크바로 진격했다. 다만 전자는 가는 곳이 실상 도로 없는 오지와 마찬가지라서 진격 도중 심대한 피해를 맛봄. * B집단군과 중부집단군의 모스크바 공세. 그러나 동장군과 소련 예비병력의 충실함으로 인해 공세실패함. . * 11월 26일 미국, 한일에 대하여 강제성이 없는 헐 노트를 전달. 태평양전쟁 * 헐 노트를 보고 일본은 진주만 공습에 승인. * 대한제국은 더 협상을 해야한다는 의견이 컸고 미국이 이 이상으로 협상을 할 생각이 없다고 판단했으나 유리한 협상을 위해서 판을 펼쳐야 한다는 판단으로 일본과 함께 진주만 공습작전을 승인. * 완벽한 진주만 공습을 위한 작전을 구상하는 한일 해군참모들이랑 지휘관들. * 남방 방면에 파견되기로 한 한일 양국군의 편제는 다음과 같다. * 남태평양 도서지대들은 한일 육군과 해병대 및 해군육전대 공동작전구역으로 결정되었다, . * 일본 측의 나구모와 한국 측의 최성윤 대장이 이끄는 한일연합함대의 진주만 공격함대 편성. * 대일본제국 제국해군 소속 주력으로 차출된 제 1항공함대 소속 항공모함 6척과 그 외의 호위전력 구성. * 대한제국 황립해군이 파견한 제 3항모기동부대의 정규 항모 2척에 추가로 합류시킨 개장 항모 1척, 경항모 1척을 비롯한 함대 전력.... * 총 항공모함 전력 10척과 그걸 호위하는 함대전력, 정확히는 항공모함 10척과 전함 4척, 중순양함 5척, 경순양함 7척, 구축함 24척, 잠수함 8척에 보급함 20척에 달하는 대함대. * 진주만을 향해 출항. 들키지 않게 철저한 보안과 무선금지 및 등화관제와 경유를 이용한 항해. . * 12월 7일 한일의 대연합국 선전포고. * 한일의 대미선전포고. * 한일연합함대의 진주만 공습. * 대규모의 항공대를 1차와 2차, 최대 3차까지 수를 나누어서 진주만에 대한 공습을 감행. * 그로 인해 미국이 받은 피해, 전함 4척 침몰에 이 중 2척은 폭침, 좌초 1척, 3척 손상. * 구축함과 순양함 각각 5척 손상, 기타 선박 중 급유함 3척 침몰과 화물선 3척 손상. * 항공기와 기지 설비 중 항공기 대부분이 파괴, 기지 설비는 중유 창고와 해군공창의 일각을 파괴. * 그러나 전면적인 파괴에는 실패하고 중유는 새어나가는데는 성공. 미국 측 사상자는 군인은 3700명 내외, 민간인은 103명의 사상자가 발생. * 반면에 한일연합함대의 피해는 항공기 50기 손실과 일본 잠수정 5척의 침몰과 90명 전사, 포로 2명이 발생했을 뿐이었다. * 전술적으로는 완벽한 기습이었다. . * 같은 날 연합국 소속 국가들 국민들이 운영하는 기업체에 대한 압류 실시. * 기업가들은 추방, 일부 친한친일적인 연합국 소속 국가들 국민들의 잔류는 허가. * 이 압류로 피해를 연합국 소속 기업인들만 수십명이 넘고 피해액수도 컸다. * 코카콜라 대한제국 지사도 압류를 당해서 고려탄산수로 강제 개명이 되어서 칠성소다랑 더불어서 음료를 군에 납부가 되었다. . * 일본 25군, 영국령 말레이 상륙작전과 태국의 싱고라, 타파니 상륙. 영국군 저항 격파 후 말레이반도에서 남하시작, 한일 양국 항공세력이 공동으로 개전 24시간만에 말레이반도 제공권 장악. . * 같은 날 일본과 대한제국은 태국에 말레이와 버마 침공루트 제공을 요구. 태국-일본-한국 공동방위조약을 체결할 것. 미, 영에 선전포고를 요구. . * 12월 8일 미국 정부의 대한, 대일선전포고령 선포. . * 일본 23군, 홍콩 공략시작. . * 한일 양국 항공기들의 싱가폴 폭격. 영국 Z함대와 공군기들이 대상이었다. 여기서 일본 해군 오자와 지사부로 제독, 일본 제 22항공전대와 대한제국 공군 제 2혼성항공단에게 지원요청. * 일본기들이 영국령 하이난, 간헐적인 폭격시작. * 한일 항공기들, 괌, 웨이크 폭격시작. . * 같은 날 일본과 대한제국은 태국에 말레이와 버마 침공루트 제공을 요구. 태국-일본-한국 공동방위조약을 체결할 것. 미, 영에 선전포고를 요구. * 미국, 상원에서 대일 선전포고 결의. 동시에 소련 측에 대일, 대한선전포고를 요청하나 독소전쟁으로 바쁜 스탈린이었기에 거부됨. . * 12월 10일 한국, 일본기의 지속적인 공습으로 필리핀 내 미국의 육해군 항공부대 완전궤멸 * 일본 25군 18사단 영국령 말레이반도 최북단 코타발 상륙. * 일본 10군, 필리핀 루손 섬에 남북으로 상륙작전. * 말레이 해전. 결국 영국 Z함대는 제 22항공전대와 제 2혼성항공단에게 궤멸당함. . * 대한제국 1개 해병여단이 괌 상륙. 약간의 전투 후 괌 점령. . * 12월 11일 태국, 한일 양국의 요구를 받아들여 사실상 항복. 통과협정 체결하고 사실상 일본의 반식민지로 전락함. * 일본군, 웨이크 상륙, 그러나 미 해병대 해안포, 항공기, 악천후에 의해 룰루랄라 해안에서 패배. * 이에 충격받은 일본 4함대사령부는 절치부심해 대한제국 순양타격함대와 야마구치 다몬의 2항전 등의 지원을 받고 웨이크 폭격 강화. * 말레이 해전의 승리를 틈타 대한제국 해병 1사단이 싱가포르로 상륙. 이로 인해 싱가폴 해군기지에서 도망치려던 영국 해군 잔존병력도 후퇴 도중 전멸. * 하지만 영국군은 주로 일본군이 내려오는 말레이 북부보다는 동부에 집결됬거니와 이걸 이용한 반격, 해안포 집중사격, 대한제국 해병대 역시 엄청난 피해를 봤다. . * 12월 12일 해병 1사단을 앞세운 대한제국 8야전군 20군단의 말레이 섬 상륙작전. . * 12월 13일 홍콩 주룽반도가 일본군에게 함락. . * 싱가포르 섬을 간신히 장악한 한국 해병 1사단, 싱가폴 내 막대한 선박용 중유와 항공유를 조호르 만에 뿌린 다음 불을 질러 영국군의 역상륙을 차단함. * 이로 인해 싱가포르에 파견될 예정이던 영국군 18사단이 자바 섬에 배치되기로 결정. . * 12월 14일 충무공 이순신급 4번함 의민공 이억기함 준공. . * 12월 15일 미군, 웨이크섬 증원결정. . * 같은 날 대한제국 해병 5사단 예하부대들의 브루나이 상륙. 동시에 보르네오 섬의 쿠칭과 사라왁에도 대한제국 해병 2사단에 상륙. 그런데 의외로 이쪽에 있는 영국군 전력이 영국 제2/15펀자브 대대를 제외하고는 없다시피해 별다른 전투가 없었다. 그리고 동시에 상륙 이전에 네덜란드 공군의 정찰과 폭격을 받지만 한국 해군과 항공기의 지원으로 분쇄, 네덜란드 잠수함들의 활동으로 대한제국 선단이 심각한 피해를 입기도 함. * 영국 제2/15펀자브 대대는 보르네오섬의 남해안으로 후퇴시작. . * 12월 18~19일 일본군, 홍콩 섬으로 도해작전 개시. 여기서 대한제국 해공군이 홍콩 섬을 포위, 지원. 이후 일본군이 홍콩 섬 차근차근 잠식. . * 12월 20일~21일 영국군 싱가포르 주둔군 사령관 퍼시발 중장이 항복을 결정함. * 12월 22일, 한국 해병 1사단 외 한국 20군단이 싱가폴 남부 해안 곳곳에 상륙. . * 12월 23일 미국, 영국, 네덜란드, 호주가 워싱턴에서 한국과 일본의 침략에 공동대응키로 결의. . * 일본군의 웨이크 2차 상륙. * 미군 대웨이크 증원병력들이 해상에서 이동하다 대한제국과 일본 선단에 경악해 회항. 웨이크 구원포기. * 웨이크 주둔 미군, 항복. . * 12월 24일~1942년 1월 20일 중국군-일본군 간 3차 장사 전투. 일본군의 패배. . * 12월 25일 홍콩 주둔 영국군 항복. . * 12월 26일 일본 대만혼성여단의 하이난 북부의 징매만 해안가와 대한제국 해병대의 하이난 남부 삼아항 상륙. * 한국군에게 유림과 애주 함락. * 하이난 주둔 중국군과 영국군은 초기방어선이 돌파되자마자 대부분 내지의 산악지대로 후퇴해 유격전 개시. . * 12월 27일 하이난의 해구 함락. * 같은 날 해병 5사단, 보르네오 섬의 타라칸 점령. . * 12월 28일 아서 퍼시발 장군, 공식적 항복. 이로써 말레이반도 완전함락. * 다만 대한제국은 싱가포르에 싱가포르 자유시란 괴뢰국을 설치. 대한제국 황립국군은 해병 1사단만 싱가포르에 남겨두고 20군단 병력을 수마트라 섬 침공에 가용시키기로 함. 반면 연합군은 아직 지휘체계 통일도 안된 마당이라 수마트라로 향하는 대한제국 함대와 선단을 그저 지켜보기만 했다. * 같은 날 한국 해병 2사단, 폰티아낙 점령. . * 12월 29일 한국군 수도근위사단과 2보병사단의 수마트라 상륙. 같은날 팔렘방 유전을 장악. . * 12월 30일 하이난 주둔 영국군 공식적 항복. 그러나 일부 중국군은 1943년에 전멸할 때까지 내륙에서 계속 저항했다. . * 12월 31일 장개석, 중국전구 연합군사령관으로 추대. . * 한국군 수도근위사단이 팔렘방 비행장 장악. 그리고 반다르람풍에서 정박하던 네덜란드 함대 일부를 급습해 파괴. 자바에서 지척인 비행장 확보. 1942 * 1월 1일 26개국 공동선언에서 중국이 4대 강국 중 하나로 포함됨. * 미국, 중국에 5억 달러 차관 제공. * 수마트라 섬에서 출발한 대한제국 항공세력에 의한 자바 서부 항공격멸전 시작. . * 1월 2일 일본군 마닐라에 입성. 16사단과 65독립혼성여단으로 바탄의 8만의 미군, 필리핀군을 포위. 이때 대한제국 포병분견단이 참전해 포격. * 같은 날 한국 해병 5사단, 보르네오 섬 남부 발릭파판 점령. 네덜란드 현지 기술자들의 발릭파판 유전 폭파기도가 있으나 공수유격단의 저지로 실패했다. * 수마트라 섬에서 출발한 한국 항공세력에 의해 연합군은 서부 자바에서 제공권을 상실함. . * 1월 9일 한국 해병 5사단, 보르네오 섬 남부 반자르마신 점령. * 1월 10일 자카르타에 연합군, ABDA 사령부 설치. * ABDA사령부는 자바-보르네오-세레베스-스랑을 절대방어선으로 설정. * 벨리퉁섬 주둔 연합군 병력을 철수시키기 위해 벨리퉁섬으로 선단이 향함. . * 1월 11일 해당 선단이 벨리퉁섬 연합군 병력과 주민을 싣고 철수하려다 한국 정찰기에 발각, 뒤이은 한국 제 2혼성항공단 일부의 폭격세례로 전멸함. 그중 생존자 200여 명은 네덜란드 해군항공대에 의해 구조. *대한제국 해군 구축함전대의 순다해협 봉쇄기도와 동시에 한국군 20군단 예하 병력의 자바 서부 상륙기도. * 이때 ABDA 소속 퍼스와 휴스턴함이 출현하지만 대한제국 구축함전대가 임기응변으로 완승. 이를 순다해협 해전이라 일컬음. . * 같은 날 대한제국군의 벨리퉁, 케마 점령. . * 같은 날 히틀러의 대미 선전포고 . * 같은 날 공수유격단의 세레베스 섬 메나도에 공수강하해 점령. 이후 한국군 25군단 일부 병력 행정상륙 거점 삼아 티모르 섬과 발리 섬 상륙 전진기지를 세웠다. . * 1월 13일 수도근위사단의 자카르타 점령. 반둥으로 곧장 진격. 이를 방어하려는 네덜란드군의 눈물겨운 방어. * 웨이벌 장군이 ABDA지역 방어는 실패했다고 주장, 그러나 자바 결사방어를 희망한 현지 네덜란드인들의 정서와 이를 감안한 헬프리히 제독의 반대에 직면함. . *1월 15일 수도근위사단의 화력전으로 반둥 함락. 헬프리히 제독은 자바 섬 동부로 도피. . * 1월 16일 일본군 15군, 태국 국경에서 버마 동부 정글지대 돌파시도. . * 1월 20일 라인하르트 하이드리히 주재 아래에 반제 회의 개최, 유대인 멸절 계획 수립. * 수도근위사단이 자바 동부 수라카르타로 육박하면서 헬프리히 제독은 네덜란드 망명정부의 명령에 따라 자바탈출. . * 1월 21일 네덜란드 동인도제도 식민지 정부, 대한제국에 항복선언. 그러나 칠리찹에서의 소개는 여전히 진행되었고 당일날 밤에야 대한제국군이 칠리찹에 오면서 중단되었음. . * 1월 22일 일본군, 라바울 상륙. . * 1월 23일 미국 구축함 4척이 미카사르 해협에서, 발리파판으로 향하던 대한제국 수송선단을 파괴해 승리. 보급품을 만재하던 선단이어서 큰 타격. * . * 같은 날 일본군 난카이 지대가 뉴브리튼 섬 라바울 상륙시작. . * 1월 24일, 자바 섬 근방의 네덜란드 함대가 필리핀, 말레이에서 철수한 미, 영, 호주 함대와 합류해 ABDA 함대 형성. 이들도 반둥해협을 돌파해 호주로 탈출하기로 결정했다. . * 1월 24일 대한제국군 켄다리 점령. . * 1월 25일 태국, 연합국에 선전포고. . * 반둥해협 해전. ABDA함대는 대한제국 1개 순양함대, ABDA 함대와 첫 조우하면서 서로의 정확한 유효타로 양측 모두 피해 발생. 양측 모두 후퇴했다. * 후퇴하는 ABDA 함대에다가 타카지의 일본 함대가 추격해 60여 발의 어뢰 발사. 그러나 모두 명중하지 못하고 두 구축함의 일제사격만이 명중함. . * 1월 26일 2차 반둥해협 해전. 대한제국 1개 순양함대가 나머지 순양타격함대와 합류하면서 ABDA 함대 재추격. * 이때 아군이 뿌린 기뢰로 오폭당해서 이를 잠수함 공격으로 오인한 ABDA함대는 대잠 회피기동한다고 몇시간을 낭비. 이후 들이닥친 한국 순양함대의 급습으로 기함 드 로이터가 격침되서 카렐 도르만 제독이 전사하고, 지휘체계 붕괴로 혼란스러운 모든 함선이 흩어졌다. * 이후 각개격파해서 일본 해군과 함께 대부분 함정을 격침시켜버림.. . * 1월 27일 이 날 반둥해협 해전의 승리를 틈타 한국군 제 5기갑총병여단 병력을 실은 선단이 발리 해에서 자바 동부 해안에 상륙. . * 1월 29일 해병 2사단이 영국령 보르네오 전역을 장악. 영국령 보르네오 총독의 항복을 받아냄. . * 2월 6일 라바울 내 호주군 항복. . * 2월 9일 대한제국군 마카사르 점령. . * 2월 16일 보르네오 섬 남해안에서 버티던 영국군 제2/15펀자브 대대 항복결정. 그러나 교통의 불편함으로 인해 3월 1일에야 항복완료. . * 2월 19일 제1차 다윈 공습. 대한제국 항공모함 2척과 일본 항공모함 3척에서 항공기가 발진했다. 15척의 선박과 27대의 항공기를 격파하는 전과를 거뒀다. * 같은날, 프랭클린 D. 루스벨트, 행정명령 9066호 서명. 이로써 미국 정부는 자국 내 한국계와 일본계 미국인을 강제수용소로 주로 끌고 갔다. . * 2월 20일 충무공 이순신급 4번함 의민공 이억기함 취역. . * 같은 날 대한제국군의 달리, 쿠팡 점령. 즉 티모르 섬 점령. . * 2월 말 중국군의 충칭수복을 위한 춘계공세. . * 3월 3일 호주 북서연안 브룩 공습. . * 3월 7일 버마 랭군이 일본군에 함락. . * 3월 7일 일본군 난카이 지대 일부와 해군육전대가 라에와 샐모어에 상륙. . * 3월 8일 제임스 알렉산더 카터, 미 중국원정군 총사령관으로 임명, 중장으로 진급 후, 급조된 참모들과 함께 쿤밍으로 갔다. * 또한 장개석의 요청에 입각하여서 제임스 알렉산더 카터는 연합군 중국전구의 참모장을 겸임, 장개석은 미국인 참모장을 원했기에 가능했다. * 원래는 조지프 스틸웰 중장이 될 뻔 했으나 제임스 알렉산더 카터 소장이 자발적으로 적극적으로 응해서 그가 파견된 것이다. * 그에게는 중국인 아내와 중국에 대해서는 당대인들보다 덜 편견적인 시각으로 바라봤으며 대군 지휘경험이나 수완이 있기에 더 적격이기도 했거니와, 스틸웰은 중국 전선에 파견되는 것에 거부감이 드러났기 때문이다. * 하지만 버마루트 방어를 할 병력이 그에겐 없었기에 불가피하게 장개석의 최정예 3개 군(5,6,66군)을 버마에 파견. 조지프 스틸웰은 북아프리카 전선으로 파견이 결정. * 그러나 영국군의 대중원조물자 강탈, 중국군의 버마진입 거부 등으로 인해 불협화음이 있긴 여전했다. * 제임스 카터는 장개석을 신뢰하고 중국을 진심으로 존중했다. 루스벨트에게 중국전선의 중요성을 지속적으로 전달했기에 미 본토에서 약간의 탄약 등을 더 얻어오는데 기여. * 여전히 성의없는 미국의 지원에 장개석이 불만을 품음에도 카터 덕분에 이쪽은 불협화음이 없었음. . * 카터는 영국 극동군사령관 웨이블을 만남. 카터의 설득으로 인해 웨이블은 버마 국경에서 대기하던 중국군 5군에 유류를 제공하기로 했다. * 하지만 처칠의 대중국 불신 때문에 영중연합군 편성, 즉 지휘체계 통일은 거부당했다. . * 3월 8일 일본군 남해지대, 북부 뉴기니 라에와 살라모아에 상륙. * 3월 10일 요크타운과 렉싱턴이 근간인 항모기동부대가 라에와 살라모아의 일본군 공습. . * 3월 11일 미 극동군사령관 맥아더, 필리핀에서 탈출. . * 3월 12일 대한제국군의 메단 진주. . * 3월 17일 맥아더가 호주에 도착. . * 3월 20일 ~ 21일 일본 폭격기들의 공습으로 버마 주둔 영국 공군, 플라잉타이거즈 제 3전대 대타격. 이로써 버마의 제공권이 일본 측으로 넘어갔다. * 영국군은 버마 동부의 산악지대로 후퇴해 방어선 형성. 이에 대응하듯 일본군 역시 공세하나 연합군의 조직적인 철수로 전략적으로 큰 의미는 없었다. * 이때 대한제국 측에서 일본 대본영에 요청. 버마에서 중국 운남성으로, 중국 해안선에서 내륙으로, 우한지대에서 자국군과 함께 사천성으로 3방향 총공세를 건의하지만 한일 양국 참모 간 극도의 불신으로 파토났다. . * 3월 24일 미군이 캐나다, 호주, 뉴질랜드군 지휘권 인수. . * 3월 26일 영국, 인도양 방면에 구식 전함 5척 증파하는 등 동양함대 재급조. * 대한제국 역시 긴장해 인도양 쪽으로 전함 3척, 정규항모 2척, 경항모 2척을 배치했다. 대한제국 인도양함대가 창설되고 김정신 제독이 사령관으로 임명. * 실론 해전. * 3월 28일 영국동양함대 사령관 서머빌이 한국 함대가 실론 섬으로 향한다는 첩보를 입수하고 대기. 그러나 이는 한국 측의 기만책이었고 김정신의 함대는 다른 항로로 크게 우회해 실론 섬으로 향했다. 서머빌 역시 이를 직감해 식수와 유류보급 목적으로 함대를 분산. * 3월 30일 김정신 함대에서 출발한 한국기들이 실론 섬의 콜롬보항 공습. 그사이 콜롬보에 정박해있던 구식 전함 2척(HMS리벤지, HMS로열 소버린)과 중순양함 2척(HMS 콘웰, HMS도르셋)이 공습당하고, 이후 기간시설들이 공습당했다. 영국기들의 저항 역시 숫적 열세로 격파. * 이를 듣고 아연실색한 서머빌은 트랑코말리에 있던 함선들과 본대를 몰디브로 집결, 그런데 집결과정 중 김정신 함대와 100km 거리 가까이 우연찮게 접근하는 일이 일어났다. 김정신이 보낸 정찰기에 의해 발각되고 이후 들이닥친 한국기들의 공습으로 본대 전체가 대파되는 참사가 발발. 이는 말레이 해전보다 영국 해군에게 대참사였다. * 이로써 트랑코말리에 있었던 항모 HMS허미즈, 구축함 HMS뱀파이어, 보급함 브리티시 서? 트, 콜베트함 홀리크를 제외한 영국 동양함대는 재전멸했다, 서머빌 전사. 나머지 전력들은 몰디브로 대피. . * 3월 31일 일본 16사단과 65독립혼성여단, 바탄으로 총공격. * 같은 날 김정신 함대, 트링크말리 공습. 역시 32대의 영국기를 격추했다. 물론 전날에 트링코말리에 있던 함선들이 모두 대피했기에 군함 한 척 없었고, 기간시설만 공습되었다. 김정신 제독은 전과에 만족하고 함대로 물리기로 함. 실론 해전 종료. * 김정신 함대 일부는 이후에도 인도양 방면에 항구적 주둔, 거리 문제로 인해 인도양 제해권 전체를 장악하진 못하나 연합국은 그것을 몰랐기에 어쩡쩡한 상황이 되었다. 때문에 영국 8군 보급로가 막혀 훗날 영국군이 버마에서 벵골로 밀려나는 원인을 제공함. . * 4월 초에 일본군을 밀어내고 청두와 충칭을 수복하는데 성공. * 쿤밍에서 충칭으로 임시 수도 이거. * 이에 대한 일본 육군 항공대의 충칭 폭격 강화. * 대한제국의 점령 이후 끊겼던 충칭 대공습이 부활. . * 4월 1일 대한제국군 팍파크 상륙. . * 4월 2일 한국 인도양함대, 실론 섬 공습 감행. . * 4월 8일에 자형 경전차 혹은 정찰전차인 족제비를 채용. * 외양은 백호의 축소형으로 12톤이나 경사장갑을 가지고 생각보다 우수한 방호력을 가지고 있다 . * 미 해군의 기지인 수빅 만을 장악. 미 해군의 수상 건선거인 USS 듀이를 폭파시키지 않고 노획. * 향후 수빅 만 기지를 중요한 거점으로 삼기로 한 한일 양국 * 이걸로는 부족하기에 대한제국은 평택이랑 인천에 있는 임시건선거를 수빅 만으로 보내기로 결정. . * 4월 9일 바탄의 7만 5천 명의 미군, 필리핀군 항복. 그리고 바탄에서 죽음의 행진이 시작... . * 4월 12일 대한제국군의 마노콰리 점령. . * 4월 16일, 포트모르스비 공략이 목적인 MO작전과 남서태평양 섬들을 점령해 호주와 미국 간 보급로를 차단하는 FS작전에 대해 일왕의 재가완료. 이미 그 전에 한국 황제의 재가를 거친지 오래. 재가 과정에 한일 간의 다툼은 물론이고 일본 육해군 간의 대립으로 엄청난 차질을 빚었음은 말할 나위 없다. * 하지만 이미 그 전에 미군은 MO작전과 FS작전 내용을 암호해독으로 눈치챘다. . * 4월 18일, 둘리틀 특공대의 대한제국과 일본에 대한 항모에서 발진한 폭격기 부대의 폭격 작전 성공. * 일본 본토이자 일본 수도 도쿄의 폭격에 성공. 이후 소식을 들은 대한제국은 이들을 요격하기 위해 공군이 출격하나 소련 해역근방에서 날아온 다른 둘리틀 특공대의 공습으로 당황. 대한제국은 함흥을 폭격당했다. * 대부분 중국 절강성 등에 불시착해서는 현지 내의 국민당 성향 중국인들의 도움으로 탈출 성공. 대한제국을 폭격했던 다른 둘리틀 특공대는 소련에 불시착해 해당폭격기들을 압류하나 미군은 이란에 보내서 영국편으로 보냈다고 한다. * 포로로 잡힌 13명은 8명이 종신형을, 5명이 총살형에 언도되었다. . * 4월 18일 맥아더, 남서태평양해역군 사령관 임명. . * 4월 19일 대한제국군의 사미 점령. . * 제 10차 중추원 천거의관 선거. * 둘리틀 특공대의 공습에도 불구하고 국익증진회의 압승. 국익증진회가 사실상 장악. . * 4월 29일 험프 루트가 일본군에 의해 완전 차단. . * 5월 3일, 일본 해군육전대 400명의 툴라기 상륙, 점령. . * 5월 4일 일본군 33사단이 아카브 방면 전면 제압. . * 5월 8일 산호해 해전. * 5월 8일 포트모르스비 점령을 위해 한일 양국군의 상륙선단을 엄호하기 위해 일본 제 5항공전대와 한국 1개 항모기동부대의 남하. 이에 대응해 미군 17기동부대가 요격시도함으로 해전 발발. * 여기서 17기동부대가 궤멸당했다. 렉싱턴과 요크타운함이 침몰했고 반면 한일연합함대는 항모 1척만 수리가 필요한 피해를 입었다. . * 5월 6일 필리핀에서 웨인라이트의 연합군 잔존병력, 코레히도르 섬에서 항복. * 이후 민다나오 섬을 비롯한 고립된 필리핀 내 연합군 병력들 하나씩 투항. . * 5월 7일 포트모르스비 함락. 해당 지역 미군 전투/비전투 총합 5,500여 명의 저항에 직면해 결국 한국 해병대의 추가상륙으로 유혈점령을 마쳤다. * 이후 한일연합군은 뉴기니를 석권하는 토대를 마련. * 5월 10일 맥아더, 포트모르스비 탈환 토대를 마련하기 위해 뉴기니 섬 동쪽 끝 밀른 만에 소수의 정찰대원을 상륙시킴. . * 5월 15일~8월 말 절공 전역. 중국군의 어느정도 전략적 후퇴로 종결. . * 5월 20일 일본군, 버마 대부분 장악. . * 6월 4일 ~ 6월 7일 미드웨이 해전. * 작전목표에 대해서 미드웨이에 대한 점령이냐 미 항모전력의 격멸이나 전략적 의미를 없게 만드냐에 대해서 왈가왈부가 있었으나 후자로 귀결. * 야마모토 이소로쿠 해군 원수 대장과 최성윤 해군 원수, 정확히는 최성윤 해군 원수의 지휘 아래에 대규모 한일연합함대가 미드웨이를 향해 전진. * 일본 쪽은 오히려 통신보안을 허술하게 하자 대한제국 해군은 이를 역으로 이용해 미드웨이로 미 해군 항모 세력을 불러모아서 격멸을 구상. * 실무부대를 이끄는 나구모 중장과 야마구치 다몬 소장, 김정신 해군 부장 등은 철저히 구상. * 워게임도 억지를 부리지 않고 냉정하게 계산하고 피해를 감수한다. 아울러서 함대의 기동편성을 북방함대를 제외하고 본대랑 항모기동부대, 선발대를 간격을 좁게 편성하였다. * 이는 항모가 당하는 것을 방지하는 것이었는데 문제는 일본 해군은 항모기동부대에 전함을 전혀 배치하지 않았다... 물론 이에 대해서 하루나와 키리시마를 두었으나 그걸로는 방공방어막이 약할 수밖에 없었다. * 미드웨이 해전에서 미 항모전력 2척 중 1척이 격멸, 호넷이 침몰하고 엔터프라이즈만 살아남았다. 그나마의 USS 엔터프라이즈함조차 수리가 필요할 정도의 대파라서 진주만으로 물러나야 했다. * 반면에 한일연합함대는 카가와 소류에 히류를 잃었으며 대한제국 해군은 단 한척의 항모 피해를 입지 않았다. * 이 공멸이나 큰 피해에 미 해군은 철수했다. 한일연합함대도 피해에 철수를 검토하고 인근의 중요한 군항으로 쓸 수 있는 곳으로 항진. * 그 피해에 놀란 대한제국은 본토에 남겨두었던 제 5 항모기동부대를 투입한다. 그리고 일본 제국도 제 5항전을 급히 투입하고 재편성을 지시한다. * 미 해군의 전략적 타격에는 성공했으나 사실상 패배에 가까웠기에 나구모는 제 1항공함대의 지휘권을 내려놓았다. 김정신 제독은 한일연합함대의 새로운 사령관이 되었고 동시에 해군대장으로 진급. * 최성윤 원수는 본국으로 복귀해 해군총참모장에 취역. 기존의 해군총참모장이던 장승호 원수는 황립국군 총참모본부의 총참모차장으로 영전.. * 미드웨이 해전 패배로 더 절박해진 미 해군에게 물자배당이 더 돌아갔다. * 대신 미 육군은 울며겨자먹기로 더 양보하는 수밖에 없었다. . * 6월 4일 더치하버 공습. . * 6월 6일~6월 7일 일본 북방함대 주도의 애투 및 키스카 상륙작전. 여기에 대한제국 해병대도 참전. * 그런데 막상 점령해보니 군사적 가치가 전혀 없는 섬이라는 걸 한일 양군 모두 깨달았다. * 6월 11일 미 공군의 애투 및 카스카 공습이 시작됨. . * 6월 8일 미 남서태평양해역군, 밀른 만의 길리길리 야자농원 부근 평지가 비행장 건설하기 좋다는 보고를 받고 즉각 맥아더는 건설명령 하달. . * 6월 9일 필리핀 전역 완전종료. . * 6월 23일 호주군 14여단과 미 공병중대의 밀른만 길리길리 상륙. 7월 초까지 바행장 건설하는데 우여곡절을 겪는다. . * 6월 25일 대한제국 해병대가 일본군더러 알아서 하라며 애투 및 키스카 섬에서 철수. . * 7월 6일 솔로몬 제도, 과달카날 섬에 비행장을 설치하기 위해서 한일 해군의 설영대 혹은 시설대가 투입되기 시작. 그리고 한국 해병 3사단 3해병연대가 비행장 보호임무를 맡았다. . * 7월 21일 일본군 55사단, 부나 지역에 상륙. . * 7월 25일 밀른 만 길리길리에 제 1번 활주로 완성. . * 7월 26일 미군-호주군 함정 75척과 미 해병 1사단이 과달카날 상륙을 위해 피지 근처에 집결. . * 8월 1일 대한제국 최악의 폭염. * 7월부터 폭염에 시달리다가 8월 1일에 40.0도를 기록했다. . * 8월 3일 일본기가 연합군의 밀른 만 비행장을 우연히 발견. * 밀른 만 비행장은 포트 모르스비와 북부 뉴기니를 절단시킬 위험성이 있었다. 물론 뉴기니를 동서로 가로지르는 오웬스탠리 산맥을 넘는 보급로도 있지만 하도 험난해서 별로 지름길은 아님. * 그러나 일본군 측에서 한국군 도움은 필요없다고 독단으로 밀른 만 비행장을 격파하기로 함. . * 8월 7일 ~ 10월 16일 과달카날 전역 * 8월 7일 미 해병 1사단 예하 11,000여 명이 과달카날에, 3,000여 명이 툴라기, 가부투, 타남보고에 기습상륙. * 툴라기에서 일본군의 저항이 주로 컸다면, 과달카날에선 일본군이 도망간 대신 한국군 3해병연대가 지연전하며 일루강 너머로 이동하는 바람에 과달카날 비행장 점령과정에서 500여 명 사상. * 같은 날 한국기와 일본기가 밀른 만 비행장을 공습하려 했으나 과달카날 전선의 개막으로 인해 여유가 없어서 취소. * 같은 날 미 43공병연대 전원이 밀른 만에 상륙완료. . * 8월 9일 새벽 미군의 헨더슨 비행장 점령. 이후 미군은 헨더슨 비행장 건설 속행. * 그러나 같은 날 밤, 사보 섬 해전. 미 해군 참패. * 한일연합군의 과달카날의 미군들에 주기적인 폭격을 하자 이를 두고 해당 미군들은 최린 타임 혹은 도죠 타임이라 했다. * 8월 10일 일본군 이치기 지대 제1진이 과달카날 동부 타이부 곶에 무혈상륙 . * 8월 12일 헨더슨 비행장에 최초의 미군기 착륙. . * 8월 18일 22명 미 해병 22명이 잠수함으로 타라와에 일시적 상륙했다가 철수. . * 8월 19일 일루 강 전투, 전투 이전에 이치기 지대 제1진이 일루강 동쪽 인근에서 한국 3해병연대와 접촉. 3해병연대가 미군 규모가 생각보다 적지 않다고 정보를 전달함에도 불구하고 8월 19일 이치키는 한국군더러 겁쟁이라고 치부, 단독으로 900여 명을 이끌고 일루강 너머로 돌격하다 전멸, 참패했다. * 한국 3해병대대의 엄호사격에도 불구하고 패잔병 된 이치키 일본군은 미군의 지속적인 추격에 시달렸다. 나중에 한국군이 이치키를 구출하나 이어 그는 할복자살했다. * 이치키가 이끌었던 28보병연대 잔여병력 850명과 한국 3해병연대는 추가상륙한 일본군 해군 5육전대 병력 500명과 조우했다. . * 8월 20일 헨더슨 비행장에 미 해병대 전투기와 급강하폭격기가 속속 도착하기 시작해 최린 타임 혹은 도죠 타임은 종료되었다. * 같은 날 이치기 지대 제2진이 8월 22일 과달카날 상륙을 목적으로 남하 도중, 그러나 일본 정찰기가 과달카날 동남쪽 400km쯤 위치의 미 기동부대를 발견하자 이치기 지대 제2진은 선수를 반전했다. 이후 미군기 공습을 우려한다고 8월 21일과 8월 23일, 8월 26일에 각각 3차례 더 선수를 반전하는 짓을 반복하다 공습당해서 실패로 끝났다. . * 8월 21일 호주군 18여단의 밀른 만 상륙. * 8월 23일 밀른 만 거니 비행장 확장작업 종료. 호주 공군기의 거니 비행장 증원. . * 8월 23일 ~ 9월 4일, 일본 124보병연대와 한국 2해병연대가 과달카날 동부 타이부 곶에 추가상륙. 이들을 과달카날로 수송하기 위한 작전이 쥐 수송 작전이다. 하지만 미군 측에서 이를 쨉 앤 조서니 익스프레스라고 했다. *이치기 지대 잔존병력 850명이 가와구치 기요다케의 일본 124보병연대에 흡수. *과달카날 서부 마타니카우 방면에 오카아키 노스케의 124보병연대 2대대 상륙. 그러나 미군기의 공습으로 인해 650명밖에 안남았다. . *8월 24일 라바울에서 일본 사세보 제 5해군육전대와 구레 제 5해군육전대, 제 10설영대를 밀른 만으로 출발시킴. . *같은 시간 포트 모르스비에서도 해병 2사단 예하 1개 연대 병력도 밀른 만으로 출발. *이는 밀른 만 주둔 호주군(2개 여단)보다 분명 적은 병력이었다. 그러나 정찰 결과 별다른 막사가 없다는 이유로 한일 양군 모두 상대 측 병력을 오판한 것. *게다가 한국 측 제 2해병사단장 임종구 참장이 "해병대라면 자고로 정글따위 아무것도 아니다."라고 망언. 굳이 거리도 멀고 험난한 육상루트로 자신의 병력을 진격시켰다. . * 8월 24일~8월 25일 동부 솔로몬 해전. 일본 항모 3척, 한국 항모 3척, 총합 6척을 미 해군 항모 고작 3척이 상대해야 했다. USS와스프함과 USS새러토가함이 침몰하고, USS엔터프라이즈함이 대파되어 다시 수리를 위해 진주만으로 돌아가야 했다... * 그러나 일본은 항모 류조를, 한국은 항공모함 한라산함과 경항모 울릉도함을 잃었다. 여기에 소모되었던 정예 함재기 조종사들을 더 손실하면서 일본은 더욱 조종사 수급에 부담이 생기었고 상대적으로 상황이 나았던 한국도 수급에 문제가 생길 우려가 내부가 나오기 시작했다. . * 8월 25일 포트모르스비와 부나에서 출발한 한국기, 일본기가 거니 비행장의 호주기와 대규모 교전. 이후에도 거니 비행장과 연합군 수송선단 등 공습시도가 있었으나 그때마다 악천후로 되돌아가야만 했다. * 8월 25일 ~ 8월 27일 일본군의 거니 비행장 인근 상륙. 이후 일본군의 연이은 공세에도 불구하고 호주군의 강력한 저항에 직면. * 8월 27일 한일 양군 모두 밀른만에 증원군을 상륙시키기로 결정. 그런데 여기에 한국 육군 37사단 9기갑총병여단이 포함되어 있었기에 육군을 누구보다 싫어하던 임종구의 자존심이 이를 반대. 거기다 임종구의 인맥 때문에 아무도 그를 반대 못했다. * 8월 28일 결국 일본군 55사단만을 실은 선단이 밀른만으로 출발. * 8월 29일 포트모르스비에서 출발해 험난한 정글과 산악지대를 뚫던 한국 해병연대, 결국 보다 못한 상부에서 철수 명령. 다시 포트모르스비로 돌아와서 선단에 동승해서 밀른 만을 공격하라는 것이었다. . *8월 30일 복수 작전. '장승호 원수가 라바울 근방에서 이동하는 군함들의 실체 상황, 지형, 해류상황을 확인하고 싶어서 이례적으로 배를 탔다가 미 잠수함의 공격으로 사망. * 사실은 우연의 일치였다고 주장하기는 하나 미 해군의 암호 해독에 입각해서 계획적인 보복작전이었다. * 한일해군 양군에서는 미 해군에게 암호가 노출되었을 가능성을 시사하고 미 해군이 암호 해독을 하고 있지 세번의 검증을 시도. * 세 번을 모두 넘기고 미군이 넘어가지 않자 일본군은 안도하려고 했다. 반면에 한국은 혹시나를 대비해 모든 암호를 변경하자고 상부에 제안했다. * 사실상 최고 실력자이던 김성국이 승인하자 해군은 즉각 암호체계와 암호기를 교체하고 기존 암호기라도 2번 이상 꼬아서 암호를 보낼 것을 지시. * 공군과 육군에서도 이를 공유하기로 결정. . * 8월 30일 라바울에서 병력 증원받은 일본군의 거니 비행장 재공격. 실패. . *8월 31일 ~ 9월 9일 미 해군 공병대가 한국, 일본기 폭격 무릅쓰고 헨더슨 비행장에 제1번 전투기 활주로 추가 건설. *한국 3해병연대장 강병일 정령과 2해병연대장 김인욱 정령은 일본군을 불신했기에 가와구치 기요다케와 멀리 떨어져 서로만 친목 다졌다. . *8월 31일 거니 비행장에 대한 일본 해군육전대의 마지막 돌격. 실패함. * 9월 1일부터 밀른 만 전투는 호주군의 소탕전 양상으로 바뀜. * 같은 날 한국 해병대 실을 한국 선단이 포트모르스비에 도착. 미 포트모르스비 공습 . * 9월 독소전 발발 직후 신장성 통치하던 성세재, 백색쿠데타 일으킴. 이로 인해 칭하이성에서 버티던 중국 공산당 세력 궤멸적 피해 입음. * 성세재, 정권유지를 위해 대한제국에 다가가지만, 정작 한국은 소련을 자극하기 싫어서 시큰둥한 반응 보였다. * 당황한 성세재가 중화민국에 충성맹세, 이를 장개석이 불신하면서 지금 상황에서는 뭘 어쩔 수 없었기에 용인. . *강병일과 김인욱, 가와구치는 9월 12일 야간에 세 방향에서 공세를 가하기로 했다. 가와구치 124연대 본대는 룽가강과 평행한 능선으로, 오카아키의 2대대는 우익으로서 비행장 동쪽으로, 강병일의 3해병연대와 김인욱의 2해병연대는 일루강 상류를 넘어 좌익으로 비행장 서쪽으로 협공하는 것이었다. 이를 위해 9월 7일부터 병력을 움직였다. *9월 7일 김인욱과 가와구치, 오카아키, 강병일의 부대가 위에 서술한 작전을 위해 병력을 움직이기 시작. 그러나 김인욱의 2연대와 가와구치의 124연대, 강병일의 3연대 모두 정글 때문에 전진하는데 녹초가 됬다. *9월 8일 미군 메릿 에드슨 대대가 선박으로 해안선을 따라가서 타이부 곶 급습. 일본군 방어병력은 모두 정글 안으로 도망갔고, 보급품들은 모두 노획당했다. 특히 군사기밀문서가 넘어가서 정확한 한국, 일본 상륙군 규모가 미군에게 파악당했다. . *9월 9일 호주군 25여단이 밀른 만 비행장 상륙. 이때부터 호주군 4개 여단과 미군 32사단이 더 증원되기로 결정. . *9월 11일 에드슨이 한일연합군의 진격로를 정확히 예측하고 참호를 파서 대비하라고 지시. *9월 12일 밤 10시 예정대로 가와구치와 김인욱의 부대가 야간공격 개시. 하지만 정글로 인한 행군의 어려움으로 124연대는 5개 대대 중 1개 대대뿐, 2연대는 2개 대대뿐, 예정시간에 간신히 공격개시선에 도달한 상태였다. 통신 및 연락조차 정글 때문에 제대로 안되는 상황. 그나마 3연대는 모두 도착했는데 신호탄을 쏴서 위치 발각을 감수한 덕분이었다. *결국 준비가 덜된 채 공세 시작. 과달카날 인근 해상의 한일연합함대와 한국, 일본기들의 폭격지원이 있은 후 백병돌격이 진행되었다. 그런데 강병일의 3연대는 준비가 덜 됬다는 이유로 독단으로 하루 공격을 늦췄다. 오카아키 역시 아직도 행군하느라 전투에 참가하지 못했다. *가와구치 124연대가 만세돌격으로 능선을 넘는 사이, 김인욱 2연대는 침묵돌격으로 진격. 그러나 두 연대 모두 무수한 사상자를 내며 능선과 강을 피로 물들였다... *이를 두고 '피의 능선(에드슨 능선) 전투와 2차 일루강 전투라고 불리게 됨. 124연대는 헨더슨 비행장 인근까지, 3연대는 뒤늦게 증원을 온 2연대 병력 덕분에 제1번 전투기 비행장까지 진격하는데 성공. *하지만 한국군은 후자는 풀숲으로 덮어질 정도로 열악한 비행장이라서 자신들이 비행장에 있음을 눈치채지 못했다. 결국 일본군과 함께 공세종말점에 도달해버린 채 다시 공격전환당함. *김인욱 정령이 이 전투에서 전사, 강병일의 3연대가 2연대 패잔병들을 흡수하고 다시 테나루강 동쪽으로 퇴각했다. 타이부 곶으로 돌아가지만 이미 초토화된 후방보급기지로 인해 굶주리는 수밖에 없는 상황. *한편 가와구치의 패잔병들은 마타니코 강을 건너 서쪽으로 퇴각. 강 서쪽에서 오카아키의 부대 병력과 합류해 재편성. 한일연합군 모두 정글을 5일 이상 헤매야 했다. * 9월 15일 미군 32사단이 선두로 sisiada 인근 평야를 넘어 개데이쥬에 도달. 후속으로 호주군이 따랐다. 이후에도 포트모르스비로 육상으로 진격 지속. . * 9월 16일 임종구 참장, 다시 오락가락해서 2사단 1해병연대를 육상 루트으로 밀른 만 공략 결정. * 9월 17일 한국 2해병사단 1연대, 포트모르스비에서 출발. . * 9월 20일 제 2차 산호해 해전. 대한제국 해군 1개 기동항모부대가 밀른 만을 고사시키고자 밀른 만으로 향하던 미 해군 수송선단을 격파시키려고 발발한 해전이다. 여기서 미 해군 참패 기록을 또다시 기록. . * 9월 21일 대한제국 해군의 밀른 만 거니 비행장 폭격. 여기서 한국이 해병대를 투입시켰다면 거니 비행장이 함락되었을 가능성이 높았으나 임종구 참장이 육상 루트 진격을 고집한 탓에 그러지 못했다. . * 9월 22일 간신히 호주군과 미군이 거니 비행장 복원. . * 9월 23일 ~ 9월 27일 마타니코 작전. 과달카날에서 일본군 분쇄를 위해 미군 제1기습대대가 침투하다가 9월 26일에 마타니코 강 상류에서 오카 부대에게 허를 찔림. 다음날 퇴각. * 가와구치와 강병일이 상부에 각각 상황보고 후, 10월 20일 합동으로 총공세 결정함. 하지만 가와구치와 강병일이 지난 전투의 전훈을 반영해서 11월 3일 공세를 주장함. 결국 11월 3일로 결정. . * 9월 24일 ~ 9월 30일''' magori 전투.' magori 인근 강에서 대한제국 2사단 2해병연대와 미 32사단 1개 여단 사이에 접촉 교전. 양측 모두 험난한 길을 뚫느라 기진맥진해서 소강상태로 그쳤다. 서로 증원군을 합류시키지만 둘다 보급이 원활하지 못했다. * 임종구 참장의 무리한 돌격명령으로 한국 해병대 궤멸, 후퇴로 종결. 처음에 돌격명령을 받은 1연대장이 항명했으나 결국 화가 난 임종구가 해당 연대장을 해임시키고 직접 지휘한데다 불법적인 지휘관 즉결처분 남발 덕분에 이 참사가 난 것이다. 게다가 통신이 원활하지 못하기도 했다. * 여기서 한국 해군의 폭격이 하도 강해서 연합군의 포트모르스비 탈환작전은 취소됨. 맥아더 스스로 하위 부대에 대한 무지를 스스로 깨닫기도 했다. * 임종구 참장의 해임과 본국 소환. 부사단장 김은형 준장이 새 2해병사단장 대리를 맡게 됨. 며칠 뒤에 참장으로 승진. . * 9월 25일 ~ 9월 30일 니미츠 제독의 남태평양해역군 시찰여행. 과달카날 전황이 생각보다 절망적임을 확인하고 과달카날 철수를 결정. * 10월 2일 헨더슨 비행장을 통한 해병대 병력들 철수 시작. 여기서 한국기와 일본기 눈치를 보느라 철수가 상당히 지연된 측면이 컸다. * 10월 6일 철수결정에 의해 다음날 실시할 예정이던 제 2차 마타니코 작전을 취소함. . * 10월 11일 ~ 12일 '케이프 에스페란스 해전.' 미 함대의 기습으로 전술적 승리. 하지만 서로의 수송선단을 격침시키지 못해 전략적으론 패배였다. . * 10월 11일 가와구치와 강병일은 미군이 철수한다는 것이 아닌지 의심. 그 증거로 교전비율이 현저히 줄어든데다 정찰결과 병력이 줄어든 감이 크다는 것이다. 하지만 정확한 증빙이 없어서 공격은 안하기로 함. * 10월 12일, 미 수송선단이 툴라기항에 도착. 그걸 통한 해병 1사단 일부 병력 철수. 한일연합군은 그걸 보고 미군 증원병력이 상륙한다고 착각함. * 10월 13일 ~14일 한일연합군의 헨더슨 비행장 대규모 폭격. 그 후 간신히 미 해군공병대가 그걸 복구. * 이어 일본군과 한국군 중포들의 대규모 포격이 있었다. 하필 헨더슨 비행장에서 항공철수하기 위해 해병대 병력들이 집결하던 차라서 피해가 심했다. * 10월 15일까지 일본군 2사단의 과달카날 증원완료. 이를 방해하기 위해 캑터스 항공대가 폭격하기도 했다. * 10월 16일 과달카날 주둔 마지막 미군이 헨더슨 비행장에서 수송기를 통해 철수했다. . * 10월 17일 한국 해군의 밀른 만 거니 비행장 재폭격. * 한국 해병 2사단 3연대의 상륙으로 거니 비행장을 빠르게 장악. 이 일대 호주군-미군 모두 보급이 안되서 굶주렸고 처절하게 밀려나갈 수밖에 없었다. * 10월 20일 이후 뉴기니 전역은 한국군의 일방적인 소탕전으로 전개되었다. . * 10월 25일 전선이 너무 조용함을 이상히 여긴 강병일이 정찰대를 일루강 너머로 보냄. * 10월 26일 한일연합군, 과달카날 주둔 미군의 완전철수를 확인. 그런데 미군이 무수히 남긴 물자와 장비들을 목격했다. * 한일연합군 모두 자신들보다 좋은 장비에 열등감을 느끼면서도 정신력으로 이길 수 있었다고 자기위안하는 분위기. * 한일 양군이 제해권과 제공권을 쥐고 있었음에도 미군 철수를 용인한 것에 양군이 서로 책임여부 논쟁. . * 11월 2일 뉴기니 전역에서 마지막 연합군부대 호주군 25여단 항복. '뉴기니 전역 종료.' . * 과달카날에서 철수한 미 1해병사단 병력들은 휴식을 위해 호주로 이동했다. * 한일연합군이 과달카날 다음 상륙목표는 바누아투와 산타크루즈가 되었다. 그러나 미군은 암호해독을 통해 이를 간파하던 상황. * 2, 7, 8해병연대로 구성된 미 해병 2사단과 132, 147, 182, 164연대로 구성된 미 육군 아메리칼 사단이 바누아투에 집결. * 2해병사단이 바누아투 본섬의 에스피 루프 비행장을, 아메리칼 사단이 포트빌라 섬의 바우어필드 비행장을 주로 지키고 있었다. * 12월 2일 ~ 12월 4일 바누아투 진공의 초석을 닦기 위해 일본 2사단의 산타크루즈 군도 상륙, 무혈점령. 이후 비행장 건설 속행. * 12월 4일 니미츠가 남서태평양해역군 사령관 곰리 제독이 산타크루즈에 병력을 하나도 두지 않았음을 알고, 분개. 곰리 해임. * 12월 5일 월리엄 헐지 제독이 새 남서태평양해역군 사령관으로 임명. 이날 기자회견에서 '"kill japs and joseony, kill Japs and joesony, kill more Japs and joseony!" 발언. * 12월 10일 미군 제 14군단 창설. 바누아투에 주둔한 미군 2개 사단과 현재 하와이에 있으나 차후 바누아투에 투입될 예정이던 25사단이 포함되어 있었다. . * 12월 28일 한일연합군 8,000여 명을 실은 선단이 바누아투로 진격. * 12월 29일 '''바누아투 상륙작전 시작. 그러나 당시 한일연합군 모두 상대 병력규모를 오판했기에 각각의 섬에 분산상륙시키는 실수를 저질렀다. 그간 바누아투를 요새화한 미군이었기에 대부분 병력을 상륙시키자마자 기관총이나 포로 갈아버렸다. * 12월 30일 바누아투 본섬 북부해안에 유일하게 상륙 성공한 한국군 1개 대대가 항복. 약 상륙 12시간만이었음. * 여기에 한일 해군 간의 불화로 인해 사전포격지원 긴밀한 협조가 전혀 안된 탓도 있었음. * 미 14군단장 패치 소장, 바누아투 전투의 승리를 공식 선언.. * 한일연합군, FS작전 폐기하고 솔로몬 군도를 라바울 방어 전진기지로 역할변경하기로 함. . * 단군왕검급 항공모함 1번함 단군왕검급 1번함 기공. 1943 * 1월 대한제국 해군의 조직 개편. * 항모기동부대를 추가 편성, 제 7항모기동부대를 편성하고 인도양에 배치하며 기존 인도양 함대로 두었던 전력을 교대. * 순양타격함대를 제 1순양타격함대랑 제 2순양타격함대로 재편성.. * 1월 10일 대본영, 뉴기니 방어를 위해 8방면군과 18군 창설. . * 1943년은 한일 양국이나 연합국이나 양측 전력 복구에만 거의 몰입하는 해가 되었다. . * 1월 14일 ~ 1월 26일 카사블랑카 회담 * 연합군이 태평양에서의 전략방침 결정. * 어네스트 킹의 강력한 주장으로 중부태평양에서 마리아나-트럭 방면 진공작전 승인. * 맥아더에 의해 뉴기니에서 민다나오 섬으로 거슬러 올라가는 작전도 제안됨. 그러나 맥아더 스스로 뉴기니 전역의 패배로 발언권이 상당히 적었다. 결국 기각. . * 2월 초~3월 초 강남섬멸작전(악더회전), 일본군의 승. . * 2월 8일 ~ 3월 24일 제 1차 친딧트 작전(롱 크로스 작전)윙게이트 병단의 버마 전역 후방침투, 활약하나 곧 열세함으로 작전중지됨. . * 백두산급 항공모함 3번함 금강산함 취역. 격침한 형제함의 자리를 채우기 위해 이동. * 백두산급 항공모함 4번함 지리산함 준공. * 지리산함의 빠른 취역을 노력. . * 세종대왕급 항공모함 4번함 정조대왕함 준공, 취역 시작 * 최대한 빠른 취역을 노력 . * 홍범도 원수 겸 군부대신 별세. * 4월 일본 학도특별지원병제 발령. 학도병 강제징집. . * 4월 1일 대한제국, 인도네시아 연방 독립 승인. 실제론 괴뢰국이었다. . * 4월 26일, 융희제 서거. * 시호로는 '융희' 문온무녕돈인성경효황제(文溫武寧敦仁誠敬孝皇帝), 묘호는 순종(純宗)이다. * 하여 약칭은 순종 융희제 혹은 순종 '융희'효황제, 순종 효황제로 불림. . * 5월 워싱턴에서의 트라이던트 회담. 영국군이 버마와 말라카 해협을 통해 중국에 진입. * 미군은 필리핀을 통해 홍콩 상륙 결정. . * 나치 독일이 나미비아와 비시 프랑스령 북아프리카 식민지를 연결해 잠수함대 거점을 만드는 구상을 하나 서로의 거리가 너무 포기함. * 5월 남아프리카 연방이 중립국임에도 불구하고 나미비아 침공. * 침공이유는 명목상 나미비아가 친한 국가라서 추축국 가담 가능성을 의심한 것이지만 실질적으로는 강제합병이 목적이었다. . * 5월 대한제국 학도지원병제도 도입. 일본과는 달리 강제가 아니라 지원제다. 하지만 1945년에 이르면 실상 강제로 변질됨. . * 5월 2일 2차 다윈 공습. . * 5월 12일 ~ 5월 29일 미군, 애투 섬 상륙. 일본군 전멸. 이때 '옥쇄' 단어를 최초로 사용.. * 5월 13일 북아프리카 전선 종결. . * 7월 4일 황태자의 즉위, 내년부터 쓸 새 황제의 연호로 장진(長珍)이라 하여 장진제의 즉위. * 전쟁을 멈추기 위해서 노력을 시작. * 의정부의 개편이나 황제권으로 전쟁의 중지를 요청할 생각 이를 위해서 황족과 국익증진회의 반대세력 결집을 노력. *이를 알게 되자 김성국의 술수가 시작. . * 7월 5일 ~ 8월 쿠르스크 전투 * 이 전투에서 소련은 간신히 방어했다. 하지만 소련군이 중앙전선군, 특히 쿠르스크에 보급을 올인해버렸기에 손실은 만만찮았고 그 탓에 당초 계획된 1943년 겨울 공세는 취소됨. * 쿠르스크 전투 후 독소전쟁의 양상은 소련군의 저항 강도가 감소, 산발적인 소규모 전투가 곳곳에서 일어나는 형태로 전개. . * 7월 7일 1차 키스카 섬 탈출작전 시도 실패. * 안개가 걷혀서.... . * 7월 10일 연합군의 시칠리아 상륙. . * 7월 22일 키스카 섬에서 일본군 2차 탈출작전, 상급자인 가와세 시로도 같이 이동. . * 7월 28일, 3번의 기다림 끝에 기무라 마사토미의 지휘 아래에 키스카 섬 탈출작전 시작. * 기무라 마사토미는 아군 일본 해군의 지시로 카스가 구조대를 편성하고 동맹군인 대한제국 해군에게 제 2순양타격함대의 일부 전력을 지원 받아서 구조를 감행한다. * 키스카 섬을 근방을 포위하던 미 해군, 북태평양함대는 그들이 오지 않을 것이라고 생각한 키스카 섬 북쪽에서 구조대가 도착하여 키스카 섬의 일본 육군 수비대가 최선임 육군 장군인 히구치 기이치로 장군의 결단에 따라 장비도 버리고 탈출에 성공한 사실을 나중에야 알게 되었다. * 나중에 8월 15일에 미군이 키스카 섬에 상륙했을 때는 아군 오사랑 지뢰 및 기뢰 피해가 발생했고 사상자는 7800명의 상륙군 중 2800여명이다. 여기에 해군 구축함인 아브너 리드가 기뢰에 격침되었다. * 훗날에 이 작전의 성공을 두고 "키스카 섬의 기적"이라고 칭한다.. * 인도, 버마를 별도로 연합군 동남아전구 편성. 루이스 마운트배튼 중장이 사령관으로, 제임스 알렉산더 카터 중장이 부사령관으로 임명되었다. . * 8월 1일 일본, 버마 독립 승인(그러나 실제론 일제강점은 똑같음) . * 8월 18일 ~ 8월 28일 대한제국에서 1943년 대폭염. * (현실에서 정확한 기온 기록이 없는듯하다.) . * 8월 21일 ~ 8월 24일 퀘벡 회담. * 여기서 맥아더가 주장한 뉴기니-민다나오 섬 루트 진공작전은 기각됨. 대신 양동작전은 필요하다고 보고 뉴기니와 솔로몬 군도 진공은 받아들여졌다. * 월리엄 헐지의 남태평양해역군이 솔로몬 군도를, 맥아더의 남서태평양해역군이 뉴기니 섬에 재상륙하기로 결정. 작전명은 수레바퀴 작전이라고 명명되었다. . * 8월 19일 퀘벡 협정. . * 맥아더, 뉴기니 섬에 상륙할 미군-호주군을 포괄한 뉴기니파견군 창설, 그리고 뉴기니파견군의 병참업무를 수행할 합동작전지원사령부(COSC, Combined Operational Service Command)도 동시창설했다. . * 9월 포트모르스비에 대한 연합군의 대대적 공습. 때문에 포트모르스비에 정박해있던 한국군 제 1군수호위전단의 다수 함선 침몰. 일본 8함대와 한국 1순양타격함대도 전력 절반은 날아갔다. * 포트모르스비에 한일연합함대 함선 다수가 정박하고 있던 상황이었기에 상당수 침몰했다. * 여기에 간간이 밀른 만의 거니 비행장에도 폭격이 가해졌다. . * 친국익증진회 성향의 근위대 무관을 이용한 모략 실시. * 9월 2일 장진제 유폐. * 장진제의 건강을 핑계로 섭정을 내세우나 황태자가 아닌 명친왕을 내세웠고 민중과 야당에서는 이에 대한 의심이 컸다. * 당연히도 섭정 지시는 궁내부 대신과 짜고 친 김성국 측의 공작이다. . * 9월 3일 서방연합군의 이탈리아 첫 상륙. * 9월 8일 이탈리아가 연합국에 항복. . * 9월 말, 일본 내부에서 절대국방권을 두고 논쟁 시작. 육해군 간에 대립이 있다가 9월 30일 접점을 찾았다. * 일본 측에서 뉴기니 섬 - 마리아나 제도 - 캐롤라인 제도 - 마리아나 제도를 절대국방권으로 설정. * 같은 시기 대한제국에서도 기본적으로 동의하나, 절대국방권이 되는 것에는 반대. 인도네시아 - 필리핀 - 마리아나 제도 - 괌을 이익영향선으로 설정하고, 대만-오키나와-이오지마를 절대국방권으로 설정해야 한다고 주장했다. * 결국 한일 간에 접점을 못찾고 각 한일 양군 군부대 재배치가 따로 놀게 됨. . * 10월 일본, 필리핀 독립 승인(그러나 실제론 일제강점은 똑같음). . * 10월 스프루언스의 중부태평양해역군 신설. . * 10월 1일 ~ 1944년 카트휠 작전. * 10월 1일 테모투 상륙작전, 중부태평양군의 지원 하에 여단 규모 미 해병대가 상륙. * 10월 1일 포트모르스비 탈환작전. 미 7함대와 38기동부대 예하 38.1전단이 포트모르스비에 대한 폭격. * 본래는 절대국방권 결정에 따라 포트모르스비에 있던 한국군 모두가 인도네시아로 이동할 예정이었으나, 하필 이동하기 직전에 미군의 공격을 맞닥뜨린 것이었다. . * 같은 날 제 3차 산호해 해전 * 포트모르스비에 정박해있던 한일 해군이 모두 출항. 일본군 제 8함대와 한국군 제 1순양타격함대 다른 절반의 전력들. 미 7함대와 미 3함대와 교전. * 이와중에 한국 해군 측이 먼저 철수하겠다고 고집부려서 일본 8함대와 따로 놀게 됨. 뒤이은 각개격파로 해당 한일 해군 전력이 전멸당하는 대참사가 벌어졌다. 간신히 일부 전력만이 후퇴. * 뒤이은 미 10군단의 포트모르스비 상륙작전. * 포트모르스비를 지키던 한국 해병 2해병사단의 시가전 분투에도 불구하고 숫적 열세에 밀려 5일 간의 전투 후 포트모르스비는 점령당함. * 같은 날 미 육군 81사단 예하 1개 연대가 밀른 만 상륙 강행. 소수의 한국군만 있었기에 비교적 간단하게 함락되었다. . * 10월 2일 테모투 섬의 일본군이 일본 해군에 증원을 요청하나 테모투 섬의 가치부족을 이유로 거부당함. * 10월 4일 테모투 섬의 일본군 전멸. . * 10월 5일 2해병사단 1연대만이 생존해서 코코다 산길을 따라 철수시도와 뒤이은 미 1기병사단의 추격전. 때문에 한미 간에 치열한 악전고투. * 1연대에는 사단장 김은형 참장도 합류해있는 상황. 그러나 연대장이 병풍이 된 채 사단장이 직접 지휘하는 불합리한 지휘구조가 이때 생겨 문제가 되기도 했다. * 부나-고나에 있던 호미이 토리타로의 일본 55사단이 한국 2해병사단 1연대를 구원하라며 코코다로 이동명령을 받았지만 연합군의 공습으로 쿠무다 강 다리가 파괴되었기 때문에 이동할 수 없었다. * 코코다 산길이 최대높이 해발4000m의 오언스탠리 산맥이라서 한미 양군 모두 피로와 보급부족이 배가 됨. * 10월 6일 이오리바이와에서 한국군 1연대 1개 대대의 첫 지연전 기도. 미군의 야간돌격을 저지하고 다시 철수했다. 이후부터 계속 지연전이 이어짐. * 미군 정찰대가 코코다 산길 우회로를 찾는다고 카파카파 산길 등을 물색하고 진군도 해봤으나 오히려 더 험난한 지형이라서 기각됨. . * 미 남서태평양해역군, 코코다 산길을 따라 북진하는 미 1기병사단이 주공으로, 밀른 만의 미 81사단이 조공으로 뉴기니 북해안의 부나-고나 지대로 진격하는 작전 수립. * 애초 작전에 본래 없는 내용이었으나 맥아더 스스로의 권력욕 때문에 스케일이 커졌다고 봐도 무방. . * 10월 5일 와니게라에 미군 1개 대대 공수해 비행장을 확보. * 10월 6일 ~ 10월 21일 미 81사단이 밀른 만을 떠나 수송기를 이용해 와니겔라로 북진, 행군. 이들의 부나-고나 공격은 퐁가니-멘다로푸 지구에서 시작될 예정이었다. 호주군 1개 여단이 대신 밀른 만 방어를 담당. . * 10월 7일 미 1해병사단의 과달카날과 툴라기 상륙작전. * 과달카날로 향하던 일본군 증원병력과 물자를 실은 수송선단이 미 중부태평양군의 공습으로 전멸. * 10월 8일 ~ 10월 10일 미 1해병사단이 헨더슨 비행장을 탈환하고, 츠지 마사노부의 지휘 아래 헨더슨 비행장으로 만세돌격을 개시. 그 후 당연히 전멸로 끝났다. 나머지 일본군은 쫓겨나서 과달카날 섬 남부의 산악지대에 잔존. . * 10월 10일 야마모토 이소로쿠가 라바울에 옴. 목적은 포트모르스비와 밀른 만, 과달카날 공습으로 난국 타개하는데 직접 지휘하기 위함이었다. 작전명은 이호 작전. * 이번 승리로 하여금 야마모토 이소로쿠는 대한제국의 김정신 등을 제치고 한일연합함대 사령관에 오르고자 하는 욕심이 있었다. 그래서 한국을 배제한 일본의 단독작전을 수립하고자 했다. * 여기에 오자와 지사부로가 반대해 한국기까지 끌어다쓰기 위해 한국 쪽에게 요청했으나 절대국방권에 어긋난다는 이유로 거부당했다. 그나마 일본 제 1기동함대 전체라도 작전에 쓰자 했으나 야마모토는 승리로 얻을 도박에만 골몰한 나머지 묵살했다. * 결국 이호작전에는 항모 4척과 전함 5척, 순양함 8척, 구축함 10척만 동원되었다. * 미군이 이것을 통신감청으로 확인함. . * 같은 날 호주군 독립중대(정글전 전문 특수부대)가 와니겔라에서 퐁가리까지 이동로 정찰하다가 엄청난 늪지대를 만나 천신만고로 겨우 돌파함. * 호주군 독립중대를 뒤따르던 미 81사단 예하 1개 대대 병력 상당수가 말라리아에 걸려버린 상황. * 대신 호주 해군 초계함이 밀른 만에서 넬슨 곶 사이 안전한 수로를 해도에 기입해서 수로 개척. * 퐁가니까지 호주 해군이 돛단배, 어선 등으로 대신 미 81사단을 옮기는 노력을 했다. * 같은 날 미 81사단 1개 연대가 와니겔라에서 퐁가니와 멘다로푸에 상륙. 보급품도 그 만큼 이 일대에 빨리 집적되었다. . * 10월 11일 츠지 마사노부가 말라리아 걸린 척 꾀병 부려서 후방 후송당하고자 하지만 가와구치와 장병들에 딱 걸려서 실패함. 이후에도 산발적인 일본군의 돌격이 있지만 번번이 실패한다. * 10월 12일 미군이 호니아라를 점령. * 10월 13일 이호작전. 야마모토의 함대가 비스마르크해에서 포트모르스비나 밀른 만 쪽으로 공습 보냄. . * 10월 14일 비스마르크 해전. * 이호작전을 이미 통신감청한 미군은 중부태평양군 산하 50기동부대와 그외 부가적 전력이 비스마르크해에 투입. * 50기동부대 항모들에서 발진한 항공기들이 물수제비 폭격 감행. * 오자와 지사부로는 이호작전을 위해 함재기들을 밀른 만이나 포트모로스비로 상당수 보낸 시점이라 50기동부대 함재기의 기습에 당할 수밖에 없었다. * 몇차례의 미 함재기들의 공격이 더해져 일본 항모 2척 침몰 1척 중파, 전함 1척 침몰, 1척 대파, 순양함 5척 침몰, 2척 대파, 1척 소파. * 일본 정찰기가 50기동부대 발견하고 부랴부랴 라바울 기지에서 일본 폭격기들을 보내지만 이미 50부대는 그 곳에 없었다. . * 10월 14일 필리핀 친일 괴뢰정부 성립. . * 10월 15일 미 81사단의 선봉이 고나에 도달. . * 10월 20일 호주군 7사단의 포트모르스비 행정상륙. * 본래 호주군도 전투에 참가하기를 원했으나, 맥아더 스스로 호주군 전투력을 과소평가했기 때문에 항상 후방에 있었다. . * 10월 23일 미 81사단의 1개 연대가 우들락 섬과 키리위나 섬 상륙 시작. 이곳에 일본군이 전혀 없었기에 비전투부대가 먼저 상륙. 이후 11월 말 ~ 12월 말에 우들락과 키리위나 섬에 비행장을 각각 건설완료해 라바울까지 직접 폭격가능거리에 넣는데 성공했다. * 동시에 미군이 굿이넢 섬도 상륙. 여기서 밀른 만에서 도망친 한국군 100여 명 병력도 있는데 몰아내고 섬 확보. . * 10월 25일 한국군 1연대 전체가 코코다에 간신히 도달. 동시에 코코다에 일본 55사단 예하 1개 연대가 템플턴 교차로에서 방어선을 치고 있었다. 문제는 일본군이 무리해가면서 빨리 등산한답시고 보급품을 상당수 버렸다는 점. 이것을 본 김은형은 그냥 더 철수하자고 했으나 기각당했다. * 그런데 한국군 1해병연대를 일본군 측에서 일방적으로 지휘하려 들었다. 여기서 한일 양군 간의 갈등 시작. * 김은형이 한국군 상부와 연락시켜달라고 하지만 일본군은 들어주지 않았다. * 10월 28일 템플턴 교차로에서 일본군 55사단 1개 연대와 추격해온 미 1기병사단 예하 1개 여단 간 교전 시작. * 험한 지형과 부정확한 공중 보급품 수송으로 인해 미군도 악전고투. * 10월 30일 후속 여단 증원받은 미 1기병사단이 선봉 템플턴 교차로 방어선 돌파. * 10월 31일 1기병사단, 에오라 샛강 건너편 포진한 일본군 55사단 주방어선 조우. * 여기서 한국 1해병연대도 참전했다. . * 10월 말~12월 상덕섬멸전, 중국군의 승. . * 11월 1일 ~ 3일 미 1기병사단과 일본 55사단 간에 에오라 샛강 일대에서 기동전 끝에 미군의 승리. * 에오라 샛강 전투에서 한국 1해병연대는 2대대만이 살아남았고, 김은형도 여기 있었다. * 11월 4일 한일연합군, 평지라서 방어 곤란하다는 이유로 코코다에서 오이비로 후퇴. * 같은 날 미 1기병사단, 이후 완연해진 산길 따라 행군하다 코코다 점령완료. * 11월 5일 코코다 비행장에 C-47 수송기들이 착륙해 미 1기병사단 보급개선. . * 11월 5일 ~ 11월 6일 한성에서 대동아회의가 열렸다. * 당시 참가국이 총 10개국이었고 참가국과 대표는 다음과 같았다. (한국) - 최린 의정부 총리대신 / (일본) - 도죠 히데키 내각총리대신 / (중화민국 난징국민정부) - 왕자오밍 행정원장 / 제연공화국 / 란주민국 / 진민국 / 중원민국 / 북만주국 - 장징후이 국무총리대신 / 필리핀 공화국 - 호세 라우렐 대통령 / 버마국 - 바 모우 수상 / 태국 - 완 와이 타야콘 / 인도 - 찬드라 보세 / 싱가포르 자유시 / 인도네시아 연방 * 이 회의에서 대동아 공동선언이 제창되었는데 여기서 한국과 일본의 갈등이 보였다. 한국의 강제 하에 친한 괴뢰국들이 수정을 요구하는가 하면, 일본은 원본 수정은 있을 수 없다는 식으로 갈등했고 이후 이 선언을 구체화하기 위한 노력은 한일 양국이 자국 방위에 급급하면서 미루어졌다. . * 11월 6일 맥아더, 남서태평양해역군 사령부를 포트모르스비로 이전. . * 11월 7일에 나치 독일군을 통해서 얻은 정보가 도착하여 IS-2라는 소련제 중전차의 존재를 확인. * 기존의 아-2형 백호로는 버티기 어렵다고 판단한 대한제국 정부 당국과 군부는 기존의 중전차 혐오를 극복하고 신규의 우수한 중전차를 생산할 걸 지시. * 아울러서 백호 전차의 개량형을 내놓기로 결정. . * 11월 20일 ~ 11월 24일 마킨 전투. * 11월 21일 ~ 11월 24일 타라와 전투. * 타라와 섬의 일본군은 한국군이 공여한 구식 전차(마형 늑대 전차) 14량도 추가해서 운용했다. * 마킨 전투와 타라와 전투 모두 일본군의 전멸로 종결. . * 중부태평양 돌파 시작으로 솔로몬 군도 진공을 담당하던 남태평양해역군은 모든 항모전력과 대부분 보급을 중부태평양해역군에게 내줘야 했다. * 때문에 남태평양해역군은 뉴조지아-벨리라벨라-부겐빌-뉴브리튼 진공루트를 단념해야 했다. . * 11월 19일 부나-고나 증원을 위해 일본군 요코스카 5특별육전대와 229연대 3대대가 고나에 상륙. 다만 독립혼성 21여단 실은 수송선단은 공습으로 궤멸함. * 11월 20일 ~ 12월 4일 부나-고나 전투. * 11월 20일 미군의 부나-고나 공격 개시. 미 81사단이 좌익을, 미 1기병사단이 우익을 담당했다. 여기서 미군이 특유의 인종차별로 인해 M3 리 경전차나 간신히 갖고왔다. * 미군이 정글전에 필요한 의약품, 물품들을 제대로 준비하지 않은 탓에 말라리아, 설사병 등 질병에 시달렸다. 대신 야포와 경전차, 화염방사기, 소이탄, 휴대장약으로 벙커를 효과적으로 제압하기도 했다. * 일본군 55사단과 한국군 1해병연대가 부나-고나 일대에 판 참호와 벙커에 기관총을 포진시킨 탓에 미군 사상자 급증. * 1기병사단이 예비대까지 모두 투입함에도 고나 점령이 안됨. * 쿠무시 강을 건넌 미 81사단, 한국군 1해병연대가 포진한 진지로 돌격. 이때 김은형은 일본군의 감시를 피해 미군에게 2해병대대의 항복의사를 피력했다. * 11월 22일 일본군이 한국 2해병대대 무장해제 요구. 이에 반발한 한국 해병들, 이어 한국군과 일본군 간에 교전 발발. 김은형을 반대하는 한국군 항복반대파가 있었지만 장병들의 반일감정에 묻혀버림. . * 11월 22일 ~ 11월 26일 카이로 회담. . * 11월 23일 일본군이 한국 1해병연대를 드디어 공격. * 하루 간의 교전 끝에 숫적 열세 때문에 한국군이 전멸당함. 여기서 김은형이 사살당했고, 소수의 한국군만이 미군에게 가서 항복했다. * 그나마 일본군에 잡힌 한국군 장병들은 일본군에 의해 확인사살당함. 이것을 고나 참변이라고 부른다. * 고나 참변으로 인해 부나-고나 전선 붕괴 가속. * 일본 55사단, 만달레이와 쿰시 하구로 퇴각시도하지만 실패했다.. * 11월 25일 일본군은 남서태평양해역군의 다음 목표로 추정되는 라에 요새에 라바울 주둔 51사단을 보내 침공대비. * 51사단 중 오카베 지대가 해상수송 도중 수송선 몇척이 격침당해 약간의 손실을 당하나 대부분 상륙성공. * 그리고 라에, 샐모어 공격거점이 될 가능성 높은 와우로 전진하는데 주력이 마캄 강의 지류를 따라 내륙으로 전진 시도. * 전진 도중 연합군의 공습으로 애먹었다. . * 11월 30일 부나 비행장이 미군에 함락. . * 11월 28일 ~ 1944년 1월 1일 테헤란 회담. . * 12월 1일 일본 55사단에게 최후의 방어선이 되어주었던 길와가 해안과 중앙의 구역으로 분단. * 12월 3일 미군이 길와 진지에 돌입, 점령. * 12월 4일 부나-고나 일대에서 일본군 최후의 돌격. 이내 실패해 전멸당하고 생존자 30여 명이 포로가 됨으로 미군은 완전히 부나-고나를 점령함. * 부나-고나 전투 종료. . * 12월 5일 오카베 지대가 텅 빈 와우 비행장 점령. . * 12월 5일 마셜 군도 항공전. . * 이 시기부터 있어왔던 설탕에 대한 품귀 문제가 더욱 극심해져서 전시 아래의 대한제국 신민들은 부족한 설탕 대신에 고려탄산수와 칠성소다를 더 대용. * 군대에서도 상황은 마찬가지였으며 보급이 가장 훌륭한 해군에서도 고려탄산수와 칠성소다로 설탕을 대신했다. * 황실만이 그나마 이런 상황에서 자유로웠지만 유폐가 되어 있던 황제 역시도 설탕을 쓰지 않고 민초들이랑 같게 대용하는 걸 부탁하여서 고려탄산수와 칠성소다가 사용되었다. 1944 * 장진 원년, 섭정인 명친왕이 공포. * 이에 대해서 황실에 대한 소문이 민중을 장악하나 언론은 이에 대한 의문을 잘 담지 못함. * 담으려고 해도 보도 통제를 하던 것이 두려웠기 때문에 그저 민간의 소문으로만 있었다. . * 1월 15일 제 2차 비스마르크 해전. 일본군 51사단 1개 연대를 라에로 수송하던 일본군 수송선단이 전멸했다. * 그 후 소규모 수송에도 불구하고 일본군 1개 연대가 또 산발적인 연합군 공습으로 증발해버렸다. * 18군 사령부 인원 다수가 미군 공습으로 사망. 51사단장 나가노 히데미츠 중장도 죽을 뻔했다.. * 1월 30일 미군, 마주로 환초로 진출. . * 1월 31일 ~ 2월 4일 콰잘린 전투. 일본군 전멸. . * 2월 1일 미 1기병사단 1개 연대가 살라모아 남쪽의 나소만 점령, 차후 살라모아와 라에 공략을 위한 보급기지 건설. * 살라모아 공격을 맡은 미 81사단이 살라모아 근처 봅두비와 무보 점령. * 이후 나소만에 있던 미 1기병사단 1개 연대도 북상. * 살라모아를 향한 진격은 주공인 라에 공략과 연계한 양동작전 성격이 짙었다.. * 라에, 샐모어 지구 일본군 병력은 102연대, 오카베 지대와 부나 지대(21독립혼성여단) 생존자 1,000명 등 총합 4,000여 명으로 구성되어 있었다. * 그러나 말라리아로 인해 이 일대 일본군 다수는 극도로 피폐한 상태. * 물자를 채운 드럼통을 잠수함에서 바깥으로 보내 야간에 해안가로 보내는 식으로 보급도 시도하나 턱없이 부족함. 이조차 미군 잠수함이 활개쳐서 사실상 마비됬다. . * 2월 ~ 2월 26일 제 2차 아카브 작전. . * 2월 4일 트럭 섬에 미 정찰기(카탈리나 비행정) 2기가 무사히 활동완료. * 트럭 섬에 주둔하던 대한제국 해군과 일본 해군은 모든 전력을 항구에서 급피신하기로 함. 전함 2척, 항모 3척, 중순양함과 경순양함 6척 이상, 구축함 15척이 동원되었다. * 2월 16일 ~ 2월 17일 트럭 섬 공습. 주력함대의 피신에도 불구하고 한일 양군 모두 많은 수송선, 보조선 등이 침몰. . * 2월 17일 ~ 2월 22일 에니웨톡 전투. 일본군 전멸. . * 3월 미 1기병사단 1개 연대가 샐모어 외곽방위선인 라바비아 고지와 보브다비까지 진격. * 와우 비행장을 기습해 오카베 지대를 밀어냄. 이후 몇일 동안 오카베 지대가 와우 비행장 탈환을 위해 주변 정글에서 무리한 야간돌격을 시도했고 결과는 파멸적이었다. * 와우와 살라모아 방면 보급을 위해 연합군, 뉴기니 남해안-오웬스탠리 산맥-와우-살라모아를 잇는 폭 5~6m 도로 공사 시작. * 일본군이 제 4항공군을 뉴기니 북부 홀랜지아로 진출해 제공권 탈환을 시도했다. * 하지만 연합군의 대규모 항공공세로 100기 이상 손실. . * 3월 8일 ~ 7월 4일 무다구치 렌야가 주도한 임팔작전. * 무다구치의 일본군 15군이 친드윈 강 도하. * 부분적인 기습은 성공하나 코히마에서 테니스코트를 두고 1달 간 전투가 벌어짐. 여기서 임팔 진공은 무다구치 스스로의 무능함과 보급역량이 없어서 처참한 실패로 결말을 맞이했다. * 여기서 카터가 보낸 중국군 37사단이 코히마 점령을 주도하고 영국군을 구출하기도 했다. * 카터는 윈난성에서 남쪽으로 중국군 X군을 보내 버마통로 개통을 고려하지만, 중국 전선이 더 급하다고 판단해 취소했다. . * 4월 초 뉴기니 전선에서 미 1기병사단과 81사단이 살라모아 근처에 도달. * 4월 9일 일본군 51사단, 무보 방면에서 라바비아 주 진지 공격을 위해 보브다비 고지 점령 등 진격. . * 1944년 4월 14일~ 10월 25일 일본군과 대한제국군의 이치고(대륙연결) 작전. * 이치고 작전에서 1단계는 우한-광저우 오한철도를 장악하는 상계작전. 2단계는 구이린-루저우 상계철도를 확보하는 후단작전으로 나뉘며 동시에 대한제국군이 중국 남서쪽에 있는 연합군 아래의 비행장과 충칭의 B-29가 주류하는 비행장을 타격한다는 구상이었다. * 일본군 50만과 대한제국군 20만이 동원. 상계 작전 돌입. * 4월 14일 일본군 양자강 도하 후 중국군 방어선 돌파. 동시에 대한제국 제 2집단군이 한중에서 충칭 방면으로 공세를 가했다. 이에 맞서 중국군 제 5전구가 방어. . * 4월 14일 미군, 라에 공격 개시. 미 81사단이 라에 동쪽 40km 호포이에 상륙, 라에 북서쪽 20km 나자브 평원에는 미군 503공수부대가 공중투하되었다. * 라에의 일본군은 결사항전. * 일본군 51사단은 통신체계 붕괴로 퇴로가 차단되는 줄도 모른 채 살라모아에서 그대로 옥쇄를 했다. .. * 4월 28일 연합군의 라에 점령. * 일본군이 라에 탈환을 위해 뉴기니 섬 서쪽 보가짐에서 20보병사단을 후온반도 동쪽 끝으로 핀샤펜에 보냈다. * 댐피오 해협 해전. 다시금 연합군 공습으로 해상에서 일본군 20사단 실은 수송선단 대부분 수장당함. * 100여 명만이 간신히 살아남아 시오에 상륙. 현지 일본군 지휘관은 옥쇄를 각오했으나, 상부의 후퇴명령이 내려왔다. 때문에 연합군 공습도 피할 겸, 내륙의 피니스터 산맥을 따라 뉴기니 섬 서쪽의 마당으로 퇴각. . * 4월 29일 2차 트럭 섬 공습. . * 5월 무렵에 임팔 방면 일본군의 공격이 멈춤. 영국군이 공세전환해 10월까지 친드윈 강을 건너고 만달레이, 메이크틸라로 진격했다. . * 5월 1일 카터, 메릴린 부대를 보내 미치나 점령. 때문에 포위당한 일본군 18사단은 당황해서 붕괴. 병사들 개별퇴각 시도. . * 5월 3일 연합군의 살라모아 점령. * 이어 후속으로 온 미 32사단이 추월전진해 후온반도로 진격하는가 하면, 호주군 7사단이 뉴기니 섬 내륙의 라무 계곡으로 향함. * 남서태평양해역군, 뉴브리튼 섬 상륙작전 검토. * 사실 뉴브리튼 섬 상륙은 별 전략적 가치가 없었다. 미 중부태평양군의 마셜 군도 전역 돌파와 일본군의 댐피오 해협 해로 위협능력 전무 때문에 필요없는 것이었음. * 하지만 맥아더 특유의 고집(아직도 뉴기니-민다나오 공략루트를 포기 안한 상황)과 일본군이 댐피오 해협을 공격하지 못한다는 것을 몰랐기에 상륙은 강행하기로 결정했다. * 물론 라바울 공략은 잠정적으로 이미 포기한 상태. . * 5월 6일 일본군 장사 북쪽 인근까지 진격. 그러나 갈수록 중미연합공군이 제공권을 장악해 일본군은 야간에서만 이동해야 했다. * 5월 8일 중국군 제 9전구, X군의 증원이 늦은 탓에 장사 포기. . * 5월 11일 중국 Y군이 충칭 북부 인근으로 증원되어 대한제국군을 방어. 특히 중미연합군의 공습으로 충칭 공격이 지지부진한 상황. 장사 포기. * 5월 14일 ~ 9월 3일 일본군, 헝양 포위전. 여기서 X군이 일본군의 측면을 찔러 포위망을 풀었다. 때문에 포위전 후 일본 11군이 아예 전멸급 피해를 입었기에 일본군의 패배로 종결. * 이때 일본군은 X군을 보고 미군이 왔다고 한때 혼란에 빠지기도 했다. . * 제 16차 민중원 총선 * 김성국 전면에 나서서 총리대신으로 취임. . * 5월 22일 세종대왕급 항공모함 4번함 정조대왕함 취역. . * 5월 30일 나우루에서 출발한 일본 정찰기가 마줄로 환초에 정박중인 미군 대함대 발견. . * 6월 1일 ~ 6월 2일 미 32사단 1개 연대 병력이 핀샤펜으로 진출해 무혈점령. . * 6월 1일 버마 전역에서 일본군 31사단이 독단적 후퇴. . * 6월 3일 백두산급 항공모함 4번함 지리산함 취역. . * 6월 5일 일본 정찰기가 마줄로 환초에서 중부태평양에서 또 미군이 다음 공격을 하는 것을 발견. * 이에 맞서 일본군은 팔라우 방면 방위력을 증강하는가 하면, 한국군은 사이판 방면을 증강했다. . * 6월 6일 오버로드 작전. 노르망디에 대대적인 연합군의 상륙. . * 6월 6일 미 58기동부대가 마리아나 제도 진공을 위해 출항, . * 6월 8일 미군의 이오지마 첫 공습, 함포사격. . * 6월 11일 한일연합함대가 미군의 마리아나 진공을 눈치채고 출항. * 출항한 한일연합함대 편제는 오자와 지사부로의 일본 제 1기동함대와 한국 제 1기동항모부대와 제 5기동항모부대, 제순양타격함대가 투입되었다. 여기에 김정신이 한일연합함대 사령관이자 한국 해군 연합함대 통제사령관을 맡았다. * 6월 12일 ~ 6월 15일 미군의 괌 섬과 사이판 섬 공습 시작. * 6월 15일 미 제 5상륙군단의 사이판 상륙. * 사이판에 있던 한국군 해병여단은 이미 대규모 지하참호 진지를 파놓고 대기했기에 상륙 도중 초기에 미군 피해 급증. 하지만 한국군이 초기부터 무리한 반격을 감행한 탓에 그 우위를 차츰 상실해갔다. * 미군 포격 상당수가 산호초로 구성된 사이판의 지층에 튕겨나갔다. . * 6월 15일 사이판 상륙작전의 일환으로 미 58.1전단의 이오지마 첫 공습. * 6월 16일 58.1전단의 이오지마 2차 공습. . * 6월 18일 일본 제 1기동함대 중 한 척이 무선침묵을 깨는 실수를 범함. 그러나 스프루언스가 양동작전으로 보고 추격하지 않음. * 같은 날 공습 이후 괌 인근에서 한국 정찰기가 미 58기동부대 위치 탐지. 마리아나 해전 발발. * 괌과 사이판, 티니언 섬의 한국, 일본기들 대규모 출격. 이어 58기동부대에서 출격한 함재기들과 대규모 교전. * 한국 측 함재기와 공군기인 송골매 무가 미군의 F6F 헬캣과 정면교전하는 사이 한국 측의 대신천옹과 일본 측 류세이가 주로 대신 미 함대를 공격했다. 미 항모 2척 격침. * 일본 제 1기동함대와 한국 1기동항모부대가 사이판 구원 시도. * 한국기와 일본기들의 사이판 공습으로 인해 미군이 사이판에 상륙하는데 하루씩이나 걸렸다. 사이판 상공에서 대규모 항공전. 게다가 한국 해병대까지 사이판 섬 방어에 나섰다. * 6월 19일 미 잠수함 2대의 어뢰공격으로 일본 항모 2척 침몰. * 미군 정찰기에 의해 한국 1기동항모부대 위치 발각. * 이어 미 함재기 일제히 출격. 한국 측은 정규항모 1척, 경항모 1척 침몰, 유조선 2척 대파, 전함 1척씩 소파시켰다. * 한일연합함대는 피해를 더이상 감수하긴 힘들다고 보고 사이판 구원포기. * 장거리 비행으로 인해 연료보급에 미 함재기의 귀환에 애로사항. 착함 유도를 위해 미 함대 전체에서 조명탄 발사. 이어 착함 도중 한국 잠수함들의 공격으로 항모 1척 대파 등 피해를 입었다. . * 6월 21일 사이판 전투가 미군의 일방적인 소탕전으로 전개하기 시작. * 한국 해병대의 처절한 유격전이 7월 15일까지 계속되었다. 때문에 미군은 한국 해병대를 제일 독종이라고 평가. . * 6월 22일 ~ 8월 바그라티온 작전. * 하지만 소련군은 독일 중앙집단군의 섬멸은 실패하고 북부집단군에게는 일부의 타격을 주는 선에 그쳤다. . * 6월 24일 미 58.1전단의 이오지마 3차 공습. . * 7월 ~ 8월 한일연합군이 이오지마 섬으로 증원하기 위해 연이어 이동. 이후 보급품을 본격적으로 날랐다. * 한국은 이오지마에 해병여단을 보냄.. 이와중에 미국 잠수함의 뇌격이 있어서 한국군 대대 하나를 실은 수송선단도 침몰. * 이오지마에 도착한 한국군도 쿠리바야시 장군의 지휘 하에 이오지마 요새화를 도왔다. . * 7월 2일 ~ 7월 7일 미 58.1전단의 이오지마 4차 공습. 이로써 이오지마 내 일본의 항공력은 궤멸됨. . * 7월 3일 임팔 작전이 중지됨. . * 7월 7일 사이판에서 일본군 최후의 돌격. * 7월 15일 한국 해병대 대거 항복. 이로써 미군은 사이판 점령 공식선언. . * 7월 15일 ~ 8월 글로세스터 곶 전투. * 미 1기병사단 1개 연대가 뉴브리튼 섬 남쪽 아라웨 반도 상륙시도. 순조롭게 진행되는 사이 라바울에서 온 일본기가 공습시도. 연합군 항공기가 이를 쫓아냄. * 본래 이를 막아야 될 뉴브리튼 섬 서쪽 일본군 병력은 제공권 때문에 라바울로 퇴각하는 것을 선택. . * 7월 16일 단군왕검급 항공모함 1번함 단군왕검함 취역, 10월에 실전에 뛰게 될 수가 있다. . * 7월 17일에 백호의 2차 개량형인 아-3형 중형전차를 채용 . * 7월 21일 ~ 8월 11일 괌 전투. 미군의 승리. . * 7월 22일 도조 히데키 내각의 붕괴와 도조 히데키의 육군에서 퇴역. * 그러나 여전히 막후에서 강한 실권을 가지고 있었다. . * 한편으로는 마리아나 전역에서의 패배로 한일양국의 통합사령부 필요와 당위성을 강조. . * 7월 24일 미군의 티니안 상륙. . * 7월 25일 글로세스터 곶과 티우알리 해변에 미 1기병사단 본대가 상륙. * 7월 30일 글로세스터 비행장이 미 1기병사단에 의해 점령. . * 8월 미 92기동부대가 쿠릴열도 타격을 위한 매달 정기적 활동을 시작. . * 8월 1일 ~ 2일 티니안에서 일본군 최후의 돌격. 한국군도 침묵돌격으로 참가했다. . * 8월 9일 한일연합의 통합사령부와 남방전구사령부를 편성. * 남방전구사령부는 육군은 이응준 원수와 야마시타 도모유키 대장을 축으로 대한제국 8야전군과 남양의 일본 육군에 한일연합함대에 한국 공군을 축으로 한일항공사령부를 편성하여 통합방위를 위해서 움직이기로 결정했다. * 남방전구사령관으로 한일의 의향에 입각하여서 이응준이 내정. 부사령관으로는 김정신 원수가 되었다. * 이들은 논쟁 끝에 대부분의 전력을 필리핀에 두고 결전을 감행하고 나머지 전력은 장기전에 대비한다는 결론을 도출. . * 8월 11일 괌에서의 한국군과 일본군 대부분 토벌. 괌 비행장 건설 감행. . * 8월 12일 마리아나 해역 이후에 남방전구사령부 전 부대 차원에서 필리핀 방어를 위한 통합적 방위작전 준비. . * 체스터 니미츠 제독, 필리핀 제도의 레이테 섬을 점령한 후 루손 섬을 우회, 대만으로 곧장 진격을 주장. 맥아더의 발언권 제로로 인해 금방 수용되었음. * 대신 기만적 공세는 필요하다고 보고, 그것을 위해 포트모르스비 탈환작전 수립. * 그리고 필리핀은 미 중태평양해역군 산하 제 3상륙군단과 제 14군단이 투입되기로 함. . * 8월 25일 서방연합군의 파리 입성. . * 9월 11일 서방연합군의 독일 서부 국경 돌파. . * 9월 15일 ~ 11월 27'일 펠렐리우 전투.' 미군의 승리. * 의외로 이 전투에서 일본군의 저항이 극심해서 여기 투입된 미 제 3상륙군단은 피로 때문에 필리핀 탈환전에서 제외되었다. * 그래서 불가피하게 남서태평양해역군 병력 중 미 24군단이 대신 투입됨. 맥아더는 자신이 필리핀에 입성할 기회라고 여겨 좋아했다. * 게다가 미 14군단도 남서태평양해역군으로 재배치되어 맥아더가 사실상 필리핀 전역을 총괄함. . * 9월 23일 미군, 울리시 환초 점령. . * 10월 남서태평양해역군, 에드미럴티 제도에 상륙, 공방전 끝에 점령되었다. . * 10월 5일 월리엄 헐지, 니미츠로부터 대만 군, 항만시설 공습명령 받음. . * 10월 7일 중국 전선에서 후단 작전 돌입. . * 10월 8일 처칠, 모스크바 2차 방문. 스탈린과 퍼센트 합의. . * 10월 10일 미 38기동부대, 오키나와 본섬과 주변 제도에 항공공격. * 같은 날 미군의 나하 공습. 10.10 폭격이라고도 한다. . * 10월 1일부터 맥아더 산하 미 24군단 병력들이 포트모르스비에서 출항해 레이테 상륙 동원 위해 마셜 군도로 이동. . * 10월 11일 미 38기동부대, 남하해서 필리핀 제도 항공공격, * 10월 12일 ~ 10월 16일 대만해협 항공전 * 10월 12일 미 3함대가 대만에 대공습 개시. 동시에 대만에서 한일 양군 T공격부대 폭격기 160여 기가 발진해 반격. 이때 T공격부대는 한국 공군과 일본 육군항공대 폭격기들의 혼성부대기도 했다. * 조명탄 구름으로 시야가 안보여서 T공격부대의 공격이 지지부진. 때문에 때문에 항공기 조종사들 전과가 유독 과대평가된 채 보고됬는데 한국 공군 측 상부에서 대폭 걸러봤다. 이미 조종사들이 전과를 과대평가 보고한다는 걸 경험상으로 알았기 때문. 남방항공군사령부 역시 한국 공군이 주축이라서 일본군도 인정할 수밖에 없었다. * 10월 13일 야간에 대만의 한일 양군, 미 3함대에 500여 기 이상 동원한 항공총공격 감행. * 이번에도 크게 연막탄과 야간환경 때문에 시야가 충분히 확보되지 않았다. 이는 미군 측도 마찬가지. 이후 미 3함대는 대만에 대한 공격을 중지. * 10월 14일 미 3함대, 필리핀 동부해안을 남하. * 10월 15일 이때부터 미 3함대 중 제 4기동전대가 마닐라 주변 공습. 제 2기동전대과 제 3기동전대는 연료보급 위해 급유해역으로 후퇴. * 10월 16일까지 미 3함대의 제 1기동전대는 대만 동부 해역에 머물다가 계속 날아오는 한일 항공기들을 상대. 지리한 방공전투 끝에 필리핀 동부해안으로 재이동. * 대만해협 항공전에서 입은 미 3함대의 실제 피해는 항모 와스프 소파, 핸콕의 중파. 순양함 3척 대파, 항공기 150여 기 손실 수준이었다. . * 10월 17일 미 3함대 제 1기동전대와 제 4기동전대가, 레이테 섬 인근으로 집결. . * 10월 17일 계림과 유주에서 중국군이 퇴각, 동시에 일본군에 점령. . * 10월 20일 ~ 1945년 10월? 필리핀 전역 . * 10월 20일 레이테 섬 상륙작전. * 미 14군단(2해병사단, 77보병사단)과 24군단(7보병사단, 96보병사단)이 이 상륙임무를 맡았다. * 레이테 섬 동쪽의 타크로방에 14군단 예하 2해병사단과 77사단이, 그 남쪽 27km의 드랫에 24군단이 상륙. 레이테 섬 남쪽의 파나온 섬 지구에 25사단 예하 1개 보병연대가 상륙했다. * 더글러스 맥아더도 직접 필리핀에 들어가 지휘했다. * 일본군이나 한국군 모두 후방 정글로 후퇴해 방어. * 그러나 미 2해병사단만큼은 처음부터 격렬한 저항에 직면. * 타크로방에 있던 한일연합함대 임시 보급창이 미군에게 약탈됨. * 10월 21일 레이테 섬에 상륙한 미군, 내륙으로 진격 시작. 미 14군단은 레이테 협곡을 넘어 북쪽 칼리가라 평원을 목표로, 24군단은 중부 브라우엔과 다가미로 진격. * 루손섬에서 날아오는 한일연합군 항공기들의 공습으로 미군 진격 지지부진함. . * 10월 22일 구리타의 일본 2함대가 필리핀 서쪽 팔라완 섬을 지나가다 미 잠수함 2척의 공격 받음. . * 11월 22일 미 11공수사단이 브라우엔 비행장 지구에 도달. 브라우엔을 경비하던 7사단 주력이 바이바이로 이동 시작. . * 10월 24일 ~ 10월 26일 레이테 만 해전. * 10월 24일 시부얀 해전 구리타 함대가 시부얀 해협에 근접할 무렵 미 정찰기에 발각. 미 38기동부대의 공습을 맞닥뜨렸다. * 그러나 무사시함에 공격이 집중되었기에 대다수의 전투함은 무사했다. 헐지 제독은 이것을 제대로 파악하지 못하고 구리타 부대가 전멸한 것으로 오판. * 이어 루손 섬의 한국기와 일본기들의 습격으로 38기동부대에도 어느정도 타격을 줌. * 구리타 함대의 후퇴. 이어 10월 25일 산 베르난디노 해협 통과시도. * 오자와 지사부로의 일본 3함대와 강현식의 한국 3기동항모부대가 헐지의 미 3함대를 유인시도. 거기다 강현식을 선임으로 한국 2개 기동부대도 참여했다. * 이에 넘어간 헐지 제독은 3함대 전체를 산 베르난디노 해협을 비워버림. . * 10월 24일 수리가오 해협 해전. 니시무라 함대가 수리가오 해협에 돌입시도. * 이를 알아챈 올덴도르프의 지원부대가 매복. 그러나 한국 정찰기 때문에 발각되었고, 니시무라 함대는 반전했고 덕분에 생존. * 10월 25일 니시무라는 시마의 5함대와 게다가 정수철 부장의 제7기동항모부대와 합류해 재공격. 올덴도르프 부대 대공이 상당했기에 올덴부르크 부대 궤멸엔 성공했으나 공습 나간 한일 양군기 모두 대부분 손실이라는 피해도 입음. . * 일본 2함대가 산 베르난디노 해협 돌파. * 같은 날 사마르 해전. * 일본 2함대가 레이테 섬에 상륙하던 미 7함대 기습. 특히 태피3가 가장 위기에 처했다. 이어 구리타는 무슨 이유인지 후퇴를 고려하나 상부의 격분을 사 항진을 지속. 결국 미 7함대 절반의 전력이 파괴됨. 그 중 미 &함대 내 구식 전함부대 * 이때 최초의 가미카제가 사용되었다. * 나아가 일본 2함대는 레이테 섬에 상륙한 미군을 포격. * 그러나 레이테 섬의 미군 역시 중포로 반격했기에 일본 2함대 역시 간당간당한 상황. . * 같은 날 엔가노 곶 해전. * 헐지의 3함대가 일본 3함대와 한국 3기동항모부대를 추격하다 공격 가능거리에 접어들자 함재기를 이어 출격. * 항모 1척 대파(엔터프라이즈) 구축함 1척 대파. * 니미츠의 명령으로 인해 3함대는 필리핀으로 다시 회군. 그런데 태풍 코브라의 직격으로 인해 함선 3척 침몰, 26척 손상. 함재기 146기 손실, 790여 명의 사상자를 냄. 결국 전열에서 이탈. . * 이로써 레이테만 해전은 미 해군의 패배로 종결됬다. * 패배주의적 분위기던 한일연합군, 사기가 오름. * 그런데 그것이 지나쳐 잔여 미 해군 전력을 과소평가, 자만해지게 된다... . * 한일 항공기들이 레이테 섬에 고립된 미 14군단과 24군단에게 공습을 시도. * 그러나 미군이 대공포 방어에 심혈을 기울였기에 생각보다 별 효과 없었다. * 미 14군단과 24군단은 지휘고하 막론하고 식량경작 명령 하달. * 동굴을 파서 거기를 식량창고로 이용했다. . * 10월 26일 드랫 방면의 한일연합군 전멸. . * 고립된 미군이지만 5개 사단을 상대로 레이테 섬 내 한일 양군은 고작 2개 사단뿐이라 병력적 열세에 처해있었다. * 그래서 레이테 섬에 증원군 파병을 결정. 그래서 1945년 1월까지 일본군 26사단과 1사단, 한국군 해병 6사단, 공수유격여단을 보냈다. * 한일연합군은 이때 미군 상륙부대가 대규모 항복해올 경우 대비해서 플랜 A와 B를 마련했다. A는 제해권과 제공권이 한일연합군에게 계속 보장될 경우 도쿄에 건설시켜놓을 대규모 수용소로 대거 옮긴다. B는 제해권과 제공권을 뺏기거나 연합군의 위협이 심해서 포로 수송이 불가능할 경우, 모든 포로를 학살한다. * 플랜 B의 경우, 한일연합군에겐 6만여 명 이상의 미군 포로를 관리하기엔 여유가 별로 없었기 때문. . * 필리핀 탈환전 실패에 당황한 연합군 합동참모본부, 이오지마 상륙일을 4월 1일로 연기. * 미 7함대는 간신히 살아나온 킨케이드 중장이 재건 임무를 맡았다. 그리고 7함대는 중부태평양해역군에서 다시 맥아더 산하 남서태평양해역군으로 편입됬다. * 그리고 미 7함대 내 구식 전함 전력은 니미츠에게 다시 빼앗겼다. 덕분에 정말 7함대는 지원하러 온 호위항모 전력과 경순양함, 구축함, 상륙함 전력밖에 안남음. * 이때 필리핀 대신 킹 제독에 의해 대만 공격론이 대두되기도 했으나 여러 이유로 필리핀보다 더 힘들다는 이유로 기각. 대신 1945년 2월 무렵에 제 3상륙군단 등 해병대 병력을 레이테 섬에 상륙시켜 필리핀 진공을 재시도하기로 한다. * 레이테 섬에 고립된 맥아더 병력을 구원하는 것을 검토하나 불가능하다는 결론을 내림. * 그러나 미군도 미국 내 여론이 격앙되서 맥아더 병력을 구원하라고 독촉했기에 무리하게라도 구출작전을 수립시킬 수밖에 없었다. * 미 3함대는 월리엄 헐지 대신 스프루언스가 대신 제독을 맡고 스프루언스 주변 참모들로 대규모 교체도 이어져 5함대로 단대호 변경. . * 한일연합군의 정기적인 공습이 이어지자 미군은 이것을 자조 겸해서 김성국 타임이라고 하게 됨. * 공습으로 사령부 통신장치들이 파괴되서 맥아더는 스프루언스의 5함대와 연락할 방법 자체가 없었다.. * 11월 초에 칼리가라 만까지 북진한 미 24사단이 일본군 1사단 교전. 일본 1사단은 칼리가라 만의 평원에서 방어선을 형성해 일본군 1사단과 함께할 생각이었으나 미 40사단의 진격이 예상외로 빨라서 당황했다. * 반면 리몬 언덕에서 한국군과 교전. * 미군은 레이테 섬 중간에 낀 산맥을 방어선 삼아 한국군과 일본군의 내륙돌파 기도를 계속 저지함. * 그나마 미군에게 타크로방 비행장과 항구를 진작 점령한 것이 불행 중 다행이었다. 여기에 한일연합군이 대규모로 운반대기하던 식량, 자원들 남겨놔서 적어도 식량 걱정은 안했음. 탄약이라면 얘기가 다르지만. * 그리고 미 14군단이 타크로방의 안전을 위해 사마르 섬으로 연안상륙을 강행해 basey와 산타 리타를 점령함. * 대한제국 해병 6사단이 duiag와 그 일대 해안에 역상륙하는 바람에 미 24군단이 타크로방 남쪽 일대에서 방어를 해야 했다. * 대한제국이 공수유격여단이 타크로방에서 파괴공작을 하기도 함. * 한일연합군이 브라우엔 비행장과 타크로방 비행장, 창고를 연이어 공격. * 레이테 전역 미군에게 최대의 위기 상황이었다. . * 11월 10일 난징 친일 괴뢰정부 수장인 왕자오밍 사망으로 괴뢰정부 대혼란. * 중국 남부에서 일본군 통제 약화. . * 11월 내에 남서태평양해역군은 일본군이 만반의 준비를 하던 웨와크 비행장과 마당 지역을 우회해 홀란디아로 상륙할 예정. 그런데 그 임무는 호주군에 맡기기로 넘기기로 했다. * 뉴기니 전역에 있던 미 10군단도 필리핀 진공에 동원하기로 결정했기 때문. 이들이 필리핀 재진공 위해 마셜 제도로 위치를 옮겼다. * 이 무렵 뉴브리튼 섬의 연합군은 뉴브리튼 섬 서쪽 대부분을 점령하고 있었다. 미 1기병사단 대신 호주군 5사단이 뉴브리튼 전역을 맡았다. * 호주군 5사단이 뉴브리튼 섬 중부 점령을 시작. . * 11월 1일 대한제국 최후의 전차이자 최후의 중전차, 대한제국 최초로 대량 양산이 된 중전차인 차형 전차인 중전차 해태의 개발. * 이후 제 3집단군에 중심이 되어서 배치 시작. . * 11월 13일 오키나와 주둔 일본군 9사단이 대만으로 재배치됨으로 대본영, 오키나와 방어계획 재검토. * 대신 한국군 8보병사단과 32보병사단이 일본군 9사단을 대신해 오키나와의 우라소에-무라 이남 지역으로도 들어갔다. . * 11월 15일 호주군 7사단이 홀란디아에 상륙작전. 미 58.7전단이 이때 함포 포격으로 지원한 뒤에 중부태평양 환초로 복귀했다. * 웨와크 비행장의 일본군은 고립됨. . * 일본 측에서 완전 철병을 전제로 중국 측에 강화 제안하나 거부당함. . * 11월 루스벨트 대통령, 미국 최초로 4선함. . * 11월 20일 워싱턴 D.C에서 한국 공작원들이 대규모 테러 시도하려다 FBI에 적발되서 미수로 그침. * 공작원들은 공수유격단 훈련을 받았으나 러시아계나 호주, 뉴질랜드인으로 신분 세탁한 혼혈로 구성되어 있어서 미국도 처음엔 눈치를 못챔. * 이 테러미수 배경에는 제국익문사 내 국수주의자인 누군가의 독단적 만행이었으며, 한국 첩보 역사상 최악의 사건으로 회자된다. . * 11월 22일 영국 해군, 태평양함대 창설. . * 11월 24일 사이판에서 B-29 폭격기들이 발진해 최초로 도쿄 공습. . * 11월 25일 호주군의 비아크 상륙. 점령. . * <모란과 붓> 위촉. 루스 베네딕트가 지은 한국학 연구도서다. * <국화의 칼>도 루스 베네딕트가 위촉. . * 히틀러가 서부전선을 반전시키고자 아르덴 공세를 고려하나, 모델과 게르트 폰 룬트슈테트가 뜯어말려서 취소됨. * 만약 아르덴 공세를 했다면 전쟁이 6달 빨리 끝났을 것이란 후대의 평가가 나옴. . * 12월 ~ 1945년 2월 독소전에선 수보로프 공세. * 소련군은 만슈타인의 남부집단군을 유인하기 위해 소련군 1개 전선군이 드네프르 강과 미우스 강으로 기만공세. * 만슈타인 유인이 성공하자 그 사이 소련군 2개 전선군이 벨고로드-하리코프 방어선을 순식간에 돌파. * 독일군 남부집단군의 붕괴로 이어져 뒤이은 수차례의 기동전 끝에 우크라이나 전역 소련에게 점령됨. * 그리고 키예프가 소련에게 넘어갔다. . * 12월 레이테 섬 미군 병력들, 슬슬 타크로방에 있던 식량들 동날 징조가 보이면서 하루에 1인당 열량 100g도 안된 채 식량 보급했다. 풀이나 군화조차 뜯어먹는 상황이 연출됨. * 맥아더 주변에 패배주의 분위기와 항복으로 참모들의 의견이 기울었다. 그러나 그랬다간 맥아더가 우릴 죽일 것이라고 항변했다. 모두 바탄에 있었던 악몽을 떠올림. . * 12월 7일 동남해지진. * 12월 8일 미군, 이오지마에 800톤 폭탄 투하, 그러나 실제 피해는 미미. . * 12월 15일 남방전구사령부, 고래잡이 작전 개시명령. * 미 해군 항모부대들 모항 역할을 하던 울리시 환초를 타격한다는 것이 작전 내용이었다. 여기에 한국 1기동항모부대와 3기동항모부대, 일본 1기동함대 전체가 참전했다. * 12월 16일 이를 눈치챈 미 5함대는 울리시 환초를 출항. * 12월 16일 ~ 12월 18'일 제 2차 필리핀 해전.' * 한일연합함대 북쪽에서 미 7함대 산하 77.4임무부대가 접근과 후퇴를 반복하는 등 유인 시도. 그러나 상대쪽은 속지 않았다. 그래서 5함대가 함재기를 77.4임무부대 인근으로 보냈다가 다시 방향 돌려 한일연합함대를 공격한다는 작전을 구상했다. * 한일연합함대가 거의 모든 함재기를 모두 울리시 환초로 보낸 사이 매복한 미 5함대발 함재기들이 공습. * 전함 3척 손실, 항모 3척 침몰, 2척 대파 등 큰 피해가 발생. * 텅 빈 울리시 환초에서 허탕 치고 돌아올 한일 항공기들을 기다리느라 한일 연합함대들은 한동안 더 기다려야 했다. * 12월 16일 함재기 복귀를 받은 후 한일연합함대는 미 77.4임무부대를 주력으로 오판하고 북쪽으로 항진. 유인당했다. 다시 미 5함대 함재기들의 공격으로 다시 피해를 봄. 항모 1척 대파. * 그때 한국군이 태풍 징조를 발견하나 태풍 위치와 진로를 잘못 알고 있었음. 제 3기동항모부대는 불안한 직감을 껴서 필리핀으로 후퇴를 결정. 일본 1기동함대도 따랐다. 다만 제 1기동항모부대 사령관은 욕심이 많았기에 계속 추격했다. * 12월 17일 갑작스런 태풍 코브라에 의해 제 1기동항모부대가 대피해. 항모 1척 침몰, 그외 함선 3척 침몰, 그외 함선 5척 대파 등. 함재기 200여 기 손실. 그리고 태풍에서 간신히 벗어나더니 필리핀의 수빅만으로 피신함. * 이 해전 결과 한일 양군 모두 그나마 함대에 있던 정예 조종사 대부분을 잃었다. . * 2차 필리핀 해전의 참패를 두고 남방전구사령부에서 반성회가 열렸다. . * 그와중에 한국군은 가미카제를 주목. 비인륜적이지만 군사적 효용성에 감명받아 자신들도 한국판 가미카제인 풍백 특공대를 만들었다. * 물론 초기에야 풍백 특공대는 자발적 형식이었지만 종전에 가까워질수록 강요에 가까워짐. . * 다시 미 해군이 레이테 섬 구원을 기도한다면 막을 방법이 전혀 없다고 한일 양군은 판단해 지연전을 잠정 결정 * 2차 필리핀 해전을 큰 타격을 입은 한국 제 1기동항모부대는 제 7기동항모부대와 통폐합해 제 7기동항모부대의 소속된 전력이 되었다. * 그 후 한국 7기동항모부대는 레이테 섬 포격을 중단하고 일본 1기동함대와 함께 시부얀 해협으로 퇴각했다. 그나마 레이테 섬에서 미 3함대 상대로 지연전을 하겠다고 제 2순양타격함대를 수리가오 해협에 둠. * 레이테 섬에 있는 한일연합군 지상군은 오르모크와 칼리가라를 통해 점진적 철수. 특히 한국 제 2순양타격함대가 칼리가라에서의 철수를 지원했다. . * 그러나 스프루언스는 맥아더 병력들을 구출할 수 있다고 판단이 서지 않았다. * 레이테섬과 사마르 섬에서의 적 지상병력의 철수기도를 보고 오히려 해당 섬들에 적 지상군이 지속적으로 역상륙하고 있다고 봤다. * 맥아더 병력 구출보단 역상륙(?)하는 적 병력 타격을 위해 12월 23일에 레이테만으로 58기동부대를 보냈다. . * 한일 양국 해군의 포격과 공습이 멈춰 김성국 타임이 끝났다며 맥아더가 미군 사기 진작 노력. * 12월 25일 미 58기동부대가 레이테만에 돌입. 미군기가 정찰하는 사이 맥아더가 보기 좋게 만든 하늘을 향한 사인을 목도함. 내용은 '우린 죽지 않았다', 그리고 생각보다 많은 미군들이 보였다. * 이것이 언론에 보도되자 빨리 구출하라고 미 여론의 압박이 더 강화. . * 미 58기동부대의 출현에 한국 제 2순양타격함대가 수리가오 해협 인근에서 지연전. 이로써 제 2차 수리가오 해협 해전 발발. * 그와중 58기동부대 중 운없는 미 구축함 1척이 제 2순양타격함대의 공격을 받았다. 그리고 격침당하는데 대신 2순양타격함대 위치가 58기동부대 본대에 발각됨. * 미 58기동부대 항모에서 출발한 함재기들 제 2순양타격함대를 공격. 피해는 다음과 같다. * 한산급 순양전함 1척 격침, 조선급 전함 1척 중파 / 중순양함 1척 격침, 1척 대파 / 경순양함 2척 격침, 1척 대파 / 구축함 5척 격침, 5척 중파, 5척 소파. * 미 해군의 피해는 방공망으로 인한 함재기 피해를 빼면 전무하다시피 함. * 12월 26일 만신창이 된 제 2순양타격함대는 상부의 철수명령 받고 수빅 만으로 퇴각 시작함. . * 미 58기동부대는 이후에도 2일 간 레이테만에 남아 항공폭격과 지상포격으로 맥아더 병력들을 도왔음. * 특히 타나우안을 점령했던 한국 해병 6사단은 해안포격으로 박살이 나 레이테 섬 내륙 산맥으로 퇴각. * 역으로 레이테 섬 한일연합군이 기아에 시달림. . * 12월 27일 미 7함대와 5함대 상륙함 전력들이 미 5상륙군단(4해병사단, 5해병사단) 병력 싣고 출항. * 12월 29일 미 5상륙군단이 타크로방에 행정상륙하고 동시에 막대한 보급품들을 내려놓았다. 그리고 미 14군단과 위치교체. * 삐쩍 말라진 맥아더가 종군기자에 의해 찍히면서 불굴의 영웅으로 부각됨. 특히 스프루언스가 휴식을 제안했지만 거부하고 필리핀 전역을 계속 지휘하겠다고 고집 부렸다. 1945 * 커티스 르메이의 부임. . * 1월 1일 호주군의 산사포르 점령. . * 1월 2일 미군의 이오지마 제 1비행장 폭격. . * 미 5상륙군단이 칼리가라로 진출하고 레이테 계곡을 돌파. * 5함대의 오르모크 포격으로 여기서 철수선단 대기하던 한일연합군 지상군 다수 피해. . * 1월 8일 베리터블 작전과 그레네이더 작전. 서방연합군의 라인강 도하 시도. * 비킹과 토텐코프 등 독일군 정예사단들이 이를 막는 바람에 서방연합군의 진격이 크게 지연됨. . * 1월 13일 미카와 지진. . * 미 10군단이 타나우안과 인근 해안에 상륙하더니 레이테 섬 아부욕-바이바이 횡단 도로 개통해 오르모크로 진격. . * 1월 21일 ~ 2월 22일 람리 섬 전투. . * 1월 22일 미 77사단의 오르모크 기습상륙으로 간단히 점령. * 그러자 한일연합군은 팔롱본 항을 통해서라도 철수하려고 했다. . * 1월 24일 메리디안 작전. 영국 항공대의 팔렘방과 수마트라 유전지대 공습이 있었던 것이다. * 때문에 대한제국의 정유량은 절반 이상이나 급감소. . * 1월 25일 미 77사단이 팔롱본 항 점령. * 1월 27일 신 이시도르에 미군이 상륙해 무혈점령. * 이로써 레이테 섬은 미군에 의해 완전 점령됨. * 이때 월리엄 홀시가 루손 섬 진공 이전에 필리핀 내 남은 한일연합함대 전력 섬멸을 강하게 주장했다. . * 1월 28일 남방전구사령부, 레이테에서의 전투를 필리핀 전역으로 확대한다고 방침을 내렸다. * 루손 섬 내 일본 지상군은 북부의 쇼부집단, 마닐라 북서지구의 신부집단, 마닐라 북동지구의 켄부집단으로 구성. * 한국군은 수도근위사단과 51사단, 9기갑총병여단으로 구성된 남호(南虎)부대, 즉 30군단을 창설해 예비대로서 운용될 것. * 이와중에 일본군 참모들은 자신들을 총알받이 삼아 한국군을 아끼려 한다고 수군수군대 불만을 품었다. . * 1월 31일 미 5함대가 필리핀에 남은 최후의 한일연합함대 타격을 위해 링가엔 만-마닐라 만 사이로 북진했다. * 일본 2함대는 베르드 아일랜드 패시지 해협에서 막아서는 사이, 한국 3, 5, 7기동항모부대는 수빅만과 링가엔 만에서 출항해 미 5함대를 막아섬. 동시에 루손 섬 내 한일연합 항공세력 지원받기로 함. * 1월 31일 ~ 2월 1일 민도로 해전. * 1일 간의 한국 해군과 미 5함대 간의 수색전. 최종적으로는 일본 1기동함대 일부가 한국군 쪽으로 합류하려다 미군이 항적을 추적. * 때문에 5기동항모부대가 발각되서 미군 함재기가 그쪽으로 폭격. 괴멸적인 피해를 입었다. * 그러자 한국군 3, 7기동항모부대에서 풍백 특공대와 함께 미 5함대에게 함재기들을 대거 날려보냄. * 그러나 나름 기량 있는 조종사가 거의 소실된 시점에서 무리하게 아웃레인지 전법을 쓴 나머지 대부분 항공기가 미귀환했다. 에너지파이팅 면에서 우월한 성능임에도 불구하고 미숙련도 때문에 이마저 미군에게 말려듬. * 여기서 한국군 탈출 조종사들은 루손 섬, 민도로 섬으로 향하거나 저체온증이나 미군에게 죽임당하거나 둘 중 하나를 맞닥뜨릴 수밖에 없었음. * 이내 미 5함대의 반격으로 3, 7기동항모부대도 큰 타격을 입었다. * 한국 해군 3, 5, 7기동항모부대는 결국 만신창이가 된 채 제주도로 후퇴. 해전에서 빠짐. * 한국 해군의 피해는 항모 3척이 격침에 중파 2척 경항모 3척 격침 전함 2척 격침에 중순양함 3척 격침 경순양함 5척 격침 구축함 8척 격침 중파 20척 이상. * 미 해군의 피해는 미 항모 1척 격침과 소파 2척 전함 등 대공전에 참여한 군함 수척의 소파에 구축함이 2척 침몰 등이다. . * 2월 1일 대한제국 함대의 퇴각 소식에 일본 1기동함대와 2함대는 후퇴를 허용받음. * 수빅만에 있던 일본 1기동함대는 한국 해군에게 유류를 다수 빼앗겨서 대부분 함선들은 수빅만에 정박해 있었다. * 이에 1기동함대 사령장관 오자와 지사부로가 길길이 날뛰었지만, 남방전구사령부 한국 참모가 뒤에서 유류를 빼돌려서 어쩔 수 없었다. * 그나마 출항한 1기동함대 일부와 2함대가 서로 합류해서 대만으로 퇴각시도를 했다. * 그리고 5함대 쪽에서 날아온 공습으로 2함대는 야마토, 나가토, 하루나, 이외 군함 등을 빼면 전멸. * 1기동함대는 운류, 유키카제, 시구레, 이외 군함 등을 빼면 모두 전멸했다. * 미처 수빅만에 탈출 못한 일본 1기동함대 함선들은 미 7함대에게 확인사살당함. * 한국 공군과 일본 육군항공대조차 미 5함대 항공기들의 링가엔-마닐라 간 공습에 대응하느라 여유가 없었다. . * 2월 2일 ~ 2월 5일 수빅만 포격을 마친 미 7함대는 3일 간 루손 섬 해안포격을 더 이었다. 한일연합군의 루손 섬 해안진지 대부분 파괴. * 이때 하필 루손 섬 진지를 야마모토 이소로쿠 제독이 순시하고 있었기에 폭격으로 사망. . * 한국 5기동항모부대가 3, 7기동항모부대로 통폐합. . * 2월 4일 ~ 2월 11일 스탈린그라드 회담.(현실의 얄타회담에 대응한다) * 스탈린그라드 회담에서 결정 내린 것은 대략적으로 다음과 같다. 그리고 이것들은 비밀로 봉인된다. * 2월 5일 미 6군 소속의 8개 사단이 링가엔 만에 상륙개시. * 미 6군 중 5상륙군단이 북쪽으로, 10군단 1기병사단과 37보병사단이 마닐라 공략을 위해 남쪽으로 진격. . * 2월 11일 메이지 일왕 생일을 맞아 쿠리바야시 장군, 이오지마 내 전 장병들에 떡과 술 약간 지급. 한국군도 지급대상이 되었고 이후부터 한국군과 일본군 장병들 간에 화기애애. * 잠시 한일 양군 간에 말다툼이 번질 뻔했으나 쿠리바야시의 중재로 진정됨. . * 2월 17일 코레히도르 섬 요새에 미군이 폭격 시작. * 2월 19일 필리핀 북부에서 일본군 23사단, 독립혼성 58여단, 시게미 지대의 반격. * 의외의 역습으로 전과가 컸지만 2월 하순에 다시 미 5상륙군단에게 반격당했다. . * 2월 23일 미 10군단이 클라크 지구에 진입. . * 2월 25일 미군이 바탄반도에 상륙. * 2월 28일 미 10군단이 일본군 켄부집단이 세운 제 1방어진지에 맹공. * 그러나 클라크 비행장 등에는 한국 공군과 일본 육군항공대 400여 기가 아직 남아있었다. * 때문에 미군 진격 늦춤. * 일본군이 제 2방어선으로 밀린 사이 한국군 9기갑총병여단과 수도근위사단 일부의 기동방어로 전선을 제 1방어선으로 다시 복귀시켰다. * 클라크에서 한미 간에 대규모 기갑전. . * 2월 30일 산 마누엘에서 시게미 지대 전멸. * 미 5상륙군단은 루바오와 산 호세에서 일본군 2전차사단과 기갑전. * 그 사이 필리핀 북부에 일본군이 산악지대로 게릴라전을 준비했다. . * 3월 미 5함대 소속 57기동부대가 울리시 환초에 도착. . * 미 5함대의 함재기 4자리수 단위 공세로 클라크 비행장 재공습. 이를 막으려는 한일연합군 간에 대규모 항공전이 10일 간 지속됬다. * 한일연합군 항공세력이 숫적 열세로 밀려나는 사이 클라크 지구에 투입된 한국군 남호부대가 마닐라로 점진적 후퇴. * 미 10군단의 클라크 비행장을 향한 재반격. . * 3월 4일 영국군이 메이크틸라를 점령. . * 3월 8일 켄부집단이 제 2방어진지로 후퇴. *3월 9일 미군, 클라크 비행장 제압. *미 10군단, 마닐라로 남하 시작. *일본 참모들의 투입 요구에도 이때까지도 한국군 남호부대가 다시 투입되지 않는데, 그러기엔 미군 공습이 하도 거세서 힘들었다. *야마시타 도모유키 대장이 지키지도 못할 마닐라는 포기하자는 방침을 세워둔 것에 한국군은 수긍한 상태. *그러나 일본군 해군육전대는 마닐라에서 시가전할 작정이었다. . *3월 9일 ~ 11일 도쿄대공습. . *3월 10일 미 11군단이 바탄반도 부근 산 안토니오에 상륙. *3월 11일 마닐라 남서부 나스구브에 미 11공수부대가 상륙. . *3월 12일 ~ 3월 13일 나고야 공습. . *3월 12일 미 511공수연대가 마닐라 인근에 공수강하. 이로써 마닐라가 포위되었다.. * 3월 13일 미 10군단이 마닐라로 돌입. * 동시에 한국군 남호부대가 마닐라를 탈출. 루손 섬 동부 산악지대와 남부 연안으로 이동해 신부집단과 함께 지구전을 시작. . * 3월 14일 ~ 3월 16일 오사카 공습. . * 3월 14일 ~ 4월 14일 마닐라 공방전 * 일본군의 마닐라 대학살. . * 3월 17일 ~ 3월 19일 고베 공습. . * 3월 20일 미 24사단 일부와 503공수연대가 마닐라 인근에 상륙. . *3월 22일 ~ 4월 말 노하구 전투. 중국군의 승리. . * 3월 27일 ~ 1946년 미군, 기아작전 돌입. * 총 기뢰 2만 5천여 발 이상 살포되었고 한국은 2029년에, 일본은 2069년에야 소해가 완료될 지경이었다. 물론 한국군이나 일본군이 스스로 뿌린 기뢰가 10만 발 이상이나 있다는 것을 감안해야겠지만. * 3월 27일 ~ 5월 2일 기아작전 제 1단계, 시모노세키 해협에 기뢰 살포해 차후 오키나와 침공 지원. . * 3월 18일 ~ 3월 19일 나고야 공습. . * 4월 마닐라 만 내 섬들에 미군이 줄줄이 상륙. 일본군 제압. . * 4월 1일 ~ 4월 3일 한성대공습. '여기에 인천도 포함되었다. * 이때부터 대한제국에 대한 대규모 공습이 시작되었다. 그나마 방재능력이 일본보다 충실했기에 일본보단 피해가 덜했다. * 4월 5일 ~ 4월 6일 평양 공습. * 4월 8일 ~ 4월 9일 동래 공습. . * 4월 8일 '상서회전. 중국군의 승리. . * 4월 10일 울산 공습. . * 4월 12일, 미국의 대통령인 프랭클린 루스벨트가 뇌출혈로 사망. * 그의 잔여임기는 부통령인 트루먼이 승계. * 독일이나 일본은 전쟁 종식을 기대했으나 국제정세를 냉정하게 알던 김성국은 이제 와서 끝날리 없다고 봤다. . * 4월 12일 ~ 4월 13일 덕원 공습. * 4월 15일 평택 공습. . * 4월 16일 ~ 4월 18일 미 함대, 이오지마 섬에 대한 예비포격. . * 4월 19일 미군, 대한제국의 서북공업지대 공습. . * 5월 극비 군사프로젝트인 맨해튼 프로젝트에 대한 보고를 신임 대통령, 트루먼이 들음. . * 5월 ~ 7월 독소전에서 소련군의 톨리 공세. * 소련군이 벨라루스와 발트3국 일대에서 독일군을 대거 밀어냈다. * 폴란드까지 퇴각한 독일군, 그러나 여기서부터는 전세가 계속 엎치락뒤치락했기에 전선 자체는 간신히 유지된다. * 루마니아와 불가리아는 소련군 수중에 들어갔다. * 한편 슬로바키아, 헝가리 일대는 서부전선에서 증원 온 독일 6SS 기갑군과 북부집단군에 있던 4SS 기갑군단, 3SS기갑군단이 내려와서 방어하는 바람에 소련군의 공격을 오히려 갈아버리는 사태가 났다. . * 5월 3일 ~ 5월 12일 기아작전 제 2단계, 육해항로, 고베, 오사카, 도쿄에 기뢰 부설하고 시모노세키 해협에 다시 기뢰 부설, 계속 오키나와 침공지원 목적으로 투하되기도 함. . * 5월 3일 드라큘라 작전. 영국군의 랭군 상륙작전이었다. * 5월 6일 영국군의 랭군 무혈진입. . * 5월 10일 맥아더 명령으로 미군, 민다나오 섬 남서쪽 끝에 삼보앙가에 3일 간 준비포격. * 5월 13일 미 10군단이 삼보앙가 상륙. . * 5월 13일 ~ 6월 6일 기아작전 제 3단계, 혼슈 북서쪽과 규슈 항구에 기뢰 부설. . * 5월 19일 ~ 6월 30일 이오지마 전투. * 미 5상륙군단이 이오지마에 상륙을 시작. * 여기서 한국군은 3해병여단이 통째로 이오지마 섬 남단의 수리바치 산 지구 방어를 담당했다. * 이 날 저녁 대혈전 끝에 미 5해병사단 28연대가 수리바치 산과 섬의 나머지 부분과 절단. . * 5월 23일 미 23사단이 세부 섬에 상륙. . * 5월 24일 ~ 5월 28일 미 해병대가 모토야마 비행장으로 조금씩 전진. . * 5월 26일 중국 2방면군이 남녕 탈환. . * 5월 27일 미 5해병사단, 수리바치 산 정상에 도착. * 이 때 <이오지마의 성조기> 사진 촬영. * 이로써 수리바치 산을 지키던 한국군은 사실상 전멸했다. * 5월 28일 모토야마 비행장 함락. . * 예상보다 지리한 이오지마 전투에 경악한 미군은 오키나와 진공일을 또다시 11월 1일로 늦췄다. * 물론 지금도 미군은 오키나와로 갈 역량 자체는 있었지만, 곧 태풍이 활발해지는 시기였기 때문이다. . * 5월 29일 요코하마 공습. . * 6월 4일 최초의 B-29가 모토야마 비행장에 착륙. . *6월 19일에 미 24사단이 이리나 만의 코타바로에 상륙, 상륙 도중 일본군 100사단 1개 대대 분쇄하고 이내 다바오 비행장으로 동진. . * 6월 5일 고베 공습. . * 6월 7일 ~ 7월 8일 기아작전 제 4단계, 혼슈와 규슈의 항구에 대한 기뢰 부설 강화. . * 6월 9일 아츠다 공습. . * 6월 13일 미 41사단이 술루 제도 상륙. . * 6월 14일 중국군이 광주, 홍콩을 공격. 결국 두 도시가 7월 무렵에 탈환됨. . * 6월 18일 규슈해협 항공전. * 미 58기동부대, 규슈와 세토나카이 주변 비행장과 함선에 공습. . * 6월 19일 후쿠오카, 시즈오카, 도요하시 공습. . * 6월 26일 국제연합(UN) 창설. . * 6월 28일 미군, 이오지마 완전점령. . * 6월 28일 모지, 나베오카, 오카야마, 사세보 공습. * 7월 1일 구마모토, 구레, 시모노세키, 우베 공습. . * 7월 3일 ~ 9월 3일 호주군 7사단, 9사단의 보르네오 섬 진공. 발릭파판 상륙작전. . * 7월 5일 ~ 7월 6일 개성, 공주, 광주 공습. . * 7월 6일 미 24사단이 일본군 100사단 저항 뚫고 다바오 비행장을 점령. * 이로써 민다나오 섬의 모든 주요 거점이 미군에게 들어갔다. * 민다나오에 있던 일본군 100사단, 30사단이 산속으로 도주. . * 7월 7일 ~ 7월 8일 함흥, 나진, 대정 공습. . * 7월 9일 ~ 9월 1일, 기아작전 제 5단계, 이후부턴 일본 항구 전체에 지속적인 기뢰 부설. 동래항과 울산, 포항 등 한국 동남해안 항구에도 목표확대. 그리고 모치와 니가타항 봉쇄. . * 7월 10일 센다이 공습. * 7월 14일 무로란, 오타루 공습. . * 7월 16일 미국 세계최초 원자폭탄 실험 성공. * 7월 16일 미 중순양함 인디애나폴리스함이 원폭 수송 임무를 띄고 샌프란시스코 항을 출발. 목적지는 티니안 섬. . * 7월 18일 단동, 대련 공습. * 7월 22일 선양, 장춘 공습. . * 7월 24일 ~ 7월 28일 구레 군항 공습. * 이로써 일본 연합함대는 완전 전멸했으며 때문에 훗날 기쿠스이 작전에 일본 해군항공대가 끼어들지 못한다. . * 7월 25일 선양, 해주 공습. . * 7월 27일 인디애나폴리스함이 이동 도중 대한제국의 고래급 원양대잠정 5호에게 격침. * 고래급 5호 승무원들은 자신들이 원폭 실은 함선을 격침시켰다는 사실을 전혀 몰랐다. * 원자폭탄을 다시 제조하고 미 육군과 해군이 서로 폭탄투하지를 놓고 재논쟁. 때문에 원자폭탄 투하 예정일은 계속 늦어짐. . * 8월 루마니아와 불가리아가 소련군 수중에 들어갔다. . * 8월 ~ 11월 중국군은 광주와 홍콩을 통해 필리핀에서 밀려드는 연합군 랜드리스를 바탕으로 장사 공격. * 9월에 장사를 탈환한 후에는 악주로 북진해 중미연합공군의 지원 아래 무한 전역 재탈환을 노렸다. * 동시에 양동공세로 이창 방면에서도 일본군에게 공세가 가해짐. * 의외로 중국군의 선전에 미군은 루손-대만-중국 남부 공격루트를 재검토. * 하지만 일본 본토부터 점령해야 중국 전선도 부차적으로 끝난다는 주장에 말려들어 재기각됬다. . * 8월 1일 호주군 오보에 1 그룹이 보르네오 섬 타라칸 해안에 상륙. * 대한제국군 공수유격단의 저항으로 큰 피해를 입었으나 최종적으론 내륙으로 몰아냈다. . * 8월 14일 중소우호동맹조약 체결. * 여기서 소련이 추후 국공내전에 개입하지 않기로 중화민국에게서 약속받음. * 그러나 소련의 중국 공산당 지원은 몰래 지속됬다. .. * 8월 21일 일본군 100사단 전멸. . * 8월 28일 버마 전역 내 일본군 마지막 부대가 항복함으로 버마 전역 종결. * 영국은 나아가 말레이반도와 수마트라 재상륙 고려. . * 9월 10일 호주군 오보에 6 그룹이 브루나이에 상륙. * 그런데 대한제국 해병 5사단이 주둔하는 곳이라서 피해는 오보에 1 그룹 상륙 때보다 훨씬 컸다. . * 소련, 북방전략공세 준비. * 그러나 이 것은 나치독일 패망 이후로 주로 상정했으나 어쩌면 성사되지 않았을 군사작전이었다. . * 대한제국 비변사와 의정부, 군부 * 제 3집단군에게 대소에 대한 군사적 방위태세를 최대로 유지하고 고도의 방위전략을 상정하라고 지시. . * 대한제국군, 화북 주둔 제 2집단군의 본토 소환 검토. . * 10월 ~ 12월 영국군의 태국, 말레이반도 진공. * 영국군이 태국 방콕 점령 등 다시 일본군을 밀어냄. * 영국 동양함대가 싱가포르로 이동. 싱가폴 항에는 대한제국 함선 몇척만이 잔존한 상태라서 영국이 순식간에 제해권과 제공권을 장악했다. * 싱가폴항과 주변에 한국군 1개 해병사단이 버티다가 1945년 봄 무렵에 항복했다. . * 10월 1일 호주군 오보에 2 그룹이 보르네오 섬 동부 발릭파판에 상륙. 비교적 소수의 한국 수비대가 있어서 적은 피해로 끝남. * 이후 보르네오 섬 내부 대한제국군은 마지막 거점 쿠칭으로 모여들었으며 섬 현지인의 도움 덕에 그나마 도달한 수가 많았다. . * 10월 20일 일본, 텐호작전 발령, 항공대 소집. * 10월 23일 미 58기동부대가 오키나와 주변에 공습시작. * 10월 24일 오키나와 주둔 일본군 32군, 최고경계수준 발령. * 이 날 오키나와에 미 함대가 예비포격을 시작. 주로 하노시 해안과 미나토가 해안이 대상이었다. * 10월 26일 미군, 케리마 제도의 자마미 섬 등 주변 섬 점령. * 10월 27일 오키나와에서 일본 육군항공대의 산발적인 항공반격이 이뤄짐. * 11월 1일 미군, 케이세 섬 상륙, 점령 후 오키나와 나하에 포격. . * 11월 2일 ~ 1946년 1월 20일 오키나와 전투. * 오키나와에서 방어 지구 상황은 다음과 같다. 일본군 44독립혼성여단과 한국군 16보병사단이 오키나와 북부에서 모토부 반도, 이에시마를 방어, 일본군 24보병사단이 욘탄 및 가데나 비행장 있는 하구시 해안 일대를, 남쪽으로는 62보병사단이 우라소에-무라 선까지 방어, 한국 8보병사단이 우라소에-무라 이남 지역을 방어하기로 했다. * 즉 골고루 한일연합군과 진지들이 오키나와 전역에 분포된 셈. * 미 3상륙군단과 24군단이 하구시 해안에 상륙작전. 시작부터 일본군 24사단의 저항에 크게 맞부딪침. * 11월 5일 일본군이 반격하려는 찰나 미 2해병사단의 미나토가와 방면에 상륙하는 척을 함으로 취소되었다. * 11월 10일 미군이 오키나와 중부 동쪽해안까지 점령함으로 오키나와 주둔 한일연합군은 남북으로 분단됨. * 미 24군단이 오키나와 남부로, 미 3상륙군단이 오키나와 북부로 공세. * 그러나 오키나와 북부 방면 담당한 미 6해병사단과 1해병사단은 한국군 1개 사단과 일본군 1개 여단을 통째로 상대해야 되다 보니 공세는 커녕, 한일연합군의 지속적인 반격(비행장 탈환목적)을 계속 방어해야 했다. * 오키나와 남부 방면에선 일본군이 미군에게 카가즈 진지로 유도. * 남부 역시 북부보다 덜할 뿐, 일본군 24사단을 선두로 한 방어로 가야지대에서 50일간 전투가 끌렸다. . * 11월 7일 ~ 12월 23일 기쿠스이 작전. * 제 1차 항공 총공격. 일본 육군항공대는 연합군 선단 타격을 목표로 하나 도리어 실패로 종결. * 이후에도 5차까지 기쿠스이 작전이 계속됨. . * 11월 16일 미 77사단이 오키나와 본섬의 북서해상에 뜬 이에 섬 상륙. * 11월 21일 미 77사단, 이에 섬 점령. * 12월 5일 ~ 12월 6일 미군 상대로 조그만 승리가 있자 자만해진 나머지 일본군 24사단과 27전차연대의 총반격. * 동시에 제 6차 기쿠스이 작전도 개시되었다. * 그러나 미군의 막대한 물량과 화력에 밀려 대참사. * 이로써 오키나와 남부방면에서 방어가 가능한 부대는 거의 한국군 8사단밖에 안남게 됨. * 12월 10일 당황한 대한제국은 제주도에서의 결전을 위해 오키나와 방면에서의 항공지원전을 축소하기로 했다. * 한국 8사단이 가야지대로 대신 전선투입. . * 12월 26일 라이프치히에 핵폭탄 알파 투하.이는 오직 미국과 영국만이 알고 있다. . * 12월 27일 일본 육군항공대의 오키나와 항공작전 축소. 공수부대를 강하해 비행장을 장악하자는 주장도 나왔으나 별 의미없는 작전에 동원할 이유 없었다. * 12월 31일 미 6해병사단, 슈리 남부의 야스자토 부근 고지에 도달. 여기서 한국군 8사단도 참여해 혈전. 1946 * 1월 ~ 2월 서부전선에서는 서방연합군이 남부 독일을 넘어 체코와 오스트리아, 헝가리를 점령. * 동시기 소련군은 슬로바키아, 폴란드, 헝가리를 점령하고 베를린 공방전을 치르기 시작했다. * 한편 중국군은 호북성을 상대로 공세를 가해 무한 전역을 완전 탈환했다. * 게다가 화북에서 구 대한제국군이 빠진 대신 대한제국의 괴뢰군이 중공의 공세에 식겁해서 대부분이 국민당에 충성을 맹세한 상태였다. * 여기서 괴뢰군들이 일본군이 점령하던 호북성 북부를 압박하던 상황. . * 대한제국이 화북과 몽골, 북만주 괴뢰국들에서 군비 마련을 위해 화폐 남발. * 한국 괴뢰국 전역에서 인플레이션이 시작됬다. . * 1월 8일 10차 기쿠스이 작전. * 1월 14일 일본 32군 사령부가 남부 시마지리 지구로 철수. * 1월 27일 1월 15일 미군 공세로 한국군 8사단 즈카 산으로 퇴각. * 1월 30일 한국군 8사단, 다시 마부니로 철수. . *2월 1일 제주도 대해전. * 미 5함대가 남해상에서 제주항 공습을 위해 북진. 목적은 대한제국 해군의 완전전멸이었다. * 한국 3기동항모부대와 5기동항모부대가 출항. * 제주도 근방 10~20킬로 내외에 있는 한국 해군들, 그리고 미 해군은 좀 떨어진 100킬로는 떨어진 해역에서 탐색전했다. * 한국 측이 먼저 미 5함대를 발견해서 풍백특공대와 연계한 최후이자 이 전투에서 가장 큰 항공공세를 했다. 그러나 실패함. * 한국 2차 공격대가 미 58기동부대에게 투입되고 위치를 예측한 미 해군 측이 반격. * 57기동부대가 대한제국 해군이 있을법한 곳들에 이동해서 1차 타격. 그 후 제주항 근방을 타격하고, 그걸 요격하려는 삼족오나 호위기들과 항공전을 치른다. * 미 58기동부대가 그 거대한 전력의 일각을 빼서 타격대를 보내서 한국 3, 5기동항모부대가 2차 피해. * 그리고 57기동부대에게 3차 타격을 받았다. * 미 해군의 피해는 다음과 같다. 구축함 3척 대파 8척 중파 9척 소파 전함 2척 중파 2척 소파 항모 중파 1척 소파 3척 경순양함 2척 소파 중순양함 2척 소파 * 한국 해군의 피해는 전함 3척과 항모 1척에 구축함 십수척을 제외하고 모두 격침. 생존함들조차 모두 소파 ~ 대파급 피해였다. . * 한국 해군 생존함은 무안이나 평택으로 도주함. . * 2월 1일 미군, 오키나와 주도 슈리 시 점령. * 2월 4일 오키나와 남부 저항이 너무 거세서 미 27사단이 섬 서쪽에 우회상륙. . * 2월 8일 나치 독일, 연합국에 항복. * 소련은 나치 독일 항복 이후에 군대를 재정비하면서 시베리아 철도를 통해 나치 독일에 주둔할 병력을 뺀 서부에 동원한 병력을 극동으로 재배치하기 시작. * 연합국도 이제 아시아에 대한 군사적 압력을 강화하기 시작. . * 2월 10일 미 1해병사단이 모토부 반도를 포위. 이때 일본군 44독립혼성여단이 전멸. * 2월 25일 10군 사령관 버크너 중장, 전선시찰 도중 대한제국군의 포격으로 사망. * 2월 26일 가이거가 10군 사령관 임시후임으로 임명. * 2월 27일 32군 사령관 우시지마 중장의 자결. 이로써 오키나와 남부의 한일연합군의 저항은 종료됨. * 2월 28일 미 중국원정군 사령관 제임스 카터가 오키나와에 도착해 새 10군 사령관으로 보직변경. * 2월 29일 이시지마의 자결소식을 이제서야 들은 한국 16사단은 병력의 절반만 생존한 채 항복을 함. . * 2월 중순 한소, 소일 상호불가침 조약 파기. * 이에 대하여 대한제국은 병력집결을 위해 화북의 제 2집단군을 만주로 철수시키기 시작했다. 사실상 화북을 포기한 셈. * 중미연합공군이 제 2집단군의 철수행렬을 폭격하는 바람에 모든 병력이 만주로 올 때는 죄다 만신창이 신세. * 일본 정부는 소련이 침공하지 않을 것이라고 안일하게 생각하지만, 연해군은 대한제국군의 설득에 넘어가 대소련전 대비를 강화했다. * 일본이 소련 측에 중립 유지와 연합국과의 화평중재를 요청. 그 댓가로 사할린을 양도하겠다고 했으나 소련은 이미 대일, 대한참전을 결정한 상태였다. . * 제 2집단군의 철수가 있은 다음날 모택동은 중공군 전체에 화북 내 해방구의 확대, 대한제국 괴뢰국 정부 전복, 주요 도시와 교통요지 장악에 적극적이라고 명령 하달. * 중국 공산군의 적극적인 세불리기. * 장개석이 괴뢰군에게 치안유지, 공산군에 투항하지 말 것을 요구, 공산군에게는 무단적인 이동을 하지 말라고 명령하지만 거부당했다. * 국부군도 화북 내 괴뢰군을 무장해제 시도. 이 과정에서 국공 간에 무력충돌이 산발적으로 벌어짐. . * 3월 소련군, 만주 진공을 위해 자바이칼에 극동전략방면군 사령부 창설. * 본래 만주진공은 6월 무렵에 실시할 예정이었으나 원자폭탄 소식에 초조한 나머지 부대 전개와 공격준비를 닦달함. . * 3월 미군의 평택항 공습. * 때문에 여기서 한국 함정들은 거의 모두 착저나 기울었다. * 광개토태왕함 / 충무공이순신함 / 명량함 / 그리고 단군왕검급 항모 1번함 단군왕검함이 생존. * 생존함들은 흣날 미군에게 압수되어 핵실험 대상이 된다. . * 소련, 미국의 원자폭탄 투하시간대 첩보를 손에 넣음. * 스탈린은 초조한 나머지 북방전략공세를 더 서두르라고 명령했고, 결국 준비가 더 안된 채 침공이 이뤄진다. . * 4월 10일 오키나와 주둔 마지막 일본군이 옥쇄. . * 4월 9일 소련의 북방전략공세. * 소련군 3개 전선군 예하 10개 군 70여개 소총사단, 1개 전차군(3개 전차군단), 2개 기병사단, 50개 항공사단이 공세에 참여. 이후에도 증원은 계속됨. * 만주 국경지대 요새에 배치된 한국 국경수비대가 만주의 광활한 공간을 이용한 지연전. 주력부대는 주로 간도와 요동에서 집중되어 있었다. * 소련군 진공방향은 제 1극동전선군이 연해주에서 간도 동쪽을, 제 2극동전선군이 북만주 동북쪽을, 자바이칼 전선군이 몽골제가한국을 넘어 한국 측으로 넘어갔다. . * 4월 10일 중공군, 소련군을 돕는다는 명목으로 열하, 만주 일대로 4개 집단군 급파. 중국 국민당이 하지 말라고 명령해도 중공은 듣지 않았다. * 결국 열이 뻗친 장개석이 공산당 말고 자신들이 대신 소련군을 돕겠다고 했지만, 소련 측은 아무 반응도 보이지 않음. . * 자바이칼 전선군 선봉 소련 제 6근위전차군이 몽골제가한국을 돌파. 대싱안링산맥에서 국경수비대의 지연전 때문에 몇일 간 돈좌됬다. * 제 2극동전선군은 험한 지형과 울창한 삼림을 이용한 한국군의 저항으로 비슷한 상황. *제 1극동전선군은 호기있게 진격하나 그러다 한국군이 구축한 솔빈부 요새와 대정의 해안요새에서 부딪쳤다. 오히려 한국군의 반격으로 블라디보스토크 등을 소련이 뺏겼다. * 소련군은 캄차카 남부를 탈환하는데 성공, 그러나 북만주 일부 지역과 대한제국 본토를 공격해 점령하지 못해서 작전이 생각보다 진척이 늦어졌다. * 한국군이 우수리강과 송화강, 요하 라인에서는 철도 철교를 제외하고 전부 도로, 다리는 다 폭파했다. . * 한국과 소련 간의 제공권은 거의 쟁쟁한 상태. . * 이를 성공해낸 것은 독소전에서 구른 베테랑 소련군을 철저히 대비한 대한제국의 최정예 제 3집단군 소속의 기갑부대와 보병부대가 노력했기에다. * 거기다 소련 기갑차량들은 오히려 광활한 평야 때문에 한국군이 파놓은 대전차 함정을 눈치채지 못하는 사태가 많았다. . * 한국군 제 2집단군의 15일 간의 지연전 끝에 요하를 넘어 한국군 제 3집단군 주력이 기동방어. 제 2극동전선군 주력을 섬멸했다. * 한국 제 3집단군 주력이 다시 쑹화강 서쪽을 들이쳐 소련 제 1극동전선군을 타격. 이로써 소련의 쑹화강 도하시도는 진격은 완전 돈좌되었다. . * 경악한 스타브카와 극동전략방면군 사령부. * 이로써 대한제국은 한동안 만주에서는 한숨 돌릴 수 있었다. * 물론 만주 전역이 2달 가까이 계속된다면 지속적으로 증원되는 소련군 병력 때문에 결국 패망할 공산이 컸다. * 예상했으나 역시 발생한 소련군의 공세에 국내 민심은 더욱 요동을 침. 이는 일본 상층부도 마찬가지였다. . * 4월 16일 대독일전 담당하던 미 8공군이 오키나와로 재배치. . * 4월 25일 대규모 반전 호소 운동. * 언론인 일부의 목숨을 건 보도와 민본협회와 대한사민당과 반국익증진회 * 피의 목요일, 그럼에도 계속 된 반전호소운동. . * 4월 6일 ~ 4월 27일 포츠담 회담. . * 4월 16일 산시군벌이던 옌시산이 화북으로 진격해 자신의 옛 영토를 탈환하기 위해 등소평이 지휘하는 중공군과 대규모 교전. 이른바 샹당 전역이었다. * 1달 간의 전투 끝에 오히려 옌시산이 3개 군 11개 사단이 격멸당하는 대패를 당함. 옌시산은 울며겨자먹기로 장개석에게 도움 요청. . * 4월 27일 연합군의 포츠담 선언, 대한제국과 일본의 무조건 항복을 요구. 항목별로 요약해보자면 다음과 같다. * 전문요약 * "우리는 결코 이 요구 조건에서 벗어나지 않을 것이다. 다른 대안은 없다. 어떠한 지연도 용납하지 않을 것이다.(We will not deviate from them. There are no alternatives. We shall brook no delay.)"라는 단호한 문장으로 대한제국과 일본 제국의 무조건 항복에 대한 그들의 굳건한 의지를 표현하면서, 연합국은 그들의 조건을 세세히 설명 해주었다. * 한국과 일본이 침략 전쟁의 과정에 착수하도록 한국과 일본 국민들을 기만하고 오도한 자들의 권력과 영향력을 영구히(for all time of the authority and influence of those who have deceived and misled the people of Korea, Japan into embarking on world conquest) 제거할 것. * 1943년 카이로 선언 당시 연합국에 의해 지정된 해외 영토의 포기. 그에 따라 한국과 일본의 주권은 각각 한국은 한반도, 요동, 간도와 그 부속 도서로 제한되며 일본은 큐슈, 홋카이도, 혼슈, 시코쿠와 그 부속 도서들로 제한될 것. * 한국군과 일본군의 완전한 무장 해제. * 한국인과 일본인들의 자유 보장 * 전범 재판 * 한국과 일본 내 민주주의의 정착을 위한 기초적인 인권의 보장과 표현의 자유와 종교의 자유등 자유권적 기본권 보장. * 군수물자를 생산해낼 수 있는 공업과 재벌의 해체. * 무조건 항복 * 덧붙여서 이러한 조건이 달성된다면 연합국의 점령군은 한국과 일본에서 곧 철수할 것임도 명확히 밝혔다. * 대한제국은 논의를 해볼테니 기다려달라는 뉘앙스인 기한을 연기해달라고 했고 반면에 일본은 이를 묵살한다고 했다. "포츠담 선언은 대한제국의 입장에서도 구미가 당기는 것이나 내부적인 합의가 더 필요하기 때문에 기다려달라, 평화적 노력을 할 것이나 전쟁 중의 행위는 지속될 수도 있다" - 대한제국 의정부 총리대신 김성국의 말 * "포츠담 선언은 카이로 선언을 표현만 바꾸어 말한 것으로 아무런 중요성이 없다고 생각한다. 다만 묵살할 뿐이다. 우리는 전쟁을 지속하기 위한 노력을 계속할 뿐이다." - 일본제국 내각총리대신 스즈키 칸타로의 말 * 전자는 시간을 끌 수도 있다고 판단하고 후자의 답을 확인하고는 극약처방을 연합군은 준비한다. * 대한제국 내부에서는 이를 수락해야 한다는 요구가 더 커져가고 있었으며 황제도 이에 대한 동의를 했다. * 그리고 김성국도 이에 대하여 나을 수가 있으나 자신의 권력을 놓지 않기 위해서 시간을 끌 생각이 컸다. . * 5월 8일 연합군의 핵폭탄 베이커, 공주로 투하. * 같은 날 연합군의 핵폭탄 찰리가 일본 히로시마로 투하. * 김성국 실각, 황제의 탄핵. * 충추원의 새로운 칙임의관 지명. * 민본협회의 임진호가 새로운 총리대신으로 임명. * 내각 개편, 민중원과 충추원과 황제의 승인으로 이루어진 빠른 대신 임면. * 항복 이후에 새로운 총선을 공고할 예정. . * 5월 9일 친국익증진회 장성들의 쿠데타 모의. * 밤, 쿠데타 반발 그러나 급조된 쿠데타 계획에 반국익증진회 군부 장성들의 정부에 대한 충성과 황제의 일갈로 지지부진. . * 5월 10일 새벽에 쿠데타 진압 완료. * 대한제국, 기습적인 포츠담 회담의 요구 수락과 항복선언. 황제의 옥음생방송. . * 같은 날 소련이 만리장성 이북 모두 점령. . * 5월 11일 연합군, 일본 나가사키에 핵폭탄 도그 투하. . * 5월 12일 총력전 체제 해제, 연합군 진주 시작. * 연합군 1진 인천과 여순상륙 소련군 북방진주, 연합군의 진주하는 곳부터 무장해제와 동원해제가 시작. * 대한제국 내부, 음향관제, 등화관제령 완전해제. * 일기예보 재개. . * 동아일보에서 한국이 나아가야할 길을 제시. * 사설의 핵심 주장 : 작금에 대한제국 정부는 현실을 눈앞에 두고도 눈을 감아 회피하거나 당면해있는 일을 호도하여 스스로를 지나치게 변호하는 일, 과한 감정에 사로잡혀서는 마땅히 처리해야할 수습을 작게 하고 진실을 은폐하는 일은 절대로 앞으로 이 나라의 운명을 바로잡는 일로 하는 것이 아니다. * 정부는 잘못을 통감하고 황제 폐하에게 잘못을 간하거나 우리의 잘못을 수정해야 하며 신민의 요청에 따라서 정부는 책임을 져야 한다. 또한 대부분의 신민 자체엔 큰 책임이 없다, 그저 우리 정부의 근본적 책임이다. 물론 과거의 그런 정부를 지지한 것은 신민들의 책임도 있으나 이건 선동한 자들의 잘못이 더 크다. . * 황제의 라디오 옥음방송 연설. *"저들의 진주에 크게 저항하지 말라, 불합리한 약탈에는 최대한 항거해도 좋으나 무력은 안 된다" "우리는 세계평화를 지향해야 한다. 과거의 잘잘못을 인정하고 사과하고, 조국을 재건해야 한다. 그것을 위해 모든 신민이 단결해야 한다. 그러나 상대도 잘못했다고 자신을 책망하는 것을 그만둬선 안된다." * 미국이 일부러 다음 상륙지를 대한제국이랑 근접한 규슈 북부란 역정보를 흘림. * 5월에 연합군은 일본본토 진공작전인 몰락작전을 실행할 예정이었으나 갑작스러운 미 10군의 한반도 진주로 연기된다. . * 5월 13일 라디오 옥음 방송을 듣지 못한 이들과 들었음에도 소련군의 과한 약탈에 들고 일어난 일부가 존재. * 이에 대해서 대한제국 행정당국이 말리고 약탈을 하지 말 것을 요구했으나 소련군의 무시. * 여순에 행정상륙한 미 10군이 철도를 타고 이동해 요동과 간도에 진주하고 소련군 사령관에게 연합군 총사령부가 항의. . * 일본 제국 내부, 항복으로 의견이 타결. . * 5월 14일 연합군, 일본 니가타에 핵폭탄 이지 투하. * 더 항복으로 기운 대세. * 일부의 쿠데타 계획. * 일본 천황 옥음방송 녹음. . * 5월 15일 일본에서 궁성사건 발생. * 그러나 새벽에 진압성공. . * 5월 16일 대한제국의 장진제가 외무대신이랑 함께 미 해군 항공모함 엔터프라이즈 함에서 항복문서 서명, 대한제국 해체. . * 일본의 옥음방송. * 종전 및 항복선언. . * 미 6군과 8군이 일본 본토로 진주. . * 5월 17일 구 대한제국 서울 경복궁 앞의 광화문광장 인근 빌딩에 한국 GHQ 본부와 한국군정청이 세워짐. * 연합군 군정기 시작. 한국 GHQ의 사령관으로는 카터가 지정. * 연합군 훈령 1호 대한제국군의 해체. * 연합군 측이 협의한 군정지역 편성 발표. 미국 - 일본 본토 전역 / 일본과 한국의 구 신탁통치령 태평양 제도 / 한국 본토 전역 중국 - 베트남 북부 / 대만 / 화북(소련과 공동 무장해제) / 미국의 중심 군정 아래 한일 일부 지역 주둔 영국 - 버마 / 말레이시아 / 싱가포르 / 베트남 남부 / 미국의 중심 군정 아래에 한일 일부 지역 주둔 프랑스 중영에게 넘겨받은 베트남과 나머지 인도차이나령 호주 뉴기니섬 등 일부 섬 소련 - 화북(중국과 공동 무장해제) / 몽골 전역 / 북만주 / 연해주 / 사할린 / 캄차카 / 쿠릴열도 * 한국에 대한 군정은 한국과 일본과의 교전에서 가장 큰 지분을 가진 미국이 주장하여서 이전과 달리 미국 단독으로 결정되었다. * 소련이 요동과 간도만이라도 자국 세력권에 두고 싶어했으나 트루먼 특유의 반공적인 태도와 반대로 무산되었다. 스탈린 역시 굳이 미국과의 충돌을 감수하고 싶진 않았다. * 결국 소련은 화북이라도 건지자고 화북 군정철수에 미지끈하게 됨. . * 5월 17일 일본 지나파견군 사령관 오카무라 대장, 중국 국민당과 공산당 모두에 항복요구를 받았고 국민당 쪽을 복종하겠다고 서신 보냄. * 일본군에서 중국 국민정에게 행정권 이양. 일본군의 적극적인 협력. . * 장진제-카터 간 회견. . * 박헌영이 대한공산당 재건활동을 시작. * 그러나 여전히 극좌성향 때문에 정계에서 다른 정당들의 비난을 받는다. . * 제 17차 민중원 총선. . * 화북에 들어온 소련군은 9월 1일에 철수하기로 중소 간에 합의했으나, 소련은 계속 철수를 차일피일 미뤘다. * 게다가 사실상 소련의 보호 아래 옌안에서 중국 공산당이 급성장했기에 발등에 떨어진 건 장개석이었다. * 장개석은 고민 끝에 크게 기대는 안했지만 지푸라기라도 잡아보자고 모택동에게 회담 제안. * 모택동도 고심하다가 회담 참석 결정. . * 하지만 그렇다고 국공 간의 교전이 그치지 않았다. 오히려 국부군이 핑한철도, 진푸철도, 퉁푸철도를 따라 진격을 꾀하기 시작. * 물론 국부군 주력은 여전히 창장 이남에 있어 화북으로 투사될 여유가 없다시피 했기에, 급한대로 오합지졸인 현지 지방군을 보냈다. * 옌안과 리허성, 산둥성, 허난성, 산시성, 섬서성을 중공군이 점령하고 나머지 지역은 국부군이 통제하는 형태로 전개. . * 미국은 중국 내전에 대해 미지적끈한 움직임. . * 5월 18일 연합군의 구 대한제국 소속의 전쟁범죄자들 체포 시작. * GHQ, 주요 전범용의자 체포영장, 김성국 전 총리대신 자살 미수. * 전체주의, 초국가주의적 교육 금지령 * 대종교 종정의 자살. * 연합군의 일본 진주. * 소련의 쿠릴열도 탈환 성공. . * 5월 19일 한국군정청 산하에 구 대한제국 의정부를 둠. . * 5월 20일 맥아더와 니미츠, 그리고 카터의 구 대한제국 황제 알현. 경복궁을 둘러보던 맥아더가 이런 말을 했다. *"이런 아름다운 문화를 가진 나라가 전쟁을 일으킨게 안타깝습니다. 그러나 우리와 함께 자유와 관용을 향해 나아갈 차례겠군요." 이것이 대한제국 전국에 보도되어 한국인들의 환심을 삶, 한국 내 친미여론 확대. * 그 말에 황제는 그저 부끄러움에 눈물을 흘렸다고 하며 맥아더와 니미츠, 카터와 같이 찍은 사진도 언론에 공개. . * 5월 21일 국익증진회 해산, 이에 대해서 2달 이내로 총선을 치루기로 결정. . * 5월 21일 소련군의 원산 상륙. . * 5월 25일 일본 제국이 미 해군 전함 미주리함에서 연합군에게 항복문서 서명. . * 일본군정청도 설치, 일본의 연합군 군정기 시작. 일본 GHQ의 총사령관은 맥아더로 지정. * 일본 내각도 일본 군정청 산하로 편입. . * 일본군 해체 명령 하달. . * 제 2차 세계대전, 연합국의 승리. . 이후의 연표는 대한연합왕국/연표 문서 참고